


Who's your daddy?

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable Gwaine, Also everyone is gay, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, But also mean because he never says the right words and say dick ones, Dick Will, Dunno why but they are, First Mpreg Fic, Fluff, He's savage af, I was inspired so, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Mpreg, Never thought I'd write an Mpreg fic, Okay maybe a little bit of judging, Only because he's pregant, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Straight out of a soap opera amirite?, Suicide Attempt, but he's also adorable, but here i am, just thought I’d put the warning out, no judging, only a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 81,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: "How can you not know who the father is?" Gwen finally managed to say."Because I maybe kinda sorta slept with three guys two months ago." Merlin cringed at his words."Maybe kinda sorta?" Gwen raised her brow."Merlin you slut." Morgana teased with a smirk.Merlin is 22 and doing his Masters degree at uni. After three drunken nights and sex with three men he ends up pregnant. The only question left to ask who is the father?





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guy back again with a new story. I've never written an Mpreg fic before so bear with me. I was inspired by Bridget Jones Baby and Mamma Mia and I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy this fic I will try and update regularly. Sorry about and mistakes with spelling or grammar but enjoy! XD

"So let me get this straight," Gwen paused her face still full of confusion trying to figure out what is happening right now. They were sat on the floor of their shared bathroom with Merlin sat by the toilet clutching a pregnancy test and herself and Morgana sat on the edge of the bath opposite him. 

"You're pregnant," Morgana continued for her. "And you don't know who the father is?"

"Yes," Merlin confirmed with a sigh wiping the last of his tears away. He'd spent the last half an hour crying his eyes out when he saw the blue line. The past three days he been throwing up and he didn't know why but now he does. He used one of Morgana tests (which she bought ages ago before her relationship with Gwen) just to be on the safe side. Merlin just doesn't know what to do he's too young to be a father, I mean he's doing his masters at uni; he's only 22. _This cannot be happening!_ He was always careful when he had sex made sure he wore a condom when he was fucking them and made sure they wore a condom when they were fucking him. He'd seen his mum give birth to his younger brother Mordred and that looked painful he wasn't ready for that. 

"How can you _not_ know who the father is?" Gwen finally managed to say. 

"Because I maybe kinda sorta slept with three guys two months ago." Merlin cringed at his words.

"Maybe kinda sorta?" Gwen raised her brow. 

"Merlin _you_ slut." Morgana teased with a smirk. 

"No wonder you were wearing the same clothes for that whole weekend, doing the walk of shame three times were we?" 

"Yeah." Merlin admitted lowering his head in shame. It's not like he wanted to sleep with them-okay well he did want to sleep with them but he didn't want to lead them all on. They were all good friends of his and they all wanted a piece of Merlin it seems. 

"How did we not see any of them two months ago?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah where were we?" Morgana questioned. 

"I guess you guys were busy." Merlin shrugged. 

"Doing what?"

"Probably each other." Merlin deadpanned.

“Shut up.” Gwen blushed.

"So go on then tell us who we're the three men you slept with?" Morgana enquired enthusiastically ignoring his comment.

"Well firstly there was Gwaine..." 

_He has known Gwaine a long time, ever since primary school where he was getting bullied and Gwaine the new kid at the time sorted them out they became fast friends. 14 years later and they're still the best of friends. About two years ago Merlin learned Gwaine had been in love with Merlin. Merlin felt bad because there was a time he felt like that towards Gwaine but Gwaine was always too invested in-well everybody else. So Merlin left the feelings._

_He got into a relationship with Will last year and broke up two months ago. Will had proposed and even though they are young when you know you know right? Unfortunately, he found out Will had been cheating on him._

_So on this particular night Merlin Gwaine and few of their friends had been clubbing like students do and Merlin had saw Will with another man. Their eyes caught and Merlin couldn't tear his eyes away. This was the man who broke his heart but yet still makes him love him. Will stared back with such intensity._

_"Mate you alright?" Gwaine broke the stare making Merlin turn to him._

_"Yeah yeah just saw someone I don't want to think about."_

_"Ah you need a drink." Gwaine insisted dragging him to the bar. As he was being dragged through the crowd Merlin turned to try and see Will again but he was nowhere in sight._

_A few pints, three cocktails and six shots later Merlin was feeling a little tipsy. Okay he was fucking drunk. He dragged Gwaine onto the dance floor and danced into him. They were basically dry humping. Merlin could feel Gwaine's arousal from it._

_Merlin managed to spot Will again and they locked eyes once more. Will was grinding into some guy while staring at Merlin. Merlin decided to use this moment and take advantage of Gwaine's crush and kissed him - hard. He didn't mean to take advantage but he had to show Will he moved on. When Will gave up Merlin carried on kissing Gwaine. Surprisingly Gwaine was a really good kisser; he could see what everyone saw in him. Merlin couldn't get enough, he needed more of Gwaine. Pure lust burned inside him, he could feel his own arousal such want such need. He led Gwaine to the door._

_"Let's get out of here." He prompted dragging Gwaine into a taxi. As soon as they were in a taxi Merlin pounced on Gwaine, straddling him. Merlin kissed him until he couldn't breathe; he was so aroused. He also wanted to get Will out his head but more the Gwaine thing right now._

_They went back to Gwaine's; he opened the door and Merlin allowed himself to be pinned up against the door. Shirts were soon off and the two were in their boxers. Gwaine pinned Merlin's arms above his head, roughly kissing down Merlin's jaw to his neck and his chest. Merlin moaned at the pleasure of Gwaine teasing his nipple. Merlin wrapped his legs around Gwaine's waist, thrusting his now fully hard cock onto Gwaine's._

_"Bed." Gwaine grumbled and carried Merlin into the bedroom. Gwaine pushed Merlin onto the bed removing his boxers, and then his own. He stared at Merlin pure lust and love in his eyes before climbing on top of Merlin._

_"Want you in me." Merlin panted. Gwaine grabbed lube and what Merlin assumed was a condom. He put lube on his index finger and rubbed around his rim before slowly slipping-_

"Okay okay, we don't need to know every detail," Gwen cut him off putting her hands on her ears. 

"I was getting into that." Morgana smiled something wicked. 

"Okay as soon as Morgs says that I know when to stop." Merlin laughed.

"So you're sure he wore a condom?" Gwen asked.

"I think so." Merlin said with uncertainty. He definitely saw Gwaine grab one so that must mean he had one. 

"Right okay we'll keep that in mind; who's next?" Morgana asked curiously. 

"Then there was Will-"

_"WILL!?!"_ The two yelled in unison. 

 "Yeah."

"Dirty rotten cheater Will?" Morgana spat.

"Uh-huh." 

"The guy who broke your heart two months ago?" Gwen elaborated.

"Yep." Merlin looked down ashamed. Wasn't his best moment. 

"Oh Merlin..." Gwen sighed sympathetically. 

_The morning after Merlin woke up to and empty bed. He wondered what the fuck had happened and remembered he had one of the best shags of his life last night. He sat up rubbing his eyes. God his head hurt and he was naked; his clothes were at the door where he took them off. Merlin sighed, yawning as he got up. He looked at the alarm clock by Gwaine's bed. Two o'clock! Bloody hell what time did he get in? It was four wasn't it? Merlin sighed again and cursed himself for getting that drunk and staying out late and doing this. He could smell food cooking. He grabbed his boxers off the floor putting them on and used Gwaine's robe to cover himself._

_"Morning," Gwaine chirped when he emerged._

_"Morning," Merlin mumbled back. He wasn't a much of a morning person. He leaned against the counter near the cooker where Gwaine was frying bacon. Gwaine leaned over and kissed Merlin who leaned back in shock. He kissed back slowly, his eyes open watching Gwaine's affection with caution. Gwaine pulled back with a smile and Merlin just smiled back not knowing what to say. He decided to sit at the table and just watch Gwaine cook from a far._

_"What are your plans for today?" Gwaine asked._

_"Um sleep," He laughed."_

_"Yeah." Gwaine let out a chuckled. "How about take you out for dinner?" Gwaine proposed. Merlin froze. He had to say it now or he'll be nice and end up dating Gwaine leading him on._

_"Look Gwaine," Merlin began and his heart stopped a soon as Gwaine's smile dropped._

_"This was a one time thing, I don't really want to be in a relationship. I mean I like you a lot but not like that or at least not anymore."_

_"So you used me." Gwaine said sadly._

_"No! well yes I saw Will and you were there and I wanted to show him I moved on," He paused looking down, not wanting to look Gwaine in the face._

_"But then you were such a good kisser and I thought about how good you are to me and I wanted you, it was pure lust and I know I should t have taken advantage like that but you were complaining and I'm sorry I messed you about like that I hope we can still be friends and if it helps I thought you were the best shag I've ever had." Merlin finished his ramble and looked up to see Gwaine looking kind of confused. At least that’s what Merlin thought it looked like. He couldn't really read his expression._

_"Merlin I think you should leave." Gwaine said calmly._

_"Yes right of course." Merlin didn't want to push. Merlin got his clothes and dressed. Gwaine saw him to the door._

_"I do like you Gwaine I just hope we can still be friends." Merlin kissed his cheek-Gwaine showed no reaction-and left._

_He went back home and plonked on the couch too bummed to do shower or change. He didn't know how long he sat there but when he next looked outside it was getting dark._

_"Same clothes?" Lance raised his brow a smirk playing on his lips. "You wore them to class yesterday." He said siting next to Merlin. It must be late then since Lance-his other house mate-doesn't finish work till nine._

_"One got stand. Or I think it was. I like him I do I used to like like him but I realise now that, that night brought back old feelings and I don't know what to do." Merlin explained._

_"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"_

_"I did this morning saying I didn't want anything to happen and it was a one time thing."_

_"Ah I see. Why don't you go tell him you're and idiot and want to give it a try?" Lance advised._

_"Yeah I could do." Merlin considered._

_"Who is this guy? If you don't mind me asking."_

_"Gwaine."_

_"Gwaine!" Merlin nodded. "Mate," Lance shook his head._

_"I know."_

_"You knew he liked you."_

_"I know! I'm a horrible person." Merlin cried._

_"Not if you make this right."_

_"I can make this right." Merlin said determined. "Where would Gwaine be?"_

_"Well it's nine o'clock on a Saturday night where would you be if you were Gwaine?"_

_"Going to the club. Thanks Lance." Merlin grinned patting his shoulder as he rushed out._

_It was ten by the time Merlin found the right club Gwaine was in. He thought Gwaine would have gone to the same one last night but obviously he didn't want to see Merlin. Merlin spotted him within ten minutes. Unfortunately for him Gwaine was dancing with every guy in the club. In fact, they were trying to dance with him but he was making out with some tall muscly dude. Merlin sighed, he was doing that a lot lately. Gwaine really makes him tired. It's not his fault though Merlin was the one who initiated it. Merlin turned towards the bar and bought a drink._

_"Hey stranger," A familiar voice said behind him._

_"Will," Merlin's heart sped up. "What do you want?" This was not happening._

_"You," He simply stated. If it weren't for his knees shaking and his heart pounding, he would have swooned._

_“I saw you yesterday on the dance floor and you looked so fucking hot,” Will moved towards Merlin, looking predatorily at him._

_“W-Will-“ Merlin stuttered. Will lifted his hand using it to light run his fingers across Merlin’s cheek._

_"I've missed you Merlin; I want you back."_

_"I don't know." What was Will doing to him?_

_"Please Merls, I'll make it up to you." Will insisted. Why now after two months._

_"Will-"_

_"Let me buy you a drink?" He prompted._

_"I have one."_

_"Drink it and I'll buy you another one." He was persistent Merlin gave him that._

_"Will I-"_

_"It's just a drink Merlin that's all." Will assured. "Please?" Merlin gave in. He couldn't stay mad at Will after all he still had feeling for him. So much time together for it all to come to an end. Merlin downed his pint and let Will but him another. Several pints later. Merlin found himself back at his shared house with Will pinning him to the bed-_

"No details," Gwen cringed. 

"You're such a prude." Morgana laughed.

"I don't wanna hear it! I don't even like thinking or talking about _our_ sex life in detail let alone like hearing his!" Gwen clarified. 

"Aww you're so adorable." Morgana teased and leaned over to kiss Gwen. 

"Well I know that." Gwen blushed leaning in too. 

"Erm hello crisis over here." Merlin brought their attention back on him.

"Needy or what?" Morgana teased. 

"So needy." Gwen laughed. 

"Right I won't tell you the rest." Merlin folded his arm turning his head away.

"No no we're sorry." Morgana said quickly. Of course _she'd_ do anything to hear more gossip. "So did Will wear one?" 

"Again not sure. I remember grabbing one and giving it him." 

"But whether he put it on or not is a different story." She added. 

"Okay so who's daddy number three?" Gwen asked.

"Arthur,"

"As in my _brother?_ " Morgana's smirk was replaced by a scowl. 

"No way!" Gwen giggled. 

"Yes sadly." 

"Eww definitely don't go into detail on this one." Morgana grimaced. "So that’s where you two disappeared to that night." 

"I always knew you two would end up together from all your little spats in class." 

"Were not together Gwen." Merlin growled. 

"Well our plan to get you two to bang worked." Morgana let slip.

"What?"

"The sexual tension in our class was awfully thick." Gwen supplied.

"So you're saying I could be pregnant with his child all because you two wanted us to bang?" Merlin growled.

“Well when you put it like that-“ Morgana chuckled. Merlin rolled his eyes. 

_Arthur Morgana's brother, friend of mutual friends, Merlin's arch nemesis in his classics course. Ever since they met on the first day of uni the two have always argued. Admittedly Arthur is quite good looking but that doesn't excuse his pompous arse behaviour. He would argue against everything he said in class._

_"If Merlin was young he would be Prince Arthur's man servant not his court sorcerer Mer-lin." Arthur had contradicted Merlin's point._

_"And how would you know that?"_

_"Because my name is Arthur and yours is Merlin and I would make you my manservant." Arthur said smugly._

_"Merlin is too powerful to be a manservant to a spoilt rich boy." Merlin growled._

_"I'm the king it's treason to go against him." Arthur spat._

_"How about against an ass?" Merlin smirked._

_"How dare you!" Arthur snapped._

_"How dare I? You're the one who started it you dollop head!" Merlin fired back._

_"What on earth is a dollop head Merlin?" Arthur frowned._

_"In two words?"_

_"Sure." Arthur shrugged._

_"Arthur Pendragon." Merlin grinned and sat down._

_"Why you little-"_

_"Boys as much as I and the rest of the class enjoyed your little argument I think we better crack on." Mr Killian said. Gwen would always send him a shit eating grin and Morgana just smirked. Why was he friends with them again?_

_"Shut up." Merlin sulked and the two just laughed._

_He infuriated Merlin so much. Which why it was surprising to sleep with him. I mean they've hung out before because they had the same friends but even then they were at each other throats. He wouldn't even call them friends from the amount of times they have hung out together in a group which is why sleeping with him threw Merlin completely._

_The Sunday morning after him and Will well you know - Will was nowhere to be found. Merlin quickly sat up regretting his choice because he felt a little dizzy from the fast movement. He looked around ignoring the sickness and saw Will clothes were no longer there. He put his boxers on and ran downstairs looking everywhere. He went into the kitchen and saw Leon. Leon was Lances boyfriend; he must had stayed over._

_"Hey Leon have you seen Will?"_

_"No I haven't, why is he here?"_

_"I may have slept with him."_

_"Even after the repeatedly let you down and finally broke your heart by cheating on you?" Leon growled. Leon really hated Will because of what he did to Merlin. Merlin didn't blame him._

_"I still love him." Merlin admitted._

_"He's a dick." Leon spat._

_"I know but you have seen him?"_

_"No sorry."_

_"Fuck." Merlin cursed. He couldn't believe he let himself get tricked by Will’s charm again. Merlin ran back upstairs to get his phone and tried ringing Will. Straight to voicemail._

_"Mother fucker!" Merlin yelled chocking his phone on the bed before collapsing there himself. He was such an Idiot. He wasn't aware of the tears running down face until they ran down the side of his face into his ear._

_Later on Merlin decided to get up and shower he reeked. He’s worn the same clothes for two days straight and had two one night stands; let's face it he was gross. Before he could tho Gwen came in his room._

_"Merlin have you-" She paused looking at his red rimmed eyes. "Oh Merlin what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." He shrugged her off._

_"Merlin you can tell me."_

_"It's fine." Merlin assured._

_"Okay if you say so." Gwen left it but he expression told him she wasn't convinced. She'll probably ask him later._

_"Okay to cheer you up me and Morgana are going clubbing and you're coming with us."_

_"I don't wanna I need a shower and a change do clothes-"_

_"Nonsense you're going to club doesn't matter just put some deodorant on." Gwen instructed. She dragged him out to the club where they met Morgana and - Ugh Arthur._

_"Merlin," Arthur grunted._

_"Dollop head." Merlin shot back._

_"Merlin," Gwen nudged him._

_"Arthur hi," Merlin put on fake smile._

_"Arthur," Morgana coughed nudging him too._

_"Can I buy you a drink?"_

_"Err sure." Merlin was confused. The girls giggled and left them to go dancing on the dance floor._

_"I feel like this is a set up." Merlin frowned._

_"Knowing Morgana it probably is." Arthur rolled his eyes._

_"I don't know Gwen's pretty scary herself."_

_"She's been daring Morgana for almost two years of course she's going to be scary." Arthur laughed making Merlin laugh._

_"That is true."_

_"So what can I get you?" Arthur asked which was probably the last sober words Merlin heard him say. Because yet again several pints later Merlin was drunk and took Arthur onto the dance floor where they began to grind into each other aggressively. Merlin had to stop getting drunk. Three days in a row he's surprised he hasn't thrown up._

_"Ow." Merlin grunted when Arthur thrusted a bit hard._

_"Is your little bottom sore?" He teased._

_"Yes it's not a big as yours." Merlin commented, and Arthur threw his head back laughing._

_"Are you calling me fat Merlin?"_

_"You said it not me."_

_"I'm fighting fit."_

_"The fit parts right." Merlin said before he could stop himself. Shit. Arthur spun him around to face him._

_"Did you just say I was fit?” He smirked._

_"No." Merlin denied. Drunk him wasn’t the best liar._

_"You did."_

_"So you are."_

_"Gods knows why I like you."_

_"What?!" Before Merlin knew it Arthur's lips were on his own. He couldn't concentrate with the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. Did Arthur just say he liked him? But they hate each hate right? Arthur pulled back and looked worried._

_"Shit sorry I shouldn't have-" Merlin surprised himself and Arthur by kissing him again. Kissing Arthur somehow felt right better than Will and Gwaine. They somehow for whatever reason, fitted perfectly together. He couldn't at the moment like Arthur like he apparently liked him but he could sure as he'll show him a good time._

_"Lets-get-outta here." Merlin said in between kisses._

_"To mine." Arthur grunted leading Merlin out the club. Another wild night out led to Merlin waking up yet again in another person bed. Instead of finding the bed empty he woke up to arms wrapped around him. Merlin smiled to himself. He felt loved right now. "God knows why I like you." Arthur's words echoed in his mind. Shit._

_Merlin removed Arthur's arm carefully, placing it on the bed and gathered up his clothes. He looked back at Arthur who was sound asleep. He liked Arthur like this he was less mouthy; more peaceful and makes him look younger too. If he had the chance, he could like Arthur too but at the moment he just wanted to go home._

_Pushing thought aside he quickly got dressed and checked to see if his was in his pocket. He pressed the screen and saw messages from Morgana and Gwen asking him where he was. He looked at time it was quarter to twelve o'clock. Fuck he had lesson at twelve. Merlin walked to the bedroom door. Wait so did Arthur. Shit he didn't want to wake him up. Ahhh. Merlin turned to face Arthur sleeping. Ugh._

_"Arthur get up." He jumped on the bed gently slapping Arthur's face. Well less of the gently part._

_"Hmm?" Arthur grumbled._

_"Arthur were gonna be late for lesson."_

_"What?" Arthur shot up and winced in pain. Hangover. "Merlin what are you doing here?"_

_"We slept together but now is not the time we’re going to be late." Merlin changed the subject he couldn't deal with this._

_"We slept together?" Arthur frowned._

_"Yes." Merlin snapped._

_"Shit."_

_"I know but we're gonna be late unless we move now." Merlin bobbed up and down somehow thinking that will make Arthur move faster._

_"Double shit." Arthur ran his hand through his hair._

_"Exactly." Merlin did the same thing. "Come on then."_

_"Well I'm not dressing with you here."_

_"Fine." Merlin huffed walking out the room. They left once Arthur was dressed and ran out Arthur's house shocking Arthur's two flat mates. They were ten minutes ate and their lecturer wasn't impressed._

"So that's why you two came in together!" Gwen said in realisation.

"Yeah, we should have gone out on a Sunday"

"Well we didn't get a drunk as you and still managed to have sex before lesson."

"Lovely." Merlin dead panned.

"Morgana!" Gwen swatted her shoulder. Morgana just giggled. 

"I know I know no sex life talk." 

"Thank you." Gwen kissed her cheek.

"So what are you going to do?" Morgana asked turning to Merlin. 

"I don't know. Me and Gwaine are kinda okay now after I spoke to him the other day. I still haven't heard from Will and Arthur is ignoring me and is always awkward around me like he doesn't even argue back in lesson anymore."

"I have noticed." Morgana nodded.

"Maybe he's just scared of his feeling towards you." Gwen suggested.

"Or maybe he's an _ass_ because he slept with me and now doesn't want anything to do with me." Merlin sulked. Not that he cared. 

"Are you going to tell them?" 

"I have to Gwen." Merlin sighed defeated. "But I want an ultrasound first just to make sure." He added. He had to be sure plus he had to waste time so he could think of what to say. 

"We'll go with you Hun." Morgana leaned over and hugged him. 

"Thank you." He whispered. 

"Shall we do another test just to be sure?" Morgana suggested pulling back.

"You just want to pee on the stick yourself don't you?" Gwen said to her. Morgana grinned. 

"Maybe." Gwen shook her head fondly at her.

"So do you." Morgana argued.

"I do not."

"You were thinking about it." Morgana laughed making Merlin laugh too. 

"You two are crazy; why are we friends again?" He grinned at them. 

"Because we felt sorry for you." Gwen teased trying to keep a straight face. 

"And your big ears." Morgana added biting her lip to stop her form laughing. 

"Shut up." Merlin chuckled throwing his test-or pee stick he liked to call them-at them.

"Eww." Morgana screeched. Merlin just laughed.

"Come on then let’s all pee on these sticks." 

 


	2. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin tells the fathers to be about the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so next chapter guys, apologies for any errors, with grammar or spelling. Enjoy XD

They peed on more sticks and each one for Merlin was positive. Merlin had no idea how to take this. He was having a baby or was he? Should he keep it? Well abortion wasn’t an option for him and neither was giving away his flesh and blood. He would say give it to the father but you know he doesn’t know who it fucking is! So in other words he was keeping it. Well he thinks he is, he doesn’t know yet. A part of him however found it satisfying that he might keep it.

The next morning before their lecture Gwen had made an appointment at the hospital for Merlin. Her older brother Elyan is an OB-GYN so she pulled some strings and he said they could come in before their lecture at 12.

"Hey Bro," Gwen chirped entering his ward Morgana in hand and Merlin behind. 

"Gwen," Elyan smiled getting up to hug her. 

"Morgs nice to see you _dressed_ today." Elyan chuckled hugging her too.

"That was _one_ time." Morgana defended. Elyan raised his brow. 

"It's been more than once." Merlin piped up with a grimace. 

"Oh hush you." Morgana swatted him with a laugh. "You don't count."

"Wow so seeing you naked is my normal?" Merlin scoffed. 

"Yes exactly." Morgana grinned. 

"How are you anyway Merlin?" Elyan asked as they hugged too. 

"I'm good, still trying to wrap this all around my head." Merlin admitted.

"Understandable, Gwen explained the situation." 

"Yeah so you see how complicated it is." Merlin slumped onto the stretcher bed. 

"Well after the baby has come we can do a DNA test all we would need is like a stand of her or saliva from the three participating parties."

"We could do that." Morgana said optimistically. 

"Will would be a struggle but I'm sure I could get one off Gwaine and you could get one of Arthur." Merlin plotted with her.

"But they should do it willingly since you are going to tell them." Gwen looked at him sternly. "Aren't you Merlin?" 

"I am?" Merlin questioned. Gwen raised her brow intimidatingly at him. "I mean _I am_." 

"Good." Gwen broke the stare deflating her tense stance now she got the right answer. 

"I mean Will hasn't been seen or heard from so I can't really tell him." Merlin shrugged. 

"Well if it's not Gwaine's or Arthur's then it's Will's." Morgana shrugged. 

"Unless there's someone else you want to tell us about?" Elyan teased. 

"No god no." Merlin laughed. 

"Anyway, if you would so kindly lay back on the stretch and lift your shirt up for me." Elyan instructed. Merlin complied and lay back and lifted his shirt up only to be greeted by the coldness of the gel Elyan put on his stomach. Elyan the grabbed the camera and began to move it along his stomach. After what felt like forever of Elyan running the camera over his stomach he finally turned to Merlin with the news. 

"Okay so you're about ten weeks along,"

" _Ten_ weeks?!" Merlin gasped. "But it's only been eight weeks since conception." 

"Yes but with pregnancy we add two weeks on at the beginning and at the end so pregnancy is actually ten months instead of nine." Elyan explained. 

"Oh great." Merlin sighed. _Ten long months of pregnancy._  

"We'll be here for you Merlin if the lads won't have anything to do with it." Gwen supported. 

"Yeah, we'll always be here for you. Although my brother better do something, he's not abandoning his child if it's his." Morgana warned. 

"I'll talk to them tomorrow." Merlin said. 

"What's wrong with today?" Gwen asked. She can be intimidating when she wants to be. She's been dating Morgana too long. 

"Um I just want to plan what I'm going to say?" 

"Alright but tomorrow right?" 

"Yeah tomorrow." Merlin gulped. He was not looking forward to this. 

....

Later on when his lecture had finished, Merlin rushed out the room to the toilet. He collapsed on his knees and threw up. He'd been swallowing for the last ten minutes of that lecture and not the good kind of swallowing either. 

"You alright?" A familiar voice asked.

"Oh so now you care." Merlin grabbed some toilet roll and wipes his mouth. He then proceeded to stand up, chuck in in the toilet and flush it. 

"Care? Merlin of course I care." The voice defended. Merlin turned to face Arthur. 

"Considering you've been ignoring me since we slept together I don't think you care." Merlin pushed past him to get to get to the sinks.

"Alright fine I'm going." Arthur sighed and stared to walk away leaving Merlin to wash his hands. 

"Okay leave just like you left our situation." Merlin shook his hands and went to grab some paper towels. 

"Hey you're the one who didn't want to talk about it!" Arthur argued. 

"I didn't want to be late to our lecture!" 

"Well we could have talked after but you rushed out of there so fast someone might have thought you were being followed."

"Well if you wanted to talk about to why didn't you come to me instead of ignoring me?" 

"Because I was afraid!" 

"Why?"

"Because I-never mind I'm leaving this is stupid." Arthur turned to leave again. 

"You like me." Merlin said before he could stop himself. 

"What?" Arthur stopped in his tracks turning to face him. There was worry in his eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"When we were drunk you said _'gods knows why I like you'._ That's what you were afraid of." 

"I was drunk Merlin I say stupid things while drunk."

"So liking me is stupid because of who we both are?" 

"No that's not that I meant." 

"No no I get it Arthur your _Mr popular; big man_ on campus; _son_ of Uther Pendragon the _big shot_ lawyer and I'm just plain old Merlin, Merlin who you can get away with sleeping with for your needs until you find a better person to come along." 

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur reached forward. 

"No Arthur we’re done here." Merlin chucked the paper towel in the bin and nudged past Arthur out the door. 

Merlin stormed up the hallway passing Morgana and Gwen as he did.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Morgana shouted. 

_"Your brother is an ass!"_ He yelled back continuing to storm away.

"I'm going to kill my brother." Morgana said through gritted teeth. How dare he hurt Merlin. 

"Oh god what's he done now." Gwen shook her head. 

"I don't know but let's go fine my little brother and teach him a lesson." 

....

Arthur punched the bathroom door. God dammit Merlin that's not what he meant! He fucking likes Merlin and thought Merlin liked him until they slept together and Merlin didn't want anything to do with him. So Arthur ignored Merlin because he felt awkward around him. _Yes,_ Merlin had tried to talk to him once or twice and each time he so happened to busy or talking to someone but the point is Merlin hurt him first.

He had seen Merlin run to the bathroom earlier and wanted to make sure he was okay. He's known Merlin three almost four years and he knows Merlin only runs to the loo like that if he's going to be sick. Despite not being friends they have hung out lot before with mutual friends and he’s seen Merlin drunk and run like that in the pub.

Arthur hit the door one more time before composing himself and walking out the bathroom. He didn't need Merlin anyway. He spent the last two months without him and spent the last three years secretly pining after him. Well not _pining_ Arthur never pined. He just has a crush, that's all. 

_"Arthur De Bois Pendragon!"_ Morgana voice called. Arthur turned to see his sister looking pissed. _Shit_. Arthur turned and walked down the hallway. 

"Don't walk away from me!" She sassed. She could hear her heals clicking faster behind him. Arthur picked up his pace and before he knew it he was running. He weaved in and out of students ignoring their weird looks. He turned to look behind him and saw Morgana take off her heals. Shit now he was in trouble. She was always better at track than he was. Arthur ran as fast as he could. Only to be attacked seconds later by his sister jumping on his back. At that speed her force knocked them to the ground.

_"Ow."_ They both groaned. Arthur turned around trying to get up but Morgana held him down. People had started to gather round taking pictures and laughing but Arthur didn't care. 

"Morgana, lovely to see you." Arthur grunted looking up at his sister. 

"What did you say to Merlin?!" She growled. 

"Nothing! I was trying to be nice and then he took my nice as being mean!" Arthur tried to defend. He wasn't lying he was _trying_ to be nice but then Merlin said that he said that he liked him and Arthur couldn't let Merlin have that over him even thought it was true. He had a reputation to keep. Wow Merlin was right. 

"Really?"

"Okay I was dick to him but honestly I didn't want to be." 

"You better apologise to him tomorrow! I will, I will." Arthur assured. He will find Merlin tomorrow after class.

"Good because Merlin isn't feeling the best lastly and needs you're support."

"My support?" Arthur frowned. Support with what?

"He has _something_ to tell you."

"To tell me? Morgana what are you on about?" Arthur asked. 

"It's not my news to tell well if it's the right one then it is but we won't know till the end." Morgana tried to explain not giving much away. 

"Seriously Morgana are you on drugs?" At your raise dust brow at his sister. What on earth was she babbling on about? 

"No no just find Merlin tomorrow." Morgana instructed.

"Okay I will now can you get off me!" Arthur huffed trying to shove her off. She was only small but she weighted a lot more than she looked. 

"Yes of course." She smiled and started to move off.

"Oh yes one more thing hurt Merlin and I will kill you." Morgana threatened. 

"What about me I'm your brother?" Arthur frowned once again. His sister always favoured everyone else over him. Then again he was usually the problem. That how’s she and Gwen got together because Arthur was an idiot who got too into football spent all his time playing and practically only saw Gwen in class. That pushed his sister and Gwen together and well they then _got_ together leaving Arthur not really heartbroken but just alone. He was happy for them truly. All he wanted was for Gwen to be happy and Morgana too. He supposed if he was the victim then Morgana would stick up for him but it's very rare that he is.

"Ha right okay." His sister scoffed getting up off of him.

"I don't intend to hurt Merlin." Arthur assured. And he didn't.

"Good." She huffed pleased and walked back to Gwen. Arthur dusted himself off and looked around at the people staring. 

"Don't you guys have places to be?" He snapped and they all dispersed in a hurry. He saw Leon emerge from the crowd looking slightly amused.

"Arthur man what was all that about?" Leon-his best mate and house mate-asked him. 

"About Merlin and the rest I don’t know, it’s my sister so it could be anything"

"True she is a scary woman."

"Can you believe you almost dated her." Arthur half laughed. That was a fun time. Leon had met Morgana through the cliché attractive stranger across the crowded room moment. They hit it off and then actually _hit_ it off and never saw each other again. He was going to ask Arthur for her number when well Lance came into his life and well the fact that Morgana had gotten with Gwen.

"I know I'm glad, then I met Lance and I don't know I didn't think I liked guys but Lance was the exception." Leon smiled wistfully at the memory. Basically they hung out and then saw each other naked in the shower room and holy shit they were gay.

"Yeah Lance is a good man. I should know we play football with him." 

"Yeah, it's nice to have a hobby with your partner." Leon patted his back. 

"Yeah something me and Gwen lacked, my fault granted but you know." 

"Well if it helps you might have some drama in the house, Lance found a pregnancy test in the bathroom bin." 

"Wait my sisters pregnant?" 

"Could be, or Gwen? Or _Merlin_."

"Merlin?" Arthur scoffed. 

"Yeah Lance tells me he's descended from the Dragon Lords meaning he has the ability to carry children." 

"Merlin never told me he was an omega type." Arthur twisted his face in confusion. 

"Well it's one of theirs." Leon shrugged. Well, Arthur thought; Morgana and Gwen haven't got any dick lately that could only mean it's Merlin. Arthur gulped. He slept with Merlin two months ago round about the time one would figure out one is pregnant-

_"Oh shit!"_ Arthur cursed. No no no; he doesn’t _know_ yet.

"What?" Leon asked concerned.

Arthur doesn't know that, Arthur doesn't know anything. Wait Morgana had said that Merlin has something to tell him. Could it be... no he's just assuming. Merlin could have slept with lots of people and Arthur is not a father. Arthur couldn’t be a parent; he barely likes wiping his own arse let alone somebody else’s. Arthur knows nothing about parenting or about _anything_ and in fact he doesn't know _anything_ because it might not even be Merlin's or his _anything._

"Nothing let’s go home." Arthur quickly said and hurried away. His head hurt from the thinking and the calculating. God he needed a drink. He need something alright. He needed answers. But he'll have to wait for them. 

….

Merlin stared at the number in his phone. Whether or not it was the right number he didn’t know. Will had many phones. It’s funny to think that Merlin and Will were best friends as kids before Will moved away. Then all of a sudden, years later there he was in a club and well shit he was hot and Merlin liked him. Will had liked Merlin too and they dated and a year later Will had proposed and despite their faults in their relationship like how Will constantly let Merlin down he had stupidly said yes. Then a few months later Merlin found out Will was cheating and he broke it off and then Will was gone never to be seen again. Until he saw him in a club and in a moment of weakness slept with him and may now be pregnant with his child.

“Fuck,” Merlin breathed out. His thumb hovered over the call button. He couldn’t do he just-shit he pressed it. The phone began to ring.

“Please go to voicemail please go to voicemail.” Merlin chanted.

_“Hi this is Will; I’m not here right now so leave a message.”_

“Thank god,” Merlin felt relived. Beep.

“Hey Will um its Merlin um I have something to tell you erm I’m pregnant and it might be yours not entirely sure but I thought I would let you know um okay that’s it um bye.” Merlin rhymed off uneasy. He’s never felt so uncomfortable in his life. Hopefully telling the other two will be easier.

....

The next day after class Merlin decided to tell Gwaine the news first. He didn't want to see Arthur after their spat yesterday. He knew Gwaine was always last to pack up so he waited until the lecture hall was empty to approach him. 

"Gwaine." Merlin smiled.

"Merlin to what do I owe the pleasure?” Gwaine said probably a little harsher than intended. 

"I just wanna say I'm still sorry." Merlin said and he was. He felt so bad. 

"I know you've told me a lot. And I told you a lot too that I forgive you."

"Yes but it's still not the same."

"It will take time." Gwaine shrugged.

"If it helps I came to find you in the club the same day; I wanted to apologise and give us a chance but by then you were already on some guy’s lips." Merlin explained. 

"Really?" Gwaine ask a small smile forming on his face. 

"Yeah ask Lance, he helped me see that I should give you a chance. Because I do like you Gwaine."

"Oh do you?" Gwaine's smile retracted his face turning to stone. Damn he was so close. "Look Merlin I'm not looking for sympathy and I don't want you to like me out of guilt or pity. I want you to like me for me." 

"I do." 

"Just save it Merlin. I like you but you will never like me like that." Gwaine shook his head, grabbing his bag turning to leave. 

"But you might not like me after this." Merlin looked down. 

"What do you mean?" Gwaine asked turning back. 

"I we have something to tell you." He mumbled. 

"Go on." Gwaine raised his brow suspiciously.  

"I'm descended from the Dragon Lords which means the genes have been passed down for centuries in my family and it wasn't until my father's death that I learned the truth about who I am and-"

"Merlin," Gwaine cut into his ramble that was probably leading nowhere. "What's your point?" 

"Um well you see I can carry children."

"Okay thanks for the info." Gwaine rolled his eyes preparing to leave again.

"I'm pregnant eight weeks to be exact. Well ten but they add two weeks on." Merlin blurted out. Gwaine froze for a moment. His eyes focused on Merlin his expression unreadable. 

"Eight weeks," Gwaine said slowly. "We slept together two months ago." 

"Yes see what I'm getting at." Merlin prompted. 

"Oh shit." Gwaine paled. "But we're so young." He sat down.

"I know.”

“I can’t be a parent! I’m too young to be old!”

“That’s the thing Gwaine there's something else I have to tell you."

"Oh god what?" 

"It might-"

"Merlin," Arthur burst through the doors. "I was waiting for you outside the classroom, I would have thought you would have come out by now but clearly I was wrong." He said as he walked up toward them.

"Not now Arthur I'm in the middle of something." 

"What could you possibly be in the middle of?"

"Merlin's pregnant." Gwaine answered before Merlin and a chance to open his mouth. Merlin cringed as he saw Arthur go pale too.

"I knew it! God I'm going to be a father, when Leon told me Lance found the test I thought I was going mad but of course it's you it wouldn't be Morgana or Gwen and it got me thinking we slept together and god I'm the dad! But I honestly don't know what to think I mean-"

"Wait what do you mean you're the other father?" Gwaine stood up frowning at him.

"I slept with Merlin two months ago." 

"So did I." Gwaine and Arthur shared a look before turning to Merlin. 

"So we both could be the other father?" 

"Yes," Merlin squeaked out avoiding eye contact. "You two and Will."

"Dickhead?" Gwaine growled at the same time Arthur said "That bastard you were dating?" 

"Yes I may have slept with the three of you three days in a row." Merlin admitted sheepishly. Merlin risked a glance at the two Arthur looked confused and angry while Gwaine look hurt.

"Who did you sleep with first?" Gwaine asked.

"You," Merlin looked away again. "Then Will, then Arthur."

Gwaine hit the table.

"You came looking for me huh?" Gwaine snapped. "Like me too huh?" He added and headed for the exit. That's not fair Gwaine couldn't do this to him. 

"Gwaine!" Merlin called after him chasing him down the stairs. "It's not about me it's about the baby!" 

"Just give me some space Merlin!" He spat and left the room. Merlin turned to Arthur who had followed him down the stairs. 

"And you say I used you?" A pained expression crossed his face. Oh god what did Merlin do. 

"It's not about me it's about our baby." He repeated his words. 

"That's if it’s _ours_ Merlin." Arthur's words were like daggers in his stomach. 

"Wouldn't you still like me even if it wasn't?" 

"I-I need time to think." Arthur left too. Merlin blew it. He fucking blew it! He didn't expect anything from them but he at least thought they would be happy or well something. He hadn't expected to be dumped twice. He was too hormonal for this shit. His child is his main priority and he would have thought that they would put it there too. Obviously he was wrong.

Merlin hadn't realised he was crying until the tears dropped onto his shirt. He allowed himself to sink to the floor and continue to bawl. He must have been there for about ten minutes before the door swung open. 

"Merlin?" The man said. "Merlin my boy are you alright?" Gaius-the uni's guidance counsellor and also his uncle-asked. 

"N-No U-Uncle Gaius I've messed up," He said between his hyperventilating breaths.

"I was so stupid." He whispered and continued to cry. 

"Come my dear boy let's get you cleaned up and calmed down. We'll go to my office and get some tea and we can talk yeah?" Gaius suggested. Merlin nodded and with Gaius' help he stood up and they left the room.

....

Gwaine didn't know how to feel. He was going to a father. Well a possible father of three. When Merlin said he was pregnant he was overcome with shock but now he’s had time to think about it; he thought they could start a family. Yes, they were young Merlin 22 and he 23 and yes they were still at uni doing their masters but they could make it work. They could get side jobs and buy a house and just be happy. But is that what Merlin wants? Gwaine doesn't even think Merlin knows what he wants. It's fine though. He will win Merlin over; they will be the happy family they all deserve. There was no way he was going to let Will take Merlin even if he isn't here. He watched Will be a dick to Merlin for a year so he couldn't let Merlin do that. And Arthur well Arthur had a reputation the chance of him deciding to help is very low. He was going to win this and Merlin’s affections and raise his child. 

....

Arthur sat down in his room and refused to move. He couldn't think straight. He had so many concerns spinning round his head. Merlin's was pregnant! And he might be the father!! Speaking of father's what on earth was he going to tell his father; _‘Oh yeah you might be a grandad because I may have knocked up some bloke out of wedlock’_. And no doubt he will give his patronising look and lecture him about being careful and being safe and why on earth isn't he proposing to this boy who is carrying his child. Then he would bring up his mother and play that card saying how she would be disappointed in him.

And on top of that he does think about his mother and how he killed her in child birth he doesn't want that to happen to Merlin. I mean it's most likely that if won't but Arthur could have passed on some sort of gene that will kill the one in child birth. No no Arthur that's crazy talk. It could happen a voice in the small of his mind said. He didn't want Merlin to die because of him. He couldn't live with himself if that happened. 

Arthur's eyes began to water and he let the tears slip. He also didn't want to abandon Merlin in his time of need especially since that this is his child or could be his. He didn’t want to be that guy. Even if the child wasn't his he still wants to be there for Merlin because he likes Merlin and wants to be with him. _Yeah_ _he does_. And if he has to compete with Gwaine he will. Merlin's worth it.

"Arthur," Morgana burst into his room. "I've been calling you all afternoon." 

"I turned my phone off." He said quietly. 

"You turned your phone off Arthur are you stup-" She paused when he looked at her. She noticed his red puffy eyes and his wet cheeks.

"Oh Arthur," She sank to the floor with him putting an arm around him. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." He wiped his eyes. "I've just decided to stick by Merlin."

"That's great but you never cry so something's wrong. The only time you ever cry is when you think or talk about your moth-" She paused in realisation. Nothing gets by his sister. She looked at him with probably the most sympathetic eyes he's ever seen on her, well at least he's ever seen towards him. He could even see the water building up in her eyes. 

"It's not gonna happen to Merlin," She assured.

"You don't know that." 

"And neither do you, Ygraine-your mother-she lost a lot of blood and I doubt Merlin will-"

"I just can't see him die Morgs." 

"He won't, I promise." Morgana pulled him into the hug. For the first time Arthur actually felt loved by his sister. He also felt a lot more positive about childbirth. He was still apprehensive but his sister actually made him feel so much better. He could do this. He was going to go to Merlin tomorrow and tell him he will be there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Merlin, sorry for all the feels. See you guys next update! XD


	3. Apologies and bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies happen, competitions and bets occur and Merlin is just damn oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three guys in honour of my foot starting to heal since my mate sprained it last week. Hope everyone's happy and enjoying the story. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes but as always I hope you enjoy XD

It took a while but Merlin eventually calmed down. He didn't like crying or at least cry that much but he couldn't exactly help it. Gaius happily sat him on the sofa in his office and gave him tea even putting the radio on to calm the atmosphere. Gaius had sat next to him with tissues a bin and a shoulder to cry on. His uncle was the best. 

"So now tell me what is wrong my dear boy?" He asked. 

"Well um-I haven't told mother this yet and would appreciate if you don't tell her just yet but erm I'm-er-" Merlin stalled. He didn't want to see his Uncles incredibly high patronising eyebrow raised look. 

"Out with it Merlin." Gaius prompted. 

_"I’mpregnant."_ Merlin mumbled.

"What?" 

_"I'mkindasortahavingababy."_ He rambled.

"Merlin speak _slower_ and don't mumble!"

"I'm having a baby!" He blurted louder than intended. Gaius leaned away taken aback by the outburst. He looked like he was processing what he was just told. This was it Merlin thought he was gonna get the eyebrow. 

"Congratulations my boy." A smile cracked on Gaius face. _Wait what?!_ "I'm going to be a Grunkle." 

"Grunkle?" Merlin was confused. 

"Great uncle isn't that what you kids are calling it these days." 

"No?" Merlin raised his brow instead. "You're not mad?" 

"Mad? No I'm a bit shocked that you're having one so young and while in uni but if it's what you want." Gaius simply explained his smile getting broader. 

"You won't like it when I tell you who the other father is."

"Merlin I don't care who the other father is. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind either why don't you tell her?"

"Because the father could be one of _three_ men." Merlin clarified. Gaius' smile dropped. 

"Oh," He frowned. "I see." Gaius went quiet staring at Merlin for a moment. 

"How could you be so reckless!" Gaius then said his eyebrow going up. There it is ladies and gentlemen that's what he was waiting for; the almighty eyebrow raise.

"Alcohol was involved."

"Of course it was! You need to be careful Merlin, I'm just glad it was pregnancy and not an STD!"

"I know I'm sorry."

"Do you even want the baby?"

"Yes I do I think. I haven't really had time to think about since I've been more concerned about who the other biological party is." It's true though he hasn't really had a chance to think about it. Everything about the fathers was just thrown at him so he went with it and they assumed he was keeping it. 

"Well I would think about the baby first it's a life after all."

"I know." Merlin sighed sending them into silence. He was going to keep the baby. He's doesn't know he's going to do it with uni and no money and all but he will figure it out. 

"Who are the suspected parties?" Gaius finally spoke up breaking the pregnant pause. Ha pregnant ironic!

"Promise you won't judge?" 

"No promises but go on." Gaius gestured with his hand for him to talk. 

"Gwaine Greene," 

"Nice lad, doesn't he like you? _A lot?_ " He commented. 

"Arthur Pendragon,"

"I know his father not an easy man but Arthur is a decent lad; I though you hated him?" 

"Will Hunter."

"The boy who _broke_ your heart?!" Gaius choked. 

"You're judging!" 

"Not judging expressing my opinion." Gaius defended. 

"Same thing!" 

"Are these boys going to help you?" He asked seriously. 

"I don't expect anything from them." Merlin said quietly his mind replaying the memory of what happened a few hours ago.

"Is that why you were crying?"

"They left because I told them they were both the father."

"Both?" Gaius frowned again.

"Will hasn't been seen since the night of possible conception." Merlin said and looked away he couldn't see his uncles face.

_"Oh Merlin."_ His uncles voice was soft. It was calming. 

"Yeah." Merlin sighed. 

"I'm here for you; you have your mother; you have Gwen and Morgana and Lance and Leon. Even if the boys won't help you will always be supported." Gaius assured. Merlin still refused to look up. 

"You do know that Merlin?" He asked and Merlin finally looked up and nodded. 

"Your mother would say exactly what I just said. You need to tell her she will be thrilled to be a grandma I mean she might be concerned about the fact you're so young and in uni and the whole three dads thing but other than that you're fine." Gaius rambled.

"Thanks Gaius so reassuring." Merlin said with a half chuckle.

"Anytime." He let out a chuckle. "Anyway I'm sure today has been a long day for you go home no get some rest and think about what I said."

"I will thanks uncle Gaius." Merlin stood up to leave. 

"Anything for you my boy. You're like a son to me, I just want what's best for you." 

"I know you do, you're like a father to me and I'm glad I have you." Merlin smiled at him before turning to the door and leaving. Could have gone a lot worse but Merlin didn't care he fell like a weight has been lifted. 

....

Arthur tapped his foot. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't just sit here when Merlin might be carrying his child. Merlin _needs_ to know he supports him. Arthur looked at his clock; 2:30. _Fuck it._ Arthur ran out his house and kept going till he reached Merlin's house. It was only round the corner from his. He stupidly banged on the door. A groggy Lance opened the door a few moments later.

"Arthur? Everything alright?" He asked tiredly.

"I need to see Merlin."

"He's a-" Arthur ran in past him. _"Sleep."_ He heard Lance finish behind him. Rude, he knows but this is important. He has no idea which room Merlin's is so he kind of just opened a few doors - quietly of course.

Door one; _Bathroom nope, door two;_ Morgana's room or Gwen's room or both he doubts they use the other room. Door three; _bingo._ Lance's room must be down stairs since he didn't see him come up. 

_"Merlin,"_ He whispered closing the door before creeping towards the bed. He hoped nothing was on the floor because all he was relying on is the street lights shining in from the small gap in the blinds. 

" _Mer_ lin," He said again kneeling next to the bed near Merlin's head. Arthur couldn't help but stare at the man, taking in his relaxed expression. The light hitting his cheeks bones in just the right spot making them very prominent. Arthur couldn't stop his hand from reaching out and stroking the Raven haired man's cheek. Just one finger he let caress the skin of Merlin's face. A small noise escaped Merlin’s mouth which made Arthur smile to himself. Merlin's hand came up to Arthur's hand and held it. Arthur's heart sped up but he wasn't sure if it was from the burning sensation feeling or the shit he's been caught feeling.

Merlin's eyes suddenly flung open. Arthur froze not knowing what to do. Merlin focused his eyes and he screamed swinging his arm. Arthur tried to duck but yelled out in pain when Merlin's fist collided with-

"Ow! Merlin! Who punches someone on the side of their _neck?!_ " Arthur rubbed the spot Merlin just punched. 

"Arthur?" Merlin frowned. "Who creeps up on someone asleep and _caresses_ their cheek?!" Merlin turned on the light. 

"Well _apparently_ me!" Arthur shot back lamely. 

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked pulling cover over himself, it's not like he was naked but Arthur did kinda invade his privacy.

"I couldn't wait to tell you that I'm sorry and I want to be here for you." 

"Wait really?" Merlin turned to him and Arthur could see him relax a little. 

"Really." Arthur stood up and sat in the edge on Merlin's bed so his back was too him. "Earlier I panicked because of what happened to my mother and I was scared of what my father might say but the fact it might not be mine threw me a little but I like you Merlin; I'm just scared I might let you down because let's face it we've not had the best run in almost four years and I'm not-"

"Arthur." Merlin sniffled.

"Yes?" Arthur said without turning round. He could tell Merlin was crying. Before he knew it he felt Merlin wrap his arms around his neck resting his forehead on his shoulder. 

"Shut up." Merlin chuckled into his shoulder. After while Merlin pulled away and Arthur found himself craving the warmth. 

"Thank you." Merlin kissed his cheek. 

"It's alright." Arthur turned to face him and smiled. "Well I should get going." Arthur stood up and stretched awkwardly.

_"Stay?"_

"What?"

"Will you stay the night?" 

"You want me to stay?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise." Merlin rolled his eyes fondly. 

"Idiot." Arthur smiled. He took off his shoes and allowed himself to be dragged into Merlin's bed. Merlin turned off the light as he settled on his side and pulled Arthur's arm over his stomach. Arthur shuffled a bit moving into big spoon position. He ran his hand along Merlin’s still flat stomach smiling to himself.

"Night Arthur." Merlin yawned.

"Good night Merlin." Arthur kissed his shoulder and settled down for the night.

....

Merlin woke yet again to a sleeping Arthur. This time he was sober and knew what he was doing. Merlin turned around in Arthur's arm to face him. Merlin smiled to himself. When Arthur came in last night he thought it was really creepy. He didn't know what to do because he remembered dreaming and then he felt someone gently running their finger against his cheek and he found it relaxing. Reaching up he actually grabbed a hand which freaked him out. Seeing Arthur made it even weirder especially after what happened the yesterday day.

Then he apologised and said all those wonderful things and Merlin's heart banged against his rib cage so fast he thought it broke free. The tears were running down his face and he had to shut Arthur up before he completely broke down. Before he knew it Arthur was leaving and it was really late so he couldn't let him walk back at this time. 

Merlin was glad he had Arthur as support. I mean it was nice if everyone else did but he wanted his child to grow up at least knowing that one of his other biological fathers stuck by him.

Merlin again like that day snuck out of Arthur grasp and quietly made his way out of his own room this time. He needed to pee but he decided to use the downstairs toilet so he can put the kettle on before he pees. When he was done he made two cups of coffee. He wasn't sure if Arthur drank coffee but Merlin always needed one in the morning. 

"I take it the talk with Arthur went well." Lance spoke making him jump. 

"Yeah, I told him to stay because it was too late." Merlin answered grabbing some tissues to mop up the water he just spilt from Lance scaring him. 

"So is he going to um-"

"He wants to be there for the baby."

"And you?"

"And me."

"Does that mean you two are-?"

"I dunno." Merlin shrugged - he didn't. He likes Arthur but he doesn't know Arthur. Maybe if the spent enough time together something could develop but at the moment nothing is really there.

"You don't know?" 

"I-" Merlin started just as the doorbell went. Merlin grinned. "Saved by the bell." 

"We will talk later." Lance vowed. Merlin just laughed as he ran to the door. 

"Hel-Gwaine." Merlin froze. Gwaine was stood there holding 15 roses. 

"For you." He handed Merlin the roses. 

"Apology roses?" Merlin raised his brow. Wow the gods were on his side. 

"Yeah I'm sorry Merlin I turned my back on you when you needed support. I let my feelings for you get the best of me; hearing that there was two other father was shocking but you're right it is about the baby not me or anyone else." Gwaine paused looking Merlin in the eyes. 

"I want to be there for it and for you even if it's not mine. You know how I feel about you Merlin and I just want you to be happy and I want to be the person that makes you happy, I want a family." There they were the magic words _\- I want a family -_ and Merlin was bawling like a baby. 

"Gwaine you're so sweet." Merlin sniffed and pulled Gwaine into a hug kissing his cheek as he did so. 

"I really am sorry Merlin." Gwaine said.

"I forgive you." Merlin whispered in his ear.

"Thanks." He whispered back. Merlin pulled back and smiled making Gwaine smile. 

"Coffee?"

"Love some." Gwaine's smile got broader as he followed Merlin in. Lance smiled at them as they entered the kitchen. 

"You alright Lance?" Gwaine clasped his hand.

"Yeah and you?" Lance shook it. 

"Grand." Gwaine grinned looking towards Merlin. 

"I'll leave you two to talk. Leon is waiting for me in my room." Lance dismissed and left the kitchen. Merlin began to rebook the kettle. 

"So tell me what did the doctor say about the baby?" Grained asked.

"Well Elyan said everything looked fine foetus was 1.5 inches and has a nice healthy heart beat." Merlin informed grabbing another cup. 

"That's good." 

"Yeah, just can't believe it's real you know."

"I do know." Gwaine chuckled. "What we need to do is buy some baby books."

"Yes that would help a lot. How about I take you next Friday after class?"

"Sounds great." Merlin poured the hot water into the cups.

"What sounds great?" Arthur walked into the kitchen and stretched. 

_"Arthur?"_ Gwaine frowned.

_"Gwaine?"_ Arthur raised his brow.

_"Coffees."_ Merlin added putting the two cups on the table. 

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I stayed the night." Arthur replied smugly.

"Are you two-?"

"No!" Merlin said a bit too quickly.

_"No?"_

"I mean we're not together I can't commit to anyone because there's multiple fathers and it wouldn't be right."

"So you want to end up with the father of the child."

"That's not what I meant. I just want it to flow naturally. No competitions." Merlin shrugged.

"Excuse me I need to pee again." Merlin quickly left the kitchen. God he could feel the tension and it wasn’t sexual either.

*

"Oh it's so a competition." Arthur glared at Gwaine as soon as Merlin left.

"You bet your arse it is princess." Gwaine glared back.

"He _will_ choose me." Arthur growled.

"You don't know that."

" _I_ _stayed_ the night."

" _I gave_ him flowers."

" _He cried_ at my speech."

"He cried at _mine._ "

"Hug and a kiss?"

_"Hug and a kiss."_ Gwaine smirked. 

"I got to spoon with him." Arthur got the last word in before Merlin returned. 

"What did I miss?"

"Erm Arthur and I err we're just discussing what months we want to go the ultra sound with you."

"Yeah because there no point in both of us going each month we can take turns." Arthur added to the lie.

"Well both of you come to this one next month and then decide because it would be nice to have both of you there." 

"Yeah okay." They both said that the same time. 

"Good. Arthur, Gwaine and I are going to buy baby books next Friday after class, you should come with you'll need to know shit too." 

"You say that like I don't know shit." Arthur frowned. 

"None of us _know_ shit." Merlin shrugged. 

"But I _am_ the shit there for I _know_ shit." Arthur smirked. 

"Clotpole." Merlin laughed. "Just because you're the shit as you say doesn't mean you know shit." 

"Ah but I'm your shit that doesn't know shit." Arthur grinned. 

"That's grossest and nicest thing you've said to me." Merlin laughed again taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nicest thing." Arthur mouthed to Gwaine with a wink. 

"And grossest." Gwaine mouthed back. 

"But anyway you should come on Friday and we can all have a trip out and go to the bar afterwards."

"Merlin you're pregnant." Gwaine reminded with a chuckle.

"I won't be drinking." Merlin hastily said. "I can just watch your two get drunk and laugh." 

"No videos on YouTube." Gwaine said.

"Damn you foiled my master plans." Merlin grinned. 

"What are you guys doing class starts in half an hour start getting ready." Morgana yelled coming into the kitchen grabbing Arthur's cup and downing his coffee.

"Shit," Merlin dashed out the kitchen. 

"Hey that was mine." Arthur complained. 

"What's mine is yours baby brother." She smirked and left too. Arthur turned to Gwaine. 

"This isn't over." He warned. 

"This is going to be a long seven months and I'm in it for the long haul." Gwaine sized him up.

_"Game on."_

*

Meanwhile in Lances room...

"You heard all that right?" Leon asked Lance. 

"Yeah these two are going to go mad fighting over Merlin." Lance shook his head. What were they thinking. 

"It will be entertaining." Leon shrugged. 

"Well yeah but someone's going to get hurt." Lance summarised. It was true someone was going to get hurt and it might not just be Merlin. 

"Well if we knew who Merlin liked best we could-"

"No meddling!" Lance stopped him, swatting his arm. They were gonna stay out of Merlin's love life. They meddled the first time and found out Will was cheating. 

"Hun would I meddle?" Leon raised his brow with a smirk. 

"Yes." Lance laughed.

"Merlin is our friend."

"So is Arthur and Gwaine! I mean Arthur is your flat mate for god sake." 

"Yeah but Merlin is adorable little cinnamon roll and now he's pregnant he needs protecting." Leon pouted at him with a frown. 

"And we will help if it is needed but as far as we're concerns we know nothing. They can rip each other throats out fighting for Merlin or they can learn to get a long and let Merlin chose instead of doing the nice stuff to spite the other." 

"I'm so glad I have you." Leon smile and kissed Lance.

"Ditto." Lance said when they pulled apart. 

"But out of curiosity who do you think he will choose?" Leon asked.

"Well shall we say at the same time who we think?"

"Sure,"

"One, two, three,"

"Gwaine!" Lance said. 

"Arthur!" Said Leon. 

"Really Arthur?"

"Really Gwaine?"

"Well why not?"

"Wanna bet on it?" Leon grinned.

"How much?" Lance narrows his eyes.

"Fifty." 

"Did someone say bet?" Morgana burst into his room with Gwen.

"Were you ease dropping?" 

"I may have passed by and heard your little conversation." Morgana smirked.

"And she dragged me with her." Gwen sighed. 

"Love you." Morgana said playfully. "I want in on this bet." She turned to them seriously. 

"And who do you think it will be?"

"My brother of course."

"Isn't that bias?" 

"No believe me I wouldn't choose him but my brother has away with getting what he wants."

"So like all Pendragon's then?" Gwen giggled. 

"You know it." She winked at Gwen who blushed.

"Deal if I lose I owe you two fifty pounds but if I win you two give me fifty pounds," 

"I like how you guys bet on the love life instead of who the actual father will be.” Gwen giggled.

“Oh yeah, but love life is something we can _control._ ”

"No sabotaging or interference!" Lance instructed. 

"Not that we would do a thing like that," Morgana accepted. 

"Of course not." Gwen scoffed. 

"Never." Leon added. Of course they were all lying. 

“Okay I want some of this action, I'll go with Gwaine too he's sweet and has lots of charm Merlin surely can't resist it."

"He's been doing it for fourteen years so I doubt things will ever change." Morgana stated.

"I bet you a hundred pounds that it's Gwaine." Gwen challenged.

"One fifty,"

"Two Hun-"

"Okay that's too rich for our blood let's keep it at one hundred." Leon announced. 

"Deal." The two said. 

"Shake on it." All four put their hands in the middle and shook.

"In seven months prepare to have your but whipped." Morgana taunted. 

“Yeah right.” Lance retorted.

_“Game on.”_

....

A few days later... 

"Do you need anything before I go?" Gwaine asked. He had walked Merlin home. 

"I'm good thanks Gwaine, I'll see you tomorrow." Merlin kissed his cheek before turning to his door. Gwaine began to walk away. His phone started ringing as he put the key in. He took it out his pocket - it was his mother. 

"Hello mum." Merlin answered his phone as he opened his door. 

_"Merlin Hun, is this a bad time?"_ Hunith asked. 

"No no I just got home from lecture." Merlin replied as he walked into the living room dropping his bag. He waved to his housemates who all were gathered round the living room watching tv.

_"Oh good, I was calling to check in on you,"_ Hunith said as Merlin plonked on the sofa.  

"I'm good as always mum." He said as he rested his head on the back of the sofa. 

_"Good because your uncle Gaius said you wanted to all to me about something."_ Merlin shot forward. _Shit. Why Gaius why._ Everyone looked at him concerned. 

"Did he now?" Merlin gulped.

_"Yeah something with you getting emotional over something."_

"Um yeah I suppose now is a good of time as any to tell you." 

_"Tell me what?"_

"Um hold on a sec." He took the phone away from his ear, putting his hand over the mic. 

"Shoo go away." He hissed at Morgana and Gwen who and gathered around the phone as soon as he flipped out before. Lance just sat in his chair unfazed by the conversation. 

"We want to hear." Gwen pouted. 

"Mind your own business." He huffed walking to the stairs and running up them. 

"Spoil sport." Morgana cackled behind him. Merlin rolled his eyes. Once he was in his room he breathed out. Okay he could do this.

"Okay mum I'm back."

_"Merlin is this problem bad? Do I need to come up?"_

"No no mum it's just-you're going to be a grandmother." 

_"You got a girl pregnant?!"_ She explained excitedly _. "Is it Freya?"_

"Mum we broke up ages ago like that was the start of uni." 

_"Oh then who's preg-Merlin are you?"_

"Yes mum." 

_"Oh my god!"_ She cried. _"I'm gonna be a gammy!"_  

"Yep." 

_"Oh Merlin why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"I was afraid you'd tell me I was irresponsible or that you were disappointed that I was the one pregnant."

_"No Merlin, don't be silly I would never say that. Did you know your father almost had to have you because my eggs weren’t fertile enough? We were going to find a sperm donor but then we did IVF treatment and well here you are."_ Wow so he could have literally been his father's baby. That's interesting. 

"Wow so dad could have had me?" 

_"Yeah."_

"Wow." Merlin said in awe siting down on his bed. He feels better bout himself being pregnant now. 

“Wait so how did Mordred come about if your eggs weren’t fertile?” Merlin asked. His little brother couldn’t be his mother’s if…

_“It’s a long story that I won’t tell you till your old enough.”_

“Mum I’m twenty-two.”

_“I don’t know about you but I’m feeling twenty twooooo,”_ His mother sang.

“Don’t distract me with Taylor Swift.”

_“It’s a story that we said would never to be spoke about.”_

“Is it that bad?”

_"So what you going to about uni?"_ Hunith asked curiously again changing the subject. Merlin grunted in frustration and then decided to give up and just answer her question.

"Well I should give birth just before my exams so I should be fine." He explained. He should be out of hospital in time and hopefully Gaius could baby sit while he does his exams and then hopefully graduate.

_"Perfect, so tell me who's the other father? Anyone special? You been seeing someone? You really should tell me things!"_ Hunith ranted. Wow he was going to break his mother heart when he tells her.

"Well that's the thing mum-erm, there's three possible other fathers." Merlin cringed as he said it.

_"What?"_ Hunith gasped. 

"Yeah, Arthur Pendragon, Gwaine Greene and Will Hunter." Merlin listed. 

_"Will?!"_ Hunith spat his name like it was a bad taste in her mouth. 

"Uh-huh." Merlin hummed. 

_"Merlin what do I tell you about protection!"_

"I know I'm sorry mum." Merlin sighed. 

_"It's one thing to be pregnant which is great but the other father Merlin! How could you be so-so-"_

"Stupid?" He supplied. Gaius said the same thing. 

_"Yeah!"_

"Again I know I'm sorry." Merlin tried. He heard his mother sigh. 

_"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. You know I'm here for you right."_ Hunith said softly. 

"Thanks mum." Merlin smiled.

_"Have you told them?"_

"I told Arthur and Gwaine and they didn't take it so well at first but now they are like around me all the time, I think they're competing for my affections. It's sweet. JT I just want the support." 

_"Wait so you aren't told Will?"_

"Will is gone."

_"Bastard."_ She spat.

"He is, I left him a voice mail though."

_"I always told you he was a dick with a smart mouth."_ His mother added.

"I know."

_"Cruising for a bruising he was."_ She continued to insult.

"I get it he was a dick and I was wrong." Merlin laid back on his bed. 

_"Why don't you come up for Christmas and bring Arthur and Gwaine?"_

"Yeah I'll come down Christmas Day with them." 

_"Why not the week before? You finished then don't you."_

"Yeah is just Arthur wants me to go to his so we can tell his father." Merlin said. Yeah Arthur basically just told Merlin he was coming to his for Christmas the other day. He just got off the phone to his father and came over to him in a hurry.

_"Merlin you're coming with me to my father's for Christmas."_

_"What?"_

_"I told him I'm bringing him a surprise and you need to be there."_

_"Why do I?"_

_"Because you're the bloody surprise!"_

_"And what do I get out of it?"_

_"Anything you want."_

_"Anything?"_

_"Yes anything I'll owe you one."_

_"Alright, expect the unexpected." Merlin grinned._

_"Thanks Merlin you're the best." Arthur kissed his cheek and ran off._

Yeah so now Arthur owes him one and Merlin plans to use it to get him to do something embarrassing because he's nice like that. Gwaine also asked him but Arthur got there first. 

_"Ah right. Sounds good you'll stay till New Years then?"_

"Yeah, of course mum." 

_"Great see you in a few weeks."_

"Bye mum love you."

_"Love you too son bye."_

Well the Christmas holidays should be fun.

....

Friday....

"No we should get _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_." Gwaine argued. 

"That's a load of shit! We need scientific books not some pregnant woman's fantasy book!" Arthur retorted. Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Thanks for coming with me," Merlin said to his house mates and Leon who had tagged along on the shopping trip.

"No problem," Lance smiled.

"Yeah our pleasure." Morgana laughed.

"Well I came here to be nosy." Gwen laughed. 

"I came because to win a bet." Leon let slip. Merlin saw the other three glare at him. Strange.

_"Bet?"_

"Yeah my mate Percy and I have a bet, it's too much to explain." Leon covered. He wasn't lying he did have a bet with Percy. That Gwaine would fall for him when Leon introduces him to side help his side of the bet. Not necessarily sabotaging but more like changing fate slightly.

"Okay," Merlin frowned. His friends were acting weird they were asking him questions about Gwaine and Arthur. I mean it's only been a week with the two properly so he doesn't know why all the questions. 

"Anyway. The two have just been driving me crazy." Merlin admitted as he watched the two in front talking or arguing about which books to get. 

"What why?" The four paused. 

"Well I can tell their competing but they're so clingy like they're both their all the time." Merlin explained. 

"I see." Morgana nodded. "And if they were less clingy that would interest you more."

"Yes, I just want to be like before the baby, no competitions just being mates and nothing more."

"Nothing more?" Lance repeated disgustedly.  

_"Nothing more."_ Merlin confirmed. 

"Shit." Gwen cursed. 

"What?"

_"Hit!_ What a hit!" Gwen lied lamely.

"Okay..." Merlin trilled off turning to look at the two guys arguing. "I need to pee yet again, one of the perks of being pregnant. Tell Tweedledum and Tweedledee that I've gone to the loo." Merlin announced and left. 

"Shit, at this rate none of us are going to win this fucking bet." Morgana huffed. 

"We need to fucking do something about it." Leon said leaving Lances side to stand by Morgana. 

"Nuh-uh we said no sabotage." Gwen sternly said joining Lance. 

"Yeah." Lance agreed crossing his arms. 

"I was lying." Leon told.

"I crossed my fingers." Morgana shrugged. 

"Well you're not allowed to do anything." Gwen frowned crossing her arms too. She glanced at Lance and he gave her a subtle nod.

"Not unless we meddle first-" Lance quickly said and the two ran towards Gwaine. "Gwaine!" Lance called. 

"Oh no they didn't." Morgana hissed and ran after them but among towards Arthur. 

"Brother dearest," She called to Arthur. 

"Yes?" Arthur answered, raising his brow at her as she dragged him a few feet away. Leon joined her and Arthur frowned. Don't tell me they're dating now. What about Gwen and Lance? God they would suit each other too. 

"Stop being so clingy towards Merlin!” She warned.

"I'm not-"

*

"You are! You need to stop; you're scaring away Merlin." Gwen ranted to Gwaine on the other side.

"But he seems happy-"

*

"It's a front!" Leon said to Arthur. "He's good at hiding his true feelings."

"But-"

"Not butts!"

*

"So what should I do?" Gwaine asked. 

"Keep your distance stop pestering him to do things for him. With Merlin. It’s the little things like dinner every now and then or flowers and chocolates something nice not over protectiveness and possessiveness." Lance illustrated. 

*

"Okay I can do that." Arthur nodded. He totally could. 

"Good, when we're at fathers for Christmas just be chill you're never really this cling are you?"

"I know it's just-"

*

"Merlin, he makes me feel like he needs protecting especially since he's with child now. Plus, I'm just possessive because I want to beat Arthur."

"Merlin's a big boy he doesn't need protecting."

*

"I know that but I can't have Gwaine winning plus, I'm clearly richer than him _it’s my job_."

"Arthur!" Morgana smacked him. "Do you think because I'm richer than Gwen I take of her and be possessive and protective? _No!_ So stop it." 

"Okay okay!" 

"What's going on here?" Merlin asked. The two groups all turned to look at Merlin with sheepish smiles. 

"We split into two different conversations," Said Lance.

"Yeah no need to worry Merlin." Morgana confirmed. 

"Okay shall we keep looking?" Merlin changed the subject all while giving them suspicious looks.

"Yeah." They all replied enthusiastically. Merlin frowned something fishy was going on. 

"Okay let's look over here." Merlin led. He was going to keep an eye on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin can sense something is going on hmm will he find out? Stay tuned XD


	4. Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is catching feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I'm going to France with my class this week I'll post now before I go. As always apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy this chapter XD

Three weeks flew by and the guys were getting better. Like Merlin only saw the two really in lectures and occasionally at his house on weekends. And the two seemed to come at him separately which was a nice breather as they used to come at the same time. _Wait that sounded dirty._ Merlin giggled to himself. He got some strange looks from the few people in the library.

He was in there getting in some studying since he was going to be relaxing for most of the holiday due to his pregnancy. His teacher Mr Killian told him to take it easy and relax this Christmas because he knows Merlin likes to go overboard with the revision. He actually hasn't gone overboard. Well if you call being in the library at ten o'clock at night and being there since three o'clock when his lecture finished and not eating since Lucy overboard then he might have done.

Well there are mock exams in January when they come and he wants to pass them. But it's not good for the baby. How the fuck is he supposed to be a parent when he can't even look after himself? He’s so selfish; normally he didn't drink and eat when studying but now he _has_ to eat and drink but not just for himself. He's so stupid. His mother and Gaius were right. 

"Hey," A voice said. Merlin looked up and saw Arthur approaching him with McDonald's.

"Oh my god I love you." Merlin chimed jumping out of his seat. Arthur put the food down on the table and Merlin jumped into his arms. 

"I knew you would be here so I thought I would bring you some food." Arthur said to him as they pulled apart. 

"You saved me, I've been so selfish and forgot to eat and I realise I need to eat as I'm eating for two." Merlin cried. 

"Merlin it's okay, as long as you remember next time it's fine." Arthur stoked his cheek. They stared at each other for a moment, both of them feeling their heart rates picking up. 

"Erm what you got?" Merlin turned out of his grasp towards the food. 

"Well I got you a Big Mac, extra gherkins and I got you a chicken legend with barbecue sauce as I know mayonnaise knocks you sick and two bottles of water to keep you hydrated." Arthur listed. 

"Arthur this is sweet, thank you I really appreciate it." Merlin thanked sitting down before digging into the bag. Arthur sat opposite him and watched with amusement. He started eating and noticed Arthur wasn't eating.

"You not eating?" He said with a mouthful of food. Arthur laughed.

"No I ate before." 

"You want any?" He waved his burger that had a massive bite mark in it at him. 

"I'm good." Arthur waved off. 

"At least have some chips so I don't look like a pig."

"You could never look like a pig." Arthur said quietly. Merlin felt his heart skip a beat. "Well actually depends on what day." Arthur teased. 

"Wow way to ruin the nice moment." 

"The moment would have been ruined if you talked again with your mouth full of food."

"Oh you mean like-" Merlin bit into his burger again and chewed a little. "This." He opened his mouth showing the food inside. 

"Gross." Arthur laughed as Merlin swallowed. 

"Sea food." Merlin laughed. 

"How are you supposed to get a man or woman like that Merlin?" Arthur shook his head fondly at him.

"Well I have you don't I?" Merlin blurted. Arthur froze. 

"Um y-yeah," He coughed and stood up. "And Gwaine, we'll always be here for you." 

"That’s not what I-"

"Oh wow." Arthur gasped changing the subject. "My father has a copy of the Grimms brother’s fairy tales in his office. It was my mother’s originally but she had given it to my father with a sighed messaged. My father told me she used to read it to him as she told stories very animatedly." 

"Sounds entertaining." Merlin finished his burger drinking the water to wash it down.

"Yeah apparently she also wrote in the book changing some of the stories to fit out family or changing the sad endings to happier ones." Arthur smiled wistfully at thought of his mother reading him stories with all these different voices and doing actions with them. 

"She sounds great your mum." Merlin smiled.  

"I wish she was alive so I could find out."

"I wish you could find out too." Merlin's smile softened. 

"Thanks." 

_"Read to me."_ Merlin put the rubbish in the bin. He'll save his chicken legend for later. 

"What?"

"Read a story to me and make it your own like your mum would have done." Merlin encouraged.

"I don't know-"

"Come on for me _please?_ " He begged.

"Okay." Arthur grabbed the book and went over to the window seat behind Merlin. Merlin got up from the table and joined him. 

_"Once upon a time..."_

And Arthur really did have skills. Merlin watched excitedly as Arthur read in so many different voices and accents. His actions were good too. 

"Wow I want another story, that was amazing to watch and listen too." Merlin complimented enthusiastically.

"I don't know about amazing-" 

"You are! Look there's like five other people in here and they've all moved in to closer tables, they think you're good." Merlin pointed out. Arthur turned. He wasn't lying everyone had become significantly closer.

"I can't wait to read it to our baby." Arthur looked down with a small smile. He could do what his mother didn't get a chance to do with him. 

"That would be wonderful," Merlin felt warm. This was the beginning of a family 

"Another story?" 

"Yeah."

An hour later Merlin was asleep on Arthurs shoulder. The poor thing. They had sat down and Merlin rested on him getting comfortable - a bit too comfortable it seems. Arthur smiled to himself. Does he take this as a compliment or an insult to his reading skills?

"Let's get you home." Arthur whispered to Merlin's sleeping form. Arthur kissed his head and carefully moved Merlin, sliding out for beneath him and picking him up all in one motion. He grabbed Merlin's bag and food and carried him out to his car. He put Merlin on the back seat and got in the driver’s seat. He drove slow so he wouldn’t disturb Merlin or make him fall. His house was only the corner since everything on campus was pretty close.

When they arrived Arthur knocked on the door and then got Merlin. He didn't have a key and didn't want to wake Merlin up to find his. The door flung open to reveal Morgana in her robe. Looks like she was busy. Arthur shivered. _Gross gross, get out my mind disturbing images._

"I'll put him to bed." Arthur whispered to her. She nodded and let him in. Arthur carried Merlin to bed putting him gently down in it. He took Merlin's shoes off for him and covered him up. He kissed Merlin's forehead and began to leave. 

"Arthur." Merlin mumbled. 

"Yeah?" He said softly. 

_"Stay."_ He mumbled into his pillow. 

"Okay." Arthur nodded and got in with Merlin. That's how Arthur found himself spooning for the third time with Merlin. 

.....

16th January.... 

Last day of uni and Merlin's lecture was literally five minutes. Just saying goodbye and revise and have a good holiday and shit. This was good because Merlin could get his ultra sound in early and head to Uther Pendragon's house to start his Christmas. 

"Hey Merls," Gwaine greeted. 

"Hey Gwaine."

"Can I take you to lunch before the ultrasound?" 

"Yeah I need to fill up on water anyway. I need a full bladder." 

"Of course."

"Lead the way." 

"When we come back from the holidays Arthur and I are throwing a welcome back party. You should come."

“You and Arthur?” Merlin raised his brow did he hear that right.

“Well since we’re neighbours, Arthur Leon and their other roommate agreed to a joint party so everyone can flutter between both houses.”

“Nice,” Merlin nodded.

“So are you gonna come?”

"I don't know Gwaine I mean I'm not really a-" Merlin didn't finish that sentence. He went to the club three days in a row and had three one night stands. _No course you're not a party person Merlin._

"I mean yeah I'd love to come." He corrected.

"Great! My house mates look forward to meeting you, I've told them all about you." 

"Haven't I met them?" 

"Well you know Pelinor but the other two are new since Elyan and Tristan left." 

"Oh yes." Merlin nodded. "So you talk about me huh?" Merlin smirked.

"Well I may be your baby daddy, plus you're a fucking awesome person Merlin you have a way of making me-everyone-light up when you walk into a room. Your smile is so infectious Merlin you don't know the effect you have on peo-" Gwaine was cut by Merlin's lips on his. Merlin didn't mean to do it but Gwaine was so sweet and he was tearing and he didn't want to cry and wanted to show Gwaine that he really appreciates what he said. 

"Sorry." Merlin said as he pulled back. 

"S'okay." Gwaine blinked rapidly still recovering from the surprise kiss. 

"You don't know the effect you have on people either." Merlin looked down a blush creeping up on his face. Gwaine chuckled softly grabbing Merlin's hand and kissing the back of it. The two continued to walk towards the on campus restaurant/bar to get food well water in Merlin’s case. As they walked Merlin interlaced their fingers letting his fingers feeling the burning sensation as he did. God he was a bad person but they're both getting to him. 

*

"Nice to see you again Merlin." Elyan shook his hand. "I trust your bladder is full."

"Yep." Merlin chimed.

"Excellent you know what to do." Elyan gestured to the stretch. "Gwaine so nice to see you!" Grinned hugging the man when he entered.

"Yeah when Merlin told you were his doctor I was so happy. I get to see you at work man."

"That you do."

"Elyan?" Arthur frowned at him. 

"Arthur," Elyan growled. Merlin's eyes widened wait did these two hate each other? He knew they were friends when Arthur and Gwen dated but that wouldn't have effected their relationship? _Would it?_

Behind Merlin Gwaine grinned smugly. If Arthur and Elyan couldn't get along then Arthur wouldn't come to the scans anymore and Gwaine would get Merlin to himself. Or Arthur would ask to change doctor pushing Merlin away in the process. Gwaine was happy with both. _Wow Arthur is my friend_ , he thought. _He would think the same though_ \- a thought of his reminded. _He would wouldn't he?_

"It's good to see you man!" Elyan glare dropped and a massive smile replaced it. 

"You too!" Arthur smiled back just as wide as the two embraced.

"I've not seen you in _forever!_ "

"I know I miss you on the team." 

"I miss being on the team but you know being old takes away the fun." He sighed.

"You’re not old." Arthur dismissed. 

"I'm twenty-five." Elyan replied. 

"God if that's old then all our parents are ancient." Arthur laughed. 

"Well you’re not wrong." Elyan laughed as well. 

Gwaine and Merlin stared in shock. What the hell just happened? One moment they're like I'm going to fucking kill you and the next I fucking _love_ you? 

"Okay can we get this out the way so I can distract myself from you two behaving weirdly and so we can get on the road."

"Yes of course." Elyan said grabbing the gel and putting it on Merlin's small bump. Merlin gasped at the coldness.

"Okay let’s see," Elyan started to move the camera along Merlin's stomach. 

_"Whoa."_ Arthur breathed out. "That's what our child looks like?"

"Yep that's the baby." Elyan painted to the foetus screen. 

"I can't believe this is my child." Gwaine smiled. 

"Well _possible_ child." Arthur coughed earning a glare from Gwaine. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

"Can I get a picture printed of this and last month’s Elyan." Merlin asked.

"Yeah sure I'll do it for you now."

"Make that two copies please Elyan." Arthur added.

" _Three_ please actually." Gwaine also said. 

"Okay while they're printing I can tell you, that your baby is fine, foetus CRL is about 3 inches. Heart beat is normal and I can tell you the sex of the baby if you want?"

"The sex already?" Merlin's eyes bludgeon. 

"Well you are 14 weeks along." 

"Technically 12." Merlin contradicted. 

"Yeah but since we measure pregnancy in makes from when they first started ovulating you're 14 weeks." Elyan clarified. 

"Fair enough you are the doctor." Merlin accepted. "So guys do we want to know?" 

"What do you want Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"I want to keep it a surprise." 

"Then that's what we'll do." Arthur smiled happy with that. 

"Okay no problem." Elyan smiled. "Err a few questions,"

"Shoot." 

"How's the nausea?"

"Practically gone. Only certain things make me throw up."

"Excellent? Nipples?"

"A bit sore."

"Normal, experience any dizziness or faintness?"

"No not yet."

"It's normal if you do because your blood vessels are changing so it might affect you."

"Ah right okay."

"Anyway that's it you're done." Elyan concluded chucking Merlin some paper towels. "I shall go get your prints." Elyan left.

"I can't believe you have a baby inside you." Gwaine laughed.

"Neither can I."

"But we'll get through it." Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's.

"Together," Merlin said and grabbed Gwaine's hand. Gwaine shot a sly smile Arthur's way. Arthur narrowed his eyes in return. 

"I hope you've got your stuffed packed Merlin I plan to leave about four." Arthur said. 

"Yeah I'm ready." He let go of their hands and wiped the gel off with the paper towels. 

"I'm going to give you the best week of your life Merlin."

"I doubt that's true but I'm sure you'll give it a try." He teased. 

"Okay best week of your life so far." Arthur laughed. 

"Better." Merlin laughed too just as Elyan came back into the room.

"Here's your prints." 

....

It was a couple hour drive from London to Exeter. Merlin slept for most of it much to Arthur's dismay. He supposed it was a good thing because Merlin was quiet. Merlin could talk the hind legs off a donkey if he wanted to. It was also nice because Merlin looks extremely adorable when he's asleep. 

When they arrived it was behind dark, then again it was gone seven and it is winter. Uther greeted them with open arms. Well greeted Arthur with open arms. He looked Merlin up and down suspiciously before shaking his hand. 

"This is my um _friend_ Merlin." Arthur introduced. Arthur picked up the bags off the floor. He had brought all the bags from the car putting them down to hug his father. 

"Come on in son; your sister and Gwen are already here we were waiting for you-" He paused. "Two." He added looking at Merlin. "To start dinner.”

"Thanks we're starving aren't we Merlin?" Arthur said and Merlin nodded sheepishly as they followed Uther into the house. Arthur left their bags by the stairs. Uther had told them to put them upstairs after dinner.

Uther led them into the house and Merlin couldn't help but look around. He's never been in a house so big before. The living room was bigger than his mother’s living room and kitchen put together. And the dining room Uther just took them into was bigger than his room and his mums together. 

"Wow not only are you are prat but a _rich_ posh one." Merlin mumbled to Arthur. Arthur laughed.

"Yep that's me." 

Morgana and Gwen greeted them when they came out the kitchen. 

"How come you got here so early?" Arthur asked his sister. "You said you were coming up later?"

"I changed my mind I wanted to be here for your confession." She smirked. 

"Something else you will probably hold over me if this goes wrong." Arthur sighed. Of course his sister was only here for that. 

"Naturally."

"I might not even tell him tonight?" 

"Well I don't think that's an option."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked. Morgana pointed to Merlin. Arthur's eyes widened. Merlin had taken off his jacket and he was wearing a light blue shirt that was just tight enough to reveal his small bump. 

"If father doesn't notice that then he is truly blind." Morgana scoffed. 

Uther brought out all the food setting it on the table. He noticed that there weren’t any drinks. 

"Are we all okay with white wine?"

"Um can I have a water Uther?"

"Water?" Uther turned to him and paled slightly. "Water um yes of course," Uther stammered and disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Okay I think he knows." Said Arthur hurrying over to Merlin and ushering him to a seat sitting him down. 

"Dinner is going amusing." Gwen stifled a giggle. 

"It is indeed." Morgana cackled.

*

"Father are you not eating?" Morgana asked, trying to sound concerned but she already knew why he wasn't eating. Uther put his fork down ignoring Morgana and said.

"Merlin are you _pregnant_ or just getting _fat_?" 

"Um," Merlin wasn't prepared for this.

_"Father!"_ Arthur yelled. 

"Answer the question!" Uther growled. 

"Yes he's pregnant!" Arthur banged his fist on the table. 

"Who's the father?" Uther asked more calmly. 

" _I'm_ the father."

"You knocked up a man!" 

"Father gender doesn't matter."

"I don't care about that clearly," He looked to his sister and Gwen. "The fact you've done it out of _wedlock_ is my main concern. What have I told you about being careful and using protection!" 

"I know father but it wasn't exactly planned-" 

"This is why you needed to be careful! If you were in a stable relationship, we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Uther finished. Arthur grunted and started sipping at his water. 

"We're engaged!" Merlin suddenly said surprising everyone even himself. Arthur choked on the water he had in his mouth. Morgana smirked and Gwen bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. 

"What?" Uther narrowed his eyes in confusion.

_"What?!"_ Arthur said flabbergasted. Arthur looked at Merlin with wide eyes. Merlin gave him a look back that suggested he _'play along'_. 

"Is this true?" 

"Yes?" Arthur questioned rather than stated. "I mean yes it is true Merlin and I are to be wed." He rephrased more confidently.

"Where's the ring?"

"I didn't want one." Merlin lied.

"Believe me I tried to give it to him." Arthur acted.

"You _must_ have a ring!" Uther exclaimed. "You _must_ wear Arthur's mother ring." Uther pulled dragon crested ring of his finger. 

"Uther I couldn't-" Merlin began the same time Arthur started with "Father you don't-"

"Nonsense!" He interrupted the two. "You must. I proposed to your mother with this ring and she told me to give it to you when you found the love of your life." Uther told them as he stood up delivering the ring Arthur. 

"Father," Arthur trailed off looking at the ring Uther had just placed in his hand. It was beautiful.

"Well come on then." Uther promoted. 

"What?" 

" _Propose_ to him." 

"What?!" He repeated. 

"Come on I want to see you propose to him!" Was his father serious?

"Yes Arthur propose to your beloved." Morgana taunted. He glared at her. 

_"Please son."_ Uther spoke softly. Did his father just say please? _Oh god he was serious._ Arthur turned to Merlin who looked really pale. Arthur felt sorry for him but he got them into this mess in the first place. 

Merlin finally registered what was going on. Arthur was going to propose to him. He couldn't believe he said they were engaged! He just didn't want Arthur to get into trouble. As soon as he said those words his mind went blank and he wasn't really listening, everything was muffled behind his thoughts and pumping heart. Merlin watched as Arthur dropped on one knee next to him. He's imagine this moment for a while now, not with Arthur himself but Arthur works with it. He couldn't believe this was a happening right now he might actually cry. 

"Merlin Emrys will you marry me?" Arthur asked like it was a chore. 

"Do it properly son! Show him the _passion_ of the Pendragon!" _Passion of the Pendragon?_ Does that mean his father isn't as emotionally constipated as he thought? 

How could he get passionate about Merlin? Wait he said that wrong. He liked Merlin but love was a different thing. He's never been in love and can't imagine being in it. So Arthur's going to try and speak from the heart but he's probably just gonna list the things he likes about Merlin. 

"Where do I begin?" Arthur started. "Merlin over the years I've known you I didn't think we would get here," It was true, he didn’t. "I mean when I first saw you I didn't think twice but then you opened your mouth and it changed things," Arthur laughed a little. They had a very rocky beginning, Arthur may have insulted him and Merlin didn't hesitate in giving him a piece of his mind. Arthur found it kind of hot and decided then he wanted to bed Merlin. 

"You weren't afraid to tell me what you really think if me and I think that's where it all began. We argued a lot but I just liked to see you get riled up it was _hot_." He admitted. Merlin felt himself blush. Explains most things if he was telling the truth because most of their arguments were pointless. 

"And then we hung out with our mutual friends and I saw you _smile_ and _laugh_ ; I thought to myself what a magical sight," Arthur looked Merlin square in the eye. Seeing Merlin smile was the purest thing in the world. It was so sweet and infectious. 

"You just make everyone so happy Merlin, if your sad you make people want to hurt the person on thing that made you sad. You have a huge impact on people- _on me_ -Merlin it's amazing. And then we went on our first date in the library because the time we went to the club doesn't count as a date," He chuckled, making Merlin chuckle.

Merlin couldn't believe he was crying. _Why did he have to cry?_ It wasn't real. But then again Arthur looks at him with such passionate and truth that it might be. 

"We shared a magical evening together, I brought you McDonald's and I told you about my mother and her story telling,"

"You read to me," Merlin smiled.

"Did you really?" Uther asked. 

"I did." Arthur replied not taking his eyes of Merlin. Uther smiled he knew his son had found the one.

"And I just knew from that moment we would be together forever. The day I proposed to you was also the day you told me you were pregnant and yes I was I little disoriented and it took a while to come round to it but I knew I had made the I right decision," Merlin was glad he did come back that day. Well the next day early in the morning but at least he was there. 

"I love you Merlin and I want to start a family with you, so I ask you now as a man who never really knew his true feelings towards you until now," Arthur could feel his own eyes tearing. He really did like Merlin a lot and he's just realising this now but he may even love the man. But he can't get too into this because he knows it's not real and Merlin probably likes Gwaine more. 

"Will you marry me?" Arthur finished. Merlin drew in a shaky breath not even attempting to wipe his eyes. He was actually happy even if it was fake he'll take it. Arthur had said the words he's longed to hear and Merlin was getting - _feelings._ Merlin was actually speechless his mouth dry. Even Morgana and Gwen were quiet, shocked by such words leaving Arthur mouth. Merlin cleared his throat. 

"Yes I will!" Merlin smiled wide through his tears as Arthur grinned himself putting the ring on his finger. The two stood up and Merlin hugged him tight. They pulled and Merlin kissed him. Arthur kissed back deepening their kiss. Merlin kissed him so Intensely with such desire that Uther had to cough a few times for the two to stop. 

_"Get ready to cough up a hundred."_ Morgana whispered to Gwen. Gwen just huffed in response. 

Merlin stared loving into Arthur's eyes, Arthur stared back with the same degree of love. They smile wistfully at each other before reluctantly retaking their seats.

"Arthur that was beautiful," Uther wiped away a rouge tear. "This calls for a celebration!" Uther grabbed his wine glass. "To Merlin and Arthur!"

"To Merlin and Arthur!" The girls repeated and they all drank their wine. Well Merlin his water. 

"How far along are you Merlin?" 

"14 weeks."

"Almost he _fourth_ month?! I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner! I'm going to be a grandfather." Uther chirped a smile appearing on his face. Arthur hasn't seen his father this happy in a while. 

"And we'll be parents." Arthur smiled at Merlin. 

"We will." Merlin replied takin Arthur hand in his own. Arthur squeezed his hand with assurance. This was the start of what could be a really good week, _nothing_ could ruin this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh but will something you have a good week Merlin? Hmmm that is the question. A lot of Merthur feels this chapter. Don't get used to it though lots of drama next chapter! XD


	5. Drama is just around the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur have a few bumpy days before Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys back again. This chapter is filled with drama probably pointless drama but it helps character and narrative development XD As always apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes but I hope you enjoy chapter 5!

The weekend had gone by and they had done nothing but watch films and catch up on stuff. Merlin even saw Uther- _Uther Pendragon!_ -gush over the ultra sound pictures. It was a weird sight to see but oddly satisfying to see him happy.

They went to the park on Saturday and played a few games like football and Frisbee and such. Merlin could only really play Frisbee and he couldn't even go running for the Frisbee. Most of the time he was left behind to watch the stuff and he didn't like it. Everyone (mainly Arthur) came over every now and again to check on him to see if he's alright but other than that Merlin found himself regretting this whole situation. He was stuck doing nothing because he had to think what's best for another human being who wasn't even a fully functioning human being yet. He wasn't happy. 

Gwaine had called on the Sunday to check in. He had once before on Friday night to ask if they got there safe but it was a short lived conversation since Merlin was still in shock from the proposal. Merlin had stared and played with the ring all weekend. Unfamiliar on his hand but comfortable on his skin. _It’s not real Merlin it’s not real._

Monday morning, he found himself sat at the dining table eating toast. It had only just gone past eight. He woke up to an empty bed Arthur was nowhere to be found so he came down stairs and made breakfast. By half eight everyone-except Arthur who was still missing-had come down for breakfast themselves. 

"So what's the _plans_ for today?" Arthur asked walking into the dining room, his face flushed and body covered in sweat  

"Where've you been?" Merlin asked. 

"I went for a run." He gestured to his outfit and rosy cheeks. 

"I see." Merlin nodded. He used to go on runs before he got pregnant. Well not all the time only when he ate too much the night before. But he can't exactly do anything now he is pregnant. Now that Merlin really thought about it he really hated being pregnant. All his friends could drink and go on rides and do everything and all he could do was keep himself and his baby alive. 

"As for plans I have to work son not everyone has a _month_ off for Christmas." Uther informed getting up from the table, taking his empty bowl into the kitchen. 

"Morgana and I were thinking about going to the amusement park nearby." Said Gwen.

"Yeah you guys are welcome to come." 

"No thanks," Merlin declined. "If you need me I'll be in your room." He left taking his plate of toast with him.

"What up with him?" Arthur frowned. Merlin was usually happy.

_"Hormones."_ Morgana shrugged. 

"No you guys _Merlin is pregnant_." Gwen stated. 

"I think I know that captain obvious." Arthur rolled his eyes. 

"I mean he's pregnant and he can't _do_ anything. You went running, Merlin loved running. We're going to a theme park; Merlin can't go on rides in his state." She elaborated. 

"You think he's jealous?" Arthur asked. 

"Well that mixed with sadness and hormones Merlin's probably rethinking this whole pregnancy business," Gwen suspected. 

_"Huh,"_ Arthur huffed, baffled. He hates it when Merlin doesn't smile. Merlin's smile gives him life seeing him unhappy well makes him kinda sad. An idea popped into his head.

"I know what to do." Arthur said and ran back out the dining room. 

"What do you think he's doing?" Gwen asked. 

"Getting Merlin?" Morgana shrugged boredly.

"Maybe but it seems like he's up to something."

" _Maybe_ this means I'm going to win the bet." Morgana grinned. 

" _Maybe_ he will screw up." 

"Well this is my brother we're talking about of course he'll screw up. But he always pulls through."

"That is true."

"See. Come on we need to leave to miss all the queues for the rides."

....

"Ugh." Merlin sighed. He was so bored. He spent the last few hours watching tv in Arthur's room. Not like there was anything good on anyway. Merlin messed with the ring on his finger boredly trying to remember what life was like before pregnancy.

"Merlin you can't do this all day." Arthur insisted entering their room. Well it was Arthur's room but they were sharing it for the week. 

"I _can_ and I _will_." Merlin retorted. It's not like there was anything else better he could be doing. Merlin turned to Arthur and noticed he was wearing a towel that hung loose around his waist. Merlin could feel his palms begin to sweat and his glands pouring out with dribble. Merlin licked his dry lips; Arthur looked so much better in a towel, in the daylight while he was sober. He was surprised Arthur didn't just use his ensuite to shower but he guessed Arthur didn't want to disturb him.

Arthur walked into his walk in closest looking at the clothes in there. He grabbed a top and jeans, pressing it against his chest staring into the giant mirror on the back wall. He nodded and started to undo the towel. Merlin felt his heart race and his breath hitch. He hadn't seen Arthur naked since they were drunk so technically he never really he saw it. Drunk him wasn’t very perceptive. Merlin found himself with dry lips every five seconds he had to keep licking them. Arthur was removing the towel so slow he was practically teasing Merlin.

Merlin caught Arthur's eyes in the mirror and felt himself blush. Arthur just smirked winking at Merlin before closing the doors. _Bastard_ ; he knew Merlin was watching the whole god damn time. Well the man did leave the bloody door _wide_ open. _So stupid Merlin._

"I need to run a few errands today you should come with." Arthur shouted. 

"Yeah sure." Merlin accepted. Like he said before not like he had out better to do. 

*

"More Christmas lights?" Merlin raised his brow at Arthur. The shopping list he had was very peculiar. In the trolley so far they had: powder paint, extension plugs, heaters, a paddling pool, a projector, some beers that are not actually beers because they are none alcoholic beers and now the lights. What on earth was he doing?

"Yes Christmas lights."

"Why? You have some around the house and on the Christmas tree." 

"Because I want _more_ Christmas lights." Arthur simply said. 

"Okay I understand that." Merlin said. He really didn't though. "But whyyy?!" Merlin dragged out agitated. Arthur laughed.

_"Because Y is not Z and Z is not Y."_

"What?" Merlin frowned. How did that make sense?

"Something my father used to say to me and my sister when we keep saying _'why'_ all the time." 

"But it makes no sense!" Merlin complained.

"Yes but it kept us quiet." Arthur chuckled. 

"Ugh you infuriate me!" 

"Ah but you like me though." Arthur said with a sly grin

"That defeats the object!"

"Ah so _you_ do." 

"No!" 

"Do I turn you on Merlin?" Arthur teased. 

" _What!?_ No we slept together once," 

"So if I did this," Arthur moved close to Merlin pressing their bodies together, not leaning too hard on his bump. 

"It doesn't do _anything_ to you." 

"No." Merlin denied. His heart racing. 

"And if I do _this_ ," Arthur cupped his cheek looking Merlin directly in the eye. Merlin licked his lips nervously. 

_"No,_ " Merlin quickly said. He could feel the tip of his ears burning. 

"Or _this_ ," Arthur moved his head closer to Merlin's, coming so close that Merlin felt like they were touching faces but they weren't. Merlin's face burned and his breaths became ridged. 

"And _this_." Arthur whispered against his skin leaving fresh tingles dancing across his cheek. Arthur slowly moved his head down from Merlin's cheek to his neck his breath pleasurably moving across Merlin's skin. Arthur let his bottom lip lightly caress Merlin's neck; Merlin could feel the goose bumps appearing on his skin revealing to Arthur he was becoming aroused. 

"No." Merlin squeaked out. 

"Good." Arthur kissed his neck before pulling away. "Wouldn't want to make you _hot and bothered_ in the middle of a store just because you like me now." Arthur smirked at him.

_"I-I-"_ Merlin couldn't speak he was too busy blushing and trying to hide every part of his shown interest in what Arthur just did. 

"Good shall we move on?" Arthur suggested and turned walking away Merlin. Merlin stared after Arthur. How dare he do this to him in a public place. He was pregnant for god sake his hormones were over the palace he was turned on by every little thing; he didn't like Arthur. Arthur was the one who liked him not the other way around! Arthur was just being a-being a-a-

_"Bastard!"_ Merlin yelled. "You absolute cock of a man!" Merlin blurted making Arthur stop and turn around showing Merlin his shit eating grin. Merlin stormed towards Arthur with the trolley; ignoring the weird looks he got from people. 

"You did that on purpose!" Merlin poked his finger into Arthur's chest.

"I did no such thing." 

" _You_ like me not the other way around!" Merlin said and Arthur's grin disappeared. _Shit what did he do._

"So we sleep together - I apparently _don't_ turn you on; I just got you hot and bothered in the middle of a shop - clearly _not_ aroused; we cuddle, we spoon you - _obviously_ you don't like me; we have cute moments and evidently lots of eyes sex - no of course _you_ don't like me!" Arthur argued. He made some valid points. Okay so maybe Merlin likes Arthur and he turns him on but-

"I don't _want_ to like you." Merlin said quietly looking down. 

"Oh because liking me is so bad?" Arthur snapped. 

"No," Merlin mumbled so low that he didn't even think Arthur heard him. _"Gwaine."_

"This is not about him it's about me and you and being happy."

"I like him too." He admitted. 

"And I can't make you choose?"

"It wouldn't be fair." 

"Then I'm done trying to get you, to _woo_ you. I don't want to have to fight for your affections Merlin." Arthur stated. 

"Arthur," 

"Let’s go pay." Arthur interrupted taking the trolley from besides Merlin and wheeling it to the till. Merlin breathed out guilt weighting heavily on his shoulders. 

....

As soon as they got home Arthur took the shopping and went straight to the back garden. Merlin sighed he messed up. 

"What up with him?" Morgana asked coming down the stairs to the hallway where Merlin was currently stood staring at where Arthur just was.

"You saw that huh?"

"He looked pissed." 

"We had a fight."

"Care to talk about it?" 

"Nope." Merlin walked around her going up the stairs. He was just going to lie in the bed and drown in his own thoughts. 

....

"Okay they had a fight and we need to fix it."

"Doesn't this count as sabotage?" Gwen raised her brow at her girlfriend. She always tries to get the upper hand, one of the things Gwen both loves and hates about her. 

"No this is about friendship, like they had a big blow out or at least that what it looks like Arthur stormed to the back garden and looking really pissed."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah."

"What do we do?"

"Get them to talk at least."

"So we talk to them." 

"Yeah."

_"Bagsy Merlin."_

"Ugh fine I'll take my brother. Well actually it's probably for the best, Merlin didn't want to talk to me but I can get my kid brother to do anything." Morgana grinned. 

" _Kid_ brother?" Gwen snorted. 

"He's younger than me." 

"By _a_ year." Gwen giggled. 

"Whatever, good luck." Morgana kissed her cheek.

"You too." Gwen smiled and the two went in opposite directions. 

*

"Merlin?" Gwen entered Arthur's room without knocking. 

"Go away." Merlin mumbled into the pillow. He was lay on his back with a pillow over his face. Gwen walked over to the bed sitting on the edge. 

"Merlin talk to me." 

"I screwed up okay." He said his voice still muffled by the pillow. 

"What do you mean?" She asked. Merlin careful sat up. 

"Well Arthur and I were having our usual banter but then he was like you like me and I said no so he said I must turn you on at least so I said _god_ no but then he basically seduced me in the middle of the store using little tricks to turn me on which is not fair because I'm pregnant and my emotions and hormones are all over the place and-"

"You need to stop using that as an excuse." Gwen laughed

"I know I know but I’m pregnant.” Merlin let out a little giggle making Gwen laugh harder.

“But anyway; then I called him a bastard and told him he did it on propose and he denied it so then I said it was _he_ who liked me and not the other way around and he got really upset and then listed a bunch of things that prove my feelings and then I said I do like him but I don't want too-"

" _Why_ would you tell him that?!"

"Because of Gwaine, I told him I liked him too."

"You like Gwaine?" Gwen grinned. This was good she and Lance could win the bet. 

"Out of all that you got ‘ _I like Gwaine’?_ "

"No no of course not I just wanted to confirm it. _Continue_." She gestured with her hand for him go on. 

"Well then he told me he didn't want have to compete for my affections and stormed off and we haven't spoken since."

"So basically I'm getting that he's was a dick but then you were even more of a dick and you're both stubborn."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Merlin you _need_ to apologise."

"Me! He started it!"

"Yes but you really hurt Arthur's feelings. Arthur likes you and you basically told him you didn't want to like him because of Gwaine making it sound like you like him better."

"But-"

"No butts Merlin. Be the bigger man and tell Arthur you're sorry for hurting his feelings, you do like him but you like _Gwaine more_."

"What?"

"You do like him and Gwaine the _same_ and you can't choose because it’s not fair on the child." She repeated differently. _That was a close one_ , she thought.

"Yeah okay I can do that."

....

Meanwhile outside...

"Okay Arthur put on your big boy pants and- _whoa_." Morgana paused at on the patio to their garden.

"Arthur what's all this?" 

"Something I planned for Merlin because he couldn't do much being pregnant but this was supposed to be the _pregnant_ version of all the activities." 

"Arthur this is amazing.” Morgana said in awe gazing at the sight.

"Do you think he will like it?"

"He would _love_ it."

"Good because you're showing it him."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"At the moment I'm pissed at him."

"Why?" Morgana asked. Arthur continued to tell her what happened earlier 

"Dude that's cold."

"I know right." Arthur concluded. "Ow!" He yelled when Morgana smacked his arm. 

"What was that for?!"

"Because you started it idiot."

"Yes but he was a dick." 

" _Yes_ but be the bigger man!" 

"No I was the bigger man when he told me he was pregnant. I'm not doing I again because there's too many feelings involved and I don't want be second fiddle."

"You don’t want to get hurt you mean."

"Same thing." Arthur left her too it.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." He shot back walking into the house.

*

Merlin came down the stairs catching Arthur at the front door. Arthur saw him and walked out the door. 

"Arthur wait!" Merlin followed him out. 

"What?"

"I'm sorry about before I take I all back." Merlin said.

"You mean that?" Arthur said more calmly.

"Yeah." Merlin nodded with a slight smile.

"So you like me?" Arthur raised his brow.

"I like you _both_."

"But you like Gwaine more." Arthur sighed.

"No it's just- _nothing_." Merlin stopped himself he didn't want to cause more arguments. 

"What? Say it." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"I've known him longer; I see a _future_ with Gwaine." Merlin said. He didn't mean for it to sound so mean but that's how he felt. 

"And you _don't_ see one with me?"

"No it's-" Merlin tried but Arthur interrupted,

"No I get I you just see me as a _fuck boy_ and nothing else." Arthur growled.

"I don't,"

"You do Merlin!"

"Don't tell me that I'm saying something when I'm not!" 

"Well you fucking are!"

"If you listened-" 

"I don't need to listen!"

"Ugh I want a divorce!" Merlin yelled. Of course they weren't married but they were pretending to be engaged. 

"That can be arranged! We play along for this week and afterwards there's no chance of us being together! We'll go back to enemies and I'll come just come to my child's ultra sounds."

"That's fine by me!" 

"Whatever!" Arthur turned back around and walked to his car. He may have just made things worse but he didn't care Arthur was a stubborn ass and he didn't deserve this. How they always managed to go from _‘lovey dovey’_ to _‘I hate you’_ in a matter of seconds is unreal. 

Merlin grunted and walked back into the house. Gwen and Morgana was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. 

"What the fuck was that?" Morgana snapped at him raising her hand but stopped herself.

"I know he was being out of line."

"No you!" 

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"You were really mean Merlin." Gwen concurred.

"Mean?" Merlin frowned Arthur was the one who-

"Yes! Before you got bloody pregnant you were nice and now I just watched my brother get hurt again by you. I normally stick up for you Merlin because he's usually the dick but that was just horrible what you said to them." Morgana yelled at him. 

"But I do see a further with Gwaine because I've known him longer I trust him." Merlin tried to reason. Nope she's right he's the dick. 

"No I think that you just think he will be a _better_ father! You think Arthur won't be." Morgana inferred. 

"Maybe." Merlin said quietly. Okay so he doesn't think Arthur is parent material; he can't help it he wants what's best for his child. 

"No one is a good parent Merlin; you will get lost and you will make mistakes but you can't judge him before he's even done anything. He _likes_ you Merlin and you seem to give him a chance but then back off stopping not only him from being happy but yourself. I see the way you look at him." 

"I know." He sighed. Pregnancy makes him do that a lot. It also seems to make him mean. God if his mother saw him now. 

"Come with me." Morgana ordered. She walked to the back door. Merlin followed her because he didn't want to get yelled at her again. She's very scary when she's angry. Well she's scary in general but angry Morgana is ten times worse. 

She opened the back door and gestured for him to go out into the garden. 

_"Whoa."_ Merlin looked around the garden. There was a long gazebo that reached the end of the garden, Christmas lights decorating it. Mistletoe was hanging in the dips of them. There were heaters all around to keep it warm in his winter chill. In the first bit of the gazebo was a football table, then there was a table with the powder paint they bought and a camera. Next the paddling pool with a two chairs in it. And finally the projector was set up at the end again with two chairs projecting what seemed to be Merlin's favourite Christmas movie-It's a Wonderful Life-against the wall of the gazebo. 

"What's all this?" 

"Arthur did a pregnant activity night for you. Basically all the things you can't do in small so can do it." Morgana explained.

"But I can go to the cinema." Merlin said. 

"Well yeah but I guess that was an added bonus." 

"I can't believe he did this for me." Merlin felt his chest grow warm.

"He might not seem like it but Arthur cares. He's also pretty good at helping people his fuck boy _mean_ front is just for and I quote _'his reputation'_." 

“I need to find him and apologise.”

“You do.”

“God I need to stop using my pregnancy as an excuse and I need to not let the emotions control me.” Merlin stated. He meant it, he needed to stop.

….

Arthur didn’t come home that night or the night after that. Uther had gone hysterical; they tried calling Arthur but his phone was off. They called the police but they said they can’t help until the person has been gone for more than 36 hours.

“I’m calling them again tomorrow if he hasn’t come back by then.” Uther announced.

“I do hope he’s alright.” Morgana commented.

“That’s true Morgana but he’s not usually this reckless.” Uther replied. “What on earth caused him to leave?” He asked. Morgana and Gwen looked at Merlin. Uther followed their eye line to him.

“We had a fight, I didn’t want this to happen I just want to take it all back and wish he was still here.” Merlin illustrated to him. Uther gave him a look – was it sympathy?

“Merlin my boy fights happen. It’s not your fault.”

“It is my fault sir; I shouldn’t have said those things I said.” Merlin was already crying. God he was such a girl’s petties coat.

Uther was about to ask what thing but his daughter sent him a stern look that told him not too.

“It will all work out in the end.” Uther went for instead.

“Hopefully.” Merlin said just as they heard the front door click open. They all looked around at each other before getting up and rushing to the hallway. Arthur stood before them looking better than they expected. He was wearing different clothes - he must have bought some. He looked fine but his eyes told Merlin he was still hurting.

“Arthur!” Morgana exclaimed running over and hugging her brother. “You’re okay.” She whispered to him.

“Yes I just needed to clear my head.”

“Call next time.” She growled and raised her hand, Arthur flinched but she just ruffled his hair.

“I’m not going to hit you,” She assured. “ _Today_ anyway.” She grinned making him laugh.

“Glad your back,” Gwen smiled at him also giving her a hug. Uther walked over to Arthur staring at him angry eyes.

“I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“Please just tell me next time where you’re going I almost filed a missing person report.”

“I know I’m sorry father.”

“I’m happy you’re home safe.” Uther smiled.

“Me too.” Arthur stuck out is hand for his father to shake it. He knows his father isn’t a big hugger. Uther ignored his hand and engulfed him into a hug. Okay maybe he was? Arthur smiled at the act though; weird to see his father so affectionate. Uther pulled away and moved to the side revealing Merlin who looked sheepish his eyes red and puffy from crying. They both stared at each other no one wanting to make the first move.

“Hey,” Merlin finally said.

“Hey Back,” Arthur swallowed.

“We’ll leave you two to talk.” Uther insisted and ushered Morgana and Gwen into the living room.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin stepped towards him.

“For what?” Arthur prompted.

 “For everything; for hurting you; for saying things I shouldn’t. I had no right to say any of it.”

“I accept your apology. I’m sorry for over reacting I just had to leave to clear my head.”

“I was worried about you.” He moved closer again.

“I’m sorry for that too. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“You’re the possible father of my child, I care about you a lot.” And again.

“I care about you too.”

“I know,” He was now stood in front of Arthur. “Thank you by the way.” Merlin said quietly now that he was closer to him.

“For what?” Arthur frowned in confusion.

“For outside what you did just…” Merlin trailed off; he had no words it was just amazing.

“You’re welcome.” Arthur said under his breath. Merlin stepped forward closing the gap between them. Arthur watched nervously biting his lip. Arthur looked at Merlin’s lips and vice versa. Arthur was the first to move pressing their lips together. The kiss was short and sweet.

“I don’t care that you like us both. I just want to live in the now and enjoy our little moments. I’m still not going to compete for your affections, if things happen they happen for a reason.”

“I can live with that.” Merlin smiled and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like Arthur doesn't want to compete for Merlin anymore... or does he? Hmmm find out next chapter XD


	6. Hunith's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Uthers they go to Huniths for the rest of Christmas. Shenanigans and jealousy ensured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry its been a while just finished my project so I thought I would update now before I get too busy. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes but enjoy XD

The rest of the week went by quick, especially with Arthur showing Merlin around his home town for them few days. Before they knew it, it was Christmas. Uther was still pissed they were leaving without having Christmas dinner there but Arthur convinced him to have it on the Christmas Eve.

That morning they all opened their presents. Arthur didn’t know what to get Merlin so he got him some baby clothes. Merlin seemed to like them. Merlin had gotten Arthur a _‘#1 Dad’_ shirt which Arthur was very grateful for.

“This week has certainly been _interesting,_ to say the least.” Uther commented as he walked them to the door.

“It has.” Arthur confirmed.

“Nevertheless it was nice to see you son and I’m glad you’re starting a family. If you need a nanny when you both are in class, I’ll get you one.” Uther offered.

“I think we can manage father; we finish just after Merlin is due.” Arthur declined.

“Suit yourself.” Uther shrugged before giving his son a hug. He then turned to Merlin.

“It was nice meeting you Merlin, would have been nice to meet you beforehand and would have loved a heads up about your pregnancy.”

“Sorry sir everything was kind of _rushed_.” Said Merlin timidly. Uther Pendragon was a very intimidating man.

“Not to worry I look forward to seeing _my_ grandchild.”

“We’ll tell you as soon as I’m in labour.” Merlin assured. Uther patted his shoulder and moved aside for Morgana and Gwen.

“See you New Years.” Morgana then hugged the two.

“Take care of yourselves.” Gwen said hugging them when Morgana pulled away.

“We will, you too.” Arthur reassured them.

They said their last goodbyes and they left to go to Ealdor. Well they had to go back to London to pick up Gwaine first; so, they had a long journey a head of them.

….

When they arrived back at the uni, Gwaine was all packed and ready waiting for them. He climbed in the back seat of the car.

“Gwaine!” Merlin beamed.

_“Gwaine,”_ Arthur said less enthusiastically. He was not being bitter he just wasn’t up for speaking. Okay he was being bitter but he needs to try and be friends with Gwaine again to show Merlin he’s not competing to get him. Which he isn’t. He’s just gonna let _fate_ decide.

“Hey Merls,” Gwaine kissed his cheek. _“Princess,”_ He nodded to Arthur. Arthur just rolled his eyes at Gwaine’s nickname for him. Just because his father was rich.

Gwaine then handed Merlin a box.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you to Gwaine.” Merlin chirped. “What’s this?”

“Your present.”

“Oh wow thanks. Yours is in my bag but that’s in the boot I’ll get it later.”

“Alright. Open yours now.” Gwaine insisted and watched as Merlin opened it. Even though Arthur had started driving now he couldn’t help but look over and see what Merlin had got. It was a locket with a picture of Merlin in it and a blank space for where Arthur supposed a baby picture would go.

“Wow Gwaine this is-this is beautiful I love it thank you.” Merlin gushed. “Put it on for me?” Merlin handed Gwaine the chain. Arthur huffed. He couldn’t deny that he was jealous.

“Whoa what’s that _rock_ on your finger?” Gwaine asked as he put the chain on Merlin. Arthur had forgot about his mother’s ring on Merlin’s finger. _Take that Gwaine._

“Are you two engaged?” He continued. _Yes._

“No! No,” Merlin said rather quickly. Yeah that showed him… _not._

“Uther just went crazy that Arthur got me pregnant out of wedlock so we lied and said were engaged.”

“So you didn’t tell him?” Gwaine said sounding offended.

“No we didn’t.” Arthur said. He looked at Gwaine through the rear-view mirror. He tried not to look smug but his eyes and small sly smile gave him away.

“I see,” Gwaine stared back with intensity.

“We decided it was best just to tell Uther to was Arthurs until we get a DNA test.”

“So you’re not engaged but you still wear the ring.”

“I just forgot about it.” Merlin shrugged making no attempt to take it off. That showed Gwaine. Not that it was a competition.

“I’ll take it off when we get to mums so that you can put it somewhere safe.” Merlin informed.

“Okay.” Arthur nodded. Although secretly Arthur hoped he wouldn’t take it off.

….

When they arrived, it was dark. It was only just gone five but that's British winter time for you. They knocked on the door and Hunith let them in.

"Mum!" Merlin grinned hugging his mother. 

"Merlin my boy." Hunith smiled back as she pulled away. She looked him up and down. "You're coming along fine." She observed his small bump. 

"Yes I am. Um you remember Gwaine don't you?"

"How could I forget your best friend he was here nearly every day and if you weren't here you were at his," Hunith chuckled. 

"Nice to see you again Hunith." Gwaine smiled and hugged her.

"I trust your doing well possible father to be?"

"I'm as good as ever." Gwaine beamed. Hunith caught sight of Arthur behind Gwaine. He looked timid and shy. _Bless the poor boy._

"And you must be Arthur?"

"Yes ma'am," Arthur nodded. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Emrys." He stuck his hand out. 

"Likewise I've heard a lot about you." Hunith ignored his handshake and hugged him. 

"Probably all bad." Arthur said quietly. 

"Not all bad," She said pulling away. "Merlin said you were _hot_ and I do believe he is correct." 

_"M-Mum!"_ Merlin spluttered. How embarrassing. 

"Well it’s true." Hunith giggled. 

_"Uhh."_ Merlin sighed and face palmed. 

"You boys arrived just in time for dinner, Gaius and Mordred are already setting up the plates in the dining room." She told them.

“Just leave your bags there we’ll sort them after.” She insisted and led them into the dining room.

“Merlin!” Mordred called.

“Squirt!” Merlin grinned as his little brother ran over to him giving him a hug.

“Gwaine!” Mordred then yelled and jumped on Gwaine. Gwaine lifted him up and they both laughed.

“How you doing little man?” Gwaine asked. Merlin was always fond of Gwaine’s relationship with his little brother. Besides him and Gaius, Gwaine was a strong male role model for Mordred.

“I’m good.” Mordred answered. Merlin smiled warmed his heart. He then saw Mordred turn to Arthur.

“Who are you?” Mordred asked jumping put of Gwaine hold and walking up to Arthur.

“I’m Arthur.”

“Arthur? _Pratty_ Arthur?”

“Mordred.” Hunith snapped. Arthur just laughed.

“Nice to meet you too.” Arthur grinned. Mordred frowned.

“Are you nice?” Mordred questioned him while Gwaine and Merlin scoffed.

“I like to think I am but a lot of people would disagree with me.” Arthur said. Mordred smiled.

“Being mean is better anyway.”

“ _Fun_ isn’t it?” Arthur laughed and Mordred nodded.

“Arthur don’t be teaching the boy your wicked ways.” Gaius chuckled turning to get the cutlery.

“Sorry Gaius.” Arthur said and pulled a face; Mordred laughed.

“I saw that!” Gaius said.  Merlin found himself smiling. He was glad Mordred liked Arthur.

“What you been up to anyway squirt?”

“Well I got another nomination for the best poem at our school awards.”

“Excellent kiddo.” Merlin ruffled his hair.

“Merlin and Arthur know all about poetry, don’t you?” Gaius teased as he put the plates down on the table.

“Uncle Gaius that was one time, we just in the wrong place at the wrong time and it was all Arthur’s fault.”

“Me? You were the one who said were doing poetry, that made it look more suspicious.” Arthur defended.

“I still blame you.” Merlin laughed.

“Are you gonna come to the ceremony it’s in February?” Mordred asked ignoring their words.

“I think I can make it.”

“Yay! You two can come too.” Mordred invited.

“I’m there little man.” Gwaine accepted.

“Love to.” Arthur smiled.

“Mum did you hear that more suckers to buy tickets?” Mordred called to her.

“Wow I feel so used.”

“Wait tickets for an award ceremony?” Gwaine raised his brow.

“Well the award ceremony is after the play. Oh yeah there’s a play on that I’m in.”

“Thanks for telling us.” Merlin laughed.

“Alright boy’s dinner.” Hunith walked in from the kitchen carrying the turkey.

*

Merlin didn’t know what to expect from his dinner but he didn’t expect Arthur to be quiet. Then again he could barely get a word in since Gwaine and himself were talking about the good ol’ days. His mother and Gaius could contribute because they were there but Arthur is an outsider so his silence is understandable.

Mordred could have contributed but once he finished his dinner he excused himself from the table to go watch tv so they could all talk _‘grown up talk’_.

“You father always wondered what you two did up there and now we know.” Hunith laughed.

“What else would you expect two teenage boys to do in a tree house?”

“Make out?”

“Mum!” Merlin cringed going red. _Every time_.

“You’re telling me that you two spend your time playing nerd games instead of making out?” She raised her brow suspiciously.

_“Mum!”_ Merlin said again.

“Live action role playing isn’t a nerd game.” Gwaine defended.

“It is.” Arthur laughed.

“Thank you Arthur.” Hunith said.

“Well we can’t all be popular like you princess.” Gwaine said bitterly.

“What were you doing at sixteen Arthur?”

“Probably _pimping_ out.” Gwaine said dryly.

“Yeah Arthur you have had your fair share of men and women and that’s just in uni, god knows how many you got before that.” Merlin joked.

“Well um at sixteen er-well I was looking for a place to stay because my father and I had an argument; I was winning till he told me I killed my mother and then he kicked me out the house.” Arthur admitted as he played with his napkin. Merlin felt bad for what he said, he didn’t know that happened to Arthur.

“Oh my dear boy I’m so sorry.” Hunith sympathised.

“Its fine.” Arthur shrugged off.

“Yes I remember that you came to live with me for a bit.” Gaius said.

“Oh my god you were that kid Gaius said he fostered for a few months.” Merlin gasped in realisation. He thought he had seen Arthur somewhere before uni but he didn’t want to say anything because he wasn’t sure.

“Yep.” Arthur confirmed.

“We went to that summer group thing together before you disappeared. But back then you went by the name Du Bois instead of Pendragon.” Merlin reminisced. He couldn’t believe he didn’t recognise him. Well his hair was very blonde back then and he wasn’t as muscly.

“It’s my middle name after my mother’s maiden name.” Arthur informed.

“Oh god yes, you were that sweet lad.” Hunith piped up. “Well you definitely grew up fine.”

“Thank you.”

“Small world.” Gwaine said.

“It really is.” Merlin said still amazed. They will have to talk about this in depth someday.

“Right I should wash up.”

“I’ll help you mum.”

“No your pregnant love I’ve got it.” Hunith declined his offer. Arthur started to collect the plates in as Hunith did.

“Arthur hun go sit down,”

“It’s fine Mrs Emrys I insist.” Arthur didn’t back down.

“This one’s a keeper.” Hunith teased. Arthur just laughed and Merlin rolled his eyes. Of course, his mother would like Arthur. Well not that there was anything wrong with Arthur but still.

….

Later on when they were watching a film…

“Oh yes boys I forgot to tell I only have one spare room so you could either share it or have one share a bed with Merlin or one in the bed and one on the sofa.” Hunith listed.

“I don’t mind sharing with Merlin.” Gwaine said before Arthur even opened his mouth.

“I’m cool with that Arthur had me all week.” Merlin agreed.

“Yeah some space would be nice.” Arthur joked. He was lying of course but he had to play it cool.

“Good I’m glad I got that sorted.”

“I think I’m going to head off to bed.” Gaius yawned.

“Yes, it is late.” Hunith said. “I think I might head off too; don’t stay up _too_ late boys.” She told them.

_“We won’t.”_ They all said in unison.

“And don’t make too much noise it as hard enough getting Mordred to go to bed I don’t want him waking up again.”

“Okay mum.” Merlin said lazily, his mind focused primarily on the film. As soon as they were gone the three jumped on the sofa as they were all sat on the floor. Merlin sat in the middle with Arthur and Gwaine either side. Merlin yawned and rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder. Gwaine glared at Arthur and Arthur just smiled. Just to watch Gwaine go red Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin.

By the end of the film Merlin had ended up changing sides. However, this time he rested his head on Gwaine’s lap and spread the rest of himself on Arthur. Gwaine just grinned as he stroked Merlin’s hair. Arthur _didn’t_ glare because he _wasn’t_ competing he just shrugged Merlin’s legs off him and stood up.

“I’m going to go to bed.” He fake yawned.

“Night.” Gwaine said.

“Tell Merlin I say night when he wakes up.”

“Will do.” Gwaine assured.

….

The next day…

“How about you boys show Arthur around Ealdor?” Hunith suggested.

“Mum it’s boxing day it’s going to be packed!”

“Okay okay well at least show him the seaside.”

“You do know it is winter and its _cold_.” Merlin said.

“Merlin just show him around you don’t have to go in any shops.”

“Yes mother.” Merlin sighed. She was so persistent.

*

Arthur grumpily walked behind the two, glaring holes into the back of their heads. This was not how you show people around. Merlin and Gwaine has started off showing Arthur places around but then every time they showed Arthur a place they ended up going off on a tangent about what fun they had years ago. Now Arthur wouldn’t mind this if they were telling him the stories but the fact they went off on the tangent telling each other the stories ahead of him that’s what pissed him off.

“What else happened here?”

“Oh my god my fifteenth birthday.” Merlin grinned. _Oh, here we go again_.

“Oh yeah.” Gwaine nodded.

“The day I turned fifteen I still got asked my age going to see a fifteen movie.” Merlin reminisced.

“They questioned all of us though.” Gwaine added.

“Yeah and you said you were seventeen.” Merlin chuckled.

“I panicked not my fault.” Gwaine defended.

“Not your fault you said _1993_ instead of _1995_.” Merlin laughed.

“Exactly.”

At certain points, you learn to zone them out. In fact, Arthur zoned out so far that he didn’t see the two stop and he went crashing straight into the two. Well mainly Gwaine, his subconscious seems to want to hurt him too. Gwaine almost dropped his phone.

“Hey!” Gwaine growled pushing him back off him. “Watch it man didn’t you see us stop?”

“How could I see you two suddenly stop out of nowhere, you didn’t but your brake lights on I’m _not_ a mind reader!” Arthur spat back.

“Break lights? _Wha-_ nevermind we said we were going to stop.”

“Yeah, Arthur were you even listening?” Merlin asked.

“I _was_ listening,” Arthur said. Merlin raised his brow. _“-ish.”_

“We’re talking a little break and sitting on the bench in the park over there.”

“Yeah whatever,” Arthur said boredly. Merlin rolled his eyes at him. Arthur just shrugged. Hey if they weren’t talking to him before why should he start listening now.

He followed them to the park across the street and they sat on a bench; Merlin again in the middle.

They all sat quietly on the bench; Arthur was just glad the two had shut up, two hours of their continuous drabble and you start to pray you were deaf. Arthur breathed in the crisp air, it was quite chilly out he doesn’t know why Merlin only wore a thin lined jacket. Rolling his eyes seeing Merlin shiver in the small wind he took his coat off and was about to wrap it around Merlin when Gwaine’s arm knocked his out the way. Gwaine had also took his coat off and swooped in before Arthur placing around Merlin’s shoulders. He then wrapped an arm around Merlin and pulled him in.

“Thank you.” Merlin hummed, snugging against Gwaine’s shoulder. Arthur huffed. Gwaine winked at him which made Arthur seethe. Okay all the bull shit he said before where he was lying to himself that he wasn’t competing for Merlin’s affections and live in the now? Well this is a fucking competition and he was going to _whoop_ Gwaine’s sorry butt.

 “Excuse me,” An old man approached. “Can I sit down?”

“Of course we’ll just move up.” Gwaine said and started to scoot himself and Merlin into Arthur.

“Guys there’s not enough-” Arthur tried to warn before falling to the ground. Arthur grunted when he hit the floor. He blushed and quickly stood up again.

“Arthur are you okay?” Merlin asked concerned.

“Fine,” He snapped. He was not okay but he wasn’t going to win Merlin by shouting at him. He’ll let Gwaine have his stupid moment with Merlin now but he will fucking win; mark his words he will.

….

The next day Merlin snuck off to make a phone call.

_“Hi this is Will, I’m not here right now so leave a message.”_

_BEEP_

“Hey Will um I just wanna say Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year. Err the baby is fine and healthy, Gwaine and Arthur are determined to look after me and the baby,” Merlin half chuckled feeling more awkward, _why does he do this to himself?_

“I er hoped that you would help too but erm anyway I thought I’d catch you up, erm-”

BEEP

“Shit,” Merlin cursed. _I’m such an idiot._

….

“Gwaine and I are going to the cinema to watch _La La Land_ you wanna come?” Merlin asked Arthur who was currently watching re-runs of _The Big Bang Theory_ on the tv.

“A musical? No thank you.” Arthur declined. He didn’t want to go watch a musical no matter how much it might win him points with Merlin.

“All our Friends say it’s good though,” Merlin practically begged.

“Merlin just go with Gwaine and have a good time.” Arthur insisted. Play hard to get, that was his plan.

“But I’d _like_ it if you came.” Merlin offered. _Oh would he now?_ Arthur stood up to match his level.

“What and interrupt your little _love fest?_ No thanks.” Arthur scoffed. Okay so that was not hard to get that was just his feelings towards this event.

“Arthur,” Merlin reached a hand out.

“No Merlin I insist you and Gwaine go on a _date_ and I’ll stay here and help your mother around the house, after all she is having a New Year’s Eve party and I want to help her.” Arthur said. Now he was back on track, the helping hand and the nice guy. Well that and he also genuinely wanted to help Hunith as she was a nice woman. These past few days here Arthur has really taken a shine to her. Dare he say she was beginning to feel like a mother to him despite only knowing the woman a few days.

“Okay,” Merlin sighed caving.

“We’ll hang out later year?” Arthur suggested.

“Sure.” Merlin nodded.

“Good.” Arthur said and kissed his cheek. Arthur watched a Merlin’s cheeks turned red. Arthur smirked.

“See you later.”

“Um yeah later.” Merlin blinked, running a hand through his hair as he walked away. He was getting somewhere with him so that’s a start.

*

An hour later…

“Arthur dear it seems I’ve run out of tape for the decorations outside. I’m just going to nip out can you look after Mordred?”

“Yeah sure,” Arthur agreed.

“Thank you,” Was the last thing he heard before the door slammed shut.

_“Wait what?”_ Arthur gasped. He couldn’t look after child; he could barely look after himself. God Merlin was right he was going to be a bad parent. Maybe he would be better off with Gwaine. He let go of the fairy lights he was untangling and turned to the doorway where Mordred stood looking at him.

“Uh hi?” Arthur cringed as he tried to crack a smile. What is wrong with him he has talked to Mordred before so why couldn’t he do this? _Because you’re the responsible one for once_. He’s not used to that. Morgana was the elder sibling she look after him or well did what she thought was looking after him by having parties with her friends and getting drunk and lying to father about it.

“What’s wrong with your face?” Mordred frowned at his expression.

“I’ve been asking myself that for twenty-two years.”

“Maybe you should stop trying to look like a prat.”

“Maybe you should stop acting like a brat.” Arthur spat back. Oh shit what the fuck did he just do?

“Um-” He started but Mordred cracked a smile and started to laugh.

“I like you, you say it how it is. Gwaine is _too_ nice, I like him but you’re just so cool you always fight with fire.”

“Um thanks?”

“Wanna play Lego with me?”

“Would love to kid but I have to detangle these lights.”

“Oh okay.” Mordred’s smile dropped. No no what just happened that wasn’t allowed to happen. Smiles can’t drop on Arthur’s watch.

“How about you help me untangle them and I’ll play Lego with you afterwards?”

“Yeah okay.” His smile came back. This was good he could do this.

*

Meanwhile at the cinema…

“Gwaine stop.” Merlin hissed.

“What?” He whispered.

“Stop trying to kiss me.” Merlin whispered aggressively back

“The other couples are doing it.” Gwaine argued pointing to all the young couples snogging in the back row.

“Yeah but unlike them I wanna watch this movie and not _‘chill’_ to it.”

“Okay fine we’ll watch it.”

“Thank you.” Merlin turned back to the film. God if Arthur was here he could have sat in between them. Then again Arthur might have tried to make out with him too. But something about it being Arthur would have made it okay. Then again Arthur wouldn’t snog him in the cinema, Arthur doesn’t do public displays of affection. Merlin messed with the ring on his finger for comfort.

Arthur would probably like this film; he hates musicals but he loves a good rom com. He caught him watching one when he went round to his house back on campus. He jumped up so fast turning the tv off you would have thought he was watching porn; especially with all the tissues about. But that was just because he was crying. Maybe Merlin should have just stayed at home with Arthur.

*

An hour later…

“Arthur hun I’m so sorry, I ended up doing a full shop and then Gaius called and said he need picking up and-” Hunith paused at the sight of Arthur and Mordred playing with the Legos in the living room.

“You can’t kill me you cheeky sod!” Arthur said in mock anger. “I’m King Arthur of _Lego-lot_.”

“I didn’t kill you, you _pleb_ I stabbed you with a sword made from dragon’s breath.”

“I’ll still die in a few days anyway.”

“Yeah but you have a chance to survive.”

“You just want to watch me struggle don’t you; you sadistic little monster.” Arthur frowned. Mordred burst out laughing making Arthur laugh. Hunith turned to Gaius in shock his expression mirroring hers. In all the years Merlin had been here not one of his partners had made Mordred laugh so much. In fact, neither had Merlin’s friends. Gwaine had been nice but Arthur was something else entirely. It warmed her heart. God if this warmed her heart imagine what it would do to Merlin’s. Hunith took out her phone and decided to record Arthur and Mordred just for Merlin.

*

A few hours later Merlin and Gwaine arrived back home. They had gone for dinner after the cinema but instead of their usual banter they conversations were a little awkward and honestly it was just depressing. After the what happened on the cinema Gwaine backed off so much he didn’t even hold Merlin’s hand. Plus Merlin didn’t want to reminisce about their old times together but wanted to talk about something new, Gwaine struggled for topics so dinner didn’t go smoothly as planned. They ended up sitting in silence during the car journey home. God he wished Arthur had come.

Merlin opened the door and found the house empty and quiet. Too quiet in fact.

“Mum? Arthur? We’re home.” Merlin called.

“Gaius? Mordred?” Gwaine added.

“Shhh,” Hunith hushed them appearing from the doorway that lead to the kitchen.

“What? Why?” Merlin frowned in confusion. Hunith gestured for them to follow her. Gwaine and Merlin shared a sceptical look and followed her. She led them into the living room where they found Arthur sat asleep, his head all the way back resting on the back of the sofa and Mordred asleep on him. Merlin smiled. This was quite the sight; it made Merlin’s heart melt. Maybe he was wrong about Arthur. Hunith pointed to the kitchen and Merlin nodded and made his way to the kitchen well not before taking picture of the sight first.

“What happened there?” He asked his mum as Gwaine launched into conversation with Gaius.

“I left the house to go shopping and Arthur was looking after him since Gaius was out too. I came back to find them playing with Lego and I’ve never seen Mordred smile so much.” Hunith gushed making Merlin’s heart sped up. No one has really done that before. Then again no one had ever played Lego with Mordred.

“I took a video for you as well. Aww Merlin it was cute. They played so many games while you were gone and Arthur even gave Mordred advice for school. You know when I told you Mordred came home sad sometimes.”

“Yeah?”

“Arthur found out it was because he like a girl but she liked someone else and it made him sad to see her with him.”

“Oh Mordred we’ve been there,” Merlin shook his head. “Why wouldn’t he tell me?”

“I have no idea, maybe Arthur is just easy to talk too?” Hunith shrugged. He was Merlin knew that. Merlin felt his chest grow warm. He was glad Arthur was getting on with his brother, that’s all he wanted out of a partner Mordred’s approval.

“I’ll send you the video I took it was cute,” Hunith said. “And _eye_ opening.” She added with emphasis. _Eye opening? What did she mean by that?_ Merlin shook off her words when Mordred appeared in the door way tiredly rubbing his eyes.

“Ahh your awake.” Merlin grinned at his little brother.

“Yeah, Arthur was snoring.”

_“I was not,”_ Arthur came up behind him.

“You were you practically shook the whole house.” Mordred smiled.

“The whole house? Jesus I’m surprised I didn’t bring it down, usually planes crash when I snore.” Arthur joked making Mordred laugh. Merlin watched them with kind eyes. Arthur caught his eye and winked. Merlin found himself blushing despite being used to his charm.

“Mum can I have some food?” Mordred asked.

“I think you can bugger off, its bed time.”

_“But muuuum,”_

“Mordred you had tea earlier.”

“But I didn’t have dessert.”

“You fell asleep you can have dessert tomorrow.”

“Okay.” He frowned.

“Come on I’ll tuck you in.” Merlin offered.

“I want _Arthur_ to do it.” Mordred insisted. Wow that kind of hurt. It’s like a hashtag, when your little brother likes your boyfriend more than you. Not that Arthur was his _boyfriend_.

“How about we both do it?” Arthur suggested, looking at Merlin; Merlin smiled to say thank you. Mordred nodded and ran ahead of the two.

“We’ll be right back.” Merlin said to Gwaine mostly but to everyone.

They followed Mordred upstairs letting him get changed first. He climbed in bed and the two sat on either side of the bed tucking the covers around him nice and neatly.

“I love you.” Merlin kissed his forehead.

“Love you too bro,” Mordred smiled tiredly.

“Night Arthur,”

“Good night buddy.” Arthur ruffled his hair. The two exited the room and left him to sleep.

They then stood awkwardly in the hallway way.

“Thanks by the way.”

“For what?”

“Looking after my brother and being a friend to him, he doesn’t have many at school.”

“It was my pleasure he’s a cool little guy.” Arthur smiled softly. Merlin’s heart raced.

“He is isn’t he.” Merlin allowed himself to show Arthur a small smile.       

“Well erm good night.”

“Good night?”

“Yeah I’m tired playing games tires you out and I thought partying was bad.” Arthur chuckled.

“That’s because you’re sober for once.” Merlin teased.

“ _For once,_ you cheeky bastard.” Arthur grinned. Merlin smirked.

“Bed at half nine way to rock and roll _grandpa,_ you’re getting old.”

“Twenty-two is not old you should know you’re the same age as me!” Arthur defended.

“Ah but you turn twenty-three before me. Plus, I’m not tired and I’m pregnant.” Yes, Merlin played the pregnant card because it was vital to his argument.

“Yes but you weren’t running around with a ten-year-old all day, you were nice and relaxed in the cinema.” Arthur argued.

“Okay fair enough.” Merlin let go as he was running out of arguments.

“Good tell them I say good night.”

“I will. Good night Arthur.”

“Good night Merlin.” Arthur kissed his cheek. Merlin watched as Arthur pulled back slowly. Merlin wanted more, needed more. But he couldn’t that would be wrong.

His prayers were answered when Arthur leaned back in for a kiss on the lips. It started off slow but Arthur was quick to deepen the kiss. He pulled away briefly his eyes flickering to the side before landing back on him. He backed Merlin into the wall of the hallway, Merlin let out a little gasp when he hit the wall. Arthur began to move his lips down Merlin’s jaw down to his neck where he licked and sucked at it. Merlin let out a small moan of pleasure. Oh how he missed this. He _actually missed_ Ar-

“Am I interrupting?” Gwaine coughed. _Oh shit_. The two pulled apart facing Gwaine looking like two high school kids who just got caught making out under the bleachers.

“Gwaine I can explain?” Merlin offered with a grimace.

“No need.” Gwaine shook his head and walked away. Even though they weren’t together why did he feel like he just cheated on Gwaine? Fucking hell why did Merlin have to catch feelings for everyone! Merlin turned to Arthur who was smirking. Wait Arthur had paused before he pushed Merlin in to the wall.

“You knew he was there didn’t you?” Merlin accused. _Of course it all makes sense now_.

“I didn’t know anything.” Arthur shrugged.

“You did you little bastard you knew he was there.” Merlin growled. Why would he do that?

“Not _all_ the time,” Arthur admitted. “Not until I backed you into the wall.”

“And you _continued._ ” Merlin snapped.

“I was on a mission Merlin I’m not gonna stop.” Arthur tried to defend.

“God Arthur you’re so insensitive!”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Ugh you’re _so_ infuriating.” He really was; he always managed to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

“Been told that too; by you, _many_ of times.” Arthur tried to pass off as a joke.

_“Ugh!”_ Merlin growled and stormed after Gwaine. He couldn’t believe Arthur; Gwaine would have stopped; Gwaine is a gentleman. Merlin couldn’t be dealing with Arthur’s insensitive prattyness at a time like this. This is why his head keeps pushing him towards Gwaine. Gwaine could be _a father_ , Gwaine is _loyal_ , Gwaine is _– Merlin’s best friend_. Someone who knows him and someone who he trusts whereas Arthur he doesn’t know what to believe with him at the moment.

Merlin reached the door of his bedroom, he knocked despite it being his room.

“Gwaine?” He called entering his room. The room was dark except for the dim street light shining in from the window which was being blocked by a figure. Gwaine was stood by the window looking out of it his expression stone. Merlin messed with the ring to calm his nerves; it was just becoming a norm to mess with it now it was surprisingly soothing.

“You’ll kiss him here but you won’t kiss me at the cinema?”

“Gwaine listen-”

“If you wanted to be with Arthur you could have just told me instead of letting me make a fool of myself thinking I stood a chance.” Gwaine spoke in a calm voice but there was a violent undertone.

“Gwaine it’s not like that.”

“Then tell me!” Gwaine snapped making Merlin jump. “What was that I saw in the hallway.”

“It’s called getting caught up in the moment, Arthur bonded with my brother he put him to bed it made him more desirable he kissed me and I _didn’t_ stop him,” Merlin stated frankly. There was no point in lying to Gwaine he deserved to know the truth.

“So I still have a chance?” He asked hesitantly. He had turned around so Merlin could see his unreadable expression. Merlin let go of the ring.

“Yes,” Merlin breathed out. “Gwaine you’re my best friend you know me better than anyone it’s inevitable that I _choose_ you.” Gwaine look up at that. It was true though. Merlin somehow knew he was going to choose Gwaine.

“And if the baby isn’t mine?”

“Honestly I hope you’ll still be there.”

“And _us_?”

“I don’t know but we can build on it?” Merlin suggested moving closer to Gwaine. Gwaine narrowed his eyes, Merlin knew he was deciding on an answer. Instead of answering Gwaine moved forward and kissed Merlin. A little _‘oh’_ escaped Merlin’s mouth as he did. Merlin wasn’t sure if he was still lustful from Arthur’s kiss or whether it was his feelings for Gwaine or that Gwaine was just a good kisser but _damn_ he was hot right now and he has a _need_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, what is Merlin doing? You'll just have to find out. I'll try and update soon XD


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out the bag and things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away guys, personal problems and uni drained me and I got writers block from all the work. But Its summer! So I should have more regular updates...I hope XD Anyway here's the next chapter little weird and emotional and dramatic but sweet hope y'all enjoy XD

“You what?!” Morgana exclaimed down the phone to him.

“I slept with Gwaine.” Merlin repeated. He didn’t mean too. Okay well he did _mean_ too but now he feels awfully bad. How was he supposed to tell Arthur? Or does he not tell him. Yes, he liked that option.

_“YOU SLEPT WITH GWAINE?!”_ She shrieked so loud Merlin had to hold his phone away from his ear. He was about to speak but he could have sworn he heard Gwen and Lance cheering in the background.

_“But you’re pregnant.”_ Morgana reminded.

“Yes but believe me they’re right when sex is better when you’re pregnant.” Merlin remembered the feeling. Sex was a hundred times better when pregnant, he hadn’t orgasmed so much since like _ever_.

_“Hmm might try that.”_

“Um okay…” Merlin frowned. He could totally see Morgana with a baby. _Yeah right._

“Anyway can you put me back onto Gwen if she’s finished winning whatever you guys are doing.” Merlin said remembering the cheering he heard before. They must be playing a game.

_“She hasn’t won anything.”_ Morgana snarled bitterly. Okay something was definitely going on.

“Are you two fighting?”

_“No we love each other as much as any couple it’s just were playing the err game of life and Gwen and Lance seem to think they have won but they’ll see.”_ Morgana vowed sounding almost vengeful.

“Okay…” Merlin trailed off not really knowing what to say. His friends have been acting weird lately and he wants to get to the bottom of it. He could hear whispering in the background about the New Year’s party.

_“Get ‘em then.”_ Leon whispered.

_“Deed is done can’t be undone.”_ He heard what sounded like Lance say.

_“Five more months yet.”_ Morgana reminded. _What was happening in 5 months?_

“Morgana what are you lot on about?”

_“Nothing, we just wanted to confirm that we are still coming up for the New Year’s party tomorrow?”_ Morgana changed the subject.

“Yes I would love it if you all come.” Merlin ignored the sudden change and just went along.

_“Well we’ll be there to make it all better don’t you worry.”_ Morgana confirmed her tone very mischievous.

“Great see you then.” Merlin hung up. That was so weird.

*

“We have to do something at that party.” Morgana said to Leon.

“Agreed.”

“Just admit it we have won.” Gwen said with a shit eating grin.

“Yeah he slept with Gwaine you might as well pay up now.” Lance smiled something similar to Gwen.

“Like I said we have _five_ more months,” Morgana repeated. “There is time.” She smirked something wicked.

“I don’t like that look Morgs what are you going to do?” Gwen asked slightly worried.

“Nothing, _absolutely_ _nothing_.”

….

“So there’s a baby growing inside you?” Mordred inspected Merlin’s stomach. Arthur found it amusing how close the kid was looking at it. Arthur stood at the fireplace looking at the two fondly on the sofa. Arthur didn’t want to sit next to Merlin and cause more problems. Hunith and Gaius sat in their arm chairs both reading whatever and casually listening in and out of the conversation.

“Yes.” Merlin said.

“Who’s the other father?” Mordred asked. Arthur looked at Merlin. How does one tell their ten-year-old brother they are a slut? Arthur chuckled to himself. Okay Merlin wasn’t a slut but three fathers; how do you explain that to a kid?

“Well,” Merlin paused meeting Arthur’s eyes. Merlin wasn’t talking to him much since yesterday but Arthur doesn’t think it’s because of the kiss and Gwaine anymore, whenever he tries to speak to Merlin he just looks guilty and ashamed like he’s hiding something from him. It was really bugging him.

“I don’t know that yet.” Merlin said carefully.

“I hope it’s Arthur’s he’s really cool.” Mordred grinned at him. Arthur smiled back. Mordred is pretty damn cool himself.

“I hope it’s Gwaine’s too I like Gwaine,” Mordred added. Speak of the devil Gwaine walked into the living as if he just been summoned.

“I like you too buddy.” Gwaine ruffled his hair and sat next to Merlin, kissing Merlin’s cheek. Merlin winced and looked at Arthur hesitantly. Arthur frowned at him questioningly and Merlin looked away. Okay something was definitely going on and Arthur wanted to get to the bottom of it.

“Can I have children?” Mordred asked. “I think it would be cool if I could.”

“Urm I guess you can.”

Arthur didn’t miss the _‘subtle’_ glance Hunith and Gaius shared.

“Okay that’s enough of the baby talk.” Hunith announced. Merlin knitted his eyebrows together confused.

“Why? It’s was just some innocent talking.”

“Just drop the subject.” Hunith stated standing up before exiting the living room in a hurry. _What? What was happening_.

Gaius followed her shortly after she left and then eventually followed by Merlin. Five minutes after they left Arthur Gwaine and Mordred were getting impatient and uncomfortable.

“Do _we_ -?” Gwaine started pointing to the door.

“I don’t know.” Arthur said. It’d be rude to interrupt but he wants to know.

“Well I’m going in.” Mordred said and jumped of the couch.

“Mordred wait!” Arthur called after him but Mordred was already on his way to the kitchen. Shit Mordred didn’t know what he was walking into but Arthur wanted to find out. He followed them.

*

Merlin followed his mum and uncle into the kitchen. Why were they acting so weird?

“We should tell him.” Gaius insisted.

“I can’t not just yet.”

“But you have to tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Merlin finally interrupted.

“Mordred isn’t my child.”

“What do you mean I watched you give birth to him when I was 12?”

“Well-” She paused looking to her brother and Gaius gave her a supportive nod.

“I couldn’t have any more children after you. You were a miracle as if I couldn’t have your father was going to have you,”

“Okay,” Merlin said slowly.

“Well since I couldn’t have kids your father suggested he’d have it. So Gaius here volunteered to be sperm donor-”

“Ewww _you_ and my father had sex!!!” Merlin cringed. That was not an image he wanted in his head.

“Well not exactly, your father didn’t want to bear the child in him so we used his eggs, Gaius’ sperm and my womb.”

“You were a surrogate for your brother?! Who are you _Phoebe_ from _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_?”

“No but Mordred might not be able to have children because Gaius genes are stronger than your fathers, Mordred looks like you and your father but he has Gaius’ strong genes while you have a rare AB blood type like your father Mordred has O negative like Gaius so he may not be able to have kids.” This was all insane how could his mother keep this from him! It makes sense why Gaius lives with his mother because he wanted to be with his child but they could have at least told him.

“I can’t have kids?” Mordred appeared out of nowhere, Arthur and Gwaine running up behind him. Clotpoles.

_“Son,”_ Hunith began.

“I’m not your child.” Mordred glared his bottom lip trembling. “I don’t like this.” Mordred ran out.

“Mordred!” Hunith called after him. She started to follow when Merlin stopped her.

“No mum I’ll talk to him. I just can’t believe you lied to me, you _lied_ to Mordred!”

“I had to keep it from you.” She cried.

“You didn’t though mum you could have told me. We never keep things from each other!” Merlin stormed out too he didn’t want to be in her presence at the moment.

He ran upstairs to Mordred’s room stopping outside his door to calm down. Ugh he was so mad at his mum and Gaius. He’d be mad at his dad too if he was alive. In fact, he’d be disappointed in his father because he and Balinor shared everything; his dad was his best friend till his death.

“Merlin,” A voice said. Merlin turned to Gwaine a little disappointed. He thought Arthur would have come instead, he’s usually good at helping Merlin. Then again he could hear his word now, _‘Don’t be such a girl Merlin’._ But they needed to talk Merlin.

“It’s going to be alright,” Gwaine tried to assure. “Your mum had every right not to tell you. It was better for the family.” Gwaine spoke as if he had known this information for years.

_“Gwaine-”_

“You know you’ll forgive her eventually you love your mum and you need her as much as she needs you.” Gwaine rubbed his arms supportively.  “And she needs you right now she opened up to you and both of her sons have turned away, she needs you to support their decision.” Gwaine told him. He wasn’t wrong. Merlin rested his hands on his bump. He was the worse son ever, how was he supposed to be a good parent?

“I know.” Merlin sighed biting his lip sheepishly. He had to apologise for his behaviour.

“Stop thinking you’ll be a bad parent.” He saw where his hands were.

“No one is a good parent but we’ll figure it out together.”

“The three of us will.” Merlin added.  Even if the baby wasn’t Arthur’s he would stick around right?

“Yeah,” Gwaine smiled but Merlin knew it was strained. They used to be such good fri-well okay they were frien-they were aquait-they played football together.

“I better check on Mordred.” Merlin changed the subject. He opened the door and found an empty bed.

“Mordred?” Merlin rushed inside looking around. “Mordred!” He panicked looking in his wardrobe and under his bed. Gwaine caught on and helped look.

“Where is he?”

“What’s all the banging about?” Hunith ran into the room with Gaius and Arthur.

“Mordred is missing.” Merlin informed.

“What?! You’ve checked everywhere in his room. I’ll check the other rooms.” Hunith didn’t wait for a response and left to start looking.

“I’ll go help your mother.” Gaius said and left too.

“I can’t believe he’s gone. Where the hell would he go?” Merlin ran a hand through his head. It’s not the first time his brother ran away. Mordred has done this two more times; once when he was failing a subject and the second when their father died four years ago, he was six at the time but he was very smart and collected for a child his age.

“I think I know where he is.” Arthur spoke.

“Where?” Merlin asked desperately. Arthur didn’t say anything and ran out the room. Merlin ran after him not as quick mind you because he was pregnant but he was doing well.

“Arthur you _bastard_ come back and tell me where!” Merlin demanded. The one thing he hated about Arthur was he was so impulsive and never told you what he was doing. Morgana does the same thing it annoys him. Arthur ran out of the house.

_Where the hell was he going?_ Merlin paused at the front door panting, watching Arthur leave.

“Do you want me to follow him?” Gwaine asked. As Arthur left his view, Merlin felt the ring on his finger the coldness of it giving him comfort.

“No,” Merlin found himself saying. “I _trust_ him.” And despite Arthur’s impulsiveness Merlin did.

*

Arthur knew where Mordred was he was just confused as to how to get there. The other day when Arthur looked after Mordred they really bonded. He liked Mordred a lot, he always wanted a little brother and he was the potential mould to fill the gap. Mordred told Arthur he always runs to his friend’s family diner around the corner from his house. Arthur is assuming he came here as its somewhere to go in such short time. Arthur just had to find it.

After asking someone he found it. He entered the diner looking around it for Mordred who hoped would be here. He was about to lose hope when some people moved and he spotted the boy sat at a booth in the corner. Arthur relaxed and smiled to himself, thank god Mordred had opened up. He was about to walk over to Mordred when someone stopped him.

“Can I help you?” An older man with surprisingly good looks and long silky hair asked. He smiled but Arthur could tell he was suspicious of him.

“Erm I came here to pick up my brother.” Arthur lied.

“That boy right there is _not_ your brother.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Who are you?” The man ignored him and frowned.

“I could ask you the same question?”

“I am Cenred, Mordred is friends with my daughter Kara; he’s under safe hands here so I ask again _who_ _are you?”_

“My name is Arthur Pendragon, I’m Mordred’s _brother-in-law._ ” Arthur spluttered out. He didn’t make it quite as convincing as he could of but it’ll do.

“I wasn’t aware that Merlin got married.” Cenred raised his brow.

“We’re engaged, but we will marry once we finish our masters.” He wasn’t lying. Okay well he was but he told the same lie to his father so technically that makes it the truth since has a witness.

“Well congratulations, I expect and invite to the wedding,” Cenred joked.

“Can do, erm can I go speak to Mordred the family is getting worried.”

“Yes of course.” Cenred moved aside and Arthur walked past him. _Weird_.

“Hey kiddo,” Arthur approached the boy. Mordred looked up at him with angry eyes but there were dry tear stains on his cheek alluding that he has been crying.

“Can I sit down?” Arthur asked softly. Mordred nodded and moved up in the booth so Arthur could sit next to him.

“How you feeling?”

“My mum lied to me,” Mordred sniffed. “She’s not even my mum.”

“She’s not your biological mother but she raised you which makes her your mother none the less.”

“But my whole life has been a lie, I should have been raised by dad and uncle Gaius not mum.”

“Well not your _whole_ life your only ten.” Arthur commented earning a glare from Mordred. Well he knows who he gets that from.

“You glare at me the same way your brother does.”

“ _Half_ -brother,”

“Still your brother. Morgana is only my half-sister which she reminds me of all the time but at the end of the day we are still siblings; were family and we love each other despite her being annoying.” Arthur told him earning a grunt in response.

“I get it you’re ten and this information was a lot to take in. I know what it’s like to have life changing information at that age.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah when I was ten my father told me Morgana wasn’t my actual sister. He told me she was adopted. But after she ran away when they got into an argument he got drunk and told me she was my half-sister but told me she was adopted because he didn’t want to admit he cheated on my mother.” Arthur informed. His father wasn’t exactly father of the year when he was kid. He still not the best now but he’s better and Arthur will take this Uther over the Uther who kicked him out at 16.

“Wow what you do?”

“Well I ran away just like you, surprisingly I found my sister who was also on the run. We couldn’t live outside forever so we had to face our father. I was mad at him for lying but he’s my father; I love him and I wanted to start fresh and embrace the new information. So, nothing really changed.”

“So you’re saying I should go home and face my mum and uncle and live with it?”

“I’m saying that just because you have this information doesn’t mean things can’t be normal. I mean Hunith will always be your mother and Gaius is well your father now too but you can keep running and be unhappy without a family or you can live with it make it your life and be happy.” Arthur finished. He was quite good at this advice thing. _Pfft_ he could totally be a dad.

Mordred sighed. He didn’t look very happy but Arthur knew if he came home it would be better in the long run.

“How about we sit here for a while? So, you can decide.” Arthur suggested. Mordred nodded.

“And I’ll buy you some ice cream.” Mordred smiled.

“With sprinkles and a flake?”

“Of course do you not know me?” Arthur smiled, jolly now Mordred is smiling himself. He was glad he got to Mordred, it was nice they could have a little time together. When family is involved Arthur really grows up, which is why he knows he will be alright when his child comes along.

*

Merlin paced up and down in the living room. It had been over an hour since Arthur had left and he was nervous. His mum had called the police but again they couldn’t do anything until so many hours had passed. Why was it always the people he cares about who run away? He was so anxious; hopefully Arthur had found Mordred, he didn’t know what he would do if Mordred was missing, especially if he was hurt.

“Arthur _will_ find him.” Hunith stood by her son and smiled at him. Merlin had forgiven her as they searched for Mordred. They had talked and Merlin apologised for the way he reacted and they hugged.

“I hope so.” Merlin smiled back. Merlin turned and stared out the window. As if the gods knew he was going to do that Arthur walked into the drive way with what looks like a sleeping Mordred in his arms. Merlin rushed out the living room to the door and outside to meet them.

“Oh my god Mordred.” He rubbed Mordred cheek. “He’s okay.” Merlin felt himself tear up. Thank the god.

“My boy!” Hunith cried taking Mordred out of Arthur’s arms. “Thank you.” She smiled and took him inside; presumably to bed.

“Thank you for bringing him back.” Merlin smiled giving Arthur a hug.

“It’s fine.”

“I’m also sorry for ignoring you I’m not mad at you anymore. I never really was; I was more mad at myself.”

“It’s okay Merlin, I forgive you.” Arthur smiled putting and hand to Merlin’s cheek, letting his finger caress it. Merlin shivered at the light touch. Despite the shiver Merlin felt a warmth spreading across his chest up to his cheeks. Merlin leaned into the touch allowing himself to enjoy the feeling before pulling away; guilt rising to the surface. He slept with Gwaine that wasn’t fair on Arthur. He didn’t mean to sleep with Gwaine but he did and Arthur mustn’t know

Gwaine watched from the door, looking at the intense stares the two were giving each other. Gwaine could tell Merlin had strong feelings for Arthur and vice versa. Gwaine also knew Merlin also has feelings for him but Merlin had to make a choice. He slept with _him_ not Arthur. He was the clear choice. Merlin belongs with him and he’s going to ask Merlin tomorrow after they kiss on New Year’s Eve.

….

“Your party is quite the success,” Morgana complimented to Hunith. The house was full of people, even the back garden was full; Arthur didn’t know Hunith knew so many people.

“Thank you, your brother helped a lot with setting up.”

“I’m glad he was useful for something.”

“Oi! I am standing right here you know!” Arthur frowned.

“I know it just so fun to take the piss out of you,” Morgana smirked while Hunith chuckled.

“You two remind me of Gaius and I when we were your age, always teasing each other.” Hunith smiled.

“Wait you mean the teasing stops?” Arthur said dramatically.

“I’ll never stop taunting you,” Morgana vowed. “It’s way to fun and you’re way too easy.” She cackled causing Arthur to flip her off. Why was his sister invited again? Was it to constantly piss him off because it seems like that is main her job.

“You kids,” Hunith chuckled. “The teasing never stops,” She grinned before leaving the two to talk to some family members. Arthur frowned while Morgana smirked at him.

“So brother of mine, its nearly midnight are you going to kiss Merlin?” She asked.

“Maybe, I have to get in there before Gwaine does.” Arthur looked around for the raven-haired man. He must be outside. Speak of the devil Arthur saw Merlin through the kitchen window. Every time he’s tried to talk to Merlin tonight he’s been dragged away by family. They need to talk but only after the kiss of course.

“One minute go to him while he’s alone.” Morgana pushed him.

“I will I need to talk to him after though, there’s an elephant we need to address.” Arthur knitted his eyebrows together.

“Oh so you know they slept together then?” Leon appeared out of nowhere. _What?_ Arthur froze. Who slept with who now?

Morgana’s smirked faded into a wide eyed stunned expression.

“Who slept with who?” Arthur asked.

“No one.” Morgana avoided and hit Leon. _“Stupid.”_

“Morgs,” Arthur growled. “Who slept with who?” Arthur had already figured out the answer but he just wanted verbal confirmation. Morgana sighed and gave him a sympathetic look.

“Merlin and Gwaine.” She patted his arm. A part of Arthur shattered; he felt numb. The world around him had slowed down; everything sounded muffled. Arthur shouldn’t be upset, Merlin wasn’t his, they weren’t together; I mean Arthur wasn’t even fighting for Merlin’s affections, anymore right? Right? _Wrong_.

“Happy New Year!” Everyone shouted bringing him back to reality. His eyes naturally drifted to the window where he saw Gwaine on Merlin’s lips. Of course they were there. Arthur was furious, he was sad but most unfortunately he was heartbroken and he doesn’t want to be here.

Morgana and Leon saw his line of vision and turned to see the sight.

“Arthur,” Morgana started sadly.

“No,” Arthur tore away for her gaze. “I-I can’t be here.” He said turned to leave. Arthur didn’t even bother packing his things; he was rich he could by new clothes. He grabbed Morgana’s keys (Because if he takes her car and has his own car keys that way no one could follow him) and headed towards the door.

“I was rooting for you.” Hunith gave him a small smile. “If Gwaine and Merlin were meant to be they would have been together a long time ago. I love Gwaine but-” She explained.

“They slept together.” Arthur replied much more upset and teary eyed than he had anticipated.

_“Oh,”_ Hunith frowned and then looked sympathetic. “Arthur,”

“I’m fine.” Arthur assured even though he wasn’t. Hunith nodded unconvinced and let him go. Arthur jumped in the car and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that chapter. Love to know what you guys think! Also I'd love to hear who guys think the father is; Don't forget Will is still an option ;) Anyway see you guys next update which should be soon


	8. Oh Arthur where art thou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Gwaine attempt to find Arthur. Also Percy is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so another update for ya's. Working hard on chapter nine and other stories for you which should be up soon. Also working on a sequel to my acting fic so if you haven't check it out. But anyway here's another chapter for you to read! Enjoy XD

“Looks like we’re gonna win the bet.” Gwen grinned approaching Leon and Morgana with Lance.

“Yeah Merlin kissed Gwaine at midnight, we are in the le-wait what’s up?” Lance noticed the two were sad, Leon was on the verge of tears and Morgana was already crying.

“What’s up?” Gwen asked pulling Morgana into a hug. Lance mirrored her with Leon.

“Arthur took off.” Morgana cried into Gwen’s shoulder.

“What happened?”

*

Merlin had been trying to talk to Arthur all night. He wanted to talk to him about him and Gwaine and how he enjoyed their moment when Arthur had brought home his brother. But no, his family and old friends kept dragging him into conversation about his pregnancy. Plus, there was Gwaine who kept telling everyone he was the father. Ever since they slept together Gwaine seems to think it mean Merlin has chosen him; when Merlin just wanted sex and a distraction from Arthur. But more the sex; Gwaine is very good at it.

It was turning midnight and Merlin wanted to find Arthur so they could kiss and talk. However, Gwaine had found him first and he kissed him.

“Gwaine have you seen Arthur?” Merlin said when Gwaine pulled away.

“Because every guy wants to hear about other guys after they’ve kissed someone.” Gwaine laughed.

“No Gwaine I’m serious I haven’t seen him since this morning.”

“Well you have been about with all your family.”

“I’m going to go find him,”

“Wait! Wait Merlin.” Gwaine grabbed his arm. _Oh god what now?_ He thought. Merlin spun and saw Gwaine serious expression.

“Merlin I love you,” He said. Merlin gasped, frozen with fear. Was it fear? Or was it guilt because he didn’t feel the same. He likes Gwaine he really does but _love_ is something else.

“Uh Gwaine we’ll talk about this later.” Merlin started to move.

“No Merlin I know you’re the one and I want us to be a family.”

“Later I promise.” Merlin quickly said and ran off. Merlin didn’t exactly know what to do so he had to flee. He went inside his house and looked around. A few of his relatives tried to start more conversations but he just kept walking telling them he was busy. And he was busy, busy looking for Arthur.

He went into the living room and saw Lance patting Leon on the back, looking like he was comforting him. Weird. What happened here then?

“It was all my fault.” Leon rubbed his temples.

“It wasn’t your fault, you just slipped up.” Lance tried to reassure his boyfriend. “Arthur would have done it anyway after seeing it.” He added. _Seen what? Would have done what?_

“What has Arthur done? Leon, are you okay? Where is he?” Merlin bombarded them with questions. Leon looked at him sheepishly. Lance opened his mouth to speak but Morgana came back through the door, Gwen by her side.

“Arthur, you better pick up and bring me my car back!” She spat before hanging up the phone. She may seem angry but her eyes were puffy and her makeup was smudged. She had been crying.

“That’s the _fifteenth_ time I’ve called him and he hasn’t answered.” She explained sniffling up.

“Where is Arthur?” Merlin asked them.  They all shared sympathetic looks.

“Arthur…” Morgana dragged out. Merlin stepped forward concerned wanting her to continue. Thoughts raced through his mind. _Was Arthur hurt? Is he sick? Did he-_

“Arthur left.” She breathed out, a tear slipping down her cheek.

“He’s coming back right? I mean he did this at Uther’s so he’s definitely coming back _right?_ ” Merlin asked desperately. Morgana shook her head slowly and opened her mouth to speak but Merlin’s eyes were already leaking.

“It’s different this time.” She explained.

“It’s _me_ , isn’t it?”

“Part of the reason,” Morgana said and her eyes focused behind him. Merlin spun and saw Gwaine looking concerned.

“He found out we-” Leon nodded before Merlin could finish. _Oh my god_ , Merlin panicked internally. Why did he sleep with Gwaine? He likes Gwaine but Merlin thinks he likes Arthur more. No he knows he does.

“I’m going to find him.” Merlin vowed stepping forward.

“He took my car.”

“Then I’ll take his.”

“We don’t know where his keys are.”

“Shit.” Merlin cursed. He fiddled with the ring on his finger as he tried to think of a solution.

“I’d take my mums car but that hasn’t been used in years.” Merlin sighed.

“We’ll just have to wait.” Morgana breathed out. “He’s done this before; he’s never been gone more than four days.” Morgana continued a spark of hope in her tone.

“I need some time alone; tell everyone I say goodnight.” Merlin said rushing out the room.

Gwaine was about to follow him but Lance stood up.

“Give him some time mate.” Lance patted his shoulder with a small smile. Gwaine nodded. He felt so bad. He wanted to win Merlin’s affections but not like this. He loved Merlin but he couldn’t sit by and let someone else get hurt because of his actions. Tomorrow he was going to make it up to Merlin _and_ Arthur.

….

“Good Morning lazy daisy.” Gwaine burst through Merlin’s bedroom door with a full breakfast and orange juice. Merlin groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. Gwaine deposited the tray on Merlin’s lap.

“Time to get up.” He continued.

“Gwaine what in the wor _-ahhh!_ ” Merlin hissed shielding his eyes when Gwaine opened the curtains.

“We’ve got a long day ahead of us.” He stated.

“Long day, _long_ day? What time is it?” Merlin rambled. What was going on here? Why was Gwaine disturbing his sleep.

“Eight o’clock.” Gwaine said and moved the tray over to the bedside table before Merlin could knock it out of hand.

 _“Eight o’clock!!”_ Merlin’s eyes widened. _Why so early?_

“What are you doing to me Gwaine?” Merlin lay back down.

“I am going to help you find Arthur.” Gwaine smiled sitting on the bed, Merlin could tell it was a little strained and sad but Merlin was grateful.

“Really?” Merlin asked his heart beat speeding up.

“Yeah, look Merlin I know you care for him a great deal and I want to help you find him.”

“I know you don’t like him but this means a whole lot to me.” Merlin smiled his chest feeling warm. He owed Gwaine so much. Merlin rushed forward and gave Gwaine a kiss and a hug.

“Thank you.” Merlin said.

“Its fine and it’s not that I don’t like Arthur we were friends once it’s just I lost sight of what was important and that was your happiness-and the babies health but that was always important to me.”

“I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Your happiness is thanks enough.” Gwaine smile softly at him. “Now come on eat and get dressed and we’ll go.”

….

“Um Gwaine how are we supposed to get back to London? Train? Bus?” Merlin asked.

“Nope.” Gwaine flashed him a mischievous smile and turned to Arthurs car. He took his shirt off but not before winking at Merlin because let’s face Merlin did like his body and had been caught staring on multiple occasions. He wrapped the t-shirt around his hand.

“What are you-” Merlin began but Gwaine had already showed him by punching the window of Arthur’s car. Merlin had jumped when it happened not expecting it. Gwaine shook his shirt away from them and opened the door. He shuffled all the glass of the chair and got in. He opened the other side for Merlin to get in.

“Okay now what? We don’t have the ke-” But Gwaine was already on that he had taken the wires from under wheel and began to spark em.

“You can _hot wire_ a car?” Merlin watched in shock as the engine started. “How the fuck do _you_ know how to hot wire a car?” Merlin exclaimed. “In fact I don’t wanna know.”

“Well let’s just say my dad was a _trader_ of sorts.” Gwaine said with a sly smile.  Merlin found that kinda charming. He felt kinda cool know he slept with a _“bad boy”_ of sorts.

“’Trader’ right.” Merlin laughed.

“He is.” Gwaine laughed too.

“Just drive and tell me more about your father's _‘trader’_ business.”

….

The four of them stood outside looking at the smashed glass on the ground.

“They stole Arthur's car?” Leon laughed amazed.

“Do we need to call the police or are they chasing Arthur?” Gwen asked.

“They're chasing Arthur.” Morgana confirmed. “I heard Gwaine wake up Merlin.”

“And Gwaine will win Merlin back by doing that.” Lance rubbed his hands together.

“What?” Leon asked.

“It's the perfect chance for him to swoop in by being the bigger person.” Lance said.

“As much as I'm routing for Gwaine he wouldn't do that.” Gwen defended. “Gwaine will win him back another way.” Gwen smile with hope.

“But you know Gwaine he's a player.”

“Yeah but I have faith.”

“You two are wrong. Morgana and I have a plan in play.” Leon smirked.

 _“Plan?”_ Lance raised his brow at his boyfriend. Since when did they have a plan.

“Let's just say Leon made sure that his and Arthur's other housemate will be in for when they check Arthur's house.”

“How do you know they will check there though?”

“It's _Merlin_ of course he will.” Leon chuckled.

“Alright, fair; we shall see who wins this bet.” Gwen said.

“We shall indeed.” Morgana replied.

“Guys breakfast.” Hunith shouted them. They all walked _(Ran)_ into the house.

….

The two arrived outside Arthur's house hours later.

“You know this is the obvious place to look he won't be here.” Gwaine told him. Merlin knew that but they had to start somewhere.

“I know but I have to try.”

“Okay let's do this.” Gwaine nodded. Gwaine was sweet for doing this. They knocked on the door. A tall strong good looking man opened it. Merlin had a feeling he had seen him before.

Gwaine froze. It was _him_. The guy from the club.

“Percy?” Gwaine's eyes widened his heart pounding.

“Gwaine?” Percy said with a slight smile; a glint of hope in his eyes.

Merlin was confused. What was going on here? He was missing something. That's seems to be the case with a lot of things lately. His friends are always whispering about bets and shit. Merlin is missing out.

“Um you know each other?” Merlin asked, looking between the two.

“Yeah I met Percy in a club we kinda slept together.” Gwaine explained not meeting Percy's eyes. Oh yeah he was the guy Gwaine was dancing with the day he went to get Gwaine and ended up sleeping with Will.

“You never called.” Percy Said.

“I found out I might be a father,” Gwaine nodded towards Merlin and his bump.

“You must be Merlin then.” Percy stuck out his hand. Merlin took it and shook. He nodded as he did.

“I heard a lot about you that night.”

“You did?”

“Yup.” Percy said sounding bitter. They both looked at Gwaine but he was speechless for once. Merlin felt sorry for Gwaine he couldn't meet their eyes.

“Arthur's not here.” Percy said breaking the silence, eyes still on Gwaine. Gwaine looked up on that and locked eyes with him.

“Do you know where he might be?”

“No I'm sorry,” He said. “But,” Percy reluctantly looked away from Gwaine. “He did come home and he left this note before taking off again.” He handed it to Merlin. Merlin opened it. _‘Don't follow me Merlin; I knew you'd come here. Just go be happy with Gwaine. He'd be a better father than I ever would be.’_

“You stupid man.” Merlin cursed.

“If you were Arthur and was sad where would you go?” Percy enlightened.

Merlin thought back to all the times he hung out with Arthur. His happiest moment was with his mother. _The library!_

“His mother’s book!” Merlin gasped. The library was only around the corner no need to drive. Good thing about a uni campus is everything being like 5-10 minutes away from each other.

“Gwaine you coming?”

“Yeah you go on ahead I'll catch up.” Gwaine said not even looking at him. Merlin nodded and walked away from the two.

Gwaine looked at Percy with wide sad eyes.

“Look Percival I'm sorry for not calling,”

“But you're here now.”

“Yes well-”

“Go on a _date_ with me Gwaine.”

“What?”

“One date.”

“But Percival I-”

“Yes you're into Merlin I get it but just give me one date to see if I can change your mind. We had something Gwaine I know you felt it too; that night was special.” Percy poured his heart out. Gwaine couldn't deny he that did feel something that night with Percy.

“I don't know.” Gwaine mumbled. He was still into Merlin it wouldn't be right.

“Just one date,” He begged.

“One date?” Gwaine asked. Maybe he could do one date. Just to see.

 _“One date.”_ Percy confirmed.

“Okay.” Gwaine accepted.

 _“Okay?”_ Percy asked, a smile creeping on his face.

“Yes.” Gwaine gradually smiled. His heart pounding against his ribs. He could do this. Just one date. All he needed to do was prove he didn't like Percy. But that was actually really hard to do.

*

Merlin goes to the library in the same section he was when he was revising that day Arthur brought him McDonalds. The book Arthur's mother used to read to his father was there. Merlin knew he had to be here. It was a safe place for him. 

He arrives and saw that the book was open with what looks like a cold cup of coffee next to it. Merlin marches up to it and looks around. No bags are there. Arthur was here though. He looked at the page he was one and certain words were highlighted.

 _'Stop, following_ and _Me'_ were highlighted. Merlin sighed. Arthur didn't want to be found and Merlin had to respect that. Merlin left the library. He only has a week and bit till he would see Arthur in school anyway. 

Hopefully he could get Arthur to speak to him.

....

Gwaine was actually enjoying himself. Not that he doubted he would; it’s just he's not been on a date in a while, he forgot how fun they were. Percy took him bowling and then to a burger place for food. 

"Today has been really fun." Gwaine smiled.

"You sound surprised, I'll have you know I'm a catch."

"You're certainly something." Gwaine teased, playing it off cool. Couldn't show too much interest. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Percy chuckled.

"I would; probably the most you'll get out of me." Gwaine laughed.

"Oh really?" Percy challenged stepping closer to Gwaine. Gwaine's heart got the picture and started to race.

"Yeah really." Gwaine accepted the metaphorical challenge and moved in closer as well; butterflies filing his stomach. Percy looked down to Gwaine's lips and vice versa. They were so close to closing the gap lips trembling with anticipation hearts beating out their chest. When their lips touched, it all became ten times faster and ten times better. Gwaine was in cloud nine. Percival's hand came up to cup Gwaine's face and Gwaine was about to deepen the kiss when his phone rang. Gwaine jumped back surprised as Percy sighed the moment now ruined. 

"Hello?" Gwaine answered.

_"Gwaine it’s Merlin, I need you to come round."_

"Oh my god are you okay what about the baby?"

_"Yes we're fine I just I just need you."_

"Okay I'll be right over." He hung up. 

"Merlin?"

"Yeah," Gwaine said sheepishly.

"Tonight was fun. Err maybe we can catch that film another time I have to go." Gwaine made a run for it. He ignored the disappointment on Percy's face. He felt so bad but Merlin needed him.

*

_“Hi this is Will; I’m not here right now so leave a message.”_

“What's did I do!!,” Merlin yells. “Why did you leave?! Was I bad? Did I hurt you? Am I a bad person?” He cried to Will’s voicemail before throwing the phones across the room.

Merlin cried into his pillow.

“Merlin?” Gwaine knocked and entered. He couldn't stand to see Merlin like this. He ran over to the bed and hugged him. Merlin relaxed into Gwaine’s arms already feeling the comfort.

“Is this about Arthur?” Gwaine said softly. Merlin nodded. Gwaine sighed. Of course, Merlin didn't _need_ him need him. Merlin just wanted someone there to fill the gap while Arthur has gone awol. Gwaine could leave but he knows he won't. He's always got Merlin's back no matter the small cause because he loves Merlin. _Right?_ Or does Gwaine like the _idea_ of being in love with Merlin?

“Look Merlin, Arthur will be back he just needs time to process this. Until then I'm here for you.”

“Thanks Gwaine.” Merlin moved back and started to kiss Gwaine. Gwaine frowned; this wasn't like his kiss with Percival. This was so much _less_. Gwaine pulled away.

“Look Merlin it's not right.”

“Yeah I guess you're right.”

“I should go.”

“No wait; just, stay a little longer.” Merlin pleaded. Gwaine nodded. Merlin lied back down and Gwaine lay with him. Merlin had snuggled into him. Gwaine rethought the whole feeling business. Maybe he wasn't all that into Merlin after all.

*

The remaining days of that week were spent with Merlin. Percy had tried to make plans with Gwaine but he kept calling them off or bailing on him because Merlin needed him. Percy's patients have been drawing thin.

“Free tomorrow wanna hang out?” Gwaine texted.

 _“Just forget it I'm not being second fiddle.”_ Percy replied.

“You're not second fiddle.”

_“As long as you're with Merlin I will be.”_

Gwaine didn't hear from Percy for the next few days.

*

The semester had started again and Arthur was still a no show. At least for the first few days. He showed up on the Wednesday though. Merlin really had to talk to him.

“Arthur wait!” Merlin called after him when their lecture had finished.

“I'm not talking to you Merlin.”

“Technically you just did.” Merlin chuckled but Arthur just ignored him. An idea popped into Merlin's head.

“Arthur wait, _ow ow_ _Arthur_.” Merlin cried out. Arthur stopped and turned to look at Merlin.

“Ow Arthur, something's wrong.” He tried again. Arthur’s face softened into a concerned look. Merlin pretended to collapse by the lockers.

“Oh my god Merlin are you okay? Is the baby okay?” Arthur rushed over to him.

“Help somebody help!” Arthur began to call.

“No Arthur wait I'm fine I just wanted you to talk to me.”

“I can't believe you.” Arthur growled and stood up. Merlin tried to get himself up. He had to roll on to his knees and use the lockers for leverage.

“Look Arthur wait I'm sorry for sleeping with Gwaine!”

“It's not the fact you _slept_ with him Merlin, you just didn't _tell_ me!”

“I'm sorry about that too, look I just wanna make things right. I want us to be friends again.”

“I don't wanna be friends Merlin.”

“Well let's be more!”

“I can't do that either. You still have feelings for Gwaine and I won't be rebound.”

“But you're not a rebound Arthur you're _-oh_ ,” Merlin frowned. That was a weird feeling in his stomach. It doesn't feel right.

“What now.” Arthur grunted.

“My stomach.”

“You tried that one already Merlin.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“No Arthur I'm serious this time,” Merlin actually slid down the lockers to the floor.

“Oh god.”

*

A little further up the hallway…

“Percy you're not second best.”

“I always will be Gwaine as long as you're into Merlin we can't be together.”

“That's just it I might _not_ be into Merlin.”

“You say that but you're always at his beck and call. Let's face it you can't live without him.”

“I can too.”

“You'll do anything for him.”

“Not true.”

“Help help! We need a doctor!” Arthur's voice rang.

“Merlin!” Gwaine gasped. He ran down the hallway Percy behind him.

“What's wrong?” Gwaine asked when he got there.

“We don't know he's just keeps getting this weird feeling.”

“Does it feel like hunger pains? Or maybe like butterflies but a little harsher?” Percival asked.

“Yes.”

“It might be your baby kicking. When you get the feeling next place your hand on your stomach and you'll know for sure.” He explained. Gwaine was shocked at his knowledge.

“Really?” Merlin said amazed and placed his hand on his stomach.

“That baby kicked.” His eyes tearing up. Arthur and Gwaine put their hand on the bump. They both smiled at each other all hate forgotten for a moment. It was a magical moment.

“Percy how did you know?” Merlin asked.

“I'm studying nursing.” He shrugged. “But I'd get to a doctor though for a check-up, just in case.”

“Of course, thank you Percival.” Arthur shook his hand. “See you at home.”

They all stood up (well they helped Merlin stand up) and Arthur walked Merlin towards the exit of the building.

“Percy I better-” Gwaine pointed to the two.

“Yeah go.”

“Hang out later?”

“I don't think it would be right.”

“You're not second best. This time is about the baby.”

“That's the thing Gwaine yes this time was bout the baby but all the other times was just Merlin. Merlin need comfort, Merlin wants chips, Merlin wants this Merlin needs that. Don't you see you're on a hook?”

“I'm not on Merlin's hook.”

“You are; you're just in too deep to noticed. Look Gwaine I have to go and so do you.” He nodded to the two waiting for him.

“Percy,” Gwaine said sadly reaching a hand out to him.

“Bye Gwaine.” Percival walked away.

“But I like you.” Gwaine whispered. He held back tears and joined the two at the door. He might as well be happy about his possible child.

*

Elyan had said the Percival's knowledge was on point and that he if he ever wanted work experience Elyan would give it to him. Gwaine noted to tell him that.

“But other than that you baby is fine guys.”

“Thanks Elyan,” Merlin smiled thankfully.

They left the ward and were walking out the hospital.

“Look I'm sorry, it's for the both if you. This whole thing is a mess.” Merlin apologised.

“It's okay Merlin.” Gwaine said.

“Yeah.” Arthur agreed.

“But it's not.”

“Look Merlin I think we just all need space to clear out heads.” Arthur announced.

“Yeah I guess you're right.” Merlin nodded.

“See you at our party this weekend though?”

“Of course.” Merlin smiled. Arthur left the two.

Gwaine dropped Merlin off at his house.

“Gwaine do you wanna stay a while and hang out?” Merlin asked. Gwaine thought about what Percy said.

“Err I'm gonna pass, I need to shop for the party.” He answered. He wasn't on the hook he can say no to Merlin. _Take that Percival_.

“Oh right.” Merlin said disappointment in his tone.

“Another time maybe.” Gwaine assured and drove away. Ooo well done all you did was assure Merlin you're still gonna be at his beck and call; yeah that showed Percy _...not_.

….

Arthur finally went to his house.

He said hi to Leon who was shocked to see him. He didn't stay to chat though, he went straight to his room. He must have been in there at least ten minutes before he heard the voice of all evil.

_"ARTHUR DUBOIS PENDRAGON!"_

"Oh shit." Arthur panicked. He searched his room for a hiding spot. _Under the bed?_ No, he had stuffed clothes under there and food; it's dirty. _Hmmm,_ he looked around; _wardrobe!_ He ran to it and squished himself inside. He heard his door burst open and some footsteps.

"Arthur I know you're in here." She snarled. There were footsteps for a few seconds until they stop. Arthur relaxed. He was safe. The wardrobe door opened so suddenly it made Arthur jump and definitely not scream like a girl.

"Ah ha you little bastard." She pulled him out by the ear.

" _Ow ow ow_ Morgana!" He called out as she dragged him to the bed.

 _"Why-wouldn't-you-answer-me-you-stupid-idiot-I-was-worried."_ She growled as she hit him with each word.

 _"OW!"_ He yelled.

"You shouldn't have left. Why do you do this? You know what it does to me and father and everyone else! We should be used to it by now because of the amount of times but Christ Arthur get a fucking grip! So a boy broke your heart; big _fucking_ deal. We've all been there; we don't run away, we face it like normal people do!" She ended her rant with a smack to the back of his head. Maybe she thought it would knock some sense into him. Many people have tried; it does not work.

"I'm sorry Morgana it won't happen again."

"You say that but it _will_." She collapsed on the bed next to him; close to tears. He's never seen his sister so upset, she's usually a stone-cold bitch.

" _What if_ you have a child Arthur; what if this baby _is_ yours and Merlin upsets you; are you gonna run away again? Are you going to leave your child every time things don't go your way? Because that wouldn't be fair on the child."

Arthur sighed. She was right. He needed to stop but he doesn't like facing the music. He runs away to clear his head.

Arthur hugs Morgana; "I won't do it again. I promise." He kisses the top of her head.

She stills for a moment not used to this affection between the two.

"I err love you baby brother." She stutters out. Arthur's chest did something, it felt warm.

Arthur smiled; "I love you too big sis."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll liked it let me know what you think. Love hearing all of your thoughts no matter how random (which is always good) XD


	9. Paarrrttyyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama continues as Merlin feels guilty and Arthur struggles with his feelings. Gwaine has a realization and everyone is so done with them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter probably not what a lot of you guys would want but the next chapter will open your eyes when a certain character does something really bad. no spoilers though you have to read this and let me know what you think. have fun reading this chapter, enjoy XD

“Merlin?” Gwen knocked on Merlin's bedroom door. “Merlin we've ordered food you can have some if you want.” When she heard no move to or noise she knocked again.

“Merlin?” She entered. She gasped at the sight of a bawling Merlin.

“Am I bad person Gwen?” Merlin sniffled.

“Why what makes you say that.” Gwen came and sat next to him. She began stoking his head assuring.

“I just can't tell my feelings anymore. Everything's messed up and I'm a massive dickhead for messing with the two of most important people in my life and they hate me and they have every right too.” He cried into her.

“Look Merlin you're pregnant, your hormones and your whole mind set gets messed up.” She explained.

“So you don't think I'm a bad person?” He looked up at her with watery hopeful eyes.

“You're not a bad person you just made a mistake which many people have done; although I think sleeping with Gwaine wasn't that bad…” She trailed off when she saw Merlin frown slightly. Right yeah don't let em know about the bet. Oh god she was the bad person she was the one who had placed bets on who he would end up with. Maybe they're all bad.

“Anyway, a friend of mine who this story is based off,”

“What?”

“What? Oh yes my friend of mine; she slept with her best friend and ended up pregnant with his baby but she was into this other guy but she thought she had to be with the father of the baby so she played the two guys without really knowing what she was doing and ended up hurting them.”

“How does this help?”

“Well she ended up with the actual guy she liked after the baby was born because they made up and she promised not to let her friendship with her best friend/baby daddy get in the way of their relationship; she also promised to stick to him if she had a _‘itch’_ she needed to scratch.”

“Look Merlin the point is don't beat yourself up, it's over and done with all you can do is apologise and try to make things better and if they don't forgive you so be it you move on if they do that's good.”

“Thanks Gwen.” Merlin wiped his eyes.

“No problem, I hate seeing you sad.” Gwen smiled softly.

“Same here.”

“And I know you'll be there for me – see _not_ a bad person.”

“Yes I guess.” Merlin managed a small smile.

“So tell me about you and Gwaine how's that going?”

“Why are you so interested in that?”

“No reason just asking.”

“I dunno he's been a good friend whose been there for me these past weeks.”

_“Friend.”_ She raised her brow.

“Yes friend. I think my mind is made I think I'm into Arthur. Gwaine is my friend one of my best friends and always will be. I think I was just into him because I wanted to end up with the father of my child and part of me figured it was more likely him because he was the first of the three I slept with.”

_“Well Shit.”_

“Huh?”

“Shit I just bit my tongue.” She lied. Looks like she wasn't going to win the bet. She'll have to cough up one hundred smackeroons; she doesn't have that; well she does since student loans have just come in but she doesn't wanna give it up.

“Oh okay.” Merlin smiled.

“If that's how you feel Merlin then we will support you.” Even if it means she's loses the bet.

“Thank Gwen.”

“Look come join us for dinner you need to eat.”

“Okay yeah.”

….

They had pulled it off, Merlin was amazed. They had pulled off a street party. Merlin doesn't know why he was surprised; Arthur and Gwaine are pretty popular around campus.

He arrives with his entourage Morgs, Gwen and Lance. Not knowing where to go the four stand outside and weigh the options. They could stay out in the street with some of the smokers and well, the people doing kegs. Or they could go into Gwaine's or Arthur’s house. But either of the three are very loud and crowded.

Since Leon lives with Arthur, Lance makes a dive to their house to find his boyfriend. The others automatically follow. Merlin could do with talking to Arthur, that’s if he's sober. Morgana and Gwen had already boasted about how drunk they're going to get; they stopped when they realised how much they were boasting to the wrong person. Merlin wished he could drink. Well he could drink a certain number of units but he didn't want to risk it.

"Merls you came!" Gwaine slurred almost, wrapping his arms around Merlin. Gwaine was certainly drunk or at least getting there.

"I did come."

_"Heh."_ Gwaine giggled.

"Gross." Merlin laughed. "Head out the gutter."

"Fine fine." He put his hands up defencelessly. "Anything I can get you?" He asked.

"I'm good but you should get yourself a glass of water.”

"Nah I'm good Merls, I drink for a living." Gwaine flashed him a drunken smile.

"That's true." Merlin had to admit. If there's one thing Gwaine was known for it was his alcohol intake. Speaking of, Gwaine just downed whatever drink he was drinking.

“What are you drinking anyway?”

“Dunno,” He shrugged. “Some dude mixed some shit and gave it to me.”

“How do you _survive_ like this?”

"I dunno I just- _oh_ there's Percival I must speak with him!" He vowed and left Merlin. Merlin laughed, Gwaine was a funny drunk. Merlin decided to walk around for a bit and see if he could have fun without alcohol.

*

_"Perce!"_ Gwaine called. Percival turned around. _Oh no_. Gwaine weaved through people to try and get to him.

“Why haven't you been answering my calls?” Gwaine asked, almost tripping over his own feet.

“Gwaine how much have you had to drink?” Percy asked concerned.

“Hey I asked you a question first.” Gwaine grinned.

“Look Gwaine were not discussing this right now.”

“Is this about Merlin? Because I can get rid of him.”

“Don't do that and you need to get off his hook.”

“I'm not on his hook.” Gwaine sulked.

“Look Gwaine can we discuss this another time when you're sober.”

“No! Let's never discuss it again, your _feelings_ are clear.” Gwaine's eyes watered.

“Gwaine please cut down on the booze.”

“No don’t act like you care, besides I can do what I want, I'm an _a-dult._ ” Gwaine grabbed a cup of some random person and downed their pint. The crowd around proceeded to cheer.

_“Keg! Keg! Keg! Keg!”_ They all cheered.

“Gwaine,” Percival said warningly. Gwaine stared at him challenging him; daring him to stop him.

“Let's do this!” Gwaine yelled and followed the others outside. This cannot end well Percy thought.

*

A few hours had gone by and Merlin wasn't having much fun. Everyone around him was drunk and he had to watch and pretend not to be awkward all while avoiding drunken people so they don't fall on him and hurt his baby. He hadn't found Arthur yet either; he hoped Arthur had actually turned up to his own party. He decided to go get another drink of water so he moved in out and of people trying to reach the fridge.

“Water Merlin?” A familiar voice said.

“Please.” He grinned. “Where've you been all night?” Merlin watched as Arthur got to the fridge.

“Around, I thought you weren't coming as I couldn't find you.” Arthur said pouring two cups of water.

“So we've been wandering around looking for each other?” Merlin chuckled.

“Yeah seems like it.” Arthur grinned. Arthur passed Merlin one of the cups.

“Wait are you drinking water?”

“Yeah, I didn't want you to be the only one not drinking.” Arthur shrugged. Merlin's heart melted. “Besides Gwaine is doing enough drinking for all four of us.”

“That’s true,” He ad saw Gwaine running off with his shirt off flirting again; he was bladdered.

“Arthur _you_ don't have to do that though.”

“I know, I want to. It's so I can talk to you sober to tell you I'm sorry.”

“For?”

“I shouldn't have left like that. I always run away from my problems and I don't think about how it affects others.” He explained. “My sister reminded me that can't keep running especially since I might be having a baby so yes I'm sorry for being a drama queen.”

“Apology accepted.” Merlin smiled. “But look Arthur it's _me_ who should be-”

“Wanna go out to the back garden? It's quieter out there.” Arthur interrupted. Why won't Arthur let him fucking apologise.

“Yeah sure.” Merlin agreed. Maybe they could talk outside. Arthur stuck out his hand and Merlin took it.

*

“Ah-ha, endgame we fucking win.” Morgana slurs.

“What? Nooo. Arthur just took Merlin out to air.” Gwen replied equally wasted.

_“For air.”_ Lance corrected.

“Same thing.”

“Why can't you guys accept it's going to be _Arthur_!” Leon says.

_“Gwaine!”_ Lance and Gwen yell.

_“Arthur!”_ The two shot back.

_“Gwaine!”_

_“Arthur!”_

“I reckon it's _Will’s._ ”

_“What?”_ They all say turning to Percival.

“You're betting on who the baby’s is right? I reckon it's Will's.”

“Yes of course the father of the baby bet; _sure_.” Morgana went with it.

“Why didn't we think of this.” Leon whispered to Lance who shrugged.

“£100 to the winner of the bet.” Gwen informs.

“I'm in.” Percy agrees. “Now have any of you seen Gwaine I lost him at the keg.”

“No idea. He ran around here somewhere with his top off.” Lance said. He remembered that. Gwaine was practically auctioning himself off; poor kid.

“Right okay. I better find him before he does something stupid.” Percy wanders off into the crowd.

“See told you Gwaine and Percival!” Leon grinned.

“Okay new bet how long do you think it will take Gwaine to realise he likes Percy.” Gwen suggested.

“3 weeks.” Lance betted.

“Two months,” Morgana said. “Gwaine is still pretty hung up on Merlin.”

“Imma say a month.” Leon added. “Percy is persuasive but not that persuasive.”

“And I'll agree with Lance.” Gwen said. “Hundred?”

“Of course.” Morgana grinned. She lifted up her glass.

“To betting on our friends because we're bad people!”

_“Ayyy.”_ They all clinked their cups together and chugged them.

*

“Look Arthur I'm sorry.” Merlin said to him once they were outside.

“Merlin,” Arthur begun in that tone that meant _‘don't do this again’._

“No Arthur listen. I'm sorry for messing you and Gwaine about I'd apologise to him too but he's too drunk. My feelings have been so unclear, my hormones, my testosterone, my own sex drive have just been going around the bend and I’ve been going after one while wanting another and I shouldn't do that to be honest at the start I didn't know I was doing it.” Merlin finished.

Arthur didn't know what to say he can't just forgive the past few weeks but Merlin was apologising now and he admitted his mistakes. The amount of times Merlin had given Arthur second chances in the past and Arthur can't even look past this and give him a second chance.

“Look I can't expect you to forgive me right away but-”

“Merlin just shut up for a second and let me think.” Arthur hushed him.

“Wanna dance?” He added.

“But Arthur I feel so-”

“Just dance.” Arthur grabbed his hands and pulled him into a dance. He just needed to think and he needed Merlin to shut up so dancing was his best option.

*

It took Percy an hour but he found Gwaine. Someone had pointed him in the right direction. Gwaine was found down the street on the floor curled around a lamppost.  

“Oh Gwaine,” Percy sympathised. Percy sank to his knees just near Gwaine's head. He removed the bottle of rum Gwaine seemed to have stashed between himself and the lamppost.

“Gwaine,” Percy said softly. Gwaine hummed and shuffled.

_“Gwaine.”_ Percy said again a bit louder, tapping his face.

“Perce?” Gwaine opened one eye.

“Yeah Gwaine it's me.”

“Good I'm glad you found me.” Gwaine smile and his eyes started to close again.

“No no Gwaine wake up I'm gonna get you to bed.” Percy grabbed Gwaine and started to lift him up. He picked him up bridal style and started to take him back up to the house. Thankfully most of the people had gone home or went to go get food. Either way it was less packed and Percy could get Gwaine to bed.

“Perce I'm so sorry.” Gwaine mumbled into his chest. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get like this, I just don't want to think you're second best because you’re not.” Gwaine smiled slightly before proceeding to throw up on Percy and passing out again. It was sweet until that happened. Percy and managed to get him upstairs and into bed making sure he slept on his side so he didn't throw up and drown in it.

“Night Gwaine.” Percy smiled and went to go clean himself up.

*

“Thanks for walking me home.” Merlin smiled.

“Just get the fucking key out Gwen! I want drunk sex before bed!” Morgana slurred to her.

“Well _us_.” Merlin laughed as Arthur cringed. Of course, Morgana always ruined his moments.

“My sister ladies and gentlemen scarring me since birth.”

“Oh shut it baby brother. You're just _jellies_ you ain't getting none.” She grabbed Gwen ass who _ooo’d_ showing interest.

“Okay you two get inside.” Arthur said as soon as Gwen opened the door. They ran off inside and left the two outside.

“Well good night I guess.” Merlin smiled awkwardly.

“Yeah night.” Arthur hugged Merlin. The two pulled apart after a few seconds but stayed in each other's space.

“Arthur I-” Merlin leant in and kissed him. Arthur felt his stomach film and his palms become sweaty. The moment was perfect there was literally fireworks going off in his head. However, there's only one thing blocking him – _Gwaine_. Arthur pulled away.

“That was amazing.”

“Yeah it was.” Merlin smiled.

“But we can't do it again.”

“Why?”

“I can't just ignore the last few weeks Merlin.”

“Yeah I guess it was all too hectic.”

“I better go.”

“Yeah of course good night.” Merlin went inside.

“Night.”

Arthur wanted to be with Merlin but it wouldn't be right. Mainly because he would always be thinking about Gwaine. He had to do something about Gwaine and he knew how to do it but he didn't know when but he had an idea.

….

Gwaine woke up with a banging headache. He doesn't remember last night; he hopes he hasn't done anything stupid. He swiftly sat up and checked his bed. There was no one or nothing there apart from the pain he just got from sitting up to quickly. God damn alcohol. He turned his head towards the figure that he saw in the corner of his eye. It was Percival sat in his desk chair asleep. Gwaine's heart warmed. Percy had made sure he got home safe last night and not on the streets which he is not proud to say he has done many times. He turned his attention the bedside table which had a glass of water and pain killers on it. Gwaine smiled butterflies in his stomach. Percy was good to him, in fact be was better than good he was great. Gwaine doesn't deserve him. Percy was the best, not second; _The Best_.

….

A few weeks had gone by and Percy was happy. Gwaine was spending a lot more time with him. I mean he would still run off to Merlin but he would never ditch their dates though. So Percy was happy.

*

Arthur was not happy. Whenever Merlin and Arthur have an argument Gwaine was called in and he would always agree with Merlin. Gwaine must have it bad or he's doing it on purpose to get to Arthur. Gwaine also keeps disappearing to places no one knows where he goes. He says he's meeting a friend to study or going to work. He seems to work a lot lately. Hmmm is he trying to get more money for the baby? I mean that's good but he won't beat Arthur's money. Arthur was struggling with his feelings for Merlin because of all that's happened. Yes they kissed but that was just a moment they had.

"So have you thought about names yet?" Merlin asked him.

"I quite like the name Aithusa, if it's a girl." Arthur told.

"And if it's a boy."

"Uther." Arthur said very seriously. Merlin snorted.

"Really?"

"Heavens no. My father’s ego would just get bigger." Arthur laughed.

"Could name him Balinor. After my father."

"As a nice that name as that is, think I the teasing in school I mean come on didn't you get teased about yours?"

"I can vouch for that he did." Gwaine said making his presence known.

"Gwaine!" Merlin smiled hugging him.

"Gwaine!" Arthur repeated Merlin's greeting mockingly.

"Hey princess." Gwaine acknowledged.

"I have some news. My sister is coming up to visit tomorrow." Gwaine said sourly.

"Is that not a good thing?"

"We don't exactly see eye to eye, she's an evil old toad."

"Wow okay. Want me to be with you so you won't kill each other?" Merlin asked.

"Yes please I love you so much. I'll make it up to you!"

"Well it's valentines next week you can make it up to me then, we have plans remember?"

Wait they have plans? Arthur was hoping Merlin was gonna whisk him away for a romantic evening to make it up to him. Obviously not.

"Err we do? When did we make that? 

"Err about three chapters ago but the writer forgot to put it in."

"Wait what?"

"A few months back."

"Oh right and what are we doing?"

"Watching shitty romcom movies and booing them."

"So our usual Valentine's."

"Well you always go off to bang someone. But this year we're both single," Merlin gave Arthur a weird look as he says this. What in the hell is that supposed to mean? Don't tell Gwaine about the kiss? Because he wasn't going too. In fact, he'd rather forget it no matter how good it was. Until the pest problem _(Gwaine)_ was gone he couldn't be happy. Besides right now he wanted to be friends.

"Yeah erm what time you wanna do this."

"From lunch time?" Gives us time to watch a range of films plus that way we can go buy snacks."

"Err yeah sure I guess."

"You don't have anywhere else to be do you?"

"Erm no no I don't I guess."

"You guess?" Merlin raised his eyebrows. "You don't have to if you-"

"Well no one has made plans with me so."

"That was weird." Arthur frowned. He just saw Percival about to walk into the kitchen but then turn around and walk away.

"What was?"

"Percy was about to enter the kitchen but then just left."

"Shit." Gwaine cursed under his breath.

"I just remember I have to go revise with that mate of mine." Gwaine excused and left.

"Weird." Merlin frowned.

"So you and Gwaine on Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah don't be jealous you can join too."

"Nah thanks don't wanna join in on your little love fest."

"Were _friends_ Arthur."

“Sureee besides I have a date.”

“Date?” Merlin said shocked. Arthur knew he was trying to his disappointment.

“Yeah I got asked out at the party.” Not entirely true his sister had actually set him up.

“And you said yes!” Merlin blurted louder than he expected.

“Yeah.”

“We fucking kissed!”

“Yeah and I said it's not right because of the last few weeks! I could never be happy with you as long as that fish is around.”

“Fish oh because he's hooked? _Friends_ Arthur!”

"So you don't like him anymore?!" Arthur asked anger stirring.

"The feelings are slowly fading!” Merlin replied.

"Slowly! I'll be dead before then! Besides it's not you I worry about its him. He's in love with you would do anything for you!"

"Not true!" He tried to defend.

"Yes true! If you told him to jump of a fucking cliff because it would mean you'd love him back he'd fucking do it!"

"Fuck off Arthur we can't all be heartless like you!"

"Heartless? Huh." Arthur grinder his teeth.

"Well not heartless just detached.”

"Fuck off you might as well get out if that's-”

"Is that arguing I hear?" A name voice said.

"Oh god." Arthur put his head in his hands.

"I can't have my son and future son in law arguing nearly three months before the wedding." Uther entered the kitchen.

"We're not arguing; lovers quarrel more like." Arthur said through gritted teeth. He could kill Merlin right now.

Uther just hummed disapprovingly.

"What are you doing here anyway dad?"

"I came to see my grandchild." Of course, so Merlin couldn't leave; _great_.

"Not you're son but unborn grandchild."

"Oh yeah and you." Uther flicked his hand towards him. Father of the year.

"Well I just had a business meeting near here and I thought I'd pop in and see the happy couple and my grandchild."

"We're good, healthy the last scan said." Merlin informed him.

"Excellent."

"Would you like some tea father? Or a coffee?"

"No thanks but I'll have some fresh juice if you have some."

Arthur nodded and got up to the fridge.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Uther?" Merlin asked politely. Great Merlin was staying for fucking dinner. Which means he has to pretend to be all lovey dovey when all he really wanted to do was rip his head off.

"What are you having?"

"Didn't get that far, probably order a pizza." Arthur shrugged. He expected to kick Merlin out; not a surprise visit from daddy dearest

"I'll um pass on that." He cringed.

"If you insist."

"So tell me what has happened in your lives since Christmas."

 ....

“Percy wait!” Gwaine ran to catch up with him.

“I'm not mad.” Percy announced. “I'm just disappointed.” That's worse than being mad.

“I'm sorry about this.” Gwaine touched his arm.

“It's fine. You had mad plans with Merlin I'll see you afterwards I guess.”

“But don’t you want to spend it together?”

“You've made plans, Gwaine I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so. Look pop by tomorrow my sister is coming by.” Gwaine holed that would make him feel better.

“Isn't it a bit soon for that we haven't even told anyone we're having this _thing_?”

“I mean we've been seeing each other just over three weeks, I mean yeah it kinda is but-actually I don't know what we are.”

“Neither do I to be honest.” Percy agreed.

“So you'll come?”

“I'll see if I can.”

“Merlin will be there too.” Gwaine added, grimacing slightly preparing for Percy's response.

“Of course he will.” He sighed. “I'll let you know.”

“Okay.” Gwaine said quietly. He asked that's all he could do.

….

Merlin was glad when tomorrow came. Uther was great but only in small doses: he ended up staying for tea and then insisted the three watch a film and proceeded to talk through the film complaining about the lack of good stories because back in his day _blah blah blah_ – Merlin had zoned out by that point. Merlin pretended to fall asleep just so he could leave Arthur’s.

Speaking of Arthur, it was still kinda weird with him. They always argue now and Merlin doesn't want too. Merlin shouldn't have slept with Gwaine, he knows that because it fucked things up not just for himself and Arthur but for Gwaine too because Gwaine thought he was in love with him. Gwaine is a good guy and he will do anything to have his friend back. Doing things like this will hopefully make them friends again.

He wants things to work out with Arthur too. They don't have to end up together but they just have to be friends because if the baby is his he wants to be on good terms with him. Merlin realised he could have just asked Arthur out on valentines instead of reminding Gwaine about his plans. But Merlin always sticks to his plans; plus, Arthur has a date. Not that Merlin was jealous Arthur could have his own life, they were sorta friends too.

Anyway, he was hoping today would be better with Gwaine's sister. He knocked on the door before entering.

“Gwaine?” He called out.

“Why must you _always_ bring that up?” A female voice yelled. It was coming from the kitchen.

“Because I know it gets to you.” Gwaine yelled back. Merlin could practically hear his smirk.

“No wonder _I'm_ mums favourite.” She said smugly.

“You are not!” Gwaine growled. Merlin slowly crept towards the kitchen. Maybe today won't be better.

_“Are too.”_

_“Are not.”_

“Err Gwaine?” Merlin interrupted.

“Merlin!” Gwaine's anger faded. Gwaine went over and hugged him.

“Perfect timing.” He whispered in Merlin's ear. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Merlin smiled.

“Merlin this is my sister, the evil old road herself.”

“I resemble that remark.” She huffed. “So this is the famous Merlin our mum keeps telling me about. You're the one carrying Gwaine’s baby.”

“Well _maybe_ his.”

“Could also be two other guys.” Gwaine added.

“Wow you _slut_.” She scoffed. Merlin didn't know whether to be offended or not. He knew he was but he didn't like to be called it.

“Shut it Rox no one cares about your opinion.” Gwaine rolled his eyes. His sister – _Rox_ \- stuck her tongue out at him.

“Drink Merlin?”

“Err water please.”

“Coming up.”

“I see _Merlin_ gets offered a drink but I've been stood here for half an hour with not one single offer.”

“Well he's nicer to me and doesn't make me as mad as you make me Roxanne.” Gwaine spat.

“I can see that.” She looked at Merlin's bump. Merlin sighed; today wasn't going to be any more fun.

*

Gwaine was actually glad his sister stopped trying to cause arguments. Once they were settled in his living room Rox was actually being a decent human being. They had conversations and she even complimented Merlin this time. It was all going well when there was a knock on the door.

“I'll get it.” Gwaine chirped and ran to the door. He opened it reveal Percy.

“You came.” Gwaine smiled.

“Yeah I though why not.” Percy smiled back.

“I'm glad you're here.” Gwaine snaked his arms round Percy's neck and Percy wrapped his arms around Gwaine's waist. They pulled back slowly, both going in for a kiss.

“Gwaine who is it?” Rox appeared in the hallway. The two jumped apart.

“Was I interrupting?” Rox looked at them ‘innocently’

“No no; Rox this is my friend Percival or Percy for short.”

“Nice to meet you I'm Gwaine sister.” She walked over to them and stuck her hand out.

“You too.” Percy smiled and took her hand.

“We're just about to watch a film, care to join?” She asked.

“Excellent.” She grinned and walked away before Percy could even answer.

“Guess I'm watching films.” Percy chuckled.

“Seems like it.” Gwaine laughed and led him to the living room.

A few hours went by and all was well Gwaine and Percy were on one couch while Rox and Merlin sat on the other. Although they had all gradually migrated to the floor since they had ordered food.

“Right I'll clean up and you guys can choose another film.” Gwaine said and started to clear up plates and containers.

“I'll help you.” Percy offered.

“Nah it's fine I have it.”

“I'll help you bro.” Rox said and got up.

“Huh that's new you usually love to see me struggle.” Gwaine said surprised. Wait she's being awfully nice.

“What do you want?” He asked suspiciously.

“Nothing just to help and to talk to my little brother.” She acted innocent. That was a sign she was never innocent.

“Right.” Gwaine raised his brow sceptically at her. They walked into the kitchen leaving Merlin and Percy to pick a film.

“Look Gwaine I know we don't see eye to eye but I must say you have a decent man out there.”

“Yeah Merlin is a decent guy.”

“I wasn't talking about Merlin.” She said. Wait Percival.

“Perce?”

“I see the way he looks at you when you're not looking and I've seen the way you look at him. I'm proud of you, mum would be too.” She lightly fist bumped his shoulder. Wow what was this feeling? He felt loved by his sister.

She was right though. It was very rare that he even though about Merlin in that light anymore. Merlin was just his possible baby daddy. Percy mad him feels things he's never felt about anyone before not even Merlin. Percy was the one; Gwaine just knew it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting. The next two chapters are probably my favourites. Chapter ten gets intense. I'll give you a hint Merlin is in the right next chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think!


	10. Arthur did what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets into an accident; Arthur does something awful and Percy and Gwaine are adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a other chapter, probably my favourite to write so id appreciate your views on it if you would :) Next chapter up next week; hope you enjoy it! XD

Valentine's Day came around and Arthur wasn't looking forward to it. I mean he had a date which was good but it was his sister who set them up and on top of that it's was a triple date with her and Gwen and Lance and Leon. Should be fun he thought dryly.

He showed up at the restaurant to find that they were already there. So was his date. Admittedly he was quite cute. He had dark hair like Merlin's but his was longer; he also had soft brown eyes with an evil spark in them. He had an older face unlike Merlin who goes from hot young adult to awkward teenage boy in seconds. All in all, Arthur was impressed he looked good. Now all he had to see is if his personality matched them.

“Arthur!” Morgana grinned at him. “This is your date Cenred.”

“ _Cenred_ really?” Arthur scoffed. Morgana hit him. “Ow!” He rubbed his shoulder.

“I mean doesn't Cenred try to kill King Arthur in the legend.” He laughed.

“There's more than one way to kill someone.” Cenred winked. Arthur's interest was piqued. He liked this guy, he had a dirty mind; Arthur liked that. Maybe this evening wouldn't be a total bust.  

….

Meanwhile back at Merlin's…

“That film was _god awful_ Gwaine.” Merlin said. “I mean I wouldn't even call that a romcom because the two main characters didn't even end up together it was all about this side pairing really.” Merlin ranted but Gwaine wasn't really listening. It was valentine’s day and he was spending it with _Merlin_. It was something he's always used to dream of doing with him as a couple on valentine’s day; each year thought they have hung out and they were friends. Back then he wasn't okay with that he wanted more but now he thinks he shouldn’t be here.

“What's wrong Gwaine?” Merlin frowned. “You've barley said a word all day.”

“Look Merlin normally I would be having fun with you but I think there's somewhere I need to be.” Gwaine frowned in thought; determination in his eyes. Merlin smiled softly.

“It's Percy, isn't it?”

“How did you-”

“You two aren't very subtle with your glances,” Merlin grinned.

“Oh right.”

“It's okay Gwaine, go; I'll be fine.” Merlin reassured him.

“Thanks Merls.” Gwaine grinned and grabbed his jacket.

“Also Gwaine I just wanna say I'm sorry for messing you about like that with sleeping with you and everything. I'm shit person because I couldn't recognise my feelings and I'm sorry I played you.”

“Look Merlin I'm fine with it if you didn't I wouldn't have met Percy and to be honest, I don't think I was actually in love with you and I'm sorry for pushing you to feel the same I think I just loved the _idea_ of being in love with you because you might be having my child and I thought we'd be together forever.”

“We can be as friends.”

“I'd like that.” Gwaine smiled. “I'm glad we've sorted this out.”

“Me too.” Merlin smiled back. “Anyway go get _yo_ man.” Merlin laughed.

“I'm going.” Gwaine chuckled.

“Hey don't act so happy to be leaving.” Merlin teased.

“Sorry but only one of us here is gonna get laid tonight. No offence Merls.” Gwaine laughed.

“None taken. Now go Percy will love the surprise.”

And with that Gwaine ran out the house. Merlin was happy for him.

But now, Merlin thinks, what am I gonna do?

….

Gwaine knocked on Percy's door. He had bought Chinese from the place on the corner from Merlin's. Food impresses people or it at least impresses him. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Arthur telling him he left Merlin's to tend to business and that he should check on him after his date.

_“Whatever.”_ Was his reply.

“Gwaine?” Percy raised his brow at him as he opened the door. Gwaine put his phone away and presented him with Chinese.

“Happy Valentine's Day.” Gwaine smiled. Percy raise his brow a smile creeping up on his lips.

“So you left Merlin?”

“I wasn't having fun because I wasn't with you.”

“That is the sappiest thing I've ever heard you say.”

“But you love it though.”

“I do.” Percy grinned and brought him for a kiss. Gwaine pulled back a bit resting his forward against Percy's.

Gwaine whispered against Percy's lips; “I choose _you_ Perce. I always will.” Percy dragged him in for another kiss. The door slamming shut behind them.

Let's just say something other than the Chinese got eaten that night.

….

A few hours had gone by and Merlin spent them by napping; well napping and on the phone to his mum who was checking in on him.

“Yes mum I'm fine the baby is fine.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

_“You're not getting depressed are you we don't want you to be on drugs while having a baby.”_ She said worried.

“I'm not depressed mum I'm just feeling a little down.”

_“Look why don’t you go see Arthur.”_ She insisted.

“What and hijack his date?”

_“Yes! Show him how much he means to you.”_

“Yeah maybe you’re right. I’ll leave when I get down these stairs.” He started to descend the stairs; it was harder now his bump was getting a bit bigger.

“Mum I just can’t stop feeling like-”

_“Look son you're not a bad person! My baby boy is not a bad person.”_

“Look mum-ah shit.” Merlin slipped on a step and the world suddenly went dark.

_“Merlin!”_ Hunith cried. _“Merlin what was that bang! Merlin!!!”_

*

His phone was buzzing. He didn't know why but it was. There were several calls from Hunith and text messages asking if Merlin was with him and if he wasn’t can he go check on him. She said she had tried to phone Gwaine but his phone was off.

“Look guys I'm going to have to go. Tonight, was fun maybe another sate another time.” Arthur said to them.

“But Arthur.” Morgana said through gritted teeth looking to Cenred.

“Check your phone.” He said; Hunith might have called her. She rolled her eyes and checked. Her concerned expression confirms Arthur was right she had called Morgana too. Gwen leaned over to see the phone and gasped.

“Look I'm going to check it out I'll call you if something has happened.” Arthur informed them.

He took out some cash and left it on the table. He gave Cenred a peck which he tried to turn it into more before leaving. The kiss didn't feel right though.

“Please keep us informed.” Gwen said.

“I will.”

He left the restaurant and drove to Merlin's house. It took him 15 minutes; it was good time no traffic. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He checked if the door was locked. _It wasn't._ He stepped in and looked down the hallway.

“Merlin?” He called out. He hoped Merlin was okay and not faking again.

“Merlin!” He shouted again stepping into the living.

_“Oh my god.”_ He gulped when he saw Merlin on the floor seeming to be knocked out. There was quite a lot of blood coming from his head. His phone was next to him. Arthur looked up at the stairs and the splatter of blood on one particular step. He must have fallen them and whacked it of that step. He put his fingers to Merlin's neck; there was still a pulse but it was weak. He’s on his back so the baby-

“The baby!” He cried. Fuck, he hoped it was okay. Like he said Merlin was on his back; the baby is okay or should be.

He took out his phone and called 999.

“Hello, I need an ambulance pronto – my fiancé has fallen down the stairs and he's pregnant.”

….

Gwaine smiled up at Percy as they lay in bed. Percy ran a hand down Gwaine's cheek.

“That really worked up quite an appetite.” Percy grinned.

“Something tells me the Chinese might be cold.” Gwaine giggled. Actually _,_ GIGGLED. Percy makes him feel so many things.

“I'm glad I came here.”

“I'm glad you did too.” Percy leaned in and kissed him again. Gwaine pulled away.

“How about a shower?” He said with a smirk and an evil twinkle in his eye.

“Round three? Sounds perfect.” Gwaine grinned.

Gwaine’s phone rang again as they started to get up. It was ringing before they blocked it out, they were a little busy.

“Answer it!” Percy smiled.

“No I'll let it go to voicemail.”

“That’s like the thousand ring. What if it's about the baby?”

“I'm sure Merlin's fine.”

It stopped ringing.

“Just check it though.” Percy said. It warmed Gwaine's heart that he cared.

“Okay _okay_.” He laughed. Gwaine looked at his phone he had several missed calls from Hunith and Arthur. How did he not hear it until now? Oh, yeah the sex. He looked at the messages.

_“Please check on Merlin he's not answering, I think he fell.”_ Hunith’s read.

_“I've gone to the hospital with Merlin, he's fallen down the stairs I don't know if the baby is okay Merlin's is out cold please come when you get this.”_ Arthur said.

“Shit, you're right it was the baby I have to go.”

“Okay see you when I get back?”

“No can you come with me?”

“Of course.” Percy smile softly. They two hurried and got dressed and made the way to their car.

….

Arthur paced up and down by Merlin's bed. The doctors said the baby was fine and wasn't hurt. It's Merlin who was worse for wear. The doctors said he was lucky he missed a vital pressure point, if he'd banged his head there it could have been fatal. Arthur was just glad he only got knocked out. He needed a few stitches in his; he whacked it pretty hard.

Arthur has never felt so nervous. He though he lost Merlin and the baby. He couldn't lose them. Merlin was too important. His future was too important.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. He picked up Merlin's hand; he was still wearing the ring. Arthur smiled, he still wears it even though he doesn't have too.

“Please Merlin I need you to wake up, I want to see your smile that lights up the world. Please _please_ ; I want you to wake up so I can tell you that I-”

Merlin stirred. Arthur's faced filled with hope.

“Merlin.” He breathed out relived.

_“Arthur.”_ Merlin called out.

“Yes Merlin I'm here.”

_“Arthur.”_ He said again. His eyes were still closed. Was he awake or-?

“I'm here for you Merlin, I'm just going to notify the doctor you're awake _...kinda_.” Arthur kissed his head and ran out the door.

“Doctor Doctor _-Gwaine!”_

“Arthur! Is Merlin alright?”

“Where the fuck have you been?” Arthur snapped. “I've been calling you for hours.” Arthur was so pissed off. Where was he that was more important that Merlin and his possible child being hurt. Gwaine claims to be in love with Merlin but he doesn't know the first thing about loving that man.

“I know I'm sorry I was with-”

“Doesn't matter you're not needed here.” Arthur cut him off abruptly.

“What Arthur? Is Merlin okay? Is the baby okay.” Gwaine asked paranoid.

“Both fine. He was calling _my_ name.” Arthur may have said that a little too smug but it was true.

“So he's awake? Can I see him.” Gwaine smiled hope in his eyes.

“I don't think that's necessary.” Arthur stopped him; stepping in his way

“What Arthur? Let _me_ see him!” Gwaine tried to move around him but Arthur kept getting in his way.

“Arthur what are you _playing_ at?!” Gwaine growled at him.

“The baby is mine Gwaine. I _didn't_ wear a condom.” Yes, he just ‘ _Bridget Jones’s baby’d’_ him.

“I don't care Arthur he's my fri-”

“Look Gwaine you're _not_ needed here. He's clearly happier with me, you're just on his hook why don't you do us all a favour and get off it!!” Arthur spat.

_“Arthur,”_ Gwaine said quietly.

“Go Gwaine!” He ordered.

“Fine,” Gwaine snarled. Arthur could see his eyes watering. Okay now he felt bad.

“Look Gwaine I'm-”

“No Arthur I'm gone okay? Just like you've always wanted. Congratulations, _you win_.” Gwaine remarked and left. Aww fuck what had he done?

Seconds after Morgana and Gwen show up with Leon and Lance.

“Is Merlin okay? Is the baby? And where is Gwaine going?” She ranted.

“Fine and fine and he's leaving.”

“Why?” Gwen frowned.

“I dunno something about him not standing being here while he's hurt and then something about a hook?” Arthur lied, trying to act as innocent as they come.

“I'll have to speak him later.” Lance said.

“Hey is that-?” Leon started. “Wait never mind.”

“What?” Gwen asks.

“I thought I saw Will for a second there.”

“Will?” Arthur said with disgust. Not that dickhead again.

“Yeah but I don't think it was.”

“Anyway speaking of what might be Will’s my possible niece or nephew Arthur??!!!”

“Oh yeah fine like I said. Merlin had to have stitches but he's fine he's just woken up he was calling my name I was just about to get the nurse or doctor.”

“Merlin bless him. Let's go see him.” Gwen led the way.

*

Percy had finally parked the car and had just walked into the hospital when Gwaine bumped into him.

“What are you doing out here? Is Merlin okay?” Percy asked concerned.

“Fine apparently.” Gwaine muttered. Percy noticed the tears running down his face.

“Gwaine are you sure he's fine?”

“Arthur said so but he won't let me see him.”

“Why not?”

“He says I'm not needed and that he-he didn't wear a condom.”

“So does that mean-”

“The baby is his.” Gwaine sobbed. Percy engulfed him in a hug. He couldn't stand to see Gwaine like this.

“Gwaine I'm so sorry.” Percy comforted. “Do you need me to speak with Arthur? I mean Merlin is still your friend and he will always need you.”

“No I just wanna leave. I can't be here anymore.” Gwaine cried into him. Percy nodded and led him to the car. There must be some way to cheer him up he thought. However, he was most definitely going to have a word with his housemate. Nobody makes his Gwaine cry and get away with it.

*

Once Merlin was awake, the doctors wanted to keep him there for a few days to check vitals and to see if anything changes.

Merlin said he slipped onto his back so the baby shouldn’t really be hurt. Luckily though his spine wasn't damaged.

It was the third day they had kept him in there and the five of them had been doing shifts of who sits with Merlin for a short period of time; working it around their classes and telling Merlin what he missed.

Morgana was just finishing her shift. Arthur came to take her place.

"Brother dear," She smiled at him.

"Hey."

“Merlin and I were just reading gossip magazine and what not."

_"Interesting."_ Arthur remarked sarcastically.

"For us it was." She rolled her eyes before turning serious. "He keeps asking about Gwaine." She told him.

"And we just keep telling him _the usual_."

“We can't keep telling him that Gwaine comes by when he's sleeping; when he comes home and Gwaine doesn't come by and we telling him that piece of shit he'll think Gwaine doesn't want to see him.”

“Well isn't that just it though, Gwaine _doesn't_ want to see him otherwise he would be here right now,” Yep he would be here putting a damper on Arthur’s mood and sticking by Merlin's side.

"Yeah but he messages me asking how is Merlin doing and I tell him he's fine and asked him why isn't he here and then no answer."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm worried about him, Arthur what did he say to you?"

"I told you already."

"I know I know it's just something's not right here." She frowned. Gwaine wouldn't do this.

"Look Morgana just go home don't worry about it he will show up eventually.”

“You're oddly calm about this.” Morgana raised her brow suspiciously.

“I'm just good like that.”

“Arthur I'm going to get to the bottom of this, it _will_ come out.” She said almost threateningly. Who was he kidding? It was a threat.

“Okay um see you later.” Arthur nodded and left her. He might have broken if she kept going on about it. He walked into the ward smile on his face when he saw Merlin. Merlin smiled just as bright when he saw Arthur.

“Hey.” Arthur greets.

“Hey back.” Merlin replied.

“Brought some cards for us to play.”

“Nice. Bet I'll beat you.” Merlin smirked,

“I doubt it I'm the card master.”

Merlin snorted; “Yeah right you can barely win the card games on your tablet against a CPU never mind playing in real life against a real person.”

“Well we shall see who wins which shall be me by the way.”

“Yeah right just deal a game.”

“Rummy?”

They had played a few games (by a few I mean they had played 15 games) most of which Merlin won to Arthur's surprise.

“I let you win.” Arthur said trying to make himself feel better.

“Sure you did.”

“I did I-”

“Hey guys.” Elyan entered the room.

“Elyan!” The two smiled at him.

“How you feeling Merlin?”

“Good actually. Just whooped Arthur at cards.”

“Excellent. He was never good at cards.”

“I told him that.” Merlin said the same time Arthur went; _“Hey!”_

“Anyway I came here to tell you that you can go home.”

“Really!”

“Yeah. We've finished running the test you're both fine. Although I would suggest being careful next time not just for your sake but for the baby's sake.” He advised.

“I will do. Thank you Elyan.”

“No problem.” He smiled. “Your stitches should dissolve in a few weeks. You won't even notice they're there. Try not to scratch them otherwise you might open it again. Also, no pressure to the back of your head so sleep on your side for now.”

“And at this stage of your pregnancy I'd start going to antenatal classes. You may also start feeling your body preparing for the birth, painless squeezing of your male pregnancy organs also known as Braxton hicks.”

“Okay thanks for the information.”

“It's alright I'll send you a link and you too Arthur. Oh, and Gwaine.”

“Yeah Gwaine is err well we don't know.”

“He comes to visit me when I'm asleep. But I should see him soon I'll pass it on.”

“Gwaine hasn't been-”

Arthur coughs. “Elyan,” He widens his eyes to tell Elyan to shut it.

“Gwaine hasn't been what?”

He seems to get the message because he says; “Yeah um Gwaine hasn't been signing in he just seems to forget.”

Arthur relaxes; Elyan could have ruined everything for him.

“That's Gwaine for you.” He laughs. Thank god for that.

“Anyway I'll leave you to pack I'll and I'll see you next month for your next check-up.” Elyan said and left.

“Alright Merls let's get you home.”

….

Arthur comes home first. He dropped Merlin off and helped him inside then went to his house to get a shower and a change of clothes.

"Hey Percy." He said entering his house seeing the taller man sprawled in the couch.

"Arthur; just the man I was hoping to speak too."

"Okaayy," Arthur drags out and stops in his tracks. "Make it quick I have to go shopping for Merlin and-"

"So he's coming home?" Percy cut him off.

"Yeah just dropped him off."

"That's good."

"That it?"

"No what I want to speak to you about is Gwaine."

Arthur gulped. Did Gwaine tell Percy something? Wait were they friends now? And if so since when? Percy was a lot bigger than him so Arthur was a little intimidated. I mean he could probably do some damage but not as much as he would do to Arthur.

"What did you say to him? He's not really telling me anything." He asked.

"Look Perce it's none of your business-"

"It is my business."

"Oh really? What's Gwaine to you?"

"A _...friend_." He settled on. "So tell me Arthur what did you-"

"I said nothing to-"

"You're lying!" Percy snapped. Arthur jumped back at the sudden anger in his tone. Percy would never hurt a fly let alone a Percy so why did Arthur feel like he needed to run.

"Okay I said something."

"There you go." Percy relived some tension in this jaw.

"Look all I said was-"

"Don't care; you need to apologise, you hurt him with whatever you said and you need to fix it! He's you're friend." He tried.

"We're more aquatints. He played football with me in first year and quit the team, we always used to get on each other’s nerves.”

"Do you know why he quit the team though?"

"No, why do you?" It hadn't occurred to Arthur why Gwaine quit. He was just there one day and God the next.

"While you were on your high horse, you didn't notice all the haters you had; Gwaine is a pretty good striker and would help your team win but while you got the glory you didn't realise that Gwaine got threatened by the rival uni that if he didn't quit the team they would come after you and make sure you wouldn't play football again."

"Like they would do that besides how you know you only joined the team in second year."

"Well I'm pretty sure Valiant would've; we've seen him and the way he acts. Valiant is not one to mess with. But the point is Gwaine quit for _you_ so you could still do what you're passionate about. I think that's a pretty good friend, don't you?"

“Well-”

“And what have you done for him? Tell him he's _worthless_ and he's _not_ the father which you and I both know you have no idea!” Percy growled. It's amazing how he can go from caring to I'm going rip your throats out in seconds.

“So he did tell you something.” He tensed. Percy lied.

“Yeah and unless you want me to tell Merlin what you did you will apologise to him and let Gwaine go see him.”

“Was that a threat Percival?”

“Yes it was.”

“Feels good, doesn't it?”

“It's not unpleasant.” Percy shrugged.

“Don't get used to it because I'm the only one who get to make threats; speaking of you know who my father is so you know not to test me. Thinking about telling Merlin go ahead but expect consequences Percival, I will not apologise for doing the right thing; it got Gwaine out of the competition and off Merlin's hook.”

“Competition? As in for Merlin's affections? Look Gwaine doesn't even lo-”

“No doesn't matter it's done, now if you excuse me Percival. I have a to shower and go shopping.” Arthur excused himself and started to walk to the stairs.

“You're losing friends like this Arthur; you'll lose _him_.” Percy warned. Maybe he was right but Percy wouldn't dare cross him. He was in too deep now and he had to roll with it.

….

“I tried Gwaine, I tried so hard.” Percy walked into Gwaine's room and let himself collapse on his bed.

“What you mean Perce? Tried what?” Gwaine spun around him his chair to face Percy in the bed.

“I tried to makes things right by speaking to Arthur,” He mumbled into the pillow.

“Perce no you shouldn't have.” Gwaine stood up and lay next to Percy. Percy turned his head to look at Gwaine.

“It's alright for me. I can handle it Percy it's my problem not yours.”

“It’s just it is my problem now; _what's mine is yours._ But the whole plan backfired because I threatened to tell Merlin if he didn't apologise so he threatened me back.”

“He _threatened_ you?!” Gwaine snarled. “I'll kill the bastard friend or not he doesn't threaten my boyfriend!” Gwaine shot us, he was ready to kill Pendragon.

“Gwaine wait no!” Percy jumped up and grabbed him pulling him back down. “It's not worth it.”

“Yeah I guess not.” Gwaine grunted.

“I mean he will learn in the end, it will all come out and Arthur will get what's coming to him.”

“True karma and all.” He agreed anger leaving his system.

“So are you _good?_ ”

“Yeah I'm good.”

“Good.” The two lay back down. Percy couldn't help but have a big grin on his face.

“Why you looking like the Cheshire Cat?” Gwaine smiled himself.

“You called me your boyfriend.”

“You started it with the ‘what's mine is yours’.” Gwaine chuckled.

“It's true though since we're _boyfriends_.” Percy giggled.

“Yeah I guess it is.” Gwaine smile wistfully. He kissed Percy. He felt so many new things with this man and he loved it. He loved he way he felt around him the butterflies and the warmth he feels. It's mutual, its working and he thinks he's falling in love for real not the love he felt for Merlin that was different to what he feels now.

“Look Percy,” He pulls back. “I know it's only just over a month since we've been doing this and I know we've haven't had the best start to this relationship but I think I'm falling in love with you.”

“I feel the same way.” Percy smiled his eyes watering.

“Good.” Gwaine grinned stupidly. He was incredibly happy.

“I love you Percival Thomas.”

“I love you Gwaine Greene.”

….

“Here you go one peanut butter, cheese and pickle sandwich.” Arthur presented it to Merlin.

“Thanks.”

“You Sir are _gross_.” He laughed.

“It's just what I'm craving though.” Merlin smiled before digging into the sandwich and moaning at its taste.

“That is actually disgusting.” Arthur scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“Well at least it's not tuna that stuff would make me throw up.”

“Yes add more horrible stuff to that mess.” Arthur chuckled.

“Well when you get pregnant you'll see.”

“I don't think I'm an omega type. Besides if it means I’ll want to eat stuff like that I'm glad I'm not.”

“Pfft weakling.” He took another bite. “Do you happen to pick up a drink?”

“Yes I bought a few jugs of apple juice.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Want me to pour you a glass?”

“No no just bring the jug please.”

“Okay.”

Arthur bright him the jug and had to witness something very impressive but also oddly repulsive. Merlin downed three quarters of the jug in seconds flat.

“Christ,” Arthur gasped impressed. “You have a funnel in your mouth?”

“No that's Gwaine.” He laughed.

“That's true.” Arthur must admit he was impressed by Gwaine's alcohol tolerance. He can handle a lot. It's only when he mixes when he gets drunk quicker.

“Speaking of how come Gwaine hasn’t called round?” _Well shit_.

“Err I dunno probably busy.”

“I _bet_ he is.” Merlin smirked knowingly. Wait does he know something that Arthur doesn't? Arthur was missing something; unusual for him.

“I'll message him.”

“No! Don't disturb him if he's busy.”

“True him and-”

“Besides I'm sure he'll be round soon.” Arthur supplied.

“Yeah I suppose.” Merlin shrugged sending them into silence. Merlin tapped his foot and then put down his sandwich turning to Arthur.

“Look Arthur this might be a long shot but can we start again?”

“What?”

“I like you and I want to give us a chance with no distractions or complications but I think the best way to do that is if we start again.”

“You say it's a long shot but I thought I lost you when you fell and honestly I would like that very much. We've all made mistakes; some weeks ago, some _\- very recently_ ,” He mumbles that part. He feels so guilty but it had to be done; now he had Merlin to himself. But at the same time, it didn't need to be done, now he knows Merlin is into _him_. He's made a terrible mistake. But then again _– Merlin all to himself._

“Look well take things slow yeah?”

“How slow? I mean we might be having a child together.” He laughed.

“I know but even if it isn't yours the child will still be yours because we'd be together.

“That's true.” Arthur didn't think of it like that.

“So we'll take it slow like take me on our first date slow.”

“I think I could live with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense; a lot of things happened. Basically everyone is a shit person. Hope you guys liked it let me know. See you next time XD


	11. Somthing fucked it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets strange messages from a unknown source. Morgana gets revenge on her brother and Gwaine is hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another chapter hope ya'll are enjoying it! Not much to comment on so I'll let you get reading; enjoy!

A week later…

Merlin had the _‘okay’_ to go to back to his classes. It was good because now he could learn the rest of the shit he needs to learn for his exams. Which are right after he's due so he's basically pop and go and then become a full-time mum-wait, he means dad. His teacher had offered him to take time off because of the baby but he wasn’t going to miss valuable information that will be on his exams. He’ll be in here till he pops. Well until they break up for study leave.

He was sat in lecture when he saw Gwaine walk in. He smiled at Gwaine but Gwaine just looked down. He took at seat at the back instead of at the front next to Merlin where they usually sit. Merlin frowned. That's weird.

Arthur came shortly after with his sister and Gwen and they sat in the row of seats next to him.

_“Hey Merlin.”_

“Hey guys.”

“You alright?” Morgana asked. “You look sad.”

“Yeah fine it’s just Gwaine just completely ignored me and went to sit at the back.”

“So unlike him.” Gwen frowned.

“Yeah what are the odds.” Arthur said boredly.

“Yeah the odds.” Morgana narrowed her eyes at him. Arthur did the same and they seemed to be having some sort of staring contest. Merlin ignored the two and stared back at Gwaine who was texting with a grin on his face. Merlin smiled. Must be texting Percival, he was happy for them. He hopes to be as happy as them. His date with Arthur was tomorrow he hoped they could make it work.

“Alright class.” Mr Killian walked in. “Let's get started.”

*

Once class was over Gwaine ran out of his classroom. He was glad to be out; he's been feeling off all day; he feels like he needs to throw up; he had to go to the bathroom. He also ran out so he couldn't run into Merlin; it'd be too hard not to say anything. Merlin was with Arthur even if he was a dickhead. Besides he couldn't cross Arthur he didn't know what he was going to do to Percival if Merlin found out. With his father's money he could drive Percival's family out the country and Percy would go with them; Gwaine can't live without Percy so he'd have to go with him and he doesn't want to leave his possible child. Besides it was better to make Merlin think he hated him than have Percy go away.

“Hey you.” Percy grinned. He was waiting for Gwaine outside his lecture room.

“Hey.” Gwaine smiled. Percy leaned in for a kiss but Gwaine moved and dragged him down the hallway.

“Whoa what's the rush?”

“Don't want Merlin to try and catch me.”

“Ah right.”

“Don't want you to go away.” Gwaine continued to pull.

“Whoa what?” Percy stopped slipping out of Gwaine's grip. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“I know just don't want Arthur to do anything to-”

“He won't look Gwaine we’ll be fine. It will all work out in the end. Besides you know I couldn't leave you.” Percy cupped his cheek. Gwaine smiled.

“Gwaine!” Oh shit, his smile faded.

“Merlin behind us let's go.” Gwaine pushed Percy and they were off.

“Also can we stop off at a loo somewhere; I feel sick.” Gwaine gagged.

“Sick? Are you ill?”

“I dunno I think it was that pork I had at that restaurant yesterday.”

“Okay let's go.”

*

Later on that day

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Gwaine I've not seen you in a while fancy coming ov-”

_“Ha I'm not really here right now please leave a message after the tone.”_

_BEEP_

“God dammit I forgot about his stupid answering machine. Gwaine if you get this, I miss my friend please come round. You ran out of class early I couldn't catch you. Just come-”

_BEEP_

_“Over.”_ He trailed off.

Well fuck, Merlin thought. Will he ever see Gwaine again? He wants to know why he's not been around. He's gone along with what his friends have said but he knew Gwaine hadn't been seeing him. Merlin just needs to find out why.

….

The date was going well. Arthur was a gentleman or at least he thought he was. He held the door open for Merlin and pulled out his chair. He was charming and smiled so he assumed Merlin was having fun.

“Do you remember that summer when we were best friends and we went to summer camp?” Arthur reminisced.

“Yeah I remember all the trouble we used to get in because of you.”

“Ah no that technically was Gwaine’s fault.” Arthur smiled at the memory. Back when the three were just friends and the two had no clue who he was. He remembers it being past curfew and Gwaine had convinced them to go swimming at midnight. Unfortunately, they got caught but Gwaine told them to run; he took the heat for them both. Oh god Percy was right; Gwaine was a good friend. Arthur however, wasn't. He's made a big mistake.

“Yeah about Gwaine-” Arthur started but his phone buzzed. “Sorry I'll turn it off.” He said and was about to turn it off when he saw that the message was from an unknown number.

“What the-” He opened the message and saw a picture of him and Merlin sat right where they were. Arthur gasped, fear filling in his chest. They were being followed. Arthur looked towards the window at the angle it was taken. He tried to see if he could see anyone staring in or someone he knew but he couldn't see anything the lights were too reflective in the windows he could barely see.

“Arthur what is it?” Merlin asked concerned looking towards the window where Arthur was looking. He didn't wanna worry Merlin so he deleted the message and forgot about it. It should be fine.

“Nothing _nothing_ just Morgana sending me stupid videos again.” Arthur moved his attention to his phone.

“Oh is it a funny video or a dirty video because I know she sends them to me.” Merlin cringed.

“Yeah something like that.” Arthur lied.

“Let me see then.”

“Oh no I deleted so I couldn't see it again.” Arthur chuckled nervously putting his phone away.

“Okay...” Merlin raised his brow.

“Look Merlin,” Arthur grabbed Merlin's left hand. He smiled when he felt the ring with his fingers.

“I've had fun tonight and I want to go out with you again.”

“I'd like that.” Merlin smiled and squeezed Arthur's hand. Arthur smiled too. Let's just hope this mystery stalker doesn't come back or Arthur will have to get his father to hire some detectives.

….

“You might as well pay up now.” Morgana said to them. “I mean Gwaine is _well_ out he competition and Arthur is on his first date with Merlin.” She showed them the Instagram picture Merlin put on of the two.

“Gwaine could come back.” Gwen said but even she didn't believe that. Something happened with Gwaine and Morgana wants to know what. She doesn't believe her brother and what he told her. She's tried to talk to Gwaine but he doesn't say anything. She even went to his house but his housemates always tell her he's out; which are probably also lies. Morgana will find out and if her brother had anything to do with it she's going to make him pay. Gwaine was their friend and you don’t hurt your friends.

“Nah he's with Percy; I mean I only know because I had the unfortunate vision of seeing them doing it on the sofa. Arthur doesn't know though he still thinks Percy is banging Elena from his nursing class.” Leon explains with a slight grimace.

“But Elena is with Mithian.” Lance said.

“Exactly Arthur knows nothing.” Leon shrugged.

“Just like _Jon Snow_.” Gwen grinned. They all laughed.

“That wasn't even that funny.” Morgana wiped her eyes.

“It was just quick for her though.” Lance continued to laugh.

“Hey!” Gwen hit him but laughed anyway. “Anyway about the hundred us two owe you; you two actually owe us one hundred.”

“What why?”

“Oh yeah.” Lance grinned. “The bet we made on Gwaine and Percy at the party.”

“Yep,” Gwen smirked. “They got together properly almost exactly three weeks from the party and the closest time wins the bet so you two owe us £100.”

“Well since we all owe each other £100 doesn't it all cancel out?” Leon asked.

“I suppose it does.” Lance thought about it.

“Well looks like we only have one bet and that's who the father is.” Gwen said.

“We literally have no control over that whatsoever.” Morgana sighed. Well she couldn't get more money by cheating.

“Anyway can we please continue this god damn film. I don't understand why it's taken us _three_ hours to watch a two hour movie.” Lance complained.

“Distractions my dear.” Morgana cackled.

“No more tonight then.”

“Amen to that.” They all clinked their bottles of beer before settling back in the sofa smuggling with their respective partners. Gwen was practically on top of Morgana whereas Leon had loosely place and arm around Lances shoulders and Lance just kinda snugged under it. It was a nice double date. Could have been triple but Merlin and Arthur needed to do things on their own.

….

The week went on and they had begun going antenatal classes after their lectures. It was all going good Arthur helped Merlin with the breathing and all the techniques and what not he had to do. Preparing for the birth with him behind Merlin and Merlin sat in front. There was only one other male who was pregnant in the room, the rest were female. It's nice to see some of the rare omega types around. It was all going well until Arthur phone buzzed again.

“Turn phones _off_.” The guide instructed.

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly. He could have sworn he had it on silent.

He looked at who the message was from; it was the number again. He opened it and saw a picture of them in the antenatal class. _Son of a bitch_. Arthur looked to the window but again nothing was there. Who the fuck was doing this and why?

“I have to make a call.” He whispered to Merlin and started to get up.

“What? _Now?!_ ” Merlin hissed.

“Yes it'll be quick.” He promised and left the room. He dialled the number. It picked up.

“Look whoever you are stop following me and leave the hell alone do you know who I-” The lone went dead.

Another picture came through of Merlin sat without a partner on the mat he was on in the class. Arthur looked thought the door window trying to see anyone. What the fuck was going on? Who was playing him. A text came through.

_“Tell him or **I** **will**.” _

Was that a threat? Tell him what? About Gwaine? What this Percival? Might be; if it is, it's very clever, had Arthur scared for a moment. He will sort him out later.

*

After the class he dropped Merlin off and went home. He found Percival on the couch with Gwaine who had a bowl in front of him and a glass of water.

“I know it's you so you can stop sending the texts.” Arthur accused.

“What?”

“You've been threatening me to tell Merlin or you will?”

“Arthur I haven't been doing anything I've been here looking after Gwaine he's been throwing up this last week.”

“ _Liar!_ Show me the phone you've been using!” He snapped.

“Arthur if the man says he's not doing anything then fucking listen.” Gwaine barks.

“Why should I listen to you? You could be in on it or actually be the one doing it.”

“I swear to god Arthur!” Gwaine jumped up his fist clenched ready to punch. Arthur stepped back as Percy stood up and grabbed Gwaine.

“Aww man I'm gonna hurl.” Gwaine paled and ran to the bowl. The two cringed as they heard the sick come out.

“Dude what's wrong with you?”

“I dunno been feeling _off_ lately.” Gwaine chocked out.

“We think it might be the pork we had at the restraint earlier this week.” Percy explained.

“They never cook it properly these days.” Arthur said.

“Tell me about it.” Percy huffed.

“Anyway stop sending me creepy messages!” Arthur continued his point.

“It's actually not me why don't you get that?” Percy laughed even though nothing was funny.

Arthur's phone buzzed again. There was a picture of them three.

“Shit okay it's not you two.” Arthur was well and truly freaked out.

“Lemme see.” Percy grabbed the phone. “Holy shit Arthur who'd you upset now, you have too many enemies.” He passed the phone back. 

“People are jealous what can I say.” He shrugged, Percy rolled his eyes while Gwaine scoffed.

_“You have three weeks.”_ A text came through. Three weeks or what? Arthur didn't want to find out but he couldn't tell Merlin so he was going to have to.

….

Two weeks later Arthur had relaxed he hadn't heard anything from that psycho stalker threatening him. He seemed safe so he was happy.

They had gone back to the doctors for an ultrasound and to check Merlin's head.

“So you’re 28 weeks almost going into your eighth month. Foetus is about ten inches,”

“Same size as me.” Arthur winked.

“Yeah right.” Merlin scoffed. Arthur pretended to sulk with a hand his heart while Elyan laughed.

“Why I never.” He huffed dramatically. “It's not the size that counts it's how you use it. Isn't that right Elyan?” Arthur smirked.

“Do not bring my boyfriend into this.” Elyan retorted earning belly laughs from the two. “Anyway Merlin you should experience some back pains now the baby is getting heavier.”

“And here I thought the pain was just Arthur.” Merlin smirked.

_“Oi!”_ Arthur tried to hide his smile with a frown but failed miserably.

“But other than that you're fine. Both yours and the baby's heart beats are good and steady, health is in order. And your stitches are starting to dissolve. How is your head?”

“It's alright still a bit sore if something touches,”

“Do you get any headaches or do your eyes feel funny?”

“No I get headaches sometimes but that's just from him.”

“Nice one.” Elyan grinned fist bumping Merlin.

“What is it _pick on_ Arthur day?” Arthur knitted his eyes brows together.

“Yes.” Merlin laughs.

“All day _every day_.” Elyan added.

“Great.” Arthur sighed but ended up laughing anyway.

“I'll prescribe you some pain killers for those headaches and try not to scratch the stitches as I know what you're like Merlin. It will itch as it heals but do not touch it!” Elyan warned.

“Okay _okay_ I won't.”

“Good now you're good to go. Now I will be seeing you one last time in a few weeks time and after that it should be birthing time.”

“It's gone way too fast.” Arthur ran a hand through his hair. You kinda forget about the baby when you go through all the drama they've been though.

“I know.”

“Thank you Elyan see you next month.”

“No problem, have a good day guys.”

“You too.”

….

“I can't believe you're still hungry.” Percy shook his head at Gwaine.

“Well I am.” Gwaine shrugged and ran into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

“We just go back from Burger King! You had _two_ burgers!”

“Well I was ill for two weeks! I have to make up for all that food I was throwing up don't I?” Gwaine grinned. Percy shook his head fondly at the man. He had a point but two burgers though! And large fries!

“What kind of sandwich are you making?” Percy said as he watched him make the sandwich.

“Just a monster munch, ketchup, peanut butter, jam, piccalilli and cheese mega butty.” Gwaine said almost too proudly.

“That's disgusting.” Percy scrunched up his nose. “Why on earth are you making that? You don't even like jam.”

“I know I just fancy it you know.” Gwaine said as he continued to make it.

“Maybe it's your eating habits that made you ill.” Percy chuckled.

“Ah yes probably but you love me anyway.” Gwaine pouted and made kissy faces.

“Sadly yes.” Percy rolled his eyes and laughed. “Noblet.” Percy kissed him.

“Be glad you got that in there, breath will smell later.” Gwaine laughed.

“Better get brushing those teeth after it then.” Percy grinned.

“God what's that smell?” Leon covered up his nose entering the kitchen with Lance.

“Oh Leon, Lance hey.” Gwaine gulps. What are they doing here?

“His sandwich is the smell.” Percy answered calmly.

“What brings you two to my house?” He asks shakily.

“We've been worried about you. The girls sent us round because we all want to get to the bottom of things.”

“We also brought you a teddy bear!” Lance waved it at them. Percy smiled. Gwaine would’ve but he was actually in between scared and angry.

“Look there's nothing to say.” Gwaine told them.

“Yes there is. You don't hang out with us no more and you stop talking to Merlin and there’s no explanation apart from the one Arthur gave us.”

“What did Arthur say?” Gwaine asked through gritted teeth. What did that rich pratty pretty boy say?

“He said you didn't want to be here because Merlin was hurt; said you mentioned something about a hook?”

“That son of a-”

_“Gwaine.”_ Percy coughed. Gwaine nodded.

“Look guys I'd appreciate it. But you have to go.”

“Gwaine.” Lance sympathised.

“Please just go I don't wanna talk about it.”

“Please Gwaine just-” Leon tried.

“Just go!” He yelled. They all jumped back surprised at his tone.

Lance and Leon left quickly not before putting the bear on the sofa.

“I feel bad for him.” Lance commented once they were outside. “I just wanna help him but I don't know how he's one of my best friends I just-”

“I know what you mean. Gwaine doesn't do things without a reason but we will find out this time.”

“And hopefully we will get our friend back.” Lance smiled and kissed his boyfriend. Leon smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around him. Leon's phone rang though breaking the two apart.

“Hey Morgana.”

_“Did you place the bear?”_

“Yep.”

_“Do they know it's got a camera in it?”_

“Nope.”

_“Excellent come back to our house and we'll listen in.”_

“On our way.” He hung up.

“Let's go find out the truth.” Leon grinned and they ran back to Lances house round the corner.

*

Gwaine stormed into the living room pacing up and down. Percy followed.

“Gwaine,” Percy said softly pulling him into a hug. He saw Gwaine's eyes watering and knew he needed a hug.

“Gwaine, we should have just told them.” Percy insisted.

“They'll find out in a week anyway that mysterious guy or girl is gonna tell them.” Gwaine sniffled.

“I suppose but our friends could know Arthur never said anything about that.”

*

“Wait wait who's this mysterious person?” Gwen said. The four of them were sat around in the living watching live feed from the bear on Morgana laptop that she connected to the tv.

“I dunno but they're gonna tell Merlin something.” Leon said.

“Shhh guys.” Morgana quieted them.

*

“Yes but what do we tell them? Tell Morgana especially that her brother is a dickhead who told me I wasn't needed and that the baby wasn't mine just to get me out the picture even when I tried to tell him I'm not into Merlin I'm into you.” Gwaine ranted.

“Okay Gwaine just breathe.”

*

The three gasped while Morgana seethed. She knew her brother wasn't innocent she suspected him from the beginning.

“That son of bitch!” Morgana cursed. Her brother the little bastard.

“Wow I didn't think Arthur could be so mean.” Gwen gasped.

“I could.” Morgana snarled. “He pulled a similar trick back when we were kids.” Morgana glared. When she was ten and Arthur was nine, Morgana had found new friends and didn't really hang out with Arthur that much. He got so jealous that when they came back from holiday he told her friends that she had replaced them and didn't need them and then told them that she wasn't a real Pendragon (because he thought that you had to be from both the same mum and dad to earn the name) and they never spoke to her again until the following year when she started high school and they told her what her brother said. And boy did she punish Arthur.

“I know what to do.” Morgana said. The trick will probably work on Arthur still if he's still afraid that is.

“What are you going to do?”

“The same thing I did to punish him when we were kids.” She smirked. This was going to be fun.

“Oh god turn the camera off!” Gwen’s eyes widened.

“What?” They all turned to the screen and saw Gwaine and Percy making out on the sofa.

“How do they go from _that_ to _this?_ ” Leon raised his brow.

“It's Gwaine.” Lance chuckled. Their clothes had begun to shed but the four had made no move to turn it off.

“Is it just me or is it kinda hard to stop watching?” Morgana stared.

“Yeah they're just so _fascinating_.” Lance said like he was watching a documentary.

“And we need to go to your room right now.” Leon quickly got up, grabbing Lance and dragging him to his room.

“They're gonna do it.” Morgana smirked.

“And so are we.” Gwen smirked too turning the screen off. “Gwaine and Percy not that I'd like to admit it were very _hot_.”

“Thank god you said it.”

“Move that ass to our room.” Gwen demanded.

“Yes ma'am.” Morgana grinned and they ran off upstairs.

….

The following few days the four plus Arthur and Merlin went shopping for the baby.

Now that it was getting close to the birth they decided to go out and by the stuff they can buy beforehand like a cot and a baby bath and nappies.

“Thanks for coming with us guys.” Merlin smiled. “I need your opinion since we'll be living together again in our new house.” They couldn't live in this house they were living in forever; it was a student house so come July they had to move out. Morgana had bought one with the money Uther had given her. It was a massive five bed house with three bathrooms. It was gonna house the four plus Merlin and Gwaine and maybe Arthur because he was there at the time of discussion. But Merlin doesn't know if Gwaine will still want to live with them since-well since he's been ignoring them.

“It's no problem. We all want to be there for our niece or nephew.”

“Yeah you'll all be honorary aunts and uncles apart from Morgana who may or may not be an actual aunt.”

“Yep. Here's hoping I am. If not I want to be a godmother.”

“Yes yes of course; you’ll all be god parents.” Merlin smiled at them. They all cheered.

“And I'll be the possible father or _god_ father.”

“Yeah but you'll still be a father anyway if we're still together.” Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur.

_“Not after what we know.”_ Gwen whispered to the three. The others hummed in agreement. They all nodded at each other.

“Hey Merlin have a look at this cot here.” Gwen pulled Merlin away from Arthur.

“Yeah it looks good.” Lance agreed.

_“Exquisite.”_ Leon added.

“Bet its expensive.” Merlin frowned.

“Don't worry I'm paying.” Arthur said. They all took him to the cot; Arthur was about to follow when Morgana pulled him aside.

“Arthur can I borrow you a second?”

“Yeah sure what's up?”

“There's this thing over here.” She to him and took him to the lift and got in. She nodded to the security man and nodded back. She pressed the third floor and the door closed. After about ten second she pressed the emergency stop button.

“Morgana what are you doing?” Arthur said panicking trying to reach for the button but Morgana slapped his hand away.

“Morgana!” He snapped his voice going high. He ran a hand through this hair.

“Do you remember back when I was I just started high school and I found out you told my friends I didn't need them?”

“You're punishing me again?” He said as he pushed against the wall like it would do something.

“What did I do?!” He was almost in tears. _Excellent_ , she smiled.

“I can breathe.” He started hyperventilating.

“Tell me what you did and you can go free.” Morgana said calmly enjoying this more than she intended too.

“I've done nothing! _H-HELP!_ ” He shouted.

“You know what you did.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Oh you do.” She cackled.

“Walls caving in.” He said shakily as he backed up into the corner. He started to sink to the floor.

“All you need to do Arthur is admit it and you'll go free. I'll press the button and you can go.”

“I-I-I-” Arthur shook tears streaming down his face.

“Yes brother dear?”

“I sabotaged Gwaine!” He cried.

“And-?”

“I told him he wasn't needed just like I did to your friends I wanted Merlin all to myself like I wanted you to myself!” Arthur screamed at her.

“That's all I wanted to here.” She smiled and pressed the button again.

Morgana knew Arthur didn't like lifts; he especially didn't like getting trapped in them ever since he got stuck in one when they were kids she knew how to get him and she knew it would work this time to get him to admit what he's done wrong.

When they got to the third-floor Arthur jumped out and lay on the floor.

“Oh my sweet Jesus I'm free.” He smiled at all the oxygen and free space he had. People had begun to stare at them; some even took pictures.

“Arthur dear clean yourself up people are starting to stare.” Morgana stepped over him and began to walk away. Arthur jumped up blushing by all this unwanted attention and ran after his sister. He wiped his face from all the tears.

“Only you know how to really make me cry.” He snarled catching up to her.

“Yes but I got the information out of you.”

“You can't tell Merlin.” He said making her stop.

“Why not? Isn't that mysterious person going to tell him anyway?”

“I don't think so I haven't heard from them.” He answered. “Wait how'd you know about that?”

“I _spy_ too you know.”

“Of course you do. You used the bear trick on Percy and Gwaine didn't you?”

“Yep.”

“You used that to get the test answers in high school. Always up to your old tricks.” He seethed.

“Naturally how else am I supposed manipulate people?”

“ _People?_ It's usually me!” He scoffed.

“Exactly my favourite _people_.” She cackled.

“Is that a fat joke?”

“No that's Merlin's job although you could call him fat if you want a broken nose. Never comment on a pregnant person’s weight; they're very sensitive.”

“Look anyway Morgana _sweet_ sister dear promise me you won't tell him.”

“Why not Arthur he deserves to know.”

“I plan to propose to him for real.”

“What?”

“Now that were in a good place and he still wears my mother’s ring I want to do it properly and I'm thinking he'll say yes.”

“You do realise once he finds out he won't forgive you.”

“I gave him a second chance after the crap with Gwaine I'm sure he will.”

“Arthur this is different. Merlin broke your heart, you physically stopped Merlin's best friend and possible father of his child from seeing him by threatening him and his-”

“I only threatened Percival not Gwaine well I told him to go his fault for listing he should have fought me.”

“Ever thought he was tired of fighting you?”

“No why?”

“Well if you don't know now I ain't telling you.”

_“Morgana.”_

“Let's just get back to the others.”

“Fine.” He sighed. “We’re _not_ going in the lift though.” Arthur's voice squeaked. Morgana cackle evilly.

“Look on the bright side at least you didn't wet yourself this time.”

….

A week later, Arthur had everything planned out at the restaurant (which he paid extra to have this as private evening) the music, mood lighting and the perfect ring (one with sapphire in it Merlin's favourite gem).

“Wow Arthur this is amazing! I mean I would have liked a small dinner at home for date night but Arthur wow,”

“Well you see Merlin this is no ordinary date night.” Arthur smiled.

_“You're right there Arthur mate.”_ A male voice said. _Oh god_.

“Will?!”

“Will?” Merlin gasped looking between the two before looking at Arthur as if to say this is your idea.

“I got your messages Merlin. I'm here for _you_.”

“Will I don't know what to say I'm with-”

“Arthur yes I'm here for him too.” He added before Merlin could finish. He was here for him too? What has Arthur done. Unless? No it couldn't be.

“What do you want with me?” Arthur asked warily.

“I gave you three weeks to tell him but you didn't tell him.” He explained. Arthur's eyes widened.

_“It's you!”_ That son of a bitch was threatening him. He was the stalker.

“In the flesh.”

“Wait tell me what?”

“You see Merlin,”

“Will don't-” Arthur begged with his eyes.

“You want to know why Gwaine stopped talking to you?”

“Yes! You know?” Merlin stood up hope in his eyes.

“Well ol’ Arty here told him something's didn't you _Arty_.” Will said with a sweet smiled. Arthur sneered, Will knew he didn't like that nickname. Merlin turned to Arthur. He could see the disappointment in his eyes.

“Arthur is this true?”

“Well I have a reason for it.”

“What did you say to him Arthur?”

“Look Merlin its not important-”

“What did you say to him Arthur?” He repeated sternly stepping close to him. Suddenly Arthur felt weak in his chair.

“I told him I was the father and he wasn't needed and that you're happier with me and he should get off your hook.” Arthur explained. Arthur feels incredibly guilty. He has a feeling Merlin isn't going to forgive him any time soon.

“Not so charming, are we?” Will smirked. 

Merlin was on the verge of tears. In fact, scratch that he was already crying. He felt betrayed. How dare Arthur control his life. Gwaine isn't even into him, doesn't Arthur know this?

“I just wanted you to myself,” Arthur got up and grabbed his hands. “I was jealous of Gwaine.”

“Why?!” He spat ripping his hand out of Arthur's grasp. “Gwaine doesn't even like me he's in love with somebody else!”

“Look the point is Merlin I'm sorry I did it for a good cause because I know you and me are meant to be together.” Merlin thought so too for a while but he took away his best friend.

“I can never forgive you for this.” Merlin stated. Merlin felt the ring on his finger. After one last touch, he reluctantly took it off.

“I'm sorry Arthur but I can't.” He placed it on the table.

“Merlin,” Arthur said sadly.

Will attempted to hug him but Merlin stepped back.

“Merlin,” Will said softly.

“And you!” Merlin narrowed his eyes. “I've always been on your hook Will no matter what I do to try to get rid of you but you always come back.” It was the truth; Will always had a way of making Merlin feel special each time he came back. It was true he always dug up old feelings for him and Merlin would fall back into his arms only to be disappointed again and heart broken. Now if Gwaine was like Will he could understand Arthur's actions but Gwaine was his best friend, possible father and damn right good guy.

“No Merlin. I love you, I dumped everything and _everyone_ and left. I want to help father my possible child; _our_ possible child.” Will took his hand  and gave him a loving look.

“Will you tell me this all the time and I always fall for it.” Merlin couldn't go down this road again. Not when he knows he will get hurt again.

“That's because you will always love me Merlin just like I love you which is why to prove to you I won't hurt you again-” He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

“Merlin I want to marry you; I want us to father this child together and be a family.”

Merlin actually froze he was speechless Will just proposed. His heart was pounding in his ears. He felt light headed. Will had said he never wanted to settle down and yet here he was proposing to Merlin. Merlin wants to say no, he _really_ wants to say no but he feels compelled to say yes because deep down he knows he will always love the guy.

“It’s sapphire; I know it's your favourite stone.”

“Will,” Merlin smiled wistfully.

“You son of a bitch.” Arthur lunged forward and punched Will, again and again. How dare he steal his idea to propose with a sapphire ring.

“Arthur stop!” Merlin cried trying to pull him off Will. Will was so fucking smug Arthur wants to punch it off his face.

“I'm sorry Merlin it's just tonight was so special that I was gonna propose to you also with a sapphire ring.” Arthur informed him taking out the ring from his jacket.

Double gasp. Merlin didn't know Arthur was going to do that; Merlin actually didn't know what his answer would be. They started fresh he would have thought he would have waited till after the birth. But then there's Will. His ex; dirty lying cheat; who he will always be in love with. Why does he have to choose?

“Arthur you hurt me and so did you Will, _repeatedly_.”

The two nodded.

“Oh god Will your nose is bleeding.” Merlin grabbed a tissue and gave it him.

“Look this is so unfair. I'm an emotional pregnant _woman_ – I mean _man_ and it's not fair to do this when I'm most emotionally vulnerable!”

“I know and I'm sorry for the timing but I do mean it though Merlin. I do want to marry you though.” Will said sincerely.

“Don't listen to him Merlin **_I_** want to marry you.”

“Look I think we need to get Will to the doctors because his nose looks broken.” Merlin frowned at the amount of blood.

“Come on Will let's go.”

“Merlin you can't possibly be leaving with him!”

“I'm getting him to a doctor.”

“Merlin can't you see he's playing you?! He's trying to get to me!”

“Look Arthur I'm a grown man and I'm getting this man to a doctor. You've already controlled my life once by thinking I don't _need_ my best friend I'm not letting you control it again.” Merlin huffed. “Come on Will let's go.” He said and dragged Will out. Will smirked at him on his way out.

“Fucking wanker.” Arthur cursed kicking the table.

“Excuse me sir can I assume your night is over?” A waiter asked.

“Yeah it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a lot of drama. But what do you expect if fanfiction XD Anyway let me know what you guys think and I'll see you next update.


	12. Did this just happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther is assertive, Arthur comes back. Gwaine gets fatter and the other start to notice. The notorious four are still pervs and Merlin is somehow with Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so next chapter my lovelies. Dramatic this one; not everyone will like it. But I must say I love reading your comments even if its hating on characters. It means I'm doing my job as a writer well and getting you involved with the story. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Keep ranting to me I love hearing it! Also apologies for any grammar and spelling errors rewrote a part of this and briefly edited it. Enjoy this chapter though!

“Thank you for getting me to a doctor.” Will smiled grabbing Merlin's hand. He had a bandage on his nose, they saw him pretty quick. Must be a slow night.

“It's fine.” Merlin flashed a small smile. He couldn't get over what Arthur said. He had to go see Gwaine and apologise properly.

“You should go see him.”

“Who?”

“Gwaine.” Will said. “I know you want to.”

“But what about you? I can’t leave you on your own.”

“I'll be fine. You go see Gwaine that's more important.” Will squeezed his hand for reassurance. Maybe Will has changed. Merlin smiled.

“Thank you.” Merlin kissed his cheek. He started to leave but then he really thought about his old feelings for Will.

“Yes.” He turned round and said.

“Yes?” Will frowned confused.

“I will marry you.”

“You will?” He grinned.

“I will.” Merlin put his hand out and Will put the ring on his finger.

“I love you Merlin.”

“Love you too.” He said and left to go find Gwaine.

*

He knocked on Gwaine's door. Gwaine answered a few second later.

“Merlin?” His eyes widened. “You can't be here.”

Merlin ignored him and just hugged him.

“I've missed you so much.” He whispered. “I'm so _so_ sorry he said that to you.”

“It's fine.” Gwaine shrugged off. Merlin pulled back determined.

“No it's not you’re my best friend and I'll always need you.” Merlin place and hand on his arm. Gwaine's eyes watered and they hugged again.

“I've missed you too.”

“I have so much to tell you!” Merlin smiled. And just like that it was they were best friend again. Gwaine offered Merlin some food and water; so, he said yes and came inside. He saw Percy and apologised to him too. They were having a wonderful evening; Merlin felt warm inside.

“Hey have you gotten fatter?” Merlin asked.

“Oi! No of course not.” Gwaine frowned. Percy who was behind Gwaine just nodded, making him laugh.

“I've just been craving a lot of stuff.” He sulked. “And I saw that.” He hit Percival's arm.

“I love you the way you are.” Percy kissed his cheek. Gwaine blushed and smiled.

“Aww.” Merlin cooed. “You guys are saying I love you?!”

“Yeah we are.” The two smiled wistfully at each other.

“Aww that's adorable. Speaking of love though, I'm engaged.”

“Arthur proposed?!”

“No well he was going to but you know how I told you how Will showed up and told me everything well he asked me to marry him and I saw that he had truly changed so I said yes!” Merlin chirped. He was so excited.

“That's good right?” Percy asked. Gwaine was just frozen with shock.

“Yeah, _goods_ the word.” Totally not good.

*

“HE’S ENGAGED TO WILL?!!” Gwen shouted at the screen. “NOOO!”

“Gwen are you alright we heard you scream?” The three came rushing through.

“You're still spying?” Lance asked.

“Like you guys don't do it!” She scoffed.

“They are surprisingly interesting.” Leon agreed.

“Especially the _sex_.” Morgana whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. They all hummed in mutual agreement because they don't want to admit it out loud.

“Look anyway, the drama is Merlin is mad at Arthur now because Will was mystery guy and stopped Arthur from proposing by getting him to tell the truth and by proposing himself and Merlin had said yes after he thinks Will has changed for the better and my god Gwen breathe.” She finished her rant with a massive inhale.

“Oh my god!” Morgana gasped surprised.

_“WILL?”_ The lads yelled.

“Yep.”

“Seriously Will though?” Morgana laughed.

“Yep. He's _‘changed’_.”

“Yeah right.” She rolled her eyes.

“Well he has proposed maybe he has and maybe we should give Merlin the benefit of the doubt.” Lance reasoned. He always tried to see the good in people.

“Yeah we should.”

*

Not ten minutes later a knock came on Gwaine's door.

“Hey guys.” Gwaine smiled. They all barged past him into the living room. Rude. Gwaine has never felt so ignored. Then again he did that to them. So he'll just shut up. It was still rude though. Gwaine was having an emotional time.

“You're marrying Will!” Gwen heeled at him.

“How did you-?”

“Not important.” Morgana cut him off. “Why Will? Are you sure you want to go down that route again?”

“He's changed guys.” Merlin defended

“You said that last time too and look at you now.” Morgana said pointing to his stomach.

“We don't want you to get hurt buddy.” Leon continued.

“I won't! He _proposed_! He never wanted to settle down that's a sign.” Merlin tired again.

“Just don't say we didn't warn you.” Gwen said.

“Guys let's just let Merlin live his own life. He can face the consequences like the grown man he is.” Lance said. They all murmured _‘fine’s’_ and _‘Okay’s’_.

“I'm surmised you've not got an opinion on this Gwaine. You hate Will more than anyone.” Morgana commented noticing his silence.

“Well I agree with Lance. Merlin is a grown man; he can do what he likes and figure things out for himself.” Gwaine shrugged.

“Thanks.” Merlin smiled at him. Gwaine nodded.

“Next matter of business; Gwaine will you be my best man?”

“Always.” Gwaine smiled. “But can we discuss this later? I'm starving anyone want food?”

….

They tried they really did try to get on with Will but he was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Are you getting fat?" Will said with disgust.

"I'm not fat." Gwaine sulked hugging his massive bag of Doritos.

“Fatty.” Will laughed. Gwaine flipped him off and walked away.

And the time when…

_“I'm sorry Hun I can't make it today.”_

“But you promised Will!”

_“Yeah well Merlin I work a busy job at this bar to help raise our child cut me some slack.”_ Will snapped.

“Yeah I guess you're right I'm sorry.”

_“No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you. I love you.”_

“Love you too.” Merlin hung up. Gwen just shook her head at him.

“He's playing you.”

“He's not. He works really hard he can’t come here.”

“Merlin he's not been to a single Antenatal class in two weeks!”

“We just got together two weeks plus he works long hours at the bar!”

“I bet he doesn't. And he's using the lines on you. Snapping at you making you think it's your fault then apologising saying it's his fault so you will feel better about why he's not there.”

“Look Gwen I know what I'm doing,” He thinks. “But I'm happy with Will can't you be happy for me?”

“I'll try to be I'm just looking out for you.”

“I know you are and I thank you for that but I don't need it I think this work out.” He thinks – he hopes.

_And when…_

"Merlin Hun! Were out of juice you need to go shopping!" Will yelled from the kitchen.

Morgana just glared at him.

"Will can't you go shopping?? Merlin is pregnant and you know that."

"You should go shopping _you're_ the woman." Will challenged her.

"Boy I swear to-"

"Everything alright in here?" Merlin asked.

"Morgana said she was going to go shopping for us later isn't that nice." Will smirked.

"Aww thanks Morgana." Merlin smiled.

"Welcome." She gritted her teeth and left.

"Well I better get to class." Merlin said and kissed Will. Their kisses gave him goosebumps. When he kissed Arthur, he got butterflies and Gwaine well his heart raced because Gwaine was kind of an adrenaline rush; you kiss him and you know you’re getting laid. The kiss with Will just brought back old feelings of nostalgia and that makes him feel kinda sad because he'd always remember the heart ache afterwards. But then he thinks that they're getting married, Will wouldn't cheat or abandon him now. Well he hopes he wouldn’t. He goes on about how he can't trust Arthur but can he really trust Will? He was gonna have to or had he made a horrible mistake?

"Love you."

"You too." Merlin hummed and left he had a lot to think about it.

*

Going into class everyone was there but Arthur. They hadn't really seen Arthur since the incident two weeks ago. He stopped going to lesson. In fact, he's not spoke to any of them not even his sister. Probably too ashamed and sad.

Percy said he hasn't been in their house and Morgana scared because she hasn’t heard from him. She worried but she's more pissed off than worried.

With Arthur gone he wasn’t in the lime light anymore. Merlin was the on getting lots of attention now as he was almost ready to pop and that he was engaged. He had to phone his mum and Gaius and tell them the news.

"Hey mum I some news."

_"Ooo is it good news?"_

"Yeah it is put me on speaker so Gaius can hear and Mordred!" He beamed. They were gonna be so excited. Or he hoped they would. Merlin could already predict their reactions.

_“Okay you're on speaker.”_

“I'm engaged!”

_“My boy!”_ Hunith squealed.

_“Well done my boy.”_ Gaius congratulated.

_“Oh god **not** another wedding to go too.” _ Mordred sighed.

_“Arthur is a lucky lad.”_ Gaius commented.

“It's not to Arthur; don't mention Arthur.” Merlin said sourly.

_“What happened?”_

“Okay so we made up and things were fine me and Gwaine were fine and Gwaine is now with Percival and in love.”

_“Aww bless him.”_ Hunith cooed.

“Yeah they're cute. And well, Arthur wanted to get rid of Gwaine because he saw him as a threat as he still might be in love with me which he isn't true which we have tried to tell him several times but he ignores us. And he told Gwaine I didn't need him and that he was the father.”

_“Oh Arthur.”_ Hunith sighed disappointedly.

_“Why would he do that that's just mean.”_ Mordred said. _“Arthur is a good person not this.”_

_“I know he was blinded by his jealousy.”_ Gaius supplied.

“Yeah well I don't trust him no more. Imagine if he did propose I wouldn't be able to trust him who knows what else he could do. Say I get a new friend is he going to get rid of them too?”

_“Wait Merlin if Arthur's isn't who you're engaged too or Gwaine; then who is it?”_

“Will.”

_“Will?!”_ The two shouted.

_“Who?”_ Mordred asked.

_“Mordred covered your ears mum is going to say some words.”_

_“Okay.”_

“Mum.” Merlin aspirated.

_“Will is a dirty rotten cheating son bitch who doesn't deserve you. What the fuck where you thinking?”_

_“Ooo you said the **f** -word.”_ Mordred giggled.

_“Room now!”_ His mother yelled.

“Mum he's changed.” Merlin tried to explain.

_“A man like that doesn't change.”_ Gaius added.

“Gaius not you too?”

_“Look Merlin be careful because every time you end up with Will it ends with tears. Your tears.”_ Gaius advised.

“I will be fine.”

_“You're an emotional hormonal pregnant man you will **not** be fine!”_ Hunith exclaimed.

“Look mum I'm marrying Gwaine no matter what so you either come to the wedding or don't, now goodbye.

_“Merlin we are not done don't you dare hang-”_

He hung up.

She kept phoning him for a while but he declined them. God was that stressful. Maybe they should elope. But everyone was right it always ends in heart break so they better not waste any time. He and Will needed to elope.

….

Arthur came down stairs and he had a five o'clock shadow going and he hadn't been out of his pyjamas in a week or so. God knows the last time when he showered or took out the rubbish in his room. It smelt so bad; _he_ smelt bad. Uther had to put a peg on his nose every time he went to get Arthur up. Arthur only ever left his room for food and water and even then, it was Uther who had to go up and tell him to get food and water because he didn't want his son not eating or drinking.

“Please eat this Arthur – _all_ of it this time!” Uther passed him a bowl of cereal.

“I'll try.” He said quietly.

“Oh for goodness sake.” Uther had had enough. “You've been moping around here for a week!”

“I've not been _moping_.” Arthur sulked.

“Yes you have! Why don't you just grow up put your big boy pants on and go talk to Merlin!”

“He doesn't want to see me.”

“ _Make_ him want to see you. I'm really disappointed that you let him go.”

“This whole thing was fake dad! We weren't engaged but I was going to do it for real.”

“Well you shouldn't have done that thing to that friend of yours. What do I tell you about friends of friends Arthur they are not your enemy they are your allies!” Uther hollered at him.

When Arthur showed up on his doorstep Uther took his son in he felt bad for his son till he explained what happened then the sympathy left and it was more just pity. His son needed to grow up dammit. If he wants something, he works for it like everyone else not getting rid of the competition to make it easier. He was a Pendragon hardworking and courageous. Not cheating and a coward.

“What do you suggest I do?”

“Well first of all I would ask your friend for forgiveness and see if he will help you take care of this horrible boy you tell me about who Merlin is marrying.”

“He's marrying him?!” Arthur eyes bulged.

“I thought you knew it's all over that Insta-thingy and Facebook. Also, Hunith called me ranting letting off some steam.”

“That bastard!” Arthur growled. Now this was his son.

“Wait you use Instagram?” Arthur raised his brow.

“Yeah I'm _down_ with the kids.” He laughed. Arthur cringed at his father words.

“Wait _wait_ ; you know Merlin's mum?”

“Yeah it err turns out we kinda went out a year ago and when we realised our sons got together we got in contact with each other again.”

_“You and Hunith?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Together?”_

“Not yet.”

_“Yet?!”_

“Anyway Arthur the point is you need to stop this boy and win Merlin back.” Uther told him.

“Okay I will. I'll eat this, brush my teeth, shower, get dressed and go.”

“That's my boy.” Uther smiled; his son was back.

….

“Percy could you get me a drink while you're in there please?”

“What you want?”

“That massive jug of water in the fridge please.”

“Okay.”

Seconds later Percy came in with tea for himself and the big jug of water for Gwaine.

“Thanks.” Gwaine smiled. He took the lid off and drank. Percy watched amazed.

“The fact you can swallow that much in so little time is both scary and weirdly a turn on.” Percy grinned.

“Oh is it now?” Gwaine smirked mischievously.

“It is.”

“I best show you my skills.”

*

“Oh my god I think we have a problem.” Leon said enticed by the screen.

“No no they're the ones who do it in Gwaine's living room with the bear on the fireplace.” Morgana defended.

“Yes but we're the _sicko’s_ who's keep watching.” Gwen argued.

“We _need_ to stop.” Lance said.

*

They were making out and just managed to get their tops off before there was a knock on the door.

*

“Thank god.” Gwen brethren out like she wasn't going to enjoy it.

“Yeah we're _not_ pervs.” Leon puffed.

“Free porn is free porn no matter who is in it.” Morgana shrugged.

“Oh god we're bad friends.” Lance put his head in his hands.

*

They rolled their eyes and put their shirts back on and Gwaine went to the door. He opened it.

“Hell- _oh_ Arthur; what are you doing here?” Gwaine crossed his arms.

“Look Gwaine-” Arthur was interrupted by a punch to the face. He fell to the floor screaming in agony. Gwaine shook his hand – god that hurt but it was worth it.

“I deserved that.” Arthur got up from his knees rubbing his jaw.

“Damn right.” Gwaine grunted.

“Gwaine I’m really-wait have you got fatter?”

_“Rude.”_ He remarked.

“You've got a bit of a small beer belly going on.”

“Huh do you want me to punch you again?” He threatened. “Besides you don't look so great either. _Mr tired eyes_ and _Mr I'm growing beard because I'm heart broken.”_

“Fine _fine_ okay I get it.” Arthur accepted. “Look Gwaine I want to say that I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was jealous and a fool and I'm sorry.”

“Thank you for your apology. I accept it but it doesn’t mean I forgive you. You realise I'm not a threat to you and Merlin. When you sent me away I wasn't in love with Merlin I was in love with someone else.”

Arthur stepped back.

_“Me?”_

“Ew no not you, you self-absorbed bastard,” He cringed. “Percival.”

“I thought he was dating Elena?”

“She's with Mithian.”

“Oh right. Well _that_ explains a lot of things.” Arthur nodded thinking back. All the hanging out and people trying to tell him and Elena always out with Mithian and Gwaine always out with Percy. God, he was so oblivious.

“Wait what do you mean _ew?_ ” Arthur caught on. How dare he Arthur wasn’t _ew_. Okay maybe he was at the moment but still.

“Not my type plus do you think I would like you after the shit you pulled.”

“No.” Arthur sighed. “I don't even like me.”

“Look as much as I hate you, we were friends once.”

“Still friends?”

“I don’t know. I can’t forget what you did. I’ve always been loyal to you and even when I got jealous of you and Merlin I still helped you out; I put you above my feelings. When have you ever put me above something?” Gwaine told him. It’s always been I’m who’s took the heat, thought of Arthur even if they weren’t close.

Arthur knew he was right. He’s never done anything like that for Gwaine. And he used to call him his friend. Arthur feels so shit.

“Goodbye Arthur.” Gwaine started to close the door.

“Wait Gwaine!” Arthur stopped the door.

“Look I know you hate me but we have a bigger problem and I need your help.”

“With what?”

“Will. I know you hate me but you gotta hate him more.”

“What makes you think I will help you and betray my best friend? I don’t do that unlike some people.” Gwaine spat bitterly.

“Because you’re still here and you know as much as I do Will is no good for him.” Arthur tried to convince.

“Okay you have my attention.”

“Gwaine who is at the-you son of a bitch.” Percy ran up the hallway. Arthur squealed and backed away. He shot past Gwaine and decked Arthur. Arthur once again fell to the floor crying in pain. Percy had gotten his eye. Gwaine took hold of Percy and stopped him from hitting him again.

“Fuck I deserved that too.” Arthur groaned.

“What is he doing here?” Percy growled.

“He’s here to apologise,” Gwaine said.

“I am. Percy I’m really sorry I threatened you. I was scared something like this was going to happen.”

“You’re a coward and I’m so glad merlin knows so I could punch you.”

“I know I deserved it. Gwaine had got me earlier too.”

“Good on you babe.” The two high fived serious expressions still on their face. Wow they’re perfect for each other.

“He’s also here because he wants to get rid of Will and he needs our help.”

“And you’re gonna do it?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know it depends what he has in mind.”

“Well if you were Will and you said you had changed what would make you reveal you true nature?” Arthur pitched. The two raised their brows at him.

“Well once a cheater always a cheater, right?” Arthur added.

“Let me get this straight you want to get some hot guy or girl to flirt with him?” Gwaine said.

“Yes.”

“And if that doesn't work?”

“I have another idea he will probably got for.”

“And that is?”

“Money. We pay him off.”

“And if we fail and get caught?”

“I’ll take the blame.” Arthur offered.

“Yeah right.” Percy scoffed.

“Okay, we’ll help you.” Gwaine accepted.

Percy frowned; “What?!”

“But it doesn’t mean you’re forgiven.” Gwaine continued ignoring Percy.

“Understandable.” Arthur nodded.

Percy looked at Gwaine. They looked like they were having some telepathic conversation with their eyes and eyebrows. Percy sighed and then turned to Arthur.

“Okay, I’m in too, but any funny business we’re out and you’re on your own.”

“Deal.” Arthur attempted to smiled before wincing.

“Could I have some ice?” He asked. The two nodded and took him inside.

*

“I think we should go over there.” Gwen said and Leon nodded in agreement.

“Already on it I need to kick my bastard of a brother and then plot murder-I mean a _kidnapping_ -I mean _project_ Will.” Morgana said storming to the door.

“Well follow the leader.” Lance laughed and the three followed.

*

“You- _stupid_ - _cock_ -of a-brother.” Morgana hit him with every word and harder with each hit. When they gotten to Gwaine’s Morgana had grabbed Arthur by the ear and dragged him into Gwaine’s kitchen.

“First of all ow! Second all I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that to Gwaine.” Arthur said applying the ice back to his face.

“I not hitting you for that I punished you already this is for fucking not telling me of all people where the fuck you went Dickhead!” She yelled.

“You're lucky I like you more than Will.” She spat.

“Um like unconditional love sis.”

“Not at the moment.”

“Well you love me enough to take me into the kitchen and not shout at me in front of our friends.”

“Oh erm I recorded it. They can watch it on repeat afterwards.” She took out the hair clip which apparently as a small camera in it.

“Bitch.”

“Damn right I am. Be lucky I haven't put your head on a stick because lord knows you deserve it!” She cried.

“I'm sorry!”

“Sorry doesn't cut it anymore! You are going to do something about this will situation. And then we’ll talk. You'll make it up to Merlin and Gwaine!”

“I will I will I want to because I need redemption I need to-”

“I don’t wanna hear it just do it!” She snapped.

“What happened to your face anyway?”

“Gwaine and Percy.”

“You deserved it,”

“I know.” He sighed.

“Make way coming through!” Gwaine yelled and ran to the sink and threw up.

“I told you not to eat all that crap!” Percy yelled from the living room.

“I was- _ew oh god_ -hungry.”

“Okay that's our queue to leave.” Arthur said. Morgana gave him a stern look.

“Your queue to leave and me to stay and help?” Arthur tried. Morgana nodded, smirking at him on her way out. Evil bitch. He put the ice pack down and patted Gwaine’s back.

“I'm here for you Gwaine. You're my friend and it's time I start acting like it.”

“Thanks Arthur, you’re still not-” He threw up some more. “Forgiven yet.” Gwaine threw up again. Arthur got him a glass of water.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Be a dear and clean the sink?” Gwaine grinned and left without waiting for an answer. Gwaine wasn’t going to make this easy on him but Arthur was going to earn his friendship back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this one. Arthur deserved those punches. Wait and see what they do next week! Till then guys XD


	13. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going good this week. The gang are trying to get rid of Will, Merlin is rethinking and well more drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Sorry I was supposed to update earlier in the week but I rewrote this chapter because you guys were right Merlin was getting off too easy. But I wanted to also add more drama and flare so I hope you guys like the ending of this chapter because I'm pretty sure there's lots of character development. Well at least I tried to add it in anyway XD But enjoy.

Next day...

"Hey Merlin." Elyan smiled as Merlin entered his office.

"And Ar _-Will?"_ Elyan trailed off in shock.

"How ya doing mate," Will acknowledged him with a grin.

"Yeah Will and I are engaged." Merlin supplied.

"Oh right. Gwen never mentioned anything at our weekly family dinners." Elyan said unable to stop staring at the two.

"What happened to Arthur?" He asked.

"Well Arthur was the reason behind Gwaine's absence and since then I can't really trust him."

"But you can trust _him?"_ Elyan said with a hiss, raising his brow.

"No offence." He said to Will.

"None taken." Will nodded. "However, I'm a changed man and I want to marry Merlin."

Merlin nodded and took his hand in his own.

"Okay,” Elyan paused staring at the two. “Sounds plausible." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He didn’t believe it for once second but for Merlin’s sake he was playing along.

"Merlin if you don't mind?" He changed the subject pointing to the gurney.

"Glad you understand. Everyone else doesn't." Merlin said as he happily got on the chair with Will’s help and lay back.

"Your bump is coming along. You're huge." Elyan watched as Merlin pulled up his shirt revealing said bump.

"Just what every pregnant person needs to hear that they're fat." Merlin laughed.

"Always." Elyan grinned.

Elyan spread the gel on the bump and ran the camera along it.

"See the heart beat." Elyan pointed at the screen.

"That's your healthy baby."

"Aww is our baby boy or a girl?" Will asked.

"We wanted to keep it a secret till birth."

_"We?"_

"The other two and me."

"But _we_ as in _us_ didn't though."

"I suppose _we_ didn't." Merlin said dryly.

"But I respect your wishes because I love you and want to make you happy." Will smiled. Merlin grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Love you too." Will brought his hands to his lips and kissed it. Merlin got goose bumps but he wasn't sure if they were good goose bumps anymore and if they were just out of fear of what his friends always warned him about - his inevitable heart break.

“Everything's all good here you're good to go home and I shall see you in a few weeks for the birth of your child.” Elyan dismissed.

“I can't wait!” Merlin beamed. He couldn't wait to hold his child for the first time.

“Yeah it should be good.”

“And I'm going to be there by your side.” Will squeezed Merlin's hand.

“Yes you are.” Merlin smiled. And in that moment he actually believed that Will had changed.

….

A few days later…

“Okay are you ready Vivian?” Gwaine asked.

_“Yes, what do I have to do? Seduce this dweeb?”_

“Yes, make sure you get it clear in camera and voice recorder always need a backup.” Morgana said.

“Where do you keep getting this gear Morgana?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah he has a point.” Gwaine concurred.

“What you mean?” She looked at them blankly or innocently or well you can't fell with her she's probably humouring them.

“Um Morgana you have like ear pieces and hidden cameras and microphones that only people in MI6 would get.”

“Maybe I am MI6.” She teased.

“Yeah right.” Arthur scoffed. “I think I would know if my sister was-” Arthur paused looking at her face like she was expecting them to come to this conclusion.

“Oh my god Gwaine she could be MI6.” Arthur turned to him wide eyed. Gwaine smiled as if it was a joke but it faded into a look of shock.

_“Too easy.”_ She cackled. Morgana picked her binoculars and watched from the bush the three were hiding in.

“Okay Vivian four o'clock.”

_“What? It's only just gone twelve.”_

“No just look never mind; Will has entered the park doing his daily lunch time walk before he goes back to the bar. He stops on the bench to the left on you to eat a sandwich luckily he doesn't have friends with him this time.”

“How do you know all this?”

“I err walk this way to class.”

“You walk to the class we all go to through the town centre that's nowhere near the class?” Arthur asked sceptically.

“Yes,” She stated. They raised their brows at her. “Okay no I have contacts okay? Just be cool guys for once.” Morgana huffed. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Would you guys shut up and watch.” Gwaine hissed at them.

“Bossy.” Arthur grumbled at the same time Morgana said “Someone’s in a mood.”

*

Will was sat in the bench eating his lunch like he usually does. He was surprised when his mates didn't want to join him today.

As he sat down some blonde came over and sat next to him. She looked kinda confused as she walked over though. She was hot Will must admit that but she wasn't his type. He was into brunettes or raven haired men and women.

“Excuse me.” She turned to him. _Here we go._

“I'm lost do you know where The Rising Sun is?” She asked him.

“Uh yeah I work there.”

“Could you show me?”

“I'm on lunch but I'll be happy to show you after.” He took a bite out of his sandwich.

“Thanks you're so kind.” She crossed her legs and leaned in twiddling her hair. Oh wow Will thought trying not to stare at her breasts as they were practically popping out of the tube top she was wearing.

“Would you maybe wanna go somewhere and-” She leaned in closer and whispered things in his ear - _dirty things_ \- dirty things that made Will drop his very tasty sandwich - dirty things Will would let her do to him. However, Will is a changed man; he's committed to Merlin who he loves and he will not cheat on him…again.

Will always wished that he fought for Merlin instead of running away like a coward. But then he got the phone call that he might be a dad. That shared the shit out of him. He didn't know how to handle. He quit his uni and got a job and decided to earn some money. He wanted to make a change. The other messages that came through assured him that the baby was okay and he wanted to do this. He just didn't know how to go and get Merlin back. Once he left he knew he was going to stay with Merlin; despite what his friends think.

He came back a few months ago, when the messages about why did he leave came through. He wanted to get back with Merlin then but he saw that he was with Gwaine and then Arthur. So, he decided to do a bit of light stalking – for months – _on end_ – until he finally worked up the courage when he saw Merlin get rushed to hospital. He was going to go into the room when he witnessed Arthur get rid of Gwaine and then Will knew how he would get rid of Arthur to have Merlin to himself. And he did just that. Well not before being spotted by Leon and he had to scurry away.

“I have a fiancé.” Will said. He was not going to betray Merlin again. Though she did strike his appeal.

_No Will stay strong._

“It will just be one time.” She said ‘innocently’. One time it would only be one time.

_No Will don't. Maybe just-_

“Well I-” He paused when he heard a muffled cheering and the blond wince. Wait a second he was being set up. He bets its Arthur and that sister of his.

Speaking of the two he saw them pop out of a bush across the park. Oh, and with Gwaine too. Wonderful. You know what he was gonna mess with them.

“Well I was going to say no but let's go because I have a friend who would like to join us and make this interesting.” Will said.

“What?” She shrieked.

“Come with me.” He grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

*

“Yes!” They all cheered when Will said _‘Well’._

“This is it,” Arthur grinned.

“Yes it is.” Gwaine smiled.

“Wait he stopped.” Morgana said watching from the binoculars.

“Is he getting suspicious?” Gwaine asked.

“If you guys didn't cheer we wouldn't be in this mess.” Morgana hissed putting the binoculars down.

“Us? You cheered too!” Arthur retorted.

“Yeah.”

“Well you guys cheered the loudest.” Morgana barked.

“Did not.” Arthur argued.

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Did-”

“Ugh guys shut up a sec; where'd he go?” Gwaine asked. The two turned to the park bench.

“Oh shit we lost em.” Arthur cursed as Morgana picked up the binoculars to stare at the bench they were on.

“Wait listen to the microphone. Are they talking?” They put their ear pieces in.

“Looking for me?” Will asked.

_“Ahh.”_ They all jumped back in fear.

“Fuck my heart.” Arthur grasped his chest.

“How dare you test me!”

“We were right too you were going to say yes.”

“I was going to decline until I saw you guys and decided to mess with you.” He explained. “Here have your bimbo back.” He pulled her towards like in a throe like manoeuvre.

“Uhh rude.” Vivian huffed. “I'm outta here.” She said taking out the camera, ear piece and recorder before walking away.

“Just leave Merlin and I to be happy and stop meddling.”

“No we know you'll crack at some point so why procrastinate the inevitable heart break you're gonna cause him.”

“Oh you mean like Arthur did here.”

“Yeah you were the catalyst.” Arthur yelled.

“Besides Arthur is nowhere near as bad as you.” Gwaine said. Arthur gave Gwaine a slight smile.

“Oh, is he not?” Will growled. “Is that why you gave him that black eye? Will nodded to Arthur’s purpling eye. It was starting to heal but it was turning that awful purple and yellow colour.

“Arthur is family.” Morgana said.

“And so will I, _soon_.”

“You'll _never_ be part of our family married to Merlin or not. I may be mad at my brother but I'll take a nob head for a brother over a dickhead like you.” Morgana spat.

“Look I'm a changed man but be warned you keep messing there will be consequences.” Will threatened.

“Oh and we should be scared of you?” Morgana challenged.

“You should be very afraid of me. Merlin and will be getting married and you can't stop me.” Will told them through gritted teeth and left.

“Bet you we will.” Arthur vowed. “Bet you we fucking will.”

….

Merlin got back from visiting Will at the bar. Will had told him that his friends don't like him. Merlin tried to go to their defence but yes they hated him. But they need to give him a chance like he did. Just one though because if he breaks it again Merlin will definitely cut off ties.

“Okay guys I know you don't like Will but just give him a chance I mean- _What in earth are you guys watching?_ Is that free porn?” The four all jumped and started to try and cover up the screen.

“No no what?” Morgana said trying to cut the feed.

“Wait is _that-?_ ” Merlin started at the screen. That's funny he thought the two actors looked like two of their friends. Shit that was their friends!!

“You pervs.” Merlin laughed. “Why’re you watching Gwaine and Percy do it.”

“We’re not we swear!” Leon tried.

“Oh really?”

“Look okay it's _addicting_.” Gwen said sheepishly.

“You of all people Gwen? And Lance! I don't expect form you two but come on.” Merlin shook his head.

“We know we're sorry.”

“Wait you said addicting,” Merlin raised his brow. “How many times have you done this?” He asked mortified.

“Err since we planted the camera at Gwaine's a month ago,” Lance answered shamefully.

“ _A month!_ You guys can't be-oh,” Merlin paused and stared at the screen where his friends were getting frisky. Was it getting hot in there or was it just him. Merlin pulled on the neck of his t-shirt like it would loosen.

“Why are they so- _so good?_ It's like actual porn it's both aesthetically and sexually pleasing.”

“See - see you get it!” Lance pointed at him.

“Yeah it's so- _no!_ We can't do this we can't watch our friends most intimate moments. It's invasion of privacy and it's its- _wow he bends like that_ -just wrong.” Merlin lectured and sat down to watch more; the others already watching intently.

“Well just this once and then we have to get rid of the bear.”

“Deal.”

“Oh yeah Merlin there's something in the kitchen for you.”

“Aww man. It just got good.” Merlin (slowly) went to the kitchen to see what he got. There was a bouquet of roses on the counter. Merlin smiled. Will was such a romantic. He went to the flowers and smelt them. He saw the card and read it.

_“Merlin I'm sorry please accept these apology roses Arthur?!”_ Merlin read aloud. Arthur sent these? He's not heard from him in weeks and he sends roses. I think what hurt Merlin the most is that Arthur never fought for Merlin. When Merlin upset Arthur, he came back and he searched for him. He phoned Arthur and yet Arthur didn't even try until now. He probably heard he's marrying Will. Merlin felt his finger to find the dragon ring for comfort but it wasn’t there a new ring was there. Merlin stared at it. Was he really making the right choice?

….

Over the next week Arthur had sent more roses and presents and gift for the baby. It was all piling up until one day he caught Merlin walking out the library.

“Merlin can we talk please?” Arthur walks out form around the corner making Merlin crap himself. Well he peed a little but he blames that on the baby bladder. He now pees when he's sneezes and coughs; it's not nice.

“Why should I listen to you?” Merlin narrowed his eyes at him.

“Because you've not left yet which is a good sign.” Arthur smiled slightly.

“Funny you should mention leaving.” Merlin turned around to walk away.

“Oh, wait Merlin wait- _ow ow_.” Arthur faked. Merlin stopped and turned around.

“That's how you do it right Merlin? _Fake pain.”_ Arthur grinned. Merlin couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

“Yep all you need is to be pregnant and you'll get full sympathy.”

“Noted.” Arthur laughed. “Look Merlin I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. Me and Gwaine have made up and I'm trying to make it up to him. I want to make it up to you.”

“Look Arthur I don't know if I can trust you.”

“Trust me?! What about Will you can't trust him!” Arthur argued.

“He didn't get rid of my best friend!”

“Yah he kinda did - Me!”

“You did it first!”

“But-look I'm not here to argue I'm here to ask for your forgiveness.” Arthur said calmly.

“I forgive you Arthur.” Merlin simply said.

“You do?” Arthur smiled relaxing knowing this. He was glad he was finally getting somewhere.

“Yes but I won't ever forget it. You can make it up all you want to me all you won't but I'll never forget what you did.”

“Then I'll rebuild your trust for me trust.”  Arthur vowed.

“Really?” Merlin could see this going one of three ways; good, bad and horrible.

“Yes starting now no more lies, I will always put my friends before me and focus on my possible child. All I want is to see it and you.”

“When he or she is born well have a schedule but for now I need some space.”

“I love you Merlin and always will but I gave you a second chance for screwing with me and Gwaine why can't you give me one not to screw up again? You've given loads to Will and where has that led you?”

“Arthur it's differ-”

“Yeah let's just forget this then shall we?” Arthur said.

“Fine if that's how you feel!” Merlin cried.

“Fine!” Arthur yelled.

“Good!” Merlin fired back.

“Good!” He emphasised.

“Fuck this.” Merlin cursed and walked away well waddled the baby was getting heavy.

Arthur smiled. Phase three complete – make Merlin think Arthur isn’t bothered anymore.

....

“What do we do now?” Gwaine asked Arthur.

“Well like I said money. Will likes money let's see if he how much it will take for him to leave Merlin.”

“Yeah sounds good.”

“Gwaine you in?” Merlin's voice called.

“That's my queue to leave.” Arthur grabbed his coat.

“You can stay if you want.” Gwaine said sadly.

“Nah I'm good I took enough time away from you guys. Besides I have Merlin right where I want him.” Arthur smirked. Gwaine laughed lightly.

“I'm actually routing for you.” Gwaine said. Arthur smiled appreciatively and left.

“Arthur was here?” Merlin frowned watching Arthur leave.

“Yeah he apologised and I gave him a second chance to make it up to me.” He explained. Merlin exhaled and sat down.

“Am I being too hard on him? I keep giving Will a second chance but I didn't give him one.”

“Maybe it's because you expect it from Will so you go back to him because you know that you can be happy before it inevitably comes crashing. Whereas with Arthur you don't know; nothing was predictable and you didn't like it one bit. You thought he could pull a _Will_ so you thought it was better to cut him off than have another _Will_ in your life.” Gwaine analysed.

“Wow,” Merlin started blankly at him taking in the words he said. “When did you become a psychologist?” He laughed.

“I read you know.”

“You might be right though I do have some unresolved abandonment issues.”

“Maybe talk to him and work things out.”

“Yeah I will do tomorrow.”

….

“Alright William,” Gwaine approached at the couch he was resting his royal dickhead arse on.

“Gwaine what a surprise. Come to join the dark side?”

“How much,” Gwaine ignored his comment. “Will it cost you to leave Merlin before you break his heart again?”

“Erm nothing I love Merlin I wouldn't trade him and my child for anything in this world.”

_“Five hundred.”_ Arthur offered entering the room some cash in one hand and a brief case in another.

“Nope.”

_“One thousand.”_

“Sweet lord, mmm no.” Will denied.

_“Two thousand.”_ Arthur raised. That peaked Will’s interest.

“How much do you have in total?”

“Five grand.”

“Hmm _tempting_ , very tempting but no.”

“Dammit.” Arthur growled. “How much will it take?” Arthur asked and Will just smirked. What was he so cocky about.

“Look you can't just buy me out! I love Merlin and I will always choose him!” Will announced.

“They're trying to buy you off?” Merlin asked. Shit that's what he was confident about.

“Yeah they're trying to get rid of me.” Will played innocent.

“Not _we_ just _me_.” Arthur took blame.

“Arthur.” Gwaine put a hand on his shoulder. No he had to do this. Gwaine had taken enough shit for him. It was time he grew up.

“No, it was all me Gwaine tried to stop me.” Arthur looked at Will begging him to agree.

“Yes whatever.” Will shrugged. Arthur looked back at Gwaine who was staring at him with the upmost respect. Arthur could only assume he was truly forgiven.

“Arthur I was going to phone you today to give you a second chance but I can see you're trying to do it again.” Merlin teared up. He and Arthur were just staring at each other. From the look, Arthur had a feeling Merlin wasn't over him.

“Merlin Hun I think we should move the wedding up to next week.” Will said with a smirk. Arthur's heart probably stopped beating that that point. Was he dead? No he was lost in Merlin's eyes still.

“Me too.” Merlin agreed his face turning to stone. Well shit. He can't stop it in a week. Had Will won? Will had won. Arthur deflated.

“I want you to go Arthur.” Merlin said dropping his gaze.

“Merlin,”

“Go!” Merlin demanded. Arthurs blood boiled and anger rose.

_That’s it, I can’t do this anymore._

_"Fine."_ Arthur snapped. “But we’re _done_ Merlin, I’m done fighting for you! I don’t even want to be your friend. I forgave you for messing me and Gwaine about but _you_ -you can’t even forgive me for making one mistake!” He growled. He wasn’t holding back.

“I don’t know what I saw in you if I knew being pregnant was going to turn you into a little bitch we should have _terminated_ it a long time ago!” He took one last glance well glare at the two and began to leave. Merlin blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears.

“Arthur wait!” Merlin attempted to follow.

“Fuck off Merlin _you’re_ not needed.” He barked and slammed the door. Oh fuck okay he definitely messed up. He was a monster. Why does he doing shit things?

Gwaine started to leave as well refusing to meet Merlin’s eyes.

“Will you stay Gwaine?” Said Merlin with a sob.

“No.” Gwaine snapped turning around. “Look Merlin I have stood by you in everything, even thought I was in love with you but I can’t stand by you with this;”

“Gwaine what?”

“Can’t you see you’re making a mistake?” He pointed at Will who frowned disgusted.

“Merlin, all Arthur was trying to do was help you realise that!”

“You’re standing up for him I thought you hated him?!” Merlin argued.

“Yeah well what he did to me doesn’t even come close to how bad you’ve messed up these past eight months!” Gwaine yelled.

“I was doing what I thought was right!” He bawled.

“Well you were _wrong!_ You need to see that! You have to stop messing with people’s lives!” He hollered at him and also left.

Merlin cried. All of this was not supposed to happen.

“It’s going to be okay just go round and apologise.” Will engulfed him in a hug in attempt to comfort him.

“It’s not use I’m so stupid.” He cried into his shoulder.

“No, you’re not you chose me and I’m not going to make you regret this. I love you and we must prove to them that I can’t be bought out.”

“You have to prove you’re worthy.”

“I am.” Merlin raised his brow. “Okay I could be nicer.” Will settled.

“Good,” Merlin smiled wiping his eyes on Will’s shirt.

“Now let’s go grovel.” Will said with half a laugh.

_“Merlin Emrys you actual ass of a man!”_ Morgana hissed coming down the stairs with Gwen.

“Morgana I need to go apologise.”

“Damn right you do! We’re trying to help you and you hurt my brother _again!_ ”

“I know and I’m sorry!”

“Merlin until you figure out what the fuck is going on we can’t be friends because you’re hurting my brother and I can’t stand by you anymore.” Morgana told and went ran out the house with Gwen. Fuck he’s really messed up. Merlin collapsed on the sofa sobbing. Will looked at him sympathetically. He didn’t like seeing Merlin like this. They had to do something.

….

“Arthur wait!” Gwaine called after him.

“Gwaine shouldn’t you be inside?”

“No look, I just wanna say you did the right thing and I stand by you.” Gwaine said fondly.

Arthur smiled. “Thanks.”

“Does that mean I’m forgiven?”

“Partly.” Gwaine grinned. “I still have a lot of chores you could do for me.”

“That’s just mean.”

“And what did you do to me again?”

“Fair enough.” Arthur laughed.

“You can start by buying me a pint in the pub.”

_“A pint?_ Aren’t you ill?”

“Nah- _Well_ -Maybe; but I want a drink anyway.”

“How unusual.” Arthur rolled his eyes with a grin.

“And you could use some cheering up.” Gwaine smiled softly draping an arm around him.

“Thanks.”

….

It had been a week since the incident and Merlin had tried to apologise. He phoned and he went round he sent roses and even sent Will to do the talking which he should have known would have made things worse.

His housemates were also ignoring him; Morgana the most. Gwen and Lance still talked to him but only about the house and uni work. Gwaine doesn’t really speak to him either nor Leon; Percy does though out of pity. He truly and utterly screwed up.

“Morgana this can’t go on forever.” Merlin begged when she entered the kitchen. “What about when the baby comes?”

“If it’s not my brothers we don’t want _anything_ to do with it.” She said cruelly as she put the kettle on.

“But we’re moving in together!”

“And we’re doing just great now.” She snarled.

“Well if it’s gonna be like this I might as well move out.”

“Your choice not mine.” She hummed boredly pouring her tea.

“Tell me what I can do to make things right, I miss you guys and I’m so sorry it will be different!” He pleaded. He would do anything.

“Not me you should be saying this too.” She informed and left the kitchen. That’s true. He had to get through to Arthur. 

*

He caught up to Arthur on his way home. He says caught up but he’s been waiting for Arthur to come back to his house.

“Merlin go home.” Arthur told him as he approached his door.

“No Arthur I need to talk to you.” Merlin stood his ground blocking Arthur’s way.

“I don’t wanna talk Merlin.” Arthur gently nudged Merlin out the way. He didn’t want to hurt the baby.

“Tell me how to make things better, I’ll give anything to be your friend again!” Merlin blurted, stopping Arthur from opening his door.

_“Leave Will.”_

“What?!”

_He couldn’t possibly be serious?_

“You heard me leave Will and I’ll _consider_ being friends with you.”

“I can’t do that.” Merlin denied. He just couldn’t.

“Can’t or _won’t?_ ” Arthur snapped opening his door.

“Wait Arthur I’ll do anything but that!” He cried.

“Well that’s the only thing I want.”

“But you can’t ask me to do that.” Merlin sighed. “Will is my first love, I can’t pass this opportunity of what may be my happy ending.”

“Merlin, Will is not your happy ending.” Arthur spat bluntly. “He is your first love like you said – _Past Merlin past!_ You need to get in the present! He has hurt you and will hurt you again!” Arthur tried to explain.

“Arthur its different this time we love each other!”

“Bullshit.” Arthur called. “You don’t love him Merlin you’re just lying to yourself.”

“Oh and you know who I love?”

“You love _me_ and you know it! Why do you have to let your pride get in the way?”

“I don’t have pride.” Merlin sulked.

“Well if you had any sense you’d leave Will and be with me.”

“But we don’t work.” Merlin said quietly.

“We do if we stop lying to each other. We need to communicate.”

“I can’t do it Arthur.”

“Well then have a nice life. I don’t want anything to do with the child whether it’s _mine or not.”_ Arthur said ending the conversation and went inside.

“Arthur.” Merlin murmured resting his head on the door. He was crying for what was the thousandth time that week. Will was part of the problem. But he couldn’t give up Will not just yet. But what if Arthur was right? What if he did love Arthur?

Merlin couldn’t live like this. He had to move -  he had to go away for good.

*

Will stared as Merlin walked away from Arthur’s house. He just caught the end of their little argument. Will shouldn’t be with Merlin when he’s clearly in love with someone else. Will felt like a dick. He was a dick. However, Will was incredibly in love with Merlin. He chose Merlin he wants to marry him but not at the expense of his happiness. If Merlin truly wishes to be with another man then Will can’t stand in his way.

Will had to go make a deal. This past week Will has seen Merlin become a wreck and he honest to god didn’t like seeing Merlin like that; it broke his heart.

*

“Say what now?” Morgana raised her brow at him sceptically.

“Look if you guys be friends with Merlin again; _I’ll leave before the baby is born._ ” Will offered. He was hoping they will agree.

“You’re serious?” Arthur said.

“Yes. Give me a month to slowly ease out of his life and I’ll make sure he goes back to normal. The real Merlin you all know and love; the one who is a good friend, kind and loyal loves and gives; yes, he has made some bad decisions but he needs you guys more than you need him and I’m sure he will do anything to get you guys back.” Will ranted.

“Okay we’ll do it but you have less than one month.” Gwaine bargained. Everyone stared at him sceptically.

“Look guys if this happened to you would feel left out and would do something stupid. Merlin is pregnant and as much as he’s made some stupid decisions-” Gwaine looks at Will.

“He’s still our friend and is carrying our child we need to be there for the baby. The both of them really.”

Mumbles went around the room as they all eventually agreed but not without mumbling curses.

“Great thank you guys so much. I’ll prove to you he isn’t so bad.” Will thanked.

“I’m surprised were learning _you’re_ not so bad.” Gwen frowned thinking over what Will has said.

“Yeah well I’m full of surprises now please let’s get Merlin out of his funk.”

*

“Merlin you home?” Lance yelled as they entered their house.

“Look we want to tell you something.” Gwaine announced.

“I don’t think he’s in.” Percy said.

“Guys there’s a note on the desk.” Will spotted. Arthur picked it up and read aloud.

_“Guys I’m so sorry and I know now I can’t do anything to help and I understand that. I know you don’t want to be friends with me but I can’t live in a world like that. So, I’m going. I love you all be safe, take care of my child.”_

Arthur’s heart stopped briefly as did Will’s. Collective gasps echoes across them all.

“Is Merlin going to-?” Morgana started but stopped to gulp.

“Kill himself.” Gwaine finished, his chest burning.

“He can’t do? He said take care of my child.” Will said.

“True but say he is going to you know-” Percy avoided saying the obvious. “If we get to him in time we could save the baby maybe not him but the baby.”

“But we need to save him too.” Will insisted.

“Oh my god we have to find him.” Gwen cried out. They all nodded and ran round the house. Panic rising when they couldn’t find him.

“Where the hell would he go?” Leon questioned. By now they were all on edge and panicking dearly. They hope they weren’t too late.

“Okay if you were Merlin and you were sad and wanted to you know where would you go?” Percy asked them.

“The bridge over the lake behind the uni.” Morgana gasped. She remembered Merlin used to go there at the start of uni to be alone.

“Let’s go let’s go let’s go!” Will ushered them out.

They ran as fast as they could. Arthur couldn’t believe this was happening. He wanted Merlin to get a taste of his own medicine, not get so depressed he’ll kill himself and their possible their child.

_Fuck me,_ he thought. _Why were our lives so screwed up?_

They made it to the bridge they saw Merlin sat on the side. He’s crying.

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled.

_“Merlin!”_ Everyone joined in. They saw Merlin jump with surprised just managing to look at them before slipping of the ledge.

Time stopped for a moment, Arthur had stopped breathing.

_This wasn’t happening._

“Merlin!!” They all cried.

_“Merlin!!!!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Still a bit iffy on it let me know your thoughts on it! Till next time.


	14. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin get better kinda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry its been a while. Been busy and also working on new stories and editing this one. I've just put a Voltron on up if any of you are into that fandom go check it out. But anyway hope ya'll are good and well I'll let you read. Enjoy!

They ran down to the lake and tried to see if they could see him. _Fuck fuck fuck_. The lads had jumped in to see if they could see his body but they couldn’t. The girls collapsed on the side.

“Merlin, you _stupid_ idiot!” Morgana sobbed. They were all about to give up when Will spotted something.

“Over there.” Will pointed sounding relived. They all looked to where he was pointing and saw a bump floating above the water. They rushed over swimming the lake to get to him. The girls ran across the bridge to the other side. The lads lifted him and the girls pulled him onto the bank.

“Call an ambulance.” Gwaine told Leon. He nodded and left to do so.

Percy stepped in and checked his pulse.

“I can’t feel one.” He said morbidly.

“Fuck.” Arthur cursed. It can’t end like this.

“An ambulance will be here soon.” Leon came back.

He checked to see if anything was blocking Merlin airways before performing CPR. After what felt like forever Merlin coughed up water.

They all sighed with relief, wiping all their red rimmed eyes.

“Merlin,” Will smiled.

_“Arthur,”_ Merlin whispered and fell unconscious again. Arthur’s eyes widened. Did he just say that? Arthur smiled. Will on the other hand, frowned. He expected it he just didn’t expect it to hurt this much.

“No no no!” Percy panicked.

“Merlin stay with us.” Gwaine tapped his face desperate to wake him up.

It wasn’t long before the sound of sirens blared and paramedics came down to help. They put Merlin on a stretch and took him up to the van. They all followed hastily.

“Who’s the father of the baby?” A paramedic asked.

“I am.” The three possible fathers collectively said. The paramedic raised his brow.

“Long story.” Gwaine elaborated.

“Probably isn’t.” The paramedic replied. “Look you three get in and the rest of you will have to meet us back at the hospital.”

They all nodded and followed his orders.

….

Merlin didn’t know where he was. Everything was dark. He wanted to open his eyes but his body wasn’t responding. Something was pressing hard on his chest and then something was on his mouth. The next thing he knew he was coughing up water. He opened his eyes for a fleeting moment and saw a golden mop of hair and pink lips smiling down at him. His name being called in another direction but all he could focus on was the gold. Merlin internally smiled.

_“Arthur,”_ He breathed out before conscious drained from his body. And even though it was dark there was a slight light through the darkness and it was Arthur’s golden mop that kept it bright.

….

Three hours they all waited for new. _Three hours!_ They were getting impatient. They had managed to keep themselves busy by talking about other things but it wasn’t working much because a lot of the stories led back to Merlin and that made them sad again.

It wasn’t until they were completely silent and done in that Elyan came out to give them updates.

“He’s alright.” He informed them.

“He’s reopened his stitches on his head though and had more wounds that need stitching up.” Elyan trailed off.

“What about the baby?” Gwaine asked.

“Luckily the baby is alright. Close call though.”

“Wow that’s really lucky.” Morgana commented.

“I know it’s like were living in a fictional where everything ends up right or something.” Arthur frowned in thought.

“Yeah weird.” Gwen agreed.

“Looks towards camera like were in The Office.” Lance said and they all laughed. They needed a laugh.

“But you can’t see him.” Elyan said.

“Um why not?” Arthur asked.

“Because he’s still under. Its best if you all go home and I’ll call you if there’s any changes.” He insisted. He seems kinda on edge. Was he lying to them? What was really going on with Merlin?

They didn’t find out for another two days. They had all done shifts waiting at the hospital for news. However Arthur, Will and Gwaine had refused to go home though.

“I’ll go get more coffee.” Arthur announced. He was so tired. He hoped Merlin was okay. But Elyan was hiding something from him. Maybe he could just swing by the room just quickly and see for himself.

Arthur looked around him and saw the coast was clear. Okay let’s go find Merlin.

Took him a while but he found Merlin’s ward. Elyan was right though they shouldn’t have seen Merlin. Arthur watched through the window into the room and saw blood dripping from Merlin’s arm. He was holding a scalpel out at some doctors and security guards.

“Stay back!” Merlin warned. He looked sleep deprived and delirious. He also looked kinda mad as well because he was so pale and his blue eyes really stood out especially at how wide he had them. Arthur had to do something.

“Merlin!” He ran in on impulse.

“Sir stay back.” A guard stopped him, attempting to hold him back.

“No I will not I can help! _Merlin!_ ” Arthur yelled trying to break out of his hold.

“Arthur?” Merlin said so quiet Arthur wasn’t sure if he said anything. His tired eyes moved and focused on Arthurs face.

“Yes, Merlin its me.” Arthur said softly. He didn’t want to alarm him. The guard let go of him and Arthur stepped forward.

“Merlin give me the knife.” Arthur demanded, warily. He tried to make it sound calm but it did come out a little strained. When Merlin didn’t respond and just stared Arthur tried again.

“Please put down the knife.”

“I’m s-sorry. I’m so _so_ sorry.” Merlin stammered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“No no Merlin it’s okay just give me the knife and we can talk.” Arthur told him. He looked down at Merlin’s arm again where blood was dripping from his fingers; it caused a pain in his chest. Merlin moved his hand with the scalpel towards his other arm. Arthur gasped.

“No Merlin,” He warned.

“I’m sorry.” Merlin whispered and was about to cut again but Arthur jumped forward and grabbed his arm. He wrenched the scalpel out of his hand passing it to the closest doctor. He held Merlin in his arms stopping him from leaving. He didn’t care that he got blood on himself, he didn’t care that Merlin was fighting in his arms but he cared about Merlin’s safety.

“Let go Arthur! Let go!” Merlin grunted squirming in his arms. After a while Merlin accepted defeat and collapsed. Arthur brought him to the floor gently and cradled him in his arms.

“Shhh Merlin it’s okay.” He comforted rubbing Merlin’s shoulder. While he had Merlin calm the doctors took this opportunity to give Merlin a sedative to knock him out. When Merlin was out the doctors picked him up and put him on the bed.

“He needs stitches now.” One doctor said.

“Get him out of here!” The other one shouted to security. They escorted Arthur out with a quick _‘thank you’_. Arthur couldn’t believe what just happened. God he needed a drink. An alcoholic one. Their life was so fucked it was unreal. He just wants Merlin to be happy and if Will does that then he’s willing to give Will a shot. This madness can’t go on any longer.

He grabbed some coffee from the coffee machine and made his way back to the guys. Their eyes widened when they saw the blood all over him.

“Arthur what happened?!” Gwaine gasped in shock jumping up.

“Merlin.” He swallowed.

“Is he okay?” Will stood up looking panicked.

“He’s fine now. He cut his arm with a scalpel.”

“Fuck me.” Gwaine breathed out.

“Yeah.” Arthur nodded sombrely.

“But he’s okay though?”

“Yeah the doctors are helping him now. They had to sedate him. I had to hold him while he bled out.” Arthur stared out as he said to try and stop the tears. He couldn’t believe he just did that.

“Arthur man you need to sit down.” Will advised and helped Arthur sit down. Arthur nodded in thanks.

“Call the others, I think we have to go visit Merlin when he wakes up.” Arthur instructed. They all had to see Merlin before he completely cracks.

….

It was another day before they could see him. Elyan had advised that they not all go at once but they asked him if they could because they had to do this. They all filtered into the room slowly, each one of them looking morbid. Merlin was sat upright in the hospital bed a bandage over his arm. He was still very pale and his eyes were dark and red rimmed; he was crying. The only thing that looked healthy about Merlin right now was his bump.

“Hey buddy,” Gwaine started softly. The other followed on with their own soft greetings trying not to scare Merlin. It was like trying not to scare a deer away with headlights. But instead of a deer its Merlin and instead of headlights its words.

They gathered round him all looking sympathetic. Merlin held his bump and stared at his feet, only blinking to release the tears from his eyes.

“He hasn’t eaten in the days that he’s been here. We’ve had to keep him on the drip.” Elyan explained. They all look at the drip bag hanging from the pole.

“I’m sorry guys,” Merlin whispered. _“I’m Sorry.”_

Arthur’s heart hurt seeing him like this. He decided to stick to the back and let everyone else talk to him since he had to control him yesterday. He just couldn’t right now he was still in shock. The way he had to wash Merlin’s blood out of his clothes last night, he was in tears replaying the moment over and over. Something has to be done.

“Merlin it’s okay you’re alive that’s the main part.” Morgana said gently.

“Is the baby okay?” Merlin asked his mouth dry from the lack of water.

“Yeah its fine Merlin, are _you_?” Will asked.

“Will?” Merlin finally looked at something other than his feet.

“Yeah Merlin its me.” Will smiled hopeful, placing a hand on Merlin’s that was on the bump. Merlin smiled at him before throwing up all over him. Arthur knew this was supposed to be a sad time but he was finding it so hard not to laugh at that. Will’s eyes widened in shock. Yes that did just happen and no he couldn’t believe it.

Instead of shouting or being angry Will inhaled and said;

“Feel better?” Merlin just nodded in response.

“Will come with me I’ll help you get cleaned up.” Arthur offered. He needed to have a word with Will anyway.

“Arthur.” Merlin said.

“Yes Merlin?”

“Talk? Can we _…Talk?”_ He stammered out.

“Of course.” Arthur accepted. “Morgana take everyone outside and tell Will what we discussed earlier.” Arthur directed. They nodded and left.

“What do you want to talk about?” Arthur asked. He went to the other side of the bed away from Merlin’s sick.

“Hold me?” Merlin said weakly. Arthur nodded and sat on the edge of the bed bringing Merlin into an awkward (because of the angle) but tender hug.

“I hurt you the most I’m sorry.”

“I was hurt but your safety and wellbeing is what matters now you need to get better.”

“But-”

“ _Shhh_ Merlin no talking.” Arthur hushed. He didn’t want Merlin to start crying again. For now they could stay like this until (his arm goes numb) Merlin is ready and calm.

*

Will got cleaned up and met the others outside Merlin’s room where chairs were placed for them to wait.

“What was it you guys wanted to tell me?” Will sat with them.

“We want you to know that we won’t stop you from marrying Merlin.” Percy started.

“Really?”

“Yeah you’ve shown us a new side of you these past few days.” Lance continued.

“It makes us believe that you have changed.” Gwen smiled.

“You have our approval to marry our friend because we know you make him happy and we don’t want a repeat of this.” Morgana finished.

“I don’t know what to say!” Will grinned. “Thank you guys it means a lot.”

“Don’t thank us yet,” Gwaine piped up. “If you hurt Merlin again you will wish you were the one trying to kill yourself.” He threatened.

“I won’t, I promise. I do love Merlin and I want what’s best for him.” Will told them. He really did want what’s best for Merlin even of that wasn’t him. But Will had to see first.

*

It was getting late and now they knew Merlin was alright the others went home to shower. It was just Arthur, Gwen and Will left.

“Hey Arthur can I speak to Merlin?” Will asked entering the room.

“Yeah of course.” Arthur nodded and go up. “He’s calmer now.” Arthur informed him before leaving.

“Hey hun.” Will smiled at him.

“Hey.” Merlin smiled too but it was weak. He felt so sore. He was so stupid.

_You’re insane._

He was fine.

_No you aren’t._

“Look if you don’t want to get married-”

“I don’t know.” Merlin interrupted. He wasn’t sure of anything right now.

“It’s just we had planned the wedding for next week and I think it would be best if we can-”

"Are we doing the right thing by getting married?" Merlin asked nervously. His head told him he was in way over his head. He heart told him other things.

"Of course it is. We love each other right?"

"Yeah." Merlin agreed. Did he mean that though? Could Merlin marry Will and honestly be happy for the rest of his life? Could he completely trust him? Could he trust him not to cheat again or leave?  Can Merlin be trusted? Merlin wasn’t a good person so why should Will trust him? Could he trust Will to be a father though? Could he trust himself? Was he mature enough? Was Will mature enough? Oh god he couldn't do the wedding. But on second thought it was a wedding and he would be marrying his first love. Well second after Freya rest her soul. But is Will _the_ _one_ , the one he actually wants to marry, right?

His head was so messed up.

_Gold._

Gold?

_Golden hair._

“Merlin, I got the okay from everyone; they all approve of me,” Will told him. That granted Merlin comfort. But could he really get married after all they’ve been through?

“Will _-ow_ ," Merlin gasped putting a hand on his large bump

"What's wrong?” Will gasped.

"I think I just had a contraction." Merlin

"What?"

"I think the baby is coming Will."

"What now?!!" He panicked.

"Yes now! I need you to get me help!”

"Okay I can do that." Will said. He was breathing heavy. He was having a meltdown.

"Look Will I need to you stay calm and do this yeah?" Merlin looked him dead in the eye.

"Uh-huh." Will gulped and nodded. “Guys help! Merlin is going into labour!”

They two rushed in.

“Get Elyan!” Arthur ordered. Gwen nodded and ran off to find her brother.

“Okay let’s help keep him calm.”

....

Gwaine's door sounded like it was going to get knocked down with the hard banging on it. They had just got back what could possibly be wrong now? Gwaine ran to the door Percy behind him.

“Hel-”

“Gwaine! Merlin is in labour!” Morgana exclaimed. Lance and Leon were with her.

“What now?!” Gwaine eyes bulged with shock.

“Yes now come on were going back to the hospital.” She informed him.

Oh my god his baby was coming! Well possible baby. He smiled with joy and ran back inside past Percival to get the teddy bear of the fireplace. He had to turn up with a gift.

Morgana looked to other others; they all turned slightly pink.

“I'd leave the bear.” Leon suggested.

_“Or bin it.”_ Lance muttered.

“What? Why? You gave it to us?” Percy asked.

“Yeah well it's bad.” Leon said.

“Bad? I was going to give it to my new born.” Gwaine frowned confused.

“Yeah that's not a good idea.” Morgana shifted nervously. “There's a camera in it.”

_“A camera?!”_ Percy yelled in surprise.

“Yes.” She concluded sheepishly.

“Wait wait wait! You guys were watching us?” Gwaine knitted his eyebrows together.

“Yes.” They all hung their heads low.

“That's an invasion of our privacy!” Percy grunted.

“How else were we going to find out what Arthur did to you!” Lance insisted.

“Wait oh my god we did things on that couch. You saw?”

_“Oh yeah.”_ Leon grinned. Lance elbowed him.

“Oh my god!” Percy exclaimed at the same time Gwaine said _“Can I have a copy of that?”_

Percy turned to Gwaine with a _‘what the fuck’_ look. Gwaine just smiled and shrugged.

“Anyway there's a baby we need to go see!”

“Yes we're late enough as it is.”

They rushed to the car. Gwaine dumped the bear in the bin and then whispered to Morgana; _“Send me the video later.”_ He finished with a wink and she just laughed shaking her head fondly.

When they arrived they rushed straight towards the room that Merlin was in. They went in to find Merlin still sat on the bed with Arthur and Gwen sat in chairs next him and Will who looked really spooked was stood up biting his nails.

“That was quick what’d it do pop out?” Gwaine joked. The others stifled a giggled.

“I'm not in labour.” Merlin sighed.

“You're not?” They all pretty much said.

“Nope its some sort of fake contractions; it's a sign that labour is coming soon. I can’t remember what they’re called.” Arthur explained.

“Braxton hicks.” Percy answered. Of course, he knew he was a nurse after all.

“Oh wow, not a possible father today then.” Gwaine breathed out. 

“ _Y-yeah_ not a father _t-today_.” Will stammered. Everyone shared a look.

“Err can one of you get him a glass of water please?” Gwen asked.

They all looked at each other and mentally decided in was going to be the one to do it. Lance just rolled his eyes and dragged his boyfriend with him over to Will.

“Come on buddy let's get you some water.” Lance patted his shoulder for reassurance. Will nodded; his face slightly pale.

Once they were gone the others turned Arthur and Gwen for an explanation.

“I have no idea.” Arthur shrugged. “I think the unexpected false Labour scared him. Probably got jitters.”

“Ah that explains the pale face.” Percy nodded.

“Are you sure you want to trust that to look after your child with you? If Will got spooked by that what else will he get scared by? Early get ups for your crying child?” Morgana said. Arthur shot her a look. What did they just discuss earlier.

“Nappy changing.” Gwaine added hiding a smile.

“Doctor trips.” Percy coninuted.

“Baby shopping.” Gwen contributed.

_“Mayhem.”_ Morgana finished.

“Okay okay I think he gets it!” Arthur growled. They do realise that he and Gwaine would have to do this too and all of them if they were a part of his life.

“Give the man some space!” He spat. _Geez._

*

Will sat down the glass of water in his shaking hand. He couldn't be a father. He was just a kid. Well he was 23 but that's still young. Merlin almost having the baby scared the shit out of him. It made him realise what he was going to do. He was going to get married and start a family; be committed to one person forever and be a good role model for the child. Will doesn't think he was ready for this. He thought he was but as soon as Merlin said it's coming his life flashed before his eyes. He couldn't do this.

“Guys I don't think I can do this.” Will said to the two.

“You can, you love Merlin and you will be there for him and his child.” Lance pep talked.

“But it's a really big step!” Will was almost in tears. He can't believe he's like this.

“It is but you can do it. We just gave you our approval; so prove us all wrong and show Merlin you can be the guy he needs you to be - the guy we expect you to be and what you want to be.” Lance encourage. Yeah he could do that.

“Right Leon? He can do it.” Lance nudged him.

“Yes yes of course he can.” He agreed.

“Okay let's go back.” Will said more assured. They all stood up.

“Will you guys come to my bachelor party, you know when I have one.”

“Err sure we will won't we Hun?” Lance smiled.

“Yep, of course.” Leon smiled but it was strained.

Great he would have his friends at his bachelor party.

*

"You alright?" Merlin asked Will when he entered the room again.

"Yeah feeling better." He nodded. "Lance and Leon are throwing me a bachelor party at some point."

_"Throwing!_?" Said Leon aloud in shock.

"Yes it seems." Lance smiled sweetly but it was very strained.

“Um what?” Merlin blinked.

“I think it’s a bit premature since he’s still in the hospital.” Arthur stated.

"Yeah just a bit." Morgana agreed shooting a pointed look to the two. Lance shrugged while Leon pulled a disgusted face making Morgana smile.

“I was going to wait anyway. I want to marry you as soon as you’re out because I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Wow.” Is all he could say. He was so fucked. Maybe he could stay in here forever and not get better.

….

Almost two weeks had gone by and Merlin was discharged on an account that he would be watched at all times. They all agreed someone would watch Merlin all the time, the would take shifts. They took all sharp objects out of the house – just in case. I mean Merlin definitely did have the urge to hurt himself sometimes but he always reminded himself that he has his friends and family. He shou- _is_ loved.

Merlin was glad to be home though; he could sleep in his own bed. Things were getting back to normal; Merlin was feeling at home again. You know besides his constant body guards.

"I guess we'll plan it the bachelor party for Thursday then and the wedding for Friday?" Will said sitting next to Merlin on the bed.

“I guess.” Merlin shrugged. He had to face the music at some point.

"There must be alcohol!" Will beamed.

"No strippers though." Merlin muttered. He might as well set some boundaries.

"You drive a hard bargain but I'll take it." Will chuckled kissing Merlin's cheek. He’ll let Will have his bachelor party and then they had to talk but he couldn’t tell him now. He was so happy.

_You’re delirious._

He knew that but he just wanted a sense of normally before his world crumbles again.

_You will get hurt. Will, will get hurt._

God where was a knife when he needed it?

*

Merlin had at least three false alarms that week. Each time everyone was called and they had stopped everything that they were doing only to find out it was a false alarm. Everyone kept getting excited apart from Will who continued to have a panic attack each time. Part of him thinks he can't do this but he reassures himself – he can totally do this.

After that week they decided to post pone the wedding till the Saturday and/or next Saturday; just in case the baby comes this Friday.

“Thanks for telling me it was just another false alarm.” Arthur said to his sister. This time he wasn’t watching Merlin and he was about to go to the hospital when Morgana phone him telling him not to bother.

“It's fine; with all these false alarms, I bet we can be expecting it soon though.” She told him

“Yeah I've been reading baby books to prepare for the birth and what not.”

“Good you never know it might be you who is watching him when the baby comes.”

“Well _William_ will be there.” Arthur said sourly.

“Don't be bitter; we gave him our permission. We made the bed so we have to lie in it.”

“I know and I living with that… _kinda._ ”

“You just wish- _as cruel as it seems_ -that you got to Merlin in his venerable sate so he would admit his feelings for you.”

“Yeah, is that just me being horrible?” Arthur asked.

“No its fine. But he will choose you. I can tell he’s already rethinking the wedding.”

“How do you know?”

“I sensed it.” She responded. Arthur scoffed.

“That and he told me.”

_“Oh.”_ That was good then. Arthur could swoop in and be the hero.

“Yep but anyway brother dear I’m going to leave you to pine in peace while I put the love of your life and your possible child to bed safely.”

“I do not pine-”

“Bye brother dearest.” She interrupted him and hung up.

_“Bitch.”_ Arthur cursed. A bitch he loves though. God, he does _not_ pine. He was just sad because he didn’t take the chance he had with Merlin in the hospital. But he was glad they were friends again. He was also very glad he was safe and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Should have the next chapter up next week! Let me know what you think!


	15. Kinda resolution?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Merlin comes to his senses Arthur and Will are best friends and what we've all been waiting for happens...(not Merthur...yet XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo back again. Wow didn't realize I was approaching 70,000 words. I can really ramble can't I? XD Anyway hope y'all are enjoying love hearing it in the comments! So enjoy this chapter you all deserve it.

Before they all knew it the day had rolled round; the day Merlin didn’t want to come round. It was the day before his wedding.

Will, Lance and Leon were all ready to go out for the bachelor party. Lance and Leon hadn't planned much just taking him to the club. Percy is joining them too and Pelinor and the other two guys who live with Gwaine (Owaine and Galahad he thinks) they're never around much since their course is Travel and Tourism they literally are off to places. Gwaine is staying with Merlin though; they're going to plan more of the _‘not so private’_ wedding.

They had just spent the last hour prinking while Merlin and Gwaine just watched. Because Merlin was obviously pregnant and Gwaine well Merlin wanted him sober for the planning plus he's not been very well lately. Morgana and Gwen on the other hand decided to join in on the drinking. And Arthur well he was no where to be found. Merlin couldn’t blame him.

“Have fun tonight guys.” Merlin said to them as they started to prepare to leave.

“Oh _we_ will.” Will grinned.

“Make sure he gets back safe and not too drunk of his ass.” Merlin told them. There was a hit of anxiousness in his tone. His voice was stuck in the back of his throat.

“Yes sir!” They all saluted and laughed too.

“See you later.” Percy grinned and kissed Gwaine. Gwaine pulled him in for another kiss and groaned.

“Why can't I go with the lads.” Gwaine complained.

“Because alcohol is making you sick and I need another guy here; you can't leave me with Morgana and Gwen.” Merlin told him.

“Isn't Morgana man enough for the both of us?” He smirked.

“Hey!” She yelled. “I mean it's true but hey!”

“I can stay too if you want?” Percy offered finishing his pint from prinks.

“No you go I'll see you later.” Gwaine smiled and kissed him again before sitting on the sofa.

“See you guys later.” Merlin said. They all waved goodbye and the lads were off out.

“Okay time to plan.” Gwen said enthusiastically.

….

The boys were riding in the two taxis to the club when they spotted a familiar person walking down the street.

“Ayyy it's Arty.” Will slurred slightly, hanging out the window. Arthur glared at him. God he was drunk already. Oh yeah; the bachelor party. Arthur rolled his eyes. He can't believe he actually allowed Merlin to marry someone who was even more of a wanker than he was.

Speaking of merlin he was actually on his way there.

“William,” Arthur gritted out with a strained smile, stopping in his stride.

“Come with us to my bachelor party.” Will offered.

“Um no thank you.” Arthur declined and started to walk away. He didn’t want to join the party.

“No you've got to come!”

“Why?! So you can rub it in that I lost?” Arthur snapped at him.

_Oh wow how long you been holding that one in buddy._

“I mean-” He paused trying to think of something else to say.

“No no we’re kinda friends now right?” Will said seriously. “I want you to come so I don't do anything stupid and lose who we both know is the best darn guy in the world warts and all.”

Arthur was speechless. Will said another thing that was decent? Wow Arthur was actually starting to believe the change.

“Okay I'll take you up on your offer.” Arthur actually smiled and opened the front door of the taxi Will was in with Lance and Leon.

“Excellent buy me a drink?” Will patted his shoulder.

“Don't push it.” Arthur grunted.

“Fine fine. To the bar!” Will yelled and Lance and Leon cheered. Let see how this night turns out Arthur thought sceptically. He never thought he'd get here but he might as well have fun.

*

“Okay Merlin I have set a time at the registry office; you’re all set to elope and then we'll have a little ceremony which Morgana will perform since she just became an ordained minster.” Gwen told them the plan.

“Uh-huh and hopefully your mum, brother and Gaius will come up to see it.” Gwaine added.

“Yep and then we come back here to party and hopefully soon you will give birth or at least soon anyway.” Morgana finished.

“Sounds... _Good._ ” Merlin settled on. He tried to form a smile but he couldn’t.

“One problem,” Morgana contributed. “What if you give birth before the wedding Merlin?”

“I mean it's only one day I'm sure the baby could last _one_ day.” Merlin dismissed.

“You don't know that.”

“Neither do you.” He retorted.

“Touché.” She nodded. “But look all I'm tryna say is just be careful okay? You look like you're about to explode as you're walking down the isle in two days.”

“So you think I should post pone the wedding?” Merlin asked. Part of him hoped she was saying that. In fact he rea;;y hope one of them would say something. Then again they did before they knew he changed but now Will has their approval. He voice his voice growing small in his throat again. God he felt like he was drowning. He could not have a panic attack right now it was not good for the baby. He so had the urge to throw himself off the chair.

_Don’t be stupid._

“No I'm not saying that I just worry about you.” Morgana said softly.

“Yeah we all do.” Gwen agreed. “We just want you to be sure you're making the right choice.”  

_So do I_

_“Woah,”_ Gwaine chuckled slightly with an amused smile.

“What?” They all turned to him.

“I didn't know Will and Arthur were best friends.”

“They're not?” Merlin frowned confused. Merlin knew they were getting along better now but not best of friends just yet.

“The why is Arthur at Will’s bachelor party?” Gwaine showed them the Instagram pictures that Will put on of him and Arthur in the club.

“What the actual hell?” Merlin gasped.

“Well this is new. He told me he was on his way here two hours ago, this explains why he never showed up.” Morgana laughed.

“Um do we do sommert?” Gwen asked.

“Nope the two are grown men, we let them bond over booze.” Gwaine nodded approvingly.

“You can insult him you know call him an idiot I won't be offended. I took advantage of his childhood fear of lifts and locked him in one.” Morgana shrugged.

“What?”

“Oh nothing.” Morgana smirked. They all looked at her with fear. She was actually going to rule them all one day.

“We just have trust their decision.” Gwaine piped up his voice wavering slightly, finally tearing his gaze away from Morgana.

“Percy texted saying it's all going surprisingly well and-” His phone buzzed. Gwaine paused grinning at his phone.

“And?” Gwen pushed hoping to get an answer.

“Oh nothing, the rest isn't important.” He sniggered and tapped away at his phone.

“He's drunkenly sexting you, isn't he?” Merlin laughed.

_“Maybe.”_ Gwaine winked.

“Oh god get a room.”

 “I'm in one and if I was in one on my own you wouldn't like what I'd leave behind.” Gwaine smirked and they all pretended to be disgusted. Gwaine's smirk then faded.

“Eww you too Merls?”

“You guys looked good when you did it!” Merlin defended.

“ _We_ know that but you guys _don't_ need to know that!”

“I have a copy of it for you though.” Morgana chipped in.

“Ooo good.” Gwaine changed his tone.

“And some other copies.” She mumbled.

“I want the copies too. As much as it is cool for you guys to get off to me and Perce it's really creepy. We're not porn stars.”

“Well you could be with what you did a few weeks back.” Gwen scoffed.

“We tried role play one time!” Gwaine defended.

Merlin's phoned buzzed.

“Guys shh it's Will-Uh hey,” Merlin answered.

_“H-Hey Muuurrrlinn.”_ Will yelled. The music in the background was very loud but he could just about hear him.

“You um, having fun?”

_“Yeah lots!”_

“Good good. Don't be home too late will you?” They needed to talk.

_“I won't my buddy Arthur here Will get me home.”_

“Oh yeah you seem to be _best_ friends now.”

_“Don’t be jelaous.”_ He laughed _. “We um-we just did-”_ Will continued to babble on and Merlin was trying hard to listen but his attention was split when Morgana spoke.

“What is it with guys and being friends after a drink?” Morgana questioned.

“Yes one minute they're mortal enemies and once they've had a drink together they're like batman and robin.” Gwen added.

“I dunno guess we're just more forgiving when intoxicated.” Gwaine shrugged.

_“And it was great!”_ Will finished.

“Yeah sounds fun.” Merlin said hoping it didn't sound like he wasn't listening.

_“Anyway speaking of Arthur here he is he wants to talk to you!”_

“Will shouldn’t you be having fun and not pho-”

_“Mer-lin. I'm glad you're murrying William because he such a good guu. He’s so chill. I mean I love you but he loves you lotsss and lotsssss.”_

“Arthur-”

_“Arthur?”_ The others all looked at each other confused.

_“No no no listen!”_ He demanded. _“Look I was coming round to yours and Will asked me to tag along so I did becase he c-convunced me as he said to make sure he doesn't do sommert stupid because we both know what it's like to lose you and we agreed that we don't want to do that again.”_

“Will said that?” Merlin's heart sparked a little. Will was a good guy he knew he was but was he the right one for him?

_“Yeah he's an alright guy.”_

“So are you.” Merlin smiled. “Thank you for doing that Arthur. It was very noble.”

_“Anything to keep you happy even if we are just friends as long as you’re truly happy and Will seems to make you that.”_

“Yeah I guess he-” Does he make him truly happy though?

_“Look Muurrrlin I'm going-*hick*-to do s’more shots. Love you!!”_ Almost automatically Merlin begun to respond but he stopped himself.

“ _I-_ Bye Arthur.”

_“Merlin! It's your hubby to be. I will see you later got shots to do love you.”_

“Love you too.” Merlin responded. That he didn't have to think about because he knew he would always live Will. He just wasn't sure if it was in the same as that he used too. The line went dead and the other stared at him gobsmacked.

“Did you just-” Gwen paused.

“Tell my brother-” Morgana continued.

“That you _love_ him!” Gwaine finished.

“No Will came back on the phone.”

“Good good that would have been awk-”

“I have to break up with Will.” He blurted out.

_Theres that voice._

The others looked shocked for a moment before smiling at him.

“Do what you gotta do.” Gwaine supported.

“As long as your happy.” Gwen nodded.

_“Finally.”_ Morgana grinned.

Merlin smiled at them, silently thanking them for their support. He didn't wanna get married right now and not to Will. He thinks he's okay with that though. He knows Will was his first love but he won't be last which is why he can't marry him. He knows who he should have married though, who he should have accepted the proposal of. He was going to have to tell Will in the morning when he was sober.

*

The night in Arthur's word wasn't too bad. Will was glad Arthur came and Arthur also surprisingly glad. Who know they could bond over alcohol and clubbing.

It was nearing three in the morning. And as much as they are students and could party all night. They were fucking tired.

They headed out the club ready to get some food when Will stopped and started to feel around his pockets.

"Dudes I've lost my phone!" Will slurred in a panic.

"Shit man should we go back?" Arthur said.

"I'll go get I'll meet you at the chippy round the corner." Will insisted and turned back to the club to convince the guy to let him in again.

"Will he be alright?" Lance asked.

"Yeah he's only going back for his phone how much damage can he cause?" Arthur shrugged.

"Um lots Arthur," Leon said.

"What you mean?"

"Arthur, you have Will's phone." Percy told him.

"I do?" Arthur checked his pockets. He pulled out a phone that want his. _Shit_.

"Why the duck do I have Wills phone?"

_“Duck.”_ Leon giggles. The others ignore him.

"Well you were probably too drunk earlier to remember but you took it off him after phoning Merlin so he wouldn't call again."

"Aww fuck we need to go back and find him." Arthur insisted.

"Won't he be fine?" Owiane asked.

"Yeah I suppose but it's not just him we have to worry about." It was all the bloody men and women that would try and sleep with Will and then Will who was very drunk and probably will and spoil everything with Merlin.

"Come on let's go back."

They all went back into the club and searched for him. They split up and search each section, floor and bar of this club. Will was no where to be found. They fucked up, Merlin wasn't going to be happy.

*

Will stumbled into the club. Now where could he find his damned phone?

He walked to the bar through the crowd and asked the bartender if anyone had handed it in. They shook their heads. As Will looked around at where it could be he spotted a blonde girl a very hot blonde girl trying to flirt with a clearly good looking gay man but she obviously didn't know.

"Excuse me miss but you're barking up the wrong tree he's gay." Will butted in.

"Is this true?" She asked him. The man nodded sheepishly.

"I didn't wanna ruin it for you." He said.

"How'd you know anyway?" She asked Will.

"I have good _gaydar._ " Will shrugged.

"So you're gay too?"

"No pans as fuck. I could fuck the both of you right now if I wanted to." Will shrugged casually. The two looked at each other and smiled before turning to Will with a hungry look like a predator stalking its prey.

_“Oh no,”_ Will warned sticking his hand out. “I'm getting married today.” He was not about to throw that away after so long.

“Can't you just have one last fling?” The guy said huskily. The two crept forward towards him. Will panicked; where fuck could he go? He looked at the crowds – he wouldn't be able to get through there fast enough.

“Erm no I can't my mates are waiting for me.” Will stuttered and tried to move but they crowded him. They smirked and begun to kiss him cheeks down to his neck. Will groaned.

“Fuck- _oh_ -no I really- _oh god_ -have to go.” Will stammered pulling away. They were really good. Did Will really wanna get married though and give up this single life? Was he even ready to be a dad? He freaked out so much when the Labour was fake. He couldn't do this. It wouldn't be fair on Merlin to marry him even when he couldn't be the husband he deserves. It doesn’t help that Will also knows that Merlin doesn’t truly love him like he loves Merlin. He knows Merlin is in love with Arthur and vice versa. He couldn’t stand in the way of true love anymore.

“Fuck it let's go to one of your places.” Will caved. He was doing what’s right.

First of all, he had a message for the bar tender.

*

“Excuse me mate,” Arthur leaned over the bar to get the bar man's attention.

“Have you seen my friend; he's about yay big-” Arthur lifted his hand to a height just lower than his own. “Brown hair kinda good looking when he has his hair done right.”

“No sorry.” The bar tender answered.

“Oh okay never mind.” Arthur sighed and turned around and leant his back on the bar.

“Arthur! It's no use; he's gone.” Percy yelled as he came rushing up to him.

“Wait _you're_ Arthur?” The bar man said. Arthur turned to him and nodded.

“A friend of yours who I presumed your looking for asked me to give you a message.”

“What's that?”

“He said tell some guy he is sorry but he can't do this.”

“That coward why couldn't he tell Merlin himself?” Arthur growled.

“He said you'd say that so he said he's going to do it in person tomorrow.”

“Wow that's mature of him.” Arthur said stunned at Wills behaviour. Wonder what made him change his mind.

“Ran of with a blond woman and a raven haired man.” The bar tender nodded appreciatively.

“Ah.” Arthur nodded. Of course sex with other people something Will could never give up. But a threesome Arthur had to admit was pretty cool though.

“He also mentioned sommert about how he’s sorry for standing in your way and said you'd be better off with this Meryl dude because you're better than he is.”

“He _said_ that?” Arthur asked. The guy nodded. Arthur huffed stunned at William’s words.

“He also bought you guys a pint and two shots as an apology for ditching.”

“Well we can't let it go to waste.” Arthur shrugged. “Perce gather up the boys for these drinks.”

*

“Gwaine!” Percy burst through his doors at five in the morning.

“Gwaine my darling!” He shouted. Gwaine reluctantly got out of bed and ran down the stair to see what on earth Percy was doing.

“Gwaine there you are!” He grabbed Gwaine and kissed him. Gwaine reciprocated until he heard his housemates come in.

“Ooo don't let us stop you.” The two sniggered.

“God you're all drunk still at gone five in the morning!?”

“Yep.” They all giggled like girls with a secret.

“Let's get you to bed.” Percy grinned seductively or the best he could do while drunk anyway.

“No _you_ need to go to sleep.” Gwaine advised. “Why did you bring him here?”

“He walked here said he must _bed_ you before sleeping.”

“Exactly now Gwaine if you please,” Percy gestured towards the stairs.

“Percy no we're staying right here.”

“Okay if you wanna do it on the couch again with these two here why not!” Percy started to take of his shirt.

“No no no. We're not having sex it wouldn't be right!”

“Why not?”

“You're drunk. It's not wouldn’t be right.”

“Not my fault it's all Will’s for leaving.”

“Will left?!” Gwaine's eyes bulged. Oh shit. Well actually this kinda worked out for the best giving what Merlin said. But still Will should have told Merlin himself!

“Yeah he left for a threesome. Told us to tell Merlin he's sorry.” Percy yawned.

“Look Percy let's get you to bed we’ll discuss this in the morning.”

“To bed eh?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“You to bed I’ll sleep in the chair. My turn to look after you.” Gwaine smiled softly remembering the next morning after the party he and Arthur threw.

“You too Owaine, Pelinor. You guys get to bed too.”

“Yes mother.” The two teased and went past them to get to their rooms.

“Now your turn.” He said to Percy and half dragged him up the stairs.

….

Merlin woke up to an empty bed. He kinda expected that. He looked at his phone and saw a message from Will.

_"Went to a friend's house was too drunk last night."_

Hmmm no kiss. Something was up.

Merlin tried to phone him. But no answer. Will's fine he told himself. They're still getting-well Merlin's only wants him here to call it off.

_You'll just have to wait._

So he got up and decided to get some breakfast. He was so glad Lance switched rooms with him after he fall. No need for stairs now.

*

Percival woke up with a banging headache. He was never drinking _that_ much again. That was Gwaine's job. Next time he'll stay in and Gwaine goes out - but he knew that was a lie.

He realised he was in Gwaine's bed without Gwaine in it. How did he get here? He can't really remember. Percy sat up expecting him to be in the chair but he wasn't. He looked to the cabinet and saw water and pain killers. Percy smiled - he had a sense of deja vu. As he took the water and had the painkillers, the door opened.

"Good morning you alchi." Gwaine chuckled entering the room with a full English breakfast and juice on a tray. Percy beamed at him.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Anything for the love of my life." Gwaine grinned.

"Love of ya life eh?"

"Yep the _man of your dreams._ " Gwaine fullter his eyelashes in jest.

"Don't you mean of _your_ dreams?" Percy shook his head fondly.

"That two." Gwaine laughed. Gwaine brought the tray to him and placed it over his lap. They the kissed before Gwaine sat on the bed next to him.

"Do you remember last night?"

"Not really no. All went blurry after we stopped looking for-" Percy paused. His face lit up with realisation; eyes bulging at remembrance.

"Will! He's gone."

"Yeah you told me that when you got home." 

"Did I?" Gwaine nodded. "God I must have been gone."

"Yeah you were." Gwaine snickered. "Why did Will leave?"

"I dunno he left a message for Merlin saying he couldn't do it and that Arthur would be better off with him; he also said that he would tell Merlin in person.”

“Wow,”

“Yeah also bought us shots and pints for ditching us.”

“That's mature of him. The first thing not the pints although _dammit_ I missed out.”

“Yeah, I just hope Merlin won't be too disappointed.”

“Well Merlin actually said he wanted to end it with Will so I don’t think he will be too disappointed. We all had a shot-besides Merlin of course-to sort of celebrate I guess?”

“And you didn't throw up?”

“Nope I must be over my sickness.” Gwaine grinned.

“Good. Glad you're better.” Percy kissed him.

“Now come on and eat your breakfast before it gets cold. I heard a _top_ chef made it.” Gwaine bragged.

“I'm sure if it has anything to do with my boyfriend it will be nice.” Percy teased.

“Of course you won't find a better chef.”

*

“Why did you call me over here this early?” She groaned.

“It's half past eleven Morgana almost half the day has gone!” Arthur exclaimed. Even he was rat arsed at five o'clock this morning but he was still up _(stupidly)_ at nine. Still drunk might he add and he threw up. He's been coping with a hang over all morning. The pain killers are kicking in though.

“Well it's a Friday we have no lessons-”

“We still have to study,”

“We have NO lessons Arthur and I can sleep in if I want too.”

“Lazy cow.” Arthur rolled his eyes. God his sister could sleep for England. She once slept through an earthquake. It wasn’t all that big but it was high enough on the Richter scale to shake the houses, Arthur thought his house was haunted at first.

“Oi! Look you said you and some information to tell me now either spit it out or I go back to bed.” She turned to the door.

“Look Will is gone.” He blurted.

“What?” She spun round quickly.

“William left. He can't do the wedding. He's going to tell Merlin today.” He informed her.

“So in other words we need to be out the house.” Morgana grinned.

“Yeah give them some privacy to talk things out.”

“Ha this is good!”

“Um why?”

“Because err I knew he hadn’t changed?” She tried but Arthur knew she was hiding something.

“No I think he has he just isn't ready for commitment. I mean an offer for a threesome would bring me back to my single ways.”

“Of course.” Morgana nodded.

“Well he's calling off the wedding and actually speaking to Merlin instead of leaving without a word like last time.”

“And that makes him less of an asshole?”

“No he's still a wanker but he's a grown up wanker; a well developed wanker.”

“You need to use another word other than wanker. That sentence was way funnier than it was supposed to be.” Morgana sniggered.

“You get my point though. Look just make sure he’s at the house today and you lot ae out and I'll be on standby in case anything happens.”

“We could all go on a triple date.”

“Aww he'll no.”

“Not you,” Morgana scowled. “No one wants to date you.” She cackled.

“Rude.” Arthur pretended to be hurt. He'd like to think that crack of hers wasn't true.

“I meant the couples triple date, Gwen and I; Lance and Leon; Percy and Gwaine. It will be cute!”

“Do you think Merlin will be upset?” Arthur said completely ignoring his sister. She can go on a bit.

“Well about that...” Morgana looked away.

“Spit it out.” Arthur commanded.

“Merlin told us hes going to break up with Will.”

“Really?” Arthur smiled. He knew he shouldn’t but he did.

“All to do with you I assume.”

“With me?” He questioned a spark of hope in his eyes.

_Yes of course you!_ A part of him said. _He does love you, you know._

“You phoned him last night remember?”

 “I did?” Arthur frowned. When did he call Merlin? He wasn't _that_ drunk was he?

“On Will’s phone. He called Merlin and then I assumed he handed the phone to you.”

_I love you._

“Oh shit yeah.” Arthur cringed internally and externally. What was drunk him thinking?

“Yeah. Well whatever you did. You did something right.”

“How so?”

“I think Merlin is finally giving into his feelings for you.”

….

A few hours later…

“Merlin my father just text me saying your mother brother and uncle are on the train to come for the wedding today.”

“How does your father know?”

“He's your mothers plus one.” She cringed.

“Oh- _Ohhh_.” Merlin repeated finally understanding. “Wow that's kinda weird.”

“It really is but it kinda works right?”

“Yeah it kinda does.”

“Anyway erm us lot are going out soon on a triple date.”

“Um do you think it’s okay to leave me here alone?”

“Well Arthur should be round soon.”

“Okay then.” Merlin nodded. “What you guys doing anyway?” He asked.

“We’re going to laser quest because we're adults, then the cinema and then to get some food.” Morgana answered.

“Sounds cool. Wish I was going with.”

“Well if anything happens juts let us know.” She smiled. “Also, Percy said Will will be coming home soon.”

“Lovely I need to talk to him.”

“That you do.” She said knowingly.

“Anyway I need to pop to the shop and get some milk and tea bags in for my mum.”

“We can get it for you.” Morgana insisted worry in her eyes.

“No no I need some fresh air. Ive practically been on house arrest since I’ve been him like two weeks; I need to see the light.”

“Not true you went outside with fake Labour.” Morgana chuckled.

“True but that’s nothing.”

“I suppose. At least walk to Arthur’s and get him to walk you.” Morgana said her tone almost begging.

Merlin smiled and walked to the door holding his bump.

“Fine I will.” He agreed.

“Good. See you later.”

“Bye.” He smiled at her. “We're gonna get some milk _yes we are_ _yes we are_.” He baby talked to his bump. Morgana shook her head fondly. Having a baby around will make things difficult but it sure won't be boring.

*

It took Merlin almost two hours to walk to the shop and back with Arthur by his side. The shop was fifteen minutes away but like triple that with the extra weight. Plus he had to look around the whole shop. Especially outside the pregnancy section because he'll finally be able to wear normal clothes again once he loses the baby weight. Arthur had scolded him for being one of those ‘I have to look at everything’ kind of shopper.

They took his shopping into the kitchen and started to unload. It had just occurred to him that the apartment seemed empty.

“Um does this place look weird to you?” Arthur asked looking around.

“Yeah it does.”

“Will?” He called. Was Will back yet? They really need to talk. The two looked around the house Arthur upstairs, Merlin down.

“Will we need to talk.” He realised he could be shouting to nothing.

“I don’t think he’s here Merlin.” Arthur shouted from upstairs.

“Wi _-oh_ ,” Merlin stopped when he felt like he'd just peed himself. Oh my god did his-

“My water just broke.” He gasped grabbing him bump.

“Arthur!” He called louder and faster. He shuffled to his bedroom (which was originally Lance’s but since the switched) and saw it was clear of all Wills’ things.

“Shit.” Merlin cursed. There was a note on the bed. Merlin picked it up.

_“Merlin, I called today but you weren't here. I realised I'm not ready to be a father I'm not ready just yet to give up my single life. I know I was a dick in the past but if we end up together I'd keep being a dick and I can't hurt you anymore,”_ Merlin chuckled. Bit ironic that given the circumstances.

“Ow fuck.” Merlin cried. Contraction.

_“You deserve better than me and I hope you're not too disappointed, I know we've been growing apart; I will always love you Merlinbut I know now you don’t love me the same way I want you too. I wish you all the best and I'll be happy to be the crazy uncle who pops in every now and again. Arthur is a good guy and I’m sorry I stood in your way. Don't let what I did screw it up. I know he’ll make you happier than I will make you. All the best, love Will.”_ Merlin smiled wiping away a rogue tear that was either from the note of the contraction. That was actually really mature of Will. Merlin was glad they didn't get married.

“Okay end of contraction.” Merlin focused. That was about 30 seconds. Pain was there but not intense.

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled entering his bedroom. “What’s up?” He asked.

Arthur inhaled sharply when he was the small wet patch in his jeans.

“Either you peed yourself or your water just broke.”

“My water broke.”

“Did you find Will?”

“No just this letter.”

“I’ll read it later we better get you to a hospital.”

“Can’t go to one until the contractions are under four minutes apart and last longer than 30 seconds.”

“Okay. Let’s phone the others.” Arthur suggested.

“Phone.” Merlin panted out. He searched for it. He found it in the kitchen where he left it. He dialled the first number, Arthur stood patiently next to him.

_“Hello,”_

“Oh Gwaine thank god,”

_“Ha I'm not really here right now leave a message after the beep.”_

Merlin growled rolling his eyes. Of course! He falls for it every time.

“His stupid voicemail?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

He tries Morgana.

_“Hey this is Morgana please leave a message.”_

Shit. He forgot they all went to the cinema. He'll be fine. He has Arthur. He was going to call his mum let her know but she would still be on the train; no signal on there.

Arthur was going to do the same with his dad but Merlin told him about the train.

He should be fine he just has to wait till his contractions are more frequent and then he could call Elyan.

“Ahhh.” Merlin cried in pain clutching his stomach.

“Merlin go jump in a bath I read in the baby books that they help.”

“Okay.” Merlin nodded.

“I’ll try and get through to the others.” Arthur told him.

Once the bath was filled, Arthur helped Merlin in it and then went to the kitchen to make calls. Hopefully this will help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo THE BABY IS COMING AHHH!! Well you'll have to see what happens in the next chapter hehe. Hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know what you think! Till next time guys!


	16. Baby is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the baby is coming!!! And Gwaine hears some news we've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so we've come a long way only like 2 more chapters left! I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have! More stories will be coming though. Got them all in the works. Especially a sequel to my acting fic, so if you haven't read it go check it out! The first part of the sequel will be out soon! But anyway here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The birth! Enjoy XD

_“Hey this is Morgana leave a message.”_

“Morgana please for the love of god for once I actually need you!” Arthur yelled into the phone.

_“Hello.”_

“Finally, Gwaine!”

_“Ha I'm not really-”_

“FUCK YOU GWAINE!” He hung up in a huff.

_“Hi this is Lance-”_

_“You've reached Leon-”_

_“Gwen here I can't come-”_

_“Percival, can't take your call right-”_

_“Elyan is on another line-”_

“Ahhh for god sake!” Arthur screamed. He hoped to god Merlin was more relaxed in the bath.

*

“ARTHUR!” Merlin squawked. God he was in so much pain.

“Merlin everything okay?” Arthur ran in, in a panic.

“I need you to help me out this bath! I’m not relaxed whatsoever.” Merlin cried to him.

“How far apart are your contractions?” He asked as he started to lift Merlin up.

“I don't know about _-ahhhh-_ eight minutes.”

“Okay so like you said we can’t go till they're at least four.” Arthur informed. “How long are they?”

“About 49-50 seconds.” He groaned as he stood up. Arthur wrapped him up in a towel.

“As soon as it gets over a minute I’m taking you to the hospital.” Arthur said sternly walking Merlin to his bedroom.

“Okay.” Merlin breathed out calmly. “It hurts so bad Arthur.” He sobbed as he sat down on the bed.

“I know it does but it will feel better when you've the baby.” Arthur assured.

“I want drugs. I need them.” Merlin panted.

“You won't need drugs Merlin you're a strong person you can do it without an epidural.” Arthur supported. Maybe he could do it. But it still fucking hurt.

“How do you know so much?” Merlin asked. Arthur seemed toto know a lot.

“I read some pregnancy books.” He shrugged picking out a t-shirt and sweat pants. Warmth spread through his chest. Arthur was actually the one.

“That's good.” Merlin said and attempted to smile but it failed and turn into a wince.

“Thanks? I guess.” Arthur knitted his eyebrows together. Arthur was surprised that he's staying calm and collected. He would have thought he'd be freaking out his Merlin might die like his mother-oh fuck now he was.

“Oh God Merlin I'm not letting you die!” He picked up his pace and started to changed Merlin faster.

“Die? What? Arthur I'm not going to die. I hope not anyway.” Merlin mumbled confused. _Die?_ What was he-? _Oh god his mother._

“Merlin I need to you to help me here there's only so much of your weight I can pull.” Arthur instructed as he tried to dress Merlin.

“Sorry,” He mumbled. “Look Arthur I’ve got this you try phoning Elyan again.”

Arthur nodded and turned to leave.

“Arthur wait,” Merlin stopped him. “Thank you.” He said to him. Arthur smiled before leaving to make the call.

*

“Elyan pick up god dammit!” Arthur growled. That was the fourth time he's phoned him. Arthur punched the counter out of anger.

“Fuck this.” He stopped trying to reach him and went to check on Merlin.

“You ready?” He asked a dressed Merlin. He was wearing the t-shirt and jogging bottoms he picked out.

“Yeah.”

“Good let's go.”

*

The car ride was practically silent apart from Merlin's occasional screams. Merlin had noticed that Arthur was gripping the wheel harshly; his knuckled turning white.

“Arthur,” Merlin said quietly. He reached a shaky hand over to him and placed it on Arthur's arm.

“I need you to stay calm.” Merlin told him. He opened his mouth to protest but Merlin said; “You can Arthur Pendragon, I know you better than you know yourself.” Merlin half smiled.

“Look I know you're scared that what happened to your mother will happen to me but it _won't._ I can't guarantee it but it's highly unlikely it will. I just need my friend to help me out and help keep me sane to keep us both sane. I'm glad you’re here Arthur and I'm sorry for everything we've been through.” Merlin said sending them back into silence.

“Merlin we’ve been through this-” Arthur breathed out; some of the tension relieved - he didn't even know he was holding it.

“I know I just wanted to tell you again.”

“I forgive you okay? But we need to be strong. For our _possible_ child.”

_“I-”_

“We're here.” Arthur interrupted.

“Thank god.”

They hurried into the hospital and told the nurse on reception he was in labour. They got him a wheel chair and took him to a delivery room to wait upon Dr smith. They gave him scrubs to put on.

Ten minutes later Elyan finally came.

“Merlin, you look sore.” Elyan joked entering the room.

“Could be better.” He stammered out, his hair matted down from the bath water and sweat.

“Arthur good to see you back again.” Elyan smiled shaking his hand.

“Good to be back.”

“Okay Merlin if you could lay down on this gurney,” Merlin did exactly that. “Place your legs up here.” Elyan helped place his legs on the holders.

“Okay let me have a look.” He grabbed some gloves and a mask then sat down and wheeled the chair over to Merlin.

“You're not dilated enough.”

_“What?”_

“You're only 7cm we need you to be fully dilated – 10 inches – before giving birth.”

“Fuck.” Merlin threw his head back in frustration.

“I'm going to put a monitor on your baby so it will notify me of any changes.”

“How long will it take to become fully dilated?” Arthur asked.

“Could be a few hours, could be minutes. It depends on your body.” Elyan attached the monitor to Merlin.

“I'll get the nurse to hook you up to an oxytocin drip that speeds up labour.”

“Thank you.” Merlin smiled before wincing.

“I have other patients to see but I'll be back again in half an hour to check. Or sooner if anything changes.”

“Thank you Elyan.” Arthur nodded to him and he nodded back. Elyan left the room and a minute later a nurse came in with a bad to attach to the drip.

“I just want this baby out of me!” Merlin snapped. Arthur stepped back slightly scared, he's never seen Merlin so angry. He would hate to get pregnant.

*

“That movie was so fucking good!” Leon praised.

“I know I love a girl who can kick ass.” Gwen agreed.

“Yes, she gave as much as she received.” Gwaine smirked. Everyone rolling their eye.

“And for a comment like that _Wonder Woman_ would kick your ass.” Morgana laughed.

“What times our reservation at the restaurant?” Lance asked.

“I dunno I'll check.” Percy said taking out his phone. He stopped in his tracks everyone else pausing to look at him.

“Um guys check your phones I don't think we'll be making dinner.”

They all took out their phones and their eyes widened; curses going all around. So many messages and voicemails.

“Fuck we've got to go.”

“Yeah. Anyone got taxi money?”

*

“You didn't have to hire us a driver for when we got to London.” Hunith flushed.

“Nonsense only the best for the best.” Uther winked as he opened the car door. Hunith giggled and got in. Uther then got in too.

“Oh brother.” Said Gaius and Mordred as they shared a look before rolling their eyes. They could see this car ride being better than the train ride because it was shorter and they could escape the gooey eyed looks and the flirting. The two reluctantly got in the car.

“Where does Merlin live?” Uther asked

“Right around the corner from Arthur.” She answered.

“I don't think we'll be going there.” Gaius advised looking at his phone.

“Why not?”

“Well judging by the amount of phone calls I have which I assume you both have were going to the nearest hospital.”

“What why?” Mordred asked.

_“The baby!”_ Hunith gasped with shock. “Oh my god he's in labour.”

“Our grandchild.” Uther smiled. “Geoffrey, take us to the nearest hospital and step on it!”

*

“AHHHH ARTHUR I’M IN SO MUCH PAIN!!” Merlin spat.

“I can see that.” Arthur winced at the sight of Merlin pacing up and down the room; drip in on hand, the other on his belly; sweating and crying out in pain – it was a sight for sure just not a pretty one.

“I’m so sorry,” Merlin whimpered. “For everything oowwwww.” Merlin stopped pacing.

“Merlin I told you it's fine.” Arthur put a hand on his back and rubbed.

“No it's not, I was so cruel and I-I-”

“Merlin don’t get depressed on me again at least not while in labour.”

“And I knew Will wasn't going to stick around I had to call of the wedding but he did it for me anyway.” He continued completely ignoring Arthur's word. Wait a second did he just say-? Oh yeah Morgana told him.

“You didn't want to be with Will?” Arthur played it cool like he didn’t know.

“I thought I did because we have so much history and I knew there'd always be a place for him in my heart but I realised that I don't love him the way I love _you_.”

“You love me?” Arthur felt his heart race. He loved him. That made him feel warm.

“Yes.” Merlin breathed heavily. Arthur grinned.

“I love you t-”

_“AHHHHHH.”_

“Okay we’ll do this later; I'll try and find Elyan.”

His phone buzzed. Huh, he actually has signal in this place.

“Which ward you in?” Morgana messaged him.

“I'll got get my sister and everyone else.”

“Will they be allowed in?”

“I dunno I mean this room is pretty big but I doubt they can stay for the birth.” Arthur said and left.

_“Owww_ Arthur, HURRY!” He heard Merlin call behind him.

Arthur was glad he left it was getting really uncomfortable. Not the talk the talk made him happy but seeing Merlin in pain he was so glad he wasn't an omega.

He ran out to reception where he was greeted by everyone including his father.

_“Father?”_ He questioned. Then Hunith, Mordred and Gaius appeared and Arthur nodded.

“Don't wanna know then.” Arthur said. Clearly, he was trying to start his thing back with Hunith again.

“Where's Merlin?”

“Has the baby arrived?”

“Is he alright?”

“How's he doing?”

All the questions fired at him from Hunith, Morgana and Gwaine.

“Merlin's err-” he thought back to the room.

_*_

_“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.” Merlin screams._

_*_

“Merlin could be better. He's not fully dilated yet so he's be wandering around on an oxytocin drip to help speed it up. FYI it's _not_ a pretty sight.” He informed them.

“Can we see him?” Gwaine asked.

“I think so.” Arthur said. “He's this way.” He started to move and the others followed in a hurry.

“Excuse me where do you think you're all going?” A nurse asked. They all spoke at once but she got that they were going to see someone in labour.

“You what's your connection the parent.”

“Possible father.” Arthur said.

“You.”

“Possible father.” Answered Gwaine. The woman gave them a judging look. The two looked at each other and smiled. That look never gets old.

“You?”

“Mother and soon to be grandmother.”

“Father and soon to be a possible grandfather.”

“Uncles.”

“Aunts.”

“Look madam if you don't let us in I'll be forced to do something. I don't want to do. I am a very powerful business man with lots of money, I will buy out this building just to fire you.” Uther threatened. The woman scowled.

“Fine.” She snapped. They all smiled and ran past her. “But you can't be in for the birth!” She yelled behind them.”

“Okay.” They all shouted and laughed back to her. The nurse rolled her eyes.

When they got to the room Merlin was in his was groaning in pain in a sort of downward dog position as he leant on the bed. They all grimaced.

“Perce I'm scared.” Gwaine shuffled into Percival, his eyes wide and focused on Merlin. It was so hard to look away.

“Merlin Hun,” Hunith pitied.

_“Mum.”_ Merlin breathed out managing a smile. He looked so weak you can't help but feel sorry for him. Hunith went over to him and hugged him.

“You'll get through this you can. Labour can last up to 18 hours.”

_“18!!!”_

“While you lot stay here, Gwaine do you wanna get our bloods done so they can just get the babies when it's born and do the test?”

“Yeah love to.” Gwaine nodded finally looking away and kissed Percy's cheek before leaving with Arthur.

“Merlin I'm a nurse in training I'll be happy to help you anyway I can here.” Percy stepped up.

“Thanks Percy ahhhhhh.” Merlin said. The monitor had begun to beep in the background. They needed Elyan.

“By the looks of things, you should be almost fully dilated. With the way your contractions are going.” Percy told him.

*

They had found a nurse and they were following her to get her bloods done. They were walking in silence when Arthur had to get something off his chest.

“Look Gwaine I'm really sorry for everything-”

“Arthur are we doing this again?”

“Well Merlin and I did so I felt like I have too.”

“Fine make it quick we have a baby to coo at.” Gwaine chuckled.

“Okay I just go jealous and I really didn't mean to hurt you.” Arthur said as they walked down the hallway.

“No you did Arthur. You really did.” Gwaine said disappointedly.

“Okay I did but I feel incredibly guilty I've been a shit friend and-”

“I forgive you Arthur you know I do, you bought me a pint remember?” Gwaine cut him off.

“You said you partly forgive and you threw up that pint.” Arthur frowned.

“Yeah well I had already forgiven you when you took the blame for the thing with Will I knew I had to forgive you. I knew you cared.” He explained. Arthur smiled at him. Yeah, he saw Gwaine's look of admiration.

“Yeah well I thought It was time I started acting like your friend. You always take the blame when we were kids because you're a good guy – a good friend.”

 

“Thanks.” Gwaine smiled. “You're actually not so bad yourself now you’re going back to your Arthur Dubois personality.” Gwaine joked, lightly nudging Arthur with his shoulder

“Well when I was Dubois I had lost everything so I could only go up so I was so nice and positive. But when I went back to my father I had everything again and all I could go was down and I didn't want that to happen again.” Arthur said looking away from Gwaine’s gaze.

“And the thought of losing Merlin to you felt like I would go back down to rock bottom again. But then he was a dick and I thought it’d make it easier and then I thought I really had lost him when he went off that bride. And then I thought I’d just rather have Merlin healthy and happy with someone else than lose him again.” Arthur spoke softly, staring at the floor, eyes unblinked and watering.

“Arthur that was- _wow._ I mean wow.” Gwaine as speechless. That was just so powerful. “Arthur, I hope you he realises what he has with you and soon.” He added.

“He told me he loved me.” Arthur blurted a small smile gracing his face.

“That's great!” Gwaine beamed. “It all kinda just worked out hasn’t it?”

“Yeah I guess it did. Merlin and I just need to take things slow.”

“Yeah slows the word; you might be having a baby with him.” Gwaine chuckled as they stopped at the room.

“So might you but no matter what the results you will always be a father to the baby.” Arthur said as they entered the room to take blood.

“Yeah you too.”

*

_“Oh god oh god oh god.”_ Merlin kept repeating over and over. The others had tried their best to keep Merlin calm but they were failing miserably. Gwen had gone to get him water, Morgana tried support, Lance and Leon tried jokes, Hunith rubbed his back while Uther told him stories. Gaius had taken Mordred back to Merlin's since Mordred couldn't handle seeing his brother like this it was freeing him out. And Percy was well he as probably doing the best because he was checking the baby monitor and managed to get Merlin up on the gurney again with his legs up. He was hunched forward, Hunith sat on the edge rubbing his back. Percy kept checking to see if he was dilated and was timing his contractions. So far they were down to five and he was about nine inches. He hopes it will be soon the birth though because the oxytocin drip was almost empty.

“Merlin only one more inch to go not long now you can do it!” Percy encourage, coming back up from looking under the sheet at his anus.

“I don't think I can I really don't think I can.” Merlin panted defeated. He was growing weak and tried; labour does that.

“You can Merlin you're strong all you'll have do is push and you'll be done easy-”

“Ahhhhhhhh.”

“Four minutes.” Morgana gasped. The monitor was beeping louder now.

“Alright we need to find a doctor.” Percy advised.

“The baby is coming now one will come along.” Uther said.

“They won't be quick enough.” Percy declined.

“Percy you're going to have to do it.” Morgana insisted.

“Me? I can't do it I'm only a trainee nurse. I'm not even a midwife.”

“But you've been training for stuff like this you can do it.”

“I don't think I can.” Percy denied. He couldn't do it! He knew he couldn't.

“You have to. That's what they do when they train you they stick you into the busy shit first to see if you can handle it so prove everyone who's told you can't wrong.” Morgana encouraged him.

“Okay,” Percy breathed out. He could do this. His professed armed school can suck it.

“I need the room clear everyone out. Lance, Leon you find Elyan; Gwen, Morgana look for Arthur and Gwaine; Uther, Hunith go try and find a midwife or nurse for when the baby comes.” Percy ordered. They all nodded and did what they were told. Percy got this he could do this. He turned around to get some gloves and a surgical mask.

“Okay Merlin get ready to push.” He gulped and lifted up the sheet.

*

“We're here!” Arthur yelled as he can Gwaine ran into the room. Morgana had told them that Merlin was going into labour and they sprinted back to the room.

Merlin was screaming in pain. Arthur grabbed his hand.

“Perce? How come you're-?”

“No doctors have come yet. Don't think I can do this.” He panicked.

“Percival Thomas,” Gwaine said sternly, cupping Percy's face and staring him right in the eye.

“You are a highly-trained nurse and until Elyan gets here you are going to make sure Merlin has this baby; you have got this.” He reassured his boyfriend. He then pulled down his mask and kissed him. Percy nodded. He felt better now his boyfriend told him he could do it. Gwaine went to Merlin other side and held his other hand. Percy went back under the sheet.

“Okay Merlin the baby is crowning I need you to push.” He instructed.

“Okay.” Merlin nodded tiredly and squeezed as hard as he could with a cry. Arthur and Gwaine also cried out as their hands were getting crushed by Merlin's grip.

“MAN UP FOR GOODNESS SAKE- _IM_ - _HAVING_ -YOUR BABY!” Merlin yelled at them as he pushed. The two straightened up and just winced.

Merlin didn't know he could be in so much pain. He didn't know how his mother did this twice. He felt like he was going to die. The pain was excruciating, not to mention the sweat and blood coming out of him and possible shit if he squeezed too hard. He felt like he was going to faint but he had to do this. The baby needs to come out and he could relax. He could sleep for ten hour or ten days whichever happens first.

“Come on Merlin I need another push form you.” Percy said. Merlin squeezed he squeezed so hard.

“Sorry sorry I'm here I was in with another labour.” Elyan burst through the doors with some nurses.

“Sorry Elyan it couldn't wait.” Percy told him.

“That's fine I'll take over now, good job.” He quickly put some scrubs on and took over from Percival.

“Okay Merlin it's almost out one big push should do it.” Elyan instructed.

“I can't I can’t push anymore.” Merlin sniffled; tears streaming down his face.

“Yes, you can just one more push; I believe in you.” Arthur encouraged him. Merlin leant his head-on Arthur's arm for a second before pushing again.

“That's it Merlin.” Gwaine supported.

“Ahhhhhh!” He screamed. He felt lightheaded, the room was spinning and his vision was blurring.

“Stay with us Merlin.” Elyan told. “Keep going keep going and done!” Elyan pulled the baby out and passed it to the nurse who smacked its arse and it began crying. Elyan cut the cord and smiled. Merlin collapsed back on the bed; releasing both their hands. The two shook off their hands. Gwaine kissed Percy with excitement. Arthur watched wistfully.

“Oh god.” He panted out.

“I'm so proud of you Merlin.” Arthur kissed his cheek.

“Me too.” Gwaine grinned patting Merlin's shoulder.

“It's a boy.” Elyan said.

“Oh my god a boy.” They all cheered.

“We've taken a small blood sample we’ll get that tested for you right now.” A nurse informed.

“Thanks.”

“Would you like to hold him?” Elyan asked. Merlin nodded. They passed the baby to him. They crowded round Merlin and they were in love. He was so precious, he was small. He opened his eyes and they were bluest of eyes they had ever seen. He had such small hands and feet and the cutest button nose.

_“Cedric.”_ Merlin said as they all stared at him. “Cedric _Greene Dubois_ Emrys.”

“Perfect.” Arthur smiled.

“Couldn't agree more.” Gwaine grinned. He stuck out his finger and watched as Cedric tried to grasp it with his tiny fingers.

“Awww.” They all cooed.

“Elyan could you send in the others?”

“Of course.” Elyan smiled at them and left.

A few minutes later everyone came in the room.

“Hey guys.” Morgana entered first her voice low.

“My grand-?” Hunith started.

_“Son.”_ Merlin finished.

“My _grandson_.” Hunith gushed with a watery smile. Uther hugged her.

“He's so cute.” Gwen cooed. Leon and Lance smiled at each other and hugged too. Maybe they should have a child.

“Elyan brother dear could you take a picture of us all.” Gwen handed him her phone.

“Sure.”

“I'll take the picture.” A nurse piped up. “You get in it Doctor Smith.”

“Thanks.”

They all gathered round and out supper happy sloppy smiles on.

“Say cheese.” The nurse chuckled.

_“Cheese.”_ They laughed.

“There you go I took a few.”

“Thank you.”

“Can I hold him?” Hunith asked.

“Yeah sure mum.” Merlin reluctantly let Cedric go and passed him into his mother’s arms. Hunith began bopping up and down slightly.

“Does he have a name?”

“Cedric,” Merlin said. “Cedric Green Dubois Emrys.”

“Love it.” Hunith grinned and the others agreed. By the time the baby was passed around and gushed at Merlin had fell asleep in the bed. They smile sweetly at him – _bless him_ – and handed Cedric to the nurse to take to the new born room. They all left silently to get food and drinks while Merlin slept.

*

“Percy could I have a word?” Elyan asked as they left.

“Yeah sure.” The walked over to a quiet area.

“Nice work back there.”

“Thanks, it was nothing really.”

“Don't sell yourself short it was brilliant especially under pressure you kept calm and kept Merlin calm.”

“Thanks.”

“Look there's a trainee placement opening up in September and I reckon you'd be perfect for it.”

“But I'm at med school?”

“Yes, but what's better than learning on the job in a real hospital?”

“True.”

“You'll still have classes and what not but your preliminary time will be spent here and you get paid.”

“Wow this is an amazing opportunity.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“ _Yes!_ Yes, it is. Thank you Elyan.” Percy smiled. The two hugged.

“I'll email you the details you'll need to fill out some forms.”

“Great!” Percy beamed. Elyan beeper went off.

“Look I'm going to have to go but we’ll talk later yeah?”

“Definitely.” Percy grinned. He couldn't wait to tell Gwaine.

When he got back to the others in the waiting room Gwaine was already asleep on the chairs. Percy smiled at the sight. He'll tell him later.

….

It was nearing five in the morning; they couldn't believe they were in there all night. They all sat in the waiting room, some eating vending machine food, some sleeping and others just letting the day sink in. They had taken turns as well going to view Cedric in the new born nursery room. They all gushed and gaped at all the new burns but they all agreed Cedric was the cutest – not that they were biased or anything.

Hours had gone by and before they knew it, it was turning eight. God, they were tired.

Morgana had gotten up to get coffee but everyone asked if she could get them one. She rolled her eyes and took their orders and went to the nearest coffee machine.

“Excuse me miss you're related to a Mister Pendragon, right?” A nurse asked.

“Yes I am.”

“I have the results here if they want them.”

“Oh, _ohh,_ thank you.”

“There's also something odd about Mister Greene’s results.”

“Odd?”

“Well you see-”

*

When Morgana got back she had been told that Gwaine and Arthur had gone to see Merlin. Boy did she have some news for them.

*

“How you feeling?” Gwaine asked.

“Better than I did when I was in labour.”

“You look better.” Arthur commented. “Although you still look a little pale.”

“Nothing new there then.” Merlin laughed.

“True.”

“Have you guys got the results back yet?” Merlin asked the two.

“No we haven't.” Gwaine told him.

“But Gwaine and I were talking and we both agreed we don't care who the father is because Cedric is as much mine as he is Gwaine's.” Arthur smiled at Gwaine who smile back.

“So you don't want to know the results?”

“Well no because it doesn't matter anyway.” Gwaine said.

“I'm glad we’re all friends again.” Merlin smiled touching both their arms. Gwaine kissed his head. Arthur the cupped his cheek and pulled Merlin in for a quick kiss. They rested their foreheads against one another.

“I love you.” Arthur told him.

“I love you too.” Merlin grinned.

“And I love the _both_ of you.” Gwaine interrupted the nice moment. The two narrowed their eyes at him.

“Well once you have a child you can't have nice moments.” Gwaine defended.

“I forgot we already had _one child_ we did we have another?” Arthur teased.

“I don't know I thought we could handle Gwaine and another child but clearly I was wrong.” Merlin smirked.

“Fuck you guys.” Gwaine laughed. “Alright alright I'm going I'll leave the two fathers to it.”

“So you found out Arthur is the father?” Morgana frowned entering the room. How did they know already?

_“What?”_ They all gassed before smiling.

“Yes.” Arthur and Merlin smiled and kissed.

“Congratulations buddy.” Gwaine gave Arthur a hug and patted his back. He was genuinely happy for him.

“Wait how do you know?” Arthur frowned.

“The nurse came to me.” Morgana shrugged.

“Of course, she did.” Arthur rolled his eyes. Why is his sister always the source of their intel?

“Oh and Gwaine there was something wrong with your blood.”

“Wrong? _What?!_ Why? _What?!_ ” Gwaine stammered paranoid. Both Arthur's and Merlin's smiles faded. Was Gwaine okay?

“There was high levels of HCG in your blood.”

“HCG wait isn't that-?” Gwaine eyes widened.

“You're _pregnant_ Gwaine.” Morgana smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we all knew that was coming. Next chapter up next week I think. Hope ya'll enjoyed it let me know what you think.


	17. Happy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Gwaine doesn't know how to deal with being pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this another update? so soon? Well since its my birthday on Saturday I'm feeling generous plus I wont be updating for a bit since I'll be packing next week. But anyway hope ya'll enjoy it.

“P-pregant? Nuh-uh now way!” Gwaine snapped in shock. This was not possible.

“Its true.”

_“Oh wow.”_ Arthur and Merlin grinned.

“Congratulations.” Arthur laughed.

“That explains why you were ill.” Merlin giggled

“But I'm not an omega type?” Gwaine said still trying to grasp the concept.

“Well apparently, you are.”

“Fuck.” Gwaine sat down running a hand through his hair. He can't be pregnant! He just witnessed Merlin go through all that pain and torture. Gwaine couldn't do that! It was scarring just watching Merlin go through it! God he was gonna be crying. But the result would be worth it; a beautiful baby to which the love of his life is the other father.

“Gwaine are you okay?” Morgana placed a hand on his shoulder. “You zone out on us there for a second.”

“Yeah, I-I just can’t believe it.” Gwaine told.

“Five months pregnant it's okay to be in shock.”

_“Five months?!!”_ Gwaine gasped.

“Explains the weight gain.” Arthur mumbled. Gwaine glared at him.

“Well technically four months but because they add two weeks on at the beginning and at the end it's adds up to five months but if you wanna be technical your about 18 weeks pregnant.” Morgana explained. _Fucking hell._

“I need to tell Percy.” Gwaine said quickly and rushed out the room.

_“Gwaine!”_ He heard them call. He had to leave. He had to get some air.

Gwaine stopped looking at everyone in the waiting area and they all stared at him. He looked at Percy who looked concerned. He stepped forward about to say something when Gwaine just ran, ran to the doors and out the hospital. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t tell Percy. Would Percy dump him if he was pregnant?

He stopped outside for a second catching his breath.

He had to be sure.

He located the nearest shop and went in. He real really had to be sure. He grabbed a pregnancy test and bought it. He ran back to the hospital past them again and went into the bathroom. He peed on the stick and waited.

There was a knock on the door.

“Gwaine?” Percy's voice said from the other side of it. Gwaine let him in the disabled bathroom.

“Gwaine what's up? I saw you rush out like the place was on fire and rush back in like you were going to save it.” Percy asked conceded.

“I'm sorry, I had to buy something and get fresh air.” He replied.

“You look stressed what's got you all worked up?” Percy drew him into a hug. When Gwaine didn't answer, he continued.

“Is it because _Arthur_ is the father?” He asked.

“No no _god_ no I'm happy for them. Cedric will always be like a son to me though. I take it Morgana told you.”

“That's good and yeah she did.”

“Of course, did she say anything else?”

“No she didn't. Why should she?”

“Yeah, um what I'm about to say you might not like it.” Gwaine said to him.

“Whatever it is I'm sure it's not that bad.”

Gwaine looked at the stick in his hand over Percy's shoulder. _Positive_. Fuck wow okay.

“I'm pregnant.” Gwaine breathed out. He felt Percy tense before he pulled back.

_“What?”_ Percy frowned confused.

“Apparently, I'm an omega,” He showed Percy the stick. “On the blood test they found lots of HCG in my blood.” He informed. “It would explain why I was having waves of sickness and the cravings and the weight gain.”

“Look I know this is not what we err planned and we can abort if you want but I'm 18 weeks pregnant and I don't think I'll be okay with that.” He would understand if Percy would want to but it was against his morals to abort.

_“18 weeks?”_ Percy gasped.

“Yes it was when we slept together on Valentine's Day.”

They were stood in silence Percy looking really worked staring into space. Gwaine closed his eyes to stop the tears.

“Say something please.” Gwaine begged. He could couldn't take the silence he needed to know what he was thinking.

“I think you should keep it – _we_ should keep it.” He corrected.

“Really?”

“Yes. I want this baby with you Gwaine. I saw how happy Merlin was and you and Arthur when you laid eyes on Cedric, I want that.”

“So, we're doing this?”

“Yes.”

“But it's going to be difficult money wise and stuff.”

“Actually, Elyan offered me a training placement here and I get paid for it.”

“Percy that's great!”

“I know so well have some income but even if we do go broke I'm sure Merlin and Arthur won't mind giving us Cedric’s hand-me-downs.”

“True true.” Gwaine smiled. “But what if it's a girl?”

“Then until she starts earning money she’ll wear the clothes we give her.” Percy teased.

“You're terrible.”

“But you love me.”

“I really do.” Gwaine smiled. “I can't believe we’re starting a family.”

“Me neither but it will be fun.”

“I can wait.” Gwaine grinned and kissed Percy.

“Think we have-time to-you know,” Gwaine implied in-between kisses.

“Gwaine! You're pregnant.” Percy pulled back.

“Sex is apparently better when your pregnant.” He smirked.

“Well I don't particularly want to get it on in a bathroom.” Percy frowned. Spoil sport.

“We have done before.”

“But this _was_ a sweet moment.”

“And we can make sweet music to go with that moment.”

“Actually, there's something else I want to do. I was going to wait till tomorrow but-” Percy dropped to the floor.

“Now you’re talking, bit of _head_ eh?” Gwaine winked.

“No no!” Percy laughed and got on one knee. Gwaine gasped his heart raced and butterflies flittered in his stomach.

“Gwaine Greene, I want you to make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me and giving me a child so we can live happily ever after.” Percy took out a box with a matching pair of engagement rings and presented it to him.

“Happily ever after ay?” Gwaine gave a watery grinned making no attempt to hide his crying. He will blame it on the hormones later.

“Yes, _happily ever after_.” Percy confirmed.

“If it's not happily ever after I'm going to hold you to it.” Gwaine teased. Percy rolled his eyes.

“Gwaine Greene will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Gwaine cried. Percy put one ring on Gwaine's finger and vice versa. They kissed and hugged – they were so happy.

“We’ll tell our friends the good news and then go see Elyan if he could fit us in for a scan?”

“Yeah sounds good.” Gwaine agreed. They kissed one last time before leaving the bathroom to go spread the joy.

*

Gwaine and Percy had returned to the waiting room to find them all gone. They assumed they went to see Merlin so they went there straightaway.

When they walked into the room everyone was having a chat and a giggle. They decided to come into the room looking sad to put them off. They split up and went to join other conversations - they'll tell the news in a bit but Gwaine had to mess with Merlin first.

"Hey Gwaine." Merlin acknowledged when Gwaine approached him, his tone sad.

"Hey," Gwaine mumbled looking really bummed.

"How did it go?" Arthur asked looking just as concerned.

"I don't think he wants it." Gwaine sobbed.

_"What?"_ The two gasped.

"He says I have to abort it or he'll leave me." Gwaine let the tears fall down his cheeks. God, he was a good actor why didn't he go to stage school.

"Aww Gwaine I'm so sorry." Merlin sympathised.

"You still have Cedric." Arthur offered.

"Yeah _yeah_." Gwaine looked away.

"I better tell everyone the news." Gwaine got up.

"Gwaine no you don't have to." Arthur said.

He ignored the two and stood at the back of the room.

"Gwaine," Merlin said. All the others kind of heard and turned to Gwaine. Gwaine had his left hand behind his back so they don't know.

"Now that I have your attention, I have some news."

Percy came over looking sad too.

"We have decided to break up." Percy announced.

Gasped filled the room.

"What why?" Lance asked.

"You can't!" Leon said.

"But you're great together!" Gwen said and the others nodded and mumbled agreements.

"Yeah especially in the sheets." Morgana mumbled under a breath with a smirk. Gwen heard her though and hit her.

"Well actually that statement isn't entirely true. We're not breaking up where moving on to something different in our lives."

"If that's what the kids are calling a break-ups theses well I hope you two know what you’re doing." Hunith said.

"It is a good idea." Gwaine answered and looked at Percy who nodded. One two three.

"We're engaged!"

"What?!" Merlin yelled.

"Oh my god!" Lance grinned.

"You so had us there for a second." Gwen giggled.

"You bastard you tricked us!" Arthur laughed.

"Well we had to mess with you guys." Percy laughed too.

"Also, I'm pregnant!" Gwaine blurted.

"Whoa mate congrats!" Leon leaned forward and shook his hand.

"Awww congratulations boys." Hunith gave Gwaine and hug.

"I'm proud of you." She grinned. "And I'm sure you’re mum would be too."

"Thanks, Hunith." He kissed her cheek.

"Well we need to have a party to celebrate!" Morgana said.

"Can it be postponed till I'm out of hospital in a week or so? So I can at least drink with you." Merlin asked.

"Course." Percy said.

"Not fair I can't drink." Gwaine sulked. "And I love to drink."

"We know." Morgana laughed.

"I'll be able to drink though!"

"Ah shut it Merlin," Gwaine frowned and Merlin stuck his tongue out at him. The two laughed.

"Ah yes but the partying will have to come to a minimum since you're a father now." Hunith reminded.

"Oh yes of course only every other weekend."

"And when exams finish."

"Yes got to do that."

"Shall we all have a gander to the new born nursery to gape at Cedric?" Uther asked.

"Yes!" They all cheered. They got Merlin up and put him in a wheel chair Elyan had given them earlier.

They went to the window and gaped at him. Gaius and Mordred had come back to join them.

"He has your eyes Merlin." Mordred said.

"That he does." 

“I'm so glad we're one big family.” Mordred commented staring at Cedric thought the glass.

“Me too.” Merlin agreed looking at everyone else smiling wistfully as he realised they had all come together. He stopped his gaze at Arthur who was also looking at Merlin. Arthur nodded his head to the side to say _‘can we talk’_. Merlin nodded and wheeled himself a little further down the hallway away from everyone. Arthur joined him.

“Look Merlin when I kissed you earlier I hope you don't think I was being too forward.” Arthur said a little worried.

“It's fine but if we're going to do this I think we need to chill mainly me,” Merlin half laughed.

“Yeah we definitely need to communicate better.”

“Yep no lying or messing with feelings.”

“Yep and no sleeping around.”

“I think we just wrote our own vows.” Merlin laughed.

“I think we did, but we're not there yet.” Arthur chuckled.

Arthur got down to Merlin's level and to his hands in his own.

“Merlin Emrys.” Arthur said seriously.

_“Arthur Dubois Pendragon.”_ Merlin said with a smirk. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Merlin Emrys,” He started again. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Hmm maybe.”

“ _Mer_ lin.”

“Yes.” He grinned.

“Good. I love you.” Arthur said softly.

“I love you too.” Arthur leaned up and kissed Merlin.

“Oh brother,” Mordred’s voice could be heard. The two pulled apart and laughed.

“Ok lovebirds get a room.” Gwaine teased.

“You've got room to talk.” Arthur shot back with a grin.

“You wanna go Pendragon?” Gwaine challenged.

“Bring it Greene.” Arthur ran over to Gwaine; they were about to play fight when Gwaine stepped back.

“Whoa dude you were gonna hit a pregnant guy? Not cool.” Gwaine said.

“How about I hit a guy with his baby.” Arthur asked.

“Smart just give me four more months or so.” Gwaine nodded.

“Deal.” The two laughed. Merlin smiled; he was a glad they were all friends again. For once his life had stability and Cedric would be able to grow up normal. Well as normal as you can get with a family like this. He didn't know what the future held he was just going to take it a day at a time. Life was good for now and that's all he could ask for.

….

A few months later….

The gang had done their exams and had got the results that they needed; so they all passed.

They all moved into the new house. It was pretty full with all nine of them staying there. It will do for now but they will eventually all move out on their own one day.

It's a good thing they have five bedrooms even though four is in use. So they could use the spare room as guest room but at the moment its Cedric’s room. Speaking of Cedric everyone was accustomed to waking up every time Cedric woke them up. They all took turns as well for changing him and getting up at ungodly hours of the morning to see to him. Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine were usually the three to feed him and dress him the most but everyone else did do it too.

One night they were all in the living sat next to their respective partners watching a film when Cedric started crying.

“Arthur your turn.” Merlin groaned.

“My turn? Isn't it's Gwaine's.”

“Hey I'm pregnant don't make me get out my seat.” Gwaine said as he grabbed popcorn out the bowl that was resting on his bump.

“Yeah don't do that to the man.” Leon agreed reaching for some popcorn. Gwaine slapped his hand away.

“Mine.” He grunted out.

“On second thought, it is his turn.” Leon sulked rubbing his hand. The others laughed.

“For the love of god, I'll go.” Morgana volunteered. “Spend some time with my nephew.”

“Thank you sister dear.”

“Sister dear my ass.” She snapped walking over to the cot.

“Hey Cedric, what's to do?” She picked him up and bounced slightly, putting him in her chest so his head was over her shoulder.

“You want some food?” She asked in baby talk like he could answer her. She rubbed his ack and he burped.

“Aww you wanted a burp yes you did yes you- _oh my god_.” Morgana said eyes widened. The others burst out laughing.

“That's my boy.” Arthur laughed the hardest. Cedric had puked all down her back.

“I've got him.” Merlin jumped up and took him off her.

“I'm going to get changed.” She grimaced.

“Hey at least he didn't pee on you this time.” Lance offered.

“True.” She agreed. “I suppose it could have been worst he could have shat on me like he did Arthur.” She sniggered.

“It burst out his nappy okay!” Arthur defended.

“Actually, I'm going for a shower.”

“I'll join you.” Gwen got up.

“I'm so glad we have separate showers.” Arthur cringed.

“Hey it's not us you should be worried about. We're a couple of girls living with six lads and a baby; with the gay ratio, you should be worried about the guys rather than us.” Morgana cackled as she left him with that thought.

“She has a point.” Percy agreed.

“God, can we just watch the film and not tell my sister she's right she'll use it against me.”

“You do realise we have the baby monitor out here right and there's one in each room both a receiving and talking end.”

“Fuck.” Arthur cursed. There was a cackling noise coming through one of the monitors. Morgana.

“I hate myself.” Arthur sighed lying down.

“Aww don't say that, if you hate yourself we can't hate you.” Gwaine laughed. That's it he was moving out.

….

A few weeks later…

It was their graduation day and they were all waiting to receive their degrees. Merlin and Arthur had been chosen for joint valedictorian so they had to come up with an insightful speech.

“Over the four years of being here I think I have learnt that friendship is the most important thing. When you go to uni you don't know anyone and you need to meet people or you'll go insane,” Arthur began the speech.

“I've made some pretty good friends here and I'd do anything for them. But the past few months I had made some mistakes and hurt them and I realised the cause I was doing it for wasn't worth losing the friendship,” Arthur looked at Gwaine in the crowd who smiled.

“I'm really lucky that we became friends again because I don’t know what it do if we weren't.”

“I agree with Arthur, friendship is important and so is class obviously.” Merlin started and the crowd laughed.

“I've learned that I can't mess people about no matter what I'm feeling it's important to out others feeling above my own and I lost the most important people in my life because of that.”

“It was a dark time for me because I lost everything in such a short time I just couldn’t take it and I became depressed and did things without thinking about the effect of other.”

“But after while I came to my senses and I won them over and I’m glad I did because if it weren’t for these people,” He looked at where his friends were sat and smiled.

“I wouldn’t be here right now.” Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and squeezed.

“None of us know where we’ll be heading next but I want you all to remember what's important to you and that's friendship – _Love_. Whether it's back home or in the work place always be nice and kind; be friendly because you don't know what the other person is going through.” Merlin continued.

“But I reckon we have a year full of decent people am I right?” Merlin asked and the crowd beamed back at him.

“Good but I hope you all do well and get the jobs what you want to do in future. Because we’ve got our degrees. We're mother Fucking graduates!” He yelled and the crowd went wild. Merlin went to go sit back down but Arthur stopped him. Arthur gestured for the crowd to be quiet.

“Before I let you get your degrees I have a very important question to ask a very important person.” Arthur announced turning to Merlin. The crowd _‘ooo’d’._

Arthur walked over to Merlin and knelt in front of him.

“This ring-” He took the dragon crested ring of his mothers. “Belongs to you.”

_“Aww.”_ The graduates cooed.

“Arthur,” Merlin was already crying.

“Merlin Emrys will you marry me?”

_“Yes.”_ He sobbed. Arthur put the ring on his finger and stood up to kiss him. The crowd cheered at their happiness.

“Now let's go get out mother fucking degrees!” Arthur shouted to them and they roared.

….

In the October fall, Gwaine and Percy were getting married. Gwaine wanted to get married before he gave birth so his child wouldn't be a bastard. It was a small ceremony with the 9 of them plus Hunith, Mordred, Gaius, Uther and Gwaine's sister - Rox.

“And now the vows.” The priest said.

“Percival, with you I can be myself, I know I can trust you; I hope you know that. When we first went out you thought you were second best but you should know there's no firsts or second there's just a one and you are my one Percy, you're my soulmate and I hope we stay together for a long time – death do us part so you better be dying if you want to leave me.” Gwaine joked. The gang laughed.

“Ditto.” Percy laughed.

“Gwaine, our relationship wasn't the best but I'm glad we're together now because I love you you're all I wanted and I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my- _oh my god_ Gwaine!” Percy stopped. Their friends gasped.

“What?” Gwaine asked concerned.

“I think your water just broke.” He said. Gwaine frowned and looked down then jumped out the small puddle.

“Fuck.” He cursed. “Can't we just- _ah fuck the pain_ -finish here first?”

“Gwaine Hun we need to get you to a hospital.”

“I'll be fine it has to be four minutes anyway.” He winced.

“Percy is right Gwaine we need to get you to a hospital.” Elyan advised.

“See doctor’s orders.” Percy said smugly.

“I _need_ to get married first!” Gwaine grumbled.

“Gwaine.” Percy sighed.

“Percy.” Gwaine mocked before hunching over in pain.

“We're going to a hospital.” Percy overruled wrapping his arm around Gwaine. “Arthur help me get him to a car.”

“Tristan and I will go ahead and meet you there so I can set up. Ask reception what room I'm in and they'll guide you.” Elyan informed.

“Thanks Elyan.” Percy said that they rushed out.

Arthur nodded passing Cedric to Merlin and then went over to grab Gwaine's other side.

“Merlin!” Gwaine shouted to him. “Bring the- _ahh_ -vicar!”Gwaine instructed.

“What Gwaine no?” Merlin frowned.

“Just do it!” He demeaned.

“Gwaine is it necessary?” Percy asked.

“Yes! We will get married before this baby comes. Ohhh my god Merlin _how_ did you do this?” Gwaine screamed.

“It's worth it trust me.” Merlin shouted back.

When they arrived at the hosital last 20 minutes later Gwaine as ready to push.

“Lucky bastard.” Merlin had commented.

They were in the delivery room and Gwaine was screaming out in so much pain as he pushed.

“SAY THE LINES!” He bit out. The vicar nodded hastily, looking quite scared.

“Do you Percival take Gwaine to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Percy answered.

“And do you Gwaine take Percival to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“AHHH YESSS I DOO AHHHH.” Gwaine pushed squeezing Percy's hand as they did.

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husbands, you may now kis-”

“AHHHH GET OUT OF ME!”

“Almost there Gwaine.” Elyan encouraged.

“I think we’ll pass on the kissing part.” Percy said.

“Thank you father, you can save yourself and leave.” Percy joked.

“Thank you.” He said and practically ran out the room.

“One more push Gwaine.” Elyan instructed.

“Perce I can't do this. You take over.” Gwaine panted.

“Gwaine you can do this I believe in you! You're a touch little shot now give birth to our little shits!” Percy talked him up.

“Okay.” He nodded weakly and pushed again. The sound of a baby crying was music to his ears.

“It's a girl,” Elyan said. Percy caught a glimpse of her oh how she was precious.

“The second one is coming.” Elyan informed.

“Okay Gwaine you can do this!”

“Easy for you TOO SAY.” He yelled as he pushed.

“You aren’t pushing out three od these things!” He whined.

“You can do it Gwaine.”

The second baby came out like a charm. It was the third that caused the trouble.

“Wow, three girls. You guys must be proud.” Elyan smiled.

“Yeah we are.” Percy smiled watching the nurses wrapping up the girls.

Gwaine collapsed back on the bed grinning through the sweat and pain. He was not doing this again at least not with three again. Maybe one more a boy. Oh my god he was so tired, was the world getting dark all of a sudden?

Consciousness drained out of Gwaine the machine he was hooked up to starting to beep.

“What's happening?” Percy asked as the nurse took their baby out the room as quick as possible.

“He's losing blood,”

“Fuck what do we do?”

“We need to stop the bleeding hopefully he doesn't lose too much for a transplant.”

“Can I help?”

“Not on this one. I've just notified the surgeons via beeper. They'll be here soon I need you to wait outside while we operate.”

“Okay.” Percy nodded his eyes watering. He took one last look at Gwaine and left.

He joined the others in the waiting room.

“So..?” Merlin asked when he came out.”

“Three girls.” Percy answered sadly. They all cheered.

“That's good, right?” Leon said.

“Hmm.” Percy nodded before collapsing to his knees. He felt like his whole world was ending. The other rushed over to him helping him into a seat.

“Whoa Percy what's wrong?” Morgana asked.

“Gwaine's losing blood.” He let the tears fall. “They have to stop the bleeding or he might need a transplant – he might not make it.” He cried.

The others closed their eyes in grief. Arthur came and sat next to him, his eyes were watering – he knows what it's like to lose someone to childbirth; even though he didn't know his mum the pain was still there.

“Gwaine's going to pull through,” Arthur assured him.

“I know Gwaine and he's a stubborn bugger he's not going to leave you and your daughters behind. He will fight anything for the four of you, even death.”

“If something does happen though,” Uther butted in. “And he's doesn’t make it; I want you to know it wasn't your fault and it's not your daughters’ fault either,” Uther looked to Arthur. Arthur had begun crying too.

“Gwaine would have died a noble man and a doting father. From what I've seen loves you so much Percival and he will always will death will not part you guys.” Uther finished.

Percy felt a little batter after that.

“Thanks Uther and Arthur.” He sniffled.

“I think I need to be in my own for a while.” Percy said to them. They nodded understandingly.

Percy got up and went to look at the new borns. He spotted his daughters right away mainly because it said ‘Greene/Thomas’ on their cots but he'd like to think he could recognise them from the glimpse he had of them.

He smiled to himself; they were beautiful. They were going to be a heart breakers and Percy was going to be a bone breaker if anyone hurts them. Gwaine would play nice and then threaten before joking again. Percy's smile faded.

He couldn't imagine raising the girls without Gwaine. It's not that he would be on his own because he would have everyone helping, like they do with Cedric but it wouldn't feel the same. Gwaine wouldn't have been able to have seen his daughters grow up and see them be happy; they won't get to grow old together either. Percy had promised him happily ever after and if Gwaine died well he would have failed him. His promise would be broken because he didn't have the chance to show Gwaine happily ever after. Percy sobbed.

Could he raise them without Gwaine? What if they looked too much like him and they were too painful to be around? Would he give them up? Give them to other people. No, he couldn't do that. The reminder would be a good one not a bad one.

He had to make a vow he will make the most of his life if Gwaine died. He has to prove that Gwaine didn't die giving birth to his children for nothing. But he couldn't be a widower; he refused to believe Gwaine will die. Arthur was right Gwaine is a stubborn bastard he will pull through.

“They very beautiful,” Lance commented. “Very cute.”

“Yeah.” Percy nodded.

“They have his eyes.”

“I know they do.” He swallowed more tears falling down his cheeks.

“You've been gone a few hours.” Lance said. He hadn't realised he was gone that long. God he was so deep in thought.

“Look Lance if you're here to talk I don't feel like-”

“I'm not.” Lance cut him off. “I'm just want to make sure you’re okay. We don't have to talk we can stand in silence but I'm going to be here for you. You're like a brother to me and I hope for all of your sakes he pulls through.” Lance rested his hand on Percy's shoulder. It was comforting.

“Thanks.” Percy mumbled. The two stood in silence and watched the babies in the cots.

“You thought of some names yet?” Lance broke the silence trying to distract him.

“I haven't; we were gonna decide together.”

“Got any suggestions in mind?”

“Well Morgause after Gwaine's mother but I also like the names Elaine and Elodie. Ruby and Aurora too.”

“So, you have thought about it?” Lancelot smiled.

“I supposed I have.” Percy let out a small chuckle.

“I like Aurora and Elodie.”

“Me too.”

The two stood in silence before Percy turned and gave Lance a hug.

“Thank you.” His whispered to him.

“It's fine.” Lance smiled. “You're my best friend I'm always here for you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow intense. Will Gwaine survive? Find out next time XD Hope you guys liked it let me know what you think!


	18. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this is the last chapter! But I have got the first chapter of the sequel to my acting story up so more of that to come! Hope you guys enjoy it! Also I don't know what the symbols for this are doing so I'm sorry about that XD

"Have you seen Percy?"� Elyan asked urgently. He had just come from the operation room he was still in his scrubs and there was blood down his front. The others winced a pain in their chest. They hoped everything was okay.

"I think he went to see the triplets."� Arthur answered being the only one managing to come up with words.

"Ah okay any one of you interested in giving some blood?"� Elyan asked.

"Yeah!" They all nodded.

"Good good, this might be a chance to save Gwaine we see who has the same bloody type." Elyan explained.

"That's good."� Merlin smiled. He couldn't imagine a world without his best friend.

Just then a nurse came running up to Elyan and whispered something in his ear.

"Arthur, would you follow me."�

"Sure." Arthur agreed slowly, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"May I ask why?"� He continued.

"You're a match."�

"How do you-â€� Arthur paused. He realised earlier this year that he had given blood to be tested for DNA.

"Okay lets do it."� Arthur nodded. Merlin kissed him and the others wished him look. Arthur could do this.

"You guys can still give blood though just in case because we can't take all of Arthur's blood."�

They nodded and the nurse told them to follow them. They were all going to be heroes today.

*

Later on, the Percy and Lance re-joined the others and light chatter filled the air. Percy just sat and listened he wasn't up for chatting.

Elyan walked over with another doctor Tristan - AKA Dr Pleasant; a surgeon here at the hospital AKA Elyan's boyfriend who was also at the wedding.

They all shared their attention between them and Percy. Percival tensed up he was not ready for the news.

"We're sorry to tell you this but,"�

"Oh fuck." Percy had seen this coming, tears were flowing again.

"You're going to have to live with Gwaine for the rest life."�

"What?" Percy smiled wiping away his tears. The others relaxed and high fives at the good news.

"We stopped the bleeding and we transfused the blood he lost."�

"What how? I saw that list the other day it was long!"�

"Arthur and Morgana were both the same blood type and donated."� Tristan replied. Percy turned to the siblings and gave them a thankful look. Arthur showed him the plaster on his arm where they drew blood from.

"Thank you."�

"No problem."� Morgana smiled.

"It's fine." Arthur waved off.

"Wait Rox shouldn't you be a match?"� Percy asked her.

"Wasn't a match." Elyan said from behind.

"Different fathers I got my father's blood type."� She added.

"Ah right."� Percy nodded. He turned to Elyan with hopeful eyes. Â 

"Can I see him?"�

"At the moment, he's still under the anaesthetic but he should be awake soon." Tristan informed.

"We'll let you know."� Elyan smiled.

"Thank you doctors."� Percy said as they both left.

He turned to his friends; " _He's alive!!!_ He beamed.

"Ayyyy."� They all cheered. Percy finally got to live out his promise. He didn't fail Gwaine after all.

...

When Gwaine was awake Percy was the first in to see him. He looked so pale and weak.

"Hey you," Percy smiled at him coming to sit in the chair next to him.

"Hey back."� He replied weakly. Gwaine was so glad to see him he was so scared he was going to die without saying goodbye.

"I love you so much."� Percy told him putting his hand on top of Gwaine's.

"I love you too."�

"You scared me, I thought-â€� He gulped. â€œI thought I was going to lose you."�

"I was scared myself; my life was flashing before my eyes and I was worried I wasn't going to see you again and that I would never see our daughters."�

"But you're here and we can do so many things."�

We can."� Gwaine smiled.

Elyan had come in to check his vitals and everything to make sure when was okay. He then gave Gwaine some morphine to reduce the pain.

"Would you like me to bring your daughters in?"� Elyan asked.

"Please."�

Elyan had gotten the nurse to bring them in and passed two to Percy and one to Gwaine. He was still weak but he managed to hold her.

"I'm in love."� Percy smiled down at two of his daughters.

"Me too."� Gwaine smiled down at the one he had. Percy carefully stood up and sat on the edge of Gwaine bed so he could see the other two.

"She has your nose." Gwaine smiled lightly bopping the nose of the girl he held.

"They all do." Percy chuckled. "They have your eyes though."�

"Do we have names?"�

"I was thinking about Morgause after your mother and-"�

"God no she was a _horrid_ woman, I loved her but horrid."�

Percy laughed. "Well that was one idea. But my favourites are Aurora, Ruby and Elodie."�

Gwaine smiled; "Perfect."�

"Elodie Thomas-Greene, Aurora Thomas-Greene and Ruby Thomas-Greene." Percy named them.

"My name last?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah sounds better."�

"If you say so Percival Thomas- _Greene."_ �

"I do Gwaine _Thomas_ -Greene."�

"God I love you."� Gwaine said.

"I will always love you." Percy kissed him on the head.

"Hey guys." Merlin said entering the room with everyone; Cedric in his arms.

"Hey," Gwaine smiled.

"How are you?â€�

"Better."�

"Come meet our daughters;2 Elodie, Aurora and Ruby Thomas-Greene."� Percy said to them.

"They're so cute."� Gwen gushed.

"You do realise I'm going to spoil them rotten."� Morgana grinned.

"Figured as much; you Gwen and Hunith are her only female role models."� Gwaine said to them.

"Hey how come you didn't say that to my son?" Arthur frowned.

"Because father here will spoil him and you. Plus, finally some girls I can shape into good women."� Morgana said.

"Yeah _good_ is the word." Arthur scoffed. Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"I will drag you into another lift." She threatened.

"I'll be quiet."� Arthur squealed.

"Ignoring _tweedle dum_ and _tweedle dee_ here, were very happy for you." Lance laughed.

"You're tweedle dum."� The two said at the same time.

"I'm not! You are!"� They said again. Everyone else just laughed at them. Siblings these days.

"Hope our three don't end up like them two."� Gwaine laughed.

They went on for a bit, while everyone else cooed and gawked at Elodie. This was another new beginning Gwaine was ready for. He had been given a second chance at life and he wasn't going to waste it.

....

Epilogue...

A month on Gwaine and Percy had finally gone on their honeymoon and left the girls with the others. They came home a week later to Lance with a broken arm, Leon with a broken nose; Arthur has broken his leg and Merlin a sprained wrist; Gwen with a stitched-up head and Morgana with a sprained ankle. Turns out they had saved Elodie from falling off the changing table but ended up injuring themselves in the process as they all collide and well caused accidents while Aurora and Ruby were crawling on the stairs. Â Let's just say they didn't babysit for a while.

A few months later Arthur and Merlin tied the knot at just after Christmas. Gwaine and Merlin got so drunk they ended up stripping down to their underwear and started pole dancing. The two got laid good that night.

Uther and Hunith had announced their relationship to everyone and said that they don't want to get married but will be life partners.

Gaius got into a relationship with a woman called Alice and they were very happy.

Mordred had also found love with a girl called Kara at his school. They were _friends_ but Hunith, Merlin and Gaius kept teasing him.

Percy became a doctor and provided enough income for them. The three moved out of the house when they could afford a new one as their shared house was starting to get crowded. They had only moved across the road though since it was vacant and cheap.

Gwaine was a stay at home dad for a few years before taking up a job with the police.

Merlin joined Gwaine and the two became detectives.

Arthur started his own photography business and the two follows Percy and Gwaine and moved out of the shared house to another one down the street.

The other four remained in the house since there was more than enough room. Their house is still the hang out spot for them all since it's the biggest.

Gwen and Lance became Classic/English teachers at the local high school while Morgana invested her money in a fashion design business and Leon had become the manager of a travel company.

A few years later Merlin and Arthur were doing well. As Cedric got bigger he was doing a lot of first which Arthur liked to take photos of and Merlin liked to scrapbook the pictures. Cedric spend a lot of time playing with the triplets the four became fast friends.

Merlin also had another pregnancy giving birth to twins; one boy, one girl. They were so happy and a bit overwhelmed but so happy. Merlin decided the and there no more children because his ass couldn't take it.

Gwaine and Percy were going as strong as ever; they're literally the Snow White and Prince Charming of the married couple world because they seemed to be doing everything right in their relationship compared to Merlin and Arthur who would bicker like an old married couple.

Gwaine fell pregnant again but they weren't surprised with the way them two do it. He miscarried the baby and the two we devastated. It wasn't long though before he got pregnant again and this one lived. He had a Caesarian this time and luckily the stitches that were placed from first birth hadn't broken. He had given birth to a boy.

Morgana, Gwen, Leon and Lance all decided they wanted children. They discussed it between them and since they figured out that neither one of the lads were omegas the girls had agreed to bear the children. Morgana agreed to bare Leon's and Lance's child with Leon's sperm - via artificial insemination of course; no sex. Gwen was going to bear a child for herself and Morgana using Lances sperm.

The two girls soon learned of the hell that was child birth. Gwen had birthed a girl while Morgana had birthed twin boys. Morgana said she wasn't suffering through that again to give them more children, so they better take care of these two.

Lance, Leon and the twins eventually moved out of the house getting their own house across form Merlin and Arthur's. So they were all relatively close.

Morgana and Gwen sold the house they were in and bought a smaller one two houses down from Gwaine and Percy. They used the local bar as their hand out spot because it had a park for the kids to play on while they talked and had a pint or two.

Uther, Hunith and Gaius had all moved closer to them so they could see their grandchildren. Mordred had gone to a university in another city but kept visiting.

Rox had also moved closer too with her boyfriend and her children.

Will showed up after some time and had gotten married having a few children of his own. He would pop in every now and again to catch-up with them and possibly annoy them too but he had changed â€“ truly this time.

All in all life was good and everyone was happy. Percy was living up to his promise and was giving Gwaine the best happily ever after of his life so far. The real fun is when their kids leave home, then it gets interesting. Not that he wanted them to grow up and leave them yet.

The lot of them watched as the kids played on the park on this lovely summers day.

They toasted raising their pints in the air;

"To family." Merlin concluded.

_"To family."_ They all repeated and drank.

The end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that it. Ended nice and sweetly. Hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that was chapter one. Any thoughts? XD


End file.
